MOON LOVE
by Katarii Kullervo
Summary: Después de su desastroso matrimonio, Hermione encuentra trabajo como la asistente personal del multimillonario Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, Draco no es una persona fácil de tratar. Después de las decepciones amorosas que ha sufrido, ¿podrá Hermione domar y sobre todo ablandar el duro corazón del Dragón? UNIVERSO ALTERNO. 18.
1. PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**1\. PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

.

Hermione miró el gran edificio y sintió los nervios recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, bastante nerviosa. Cuando la reclutadora le llamó el día anterior para comunicarle que la habían contratado brincó contenta de la emoción, sin embargo, ahora ya no estaba tan emocionada como lo había estado la tarde anterior. Había escuchado rumores sobre el CEO de la empresa, el hombre que a partir de ese día sería su nuevo jefe, y los rumores la habían desalentado a sobremanera. Era su primer empleo después de su abrupta separación con su ex. Anteriormente había sido la asistente personal de su ex Ron Weasley, la estrella de rock y frontman de la banda The Gryffindors, y las cosas no habían terminado bien.

¿Y cómo iban a hacerlo? Habían estado juntos desde la secundaria, primero habían sido amigos, los mejores amigos inseparables junto a su amigo Harry, después, en algún punto de su adolescencia Ron la noto como una chica en lugar de solo su mejor amiga, se hicieron novios, Harry comenzó a salir con la hermana menor de Ron, y después, lo que había comenzado como un pasatiempo se convirtió en su forma de vida. The Gryffindors.

Ginny, Harry y Ron habían comenzado el grupo como una distracción y una excusa para juntarse diariamente después de clases en la casa de Harry. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, siempre pensó que era un pasatiempo hasta que al terminar la preparatoria, sus tres amigos ingresaron en una universidad de música. No le importo, ella había ingresado a la mejor universidad de leyes en Londres, Ron y ella habían encontrado una forma de llevar su noviazgo los primeros semestres pese a que ella solía estar bastante ocupada con las clases y él con los ensayos de la banda.

Todo parecía estar bien hasta que en un verano, Hermione descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Ron se había vuelto loco. Acababan de firmar con una disquera y parecía que la banda iba para las grandes ligas, Ginny y Harry estaban que no cabían en alegría, pero para ella y Ron comenzó el declive en su relación. La disquera les grabaría su primer disco y harían una gira en los Estados Unidos, Hermione no sabía qué hacer, tenía veintiún años recién cumplidos, estaba embarazada y su novio estaba por irse a Estados Unidos y acababa de dejar la universidad.

La familia de Ron era bastante conservadora, el hecho de que su hijo de veinte años embarazara a su novia y no se fuesen a casar les escandalizaba. Un aborto estaba fuera de discusión, por lo que rápidamente organizaron una boda discreta. La familia de ella se había opuesto al principio pero después de analizar los pros y contras habían accedido, por lo que Hermione y Ron se casaron cuando ella tenía doce semanas de gestación en una ceremonia sencilla, con pocos invitados y sin luna de miel ya que Ron se fue a Estados Unidos a los pocos días.

Su embarazo había sido tranquilo, había vivido en casa de sus padres mientras Ron estaba en Estados Unidos, y ella había visto desde lejos como iba aumentando su éxito. Finalmente había dado a luz a una hermosa niña a la que habían llamado Rose en compañía de sus padres y de la madre de Ron.

Ron no vio nacer a Rose, había estado demasiando ocupado en firmas de autógrafos y presentaciones ya que la fama de la banda había crecido como espuma. Ron no había estado para ver como Rose era idéntica a él, como era que tenía su cabello rojo y ojos verdes, o como su nariz estaba llena de pecas, justo como él. Y ese había sido el primero de los momentos de su hija que Ron se perdería. Después se había perdido los primeros pasos de Rose, su primer diente, su primera enfermedad. Y él parecía muy aliviado de que eso sucediera.

Después Ginny sugirió que ella fuese el asistente personal de Ron. El pelirrojo no había tomado la idea bien al principio pero después había cedido y la convenció de mudarse a Los Ángeles con él. Para Hermione había sido una buena idea para que finalmente Ron conviviera con Rose. Sin embargo, Ron no quería saber nada de Rose, se rehusaba a cuidarla o a pasar tiempo con ella, discutían la mayor parte del tiempo y la convivencia era cada vez más difícil. Solía embriagarse casi todas las noches y Hermione había comenzado a sospechar que no solo se embriagaba.

Una noche, había llegado ebrio y eufórico, discutieron y después el pelirrojo había querido tener sexo con ella, se negó y Ron, dentro de su éxtasis había querido estrangularla. Harry, furioso, había tratado de contener la furia de Ron. Pero, después de dos años trabajando para él, ella ya daba la relación por muerta y se había marchado de regreso a Londres con su hija, sin trabajo ni estudios con cuales sacarla adelante.

Y así había sido hasta que, una mañana, su madre regresó del mercado alegre con un periódico en las manos. Se solicitaba asistente personal para un importante CEO, la paga era por arriba de lo usual y se requería con urgencia. Hermione había desempolvado un traje de sastre de su madre y se había presentado a la entrevista puntual, le habían hecho varias pruebas y tras dos días esperando, finalmente le llamaron para comunicarle que la contrataron.

Así que ahí estaba ella. De pie frente a uno de los enormes edificios que conformaban mundialmente M-Corp a punto de comenzar su primer día de trabajo como asistente personal del CEO. Hermione no pudo evitar estirar su ropa intentando eliminar arrugas invisibles.

-¿Hermione Granger? –la aludida giró asustada y se topó con un hombre en sus treinta y pocos que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules.

-S…sí.

-Bienvenida al corazón de M-CORP, yo soy Theodore Nott, gerente de finanzas.

-Mucho gusto –dijo ella nerviosa. Theodore la miró y sonrió.

-Vamos, Draco te está esperando –Hermione siguió al castaño hacia dentro del edificio-. Lo primero que tienes que saber es que Draco llega puntualmente a las 9 de la mañana, ni un minuto antes, ni uno después, y para cuando él llegue tú ya debes de estar aquí y tenerle hecha una taza de café oscuro, sin azúcar ni crema, ¿sabes hacer café?

-S… sí.

-Perfecto –la condujo hacia unos ascensores privados y puso su dedo índice en un lector de huellas-. Tú entras por este ascensor, como te pudiste dar cuenta es privado y solo se abre con tu huella digital, más tarde el jefe de seguridad dará de alta tus huellas digitales para que tengas acceso al edificio completo –Hermione solo asintió y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron-. Adelante. Bien. Draco es una persona muy estricta, le gusta la pulcritud y el orden en todos los aspectos de su vida, así que procura no tener muy desordenado tu escritorio, ¿ok? –La chica asintió de nuevo-. Tengo entendido que tienes una hija pequeña –Hermione lo miró asustada cuando mencionó a Rose y Theo sonrió-. Tranquila, no es ningún pecado que tengas hijos, solo procura no traerla a la oficina, Draco no es muy paciente con los niños.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Hermione miró adentro anonadada. Era una oficina amplia, decorada en su totalidad monocromáticamente con blanco, negro y gris y decorada en forma minimalista. Detrás de un escritorio de cristal que estaba frente a otro ascensor las palabras "M-CORP" adornaban la pared de forma majestuosa y Hermione no pudo más que admirar todo en silencio. Theo la observó en silencio mientras ella tomaba detalle del ordenador plateado de pantalla enorme que se encontraba en el escritorio de cristal, la silla negra, el teléfono de igual color, los archiveros plateados que estaban a un costado y las enormes puertas de cristal esmerilado.

-Ese es tu escritorio, puedes personalizarlo a tu antojo siempre y cuando siga con el patrón de colores de la oficina, ahora bien, las llamadas se catalogan por importancia, en el ordenador viene un informe completo sobre ese tema. Nadie pasa a la oficina de Draco sin ser anunciado, sin excepción alguna, ¿entendido? –Hermione asintió y Theo le indicó que se sentara en su nuevo escritorio, después Theo se acercó por detrás de ella y le señaló los papeles que había sobre el escritorio-. Al parecer Draco ya te dejó trabajo que hacer, lo veremos en un momento. La contraseña de la computadora es "Borgin and Burkes", trata de no olvidarla. En este cajón -Theo abrió un cajón del archivero plateado- hay cuadernos, lápices, bolígrafos, todo lo que puedas llegar a necesitar tanto tú como Draco de papelería, te aconsejo que anotes todo lo que Draco dice, es muy estricto en ese aspecto y no le gusta que sus asistentes titubeen.

Hermione asintió aún más nerviosa de lo que había estado en un principio, Theo lo notó y le sonrió. Hermione abrazaba su bolso con desesperación y al castaño se le hizo un gesto tierno. La observó de nuevo y suspiró, usaba un traje sastre un poco grande de talla y unos zapatos de piso negros perfectamente lustrados, tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta baja y estaba seguro de que no usaba maquillaje, a Draco no le gustaría su atuendo pero trabajarían en el mas tarde. Theo tomó el teléfono que estaba a su izquierda y marcó una tecla, por el altavoz se escuchó un pitido y después una voz masculina contestó.

-Diga.

-Draco, ya está aquí tu nueva asistente.

-Gracias Theo. Hazla pasar, por favor.

-Enseguida –y después de esto colgó.

Los nervios de Hermione multiplicaron al ver como Theo se acercaba hacia las puertas de cristal y le hacía una señal para que lo acompañara. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, dejó su bolso en la silla negra de cuero, tomó una libreta y un lápiz del cajón que Theo le había indicado y se puso detrás de él. Theo abrió la puerta y entraron a una oficina enorme decorada de la misma forma que su oficina solo que cinco veces su tamaño. A la derecha de Hermione había un enorme ventanal donde se podía ver Londres en todo su esplendor desde el último piso dónde se encontraban, a la izquierda había unos sofás de cuero negros con una mesita de centro, unas lámparas de piso y una fotografía en blanco y negro del cuerpo semidesnudo de una chica.

Al final de la oficina había un majestuoso escritorio de cristal negro y detrás de este un hombre rubio platino de la misma edad que Theo estaba sentado en una opulenta silla de cuero negro enfundado en un traje, que Hermione estaba segura que era de diseñador, del mismo color con una camisa en otra tonalidad de negro y una corbata a juego. El hombre los miraba con el ceño fruncido y no le quitaba la vista a Hermione en todo momento.

-Ella es Hermione Granger, la chica que la reclutadora mandó esta mañana.

-Es muy joven.

-Tiene veinticuatro años cumplidos.

-No parece –dijo el rubio molesto y Hermione se sintió por un momento ofendida.

-Draco… -advirtió Theo exasperado y el rubio lo miró levantando una ceja.

-¿No había nadie mejor?

-Pasó los exámenes por encima del promedio.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Fueron perfectos –zanjó Theo sentándose perezosamente en la silla frente al escritorio del rubio quien levantó una ceja en dirección a Hermione.

-¿Perfectos?

-110% -Al escuchar la cifra el rubio volvió su mirada hacia ella quien permanecía de pie muerta de nervios y un poco molesta.

-Señorita Granger, soy Draco Malfoy, un placer –dijo sin moverse de su asiento.

-El placer el mío, señor Malfoy –Draco levanto una ceja y la observó lentamente, desde la punta de la cabeza donde estaba segura que tenía un cabello fuera de su lugar hasta la suela de sus zapatos desgastados.

-Dime Hermione, ¿dónde trabajaste con anterioridad?

-Fui la asistente personal de Ronald Weasley por dos años.

-¿Weasley? ¿El músico con complejo de grandeza?

-Sí –respondió ella tratando de no soltar una carcajada ante la extrañamente acertada descripción de su aún esposo.

-Entonces asumo que sabes trabajar bajo presión.

-Sí.

-¿Estudios? –dijo desviando la vista hacia una carpeta que Hermione a penas noto que tenía en su escritorio.

-Bachillerato…

-¿Hogwarts? –la interrumpió Draco levantando una ceja, Hermione asintió sorprendida de que en su currículo apareciera su universidad trunca.

-Yo deje…

-Trunco. Muy bien, no importa, no necesitas ser un cerebrito para ser mi asistente, solo necesitas obedecer y ser discreta –Hermione guardo silencio mientras veía como Draco cerraba la carpeta de golpe y volvía a escudriñarla con la mirada de arriba abajo-. Tendrás que hacer algo con tu vestimenta, Theo…

-¿Disculpe? –interrumpió Hermione incrédula totalmente ofendida por su comentario sobre su ropa, ¿qué tenía de malo? Quizá le quedaba un poco grande, pero no se podía costear nada más.

-Tu vestimenta, si pretendes trabajar para mí y ser mi asistente tienes que vestir a la altura de la empresa para la cual trabajas.

-Pero…

-Theo te llevará de compras…

-Señor Malfoy –interrumpió Hermione una vez más bajando la mirada al piso-, con todo respeto, pero no puedo costearme un nuevo guardarropa para esta tarde, si me da oportunidad en mi primer paga compraré algo de ropa.

-No te preocupes por el dinero –zanjó Draco poniendo atención de nuevo a su ordenador-. Si quieres puedes tomarlo como un préstamo. Theo, llévala hoy mismo, para mañana se tiene que presentar como se debe.

Theo asintió sin decir nada y antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo, la sacó de la habitación. La castaña miró al ojiazul con el ceño fruncido toda la mañana mientras Theo le explicaba en qué consistía realmente su trabajo, no era difícil, sin duda alguna pero la forma de ser demandante del rubio era lo que complicaba el asunto. La mayor parte de su trabajo consistía en mantener alejada de su oficina a su esposa, según Theo, una inesperada intromisión había sido lo que le costó el trabajo a su predecesora.

La mañana se fue rápida en compañía de Theo, el castaño era una persona muy agradable y le explicaba a Hermione todo con paciencia y esperaba a que ella le dijera que ya había entendido todo para continuar con el siguiente tema. Theo conocía mejor que nadie a Draco y sabía que, de no haber estudiado en Hogwarts, su alma máter, el rubio la hubiese despachado simplemente por su atuendo. Una razón un tanto superficial, pero el rubio era bastante estricto en ese tema.

-Bueno Hermione, ya es hora de comer –dijo Theo estirándose en su silla. Ella estaba sentada frente al ordenador a un lado de él, sus rodillas chocaban y se sentía exhausta-. A dos calles de aquí hay un restaurante italiano muy rico, si quieres podemos comer algo ahí y después ir al centro comercial.

-Theo, respecto a eso…

-Draco fue muy claro y nada lo hará cambiar de opinión.

-Pero no tengo dinero con que pagarlo –respondió ella un tanto desesperada, Theo la tomó de la mano.

-Hermione, por favor deja de pensar en ello, míralo como si fuera el uniforme de la empresa, ¿ok? Vamos.

-El señor… -Theo notó la mirada nerviosa de Hermione y el hecho de que la chica miraba hacia la puerta de cristal esmerilado y picó el botón del teléfono que conectaba con el de Malfoy.

-Diga.

-¿Comerás o morirás de hambre en tu oficina como el adicto al trabajo que eres? –preguntó Theo burlón. Hermione miró con los ojos como platos al castaño esperando la reprimenda por parte del rubio.

-Eres un imbécil, Nott –respondió el rubio en tono burlón-. Estoy esperando a Pansy para comer.

-¿Comida o comértela a ella?

-Deja de ponerme en mal con mi nueva asistente, Nott.

-Oh, claro, debe de darse cuenta por ella misma, ¿cierto?

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y Draco sacó la cabeza por el umbral.

-Exactamente, pedazo de imbécil, y ahora llévala a comer. En la noche te espero en mi casa para finalizar esto en un buen partido de ajedrez.

Theo se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada confundida de Hermione quien miraba a ambos hombres anonadada. Draco no perdió de vista este detalle y sonrió mirándola antes de recargarse en la puerta y mirarla de nuevo de arriba abajo. La chica no era fea, con un poco de maquillaje y la ropa adecuada podría verse mucho mejor, sus mejillas se sonrojaban a la menor provocación cosa que le parecía a Draco adorable.

Levantó una ceja mientras la miraba levantarse torpemente de su silla y ponerse casi detrás de Theo, como si este fuera alguna clase de escudo para ella. Draco no supo por qué sintió una necesidad enorme de disculpar sus bromas con su mejor amigo ante la castaña quien seguía confundida detrás de Theo.

-Deberás disculpar a Theo –dijo de repente llamando la atención de ambos castaños-. A veces nuestras bromas son muy pesadas.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, señor Malfoy –respondió ella desde su lugar sin levantar la mirada.

-Sí, uhmm, bien. Provecho –dijo metiéndose de nuevo a su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Ignóralo, es un asno.

-¡Te escuché, Nott! –escuchó Hermione gritar al rubio seguido de una carcajada.

Theo no le había mentido cuando dijo que la lasaña que preparaban en el restaurante italiano que estaba a dos calles era deliciosa. Pese a que Hermione se había ofrecido a pagar su comida, el castaño había sido inflexible en el asunto pagando la cuenta. Después la había llevado a un centro comercial cercano a comprar ropa; la había hecho que le modelara cada conjunto que el mismo había escogido para ella.

Ron nunca la había llevado de compras a pesar de que siempre le había demandado que se vistiera de forma recatada. De hecho ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que habían ido al cine. Después del nacimiento de Rose, su vida básicamente se había convertido en atender a su hija y a Ron, como su asistente hacia básicamente todo por él. La paga había sido buena en un principio, sin embargo Ron había dispuesto de su dinero de la misma forma en como lo había hecho con su vida después de un tiempo.

Cuando Theo la dejó frente a la casa de sus padres estaba exhausta. Eran pasadas las nueve y Hermione lo único que deseaba era abrazar a su hija y dormir hasta mañana. Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando al entrar, en la sala se encontraba Ron.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió preguntar cuando vio a Rose entre los brazos de su padre.

-¡Mama! –dijo Rose escapando del agarre de su padre y corriendo hacia ella. Hermione se agachó y la tomó en brazos, suspiró su aroma y miró de nuevo hacia dónde se encontraba Ron.

-Hermione, necesitamos hablar –dijo Ron acercándose a ella, instintivamente Hermione dio un paso atrás y alejó a Rose de Ron.

-Ya hablamos suficiente.

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo a solas –presionó él volteando a ver a los padres de ella, quienes miraban la escena en silencio.

Hermione suspiró y miró a su madre. Cuando había regresado de Estados Unidos solamente le había contado a su madre lo que Ron le había hecho y los motivos reales por los cuales había abandonado a su esposo. Jean Granger había escuchado con horror y la había apoyado en su decisión de seguir con el trámite de divorcio, su padre, por otro lado, la había apoyado incondicionalmente sin preguntar los verdaderos motivos de su separación simplemente agradecido de que su única hija hubiera vuelto a casa.

-Por favor –repitió Ron mirándola con ojos suplicantes. Hermione le entregó a su madre a Rose y miró a Ron ceñuda.

-Vamos a mi habitación –dijo molesta, subiendo las escaleras con Ron tras ella.

Una vez dentro y en cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta, Ron se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó desesperadamente. Le tomó a Hermione un momento reaccionar y para cuando lo hizo, Ron ya la tenía sobre la cama con su gran ser sobre ella.

-Detente, Ron, detente… Suéltame.

-¡Oh Herms, te extrañé tanto! Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no sé qué me pasó esa noche –dijo aun besándola a la fuerza, Hermione juntó toda la fuerza de la que se creía poseedora y lo aventó lejos de ella tirándolo en el suelo.

-Ron, por favor, dijiste que querías hablar y es lo único que haremos –Hermione vio como las facciones de Ron cambiaron en cuanto ella pronunció esas palabras.

-Bien –se levantó y sacó un papel de su bolsillo que luego le tiró en el rostro-. ¿Me puedes decir que carajos es eso?

Hermione tomo el papel y lo leyó en silencio sorprendida cada vez más. Era la demanda de divorcio que había interpuesto un mes atrás cuando había vuelto a Londres. Le sorprendía que le hubiera llegado tan rápido a Ron y más aún, que estuviera ahí frente a ella furioso como un basilisco. Ella sabía desde antes de que su abogado le dijera que la demanda tardaría tiempo en resolverse debido a que tenían una hija juntos, y también sabía que probablemente Ron trataría de pelear la custodia de Rose simplemente para hacerla sufrir.

-Es una demanda de divorcio.

-No, ¿enserio? –dijo sarcástico-, ¿por qué?

-¿Acaso no quedó claro? Trataste de matarme.

-Te pedí disculpas por ello, ¿acaso no me escuchaste aquella vez? Hermione, desapareciste de la nada y después me llega esto.

-Quiero el divorcio, Ron.

-No –zanjó él mirando a Hermione con furia, pero la castaña no se amedrentó.

-Ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

-No te daré el gusto de verme destruido, tampoco me quitarás lo que es mío.

-¿Tuyo? ¿Consideras a Rose como tu propiedad cuando no eres ni siquiera un buen padre?

-Hablaba de mi dinero.

-El dinero no lo es todo, Ron –respondió ella caminando hacia la puerta cuando sintió de repente la puerta sobre su mejilla y a Ron detrás de ella.

-Quedas advertida, Hermione, si no vuelves conmigo olvídate de todo el dinero.

-No te preocupes, no quiero tu dinero, es tu deber mantener a Rose simplemente –Ron presionó su mano más fuerte contra su cuello y ella gimió de dolor.

-Debiste abortarla, no quiero un hijo que me ate, quiero ser libre.

-Qué lástima, eres un pobre ser… -se escucharon pasos abruptos en el pasillo y Ron la soltó antes de que la puerta se abriera y el padre de Hermione los viera con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si. Ron ya se iba, papá, hemos terminado de hablar.

-Te buscan, Hermione –dijo su papá mirando aun con el ceño fruncido a Ron.

La castaña bajó las escaleras con su padre y Ron detrás de ella. En la sala se encontraba su madre con Rose en sus brazos y Theo quién se veía demasiado imponente con su traje de marca negro en la pequeña salita de su madre. Theo a ver a Ron detrás de ella levantó una ceja pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ron, al contrario, al ver al hombre bien vestido gruñó furioso.

-¿Quién diablos es él, Hermione, y porque te viene a visitar a estas horas?

-Nadie de tu incumbencia, Ronald –respondió ella señalándole la salida-. Además tú ya te ibas.

-Es de mi incumbencia si viene a ver a mi esposa.

-Ex esposa.

-Seguimos casados.

-No era mi intención causar ningún conflicto –dijo Theo con su voz grave tratando de aminorar la tensión del ambiente. Cuando había descubierto que Hermione había olvidado una pequeña bolsa de una reconocida joyería que él le había regalado en su automóvil, no había visto inconveniente alguno en dar la vuelta y entregársela. La visita del ex esposo de la castaña había sido una sorpresa-, olvidaste esto en el auto, Hermione –dijo entregándole la pequeña bolsa. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron desmesuradamente y Hermione deseó que el castaño no lo hubiera hecho.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! Me voy de gira y no solo descubro que me dejas ¿sino que también me encuentras un reemplazo?

-Haz el favor de no gritar en mi casa, lo mejor será que te retires –dijo el padre de Hermione furioso con Ron por su actitud. Ron lo miró histérico y salió abruptamente azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

Rose había aprendido desde muy pequeña a no llorar frente a su padre, ya que el pelirrojo siempre había reaccionado de una forma muy agresiva ante su llanto por lo que en cuanto este se fue, la pequeña niña soltó en llanto y extendió los brazos hacia su madre buscando su calor y protección. Hermione sin dudarlo camino hasta su madre y tomó a su pequeña hija en brazos y comenzó a tranquilizarla mientras la niña lloraba desconsolada. Theo miró la escena sintiéndose como un intruso.

-Lo siento, no pretendía causar ningún conflicto –se disculpó mirando a la familia, el doctor Granger le sonrió.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, muchacho, el joven Weasley siempre ha sido difícil de predecir.

-Y un dolor en el trasero –completó Hermione acercándose a Theo-. No tenías por qué regresar, pudiste dármelo mañana en la oficina.

-Pensé que te gustaría lucirlos en tu primer día oficial –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione le sonrió.

-Gracias. Mira, ellos son mis padres, los doctores Granger.

-Un placer, Theodore Nott.

-Igualmente.

-Y ella es mi pequeña luz de sol, Rosie –la niña miraba al castaño con sus enormes ojos verdes con curiosidad, Theo miró a la niña con sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y tomó su pequeña manita.

-Mucho gusto, Rosie bonita.

La niña se sonrojó y después escondió su carita en el cabello de su madre.

-Le gustas.

-Sería un honor…

-¿Gustas quedarte a cenar? Cualquier amigo de Hermione es bienvenido en esta casa.

-Me alaga, doctora Granger, pero no quiero causar ninguna molestia.

-No es ninguna molestia -le respondió con una sonrisa la doctora Granger. Theodore, como el caballero que era, le extendió el brazo a su madre y juntos caminaron al comedor con Hermione, Rose y su padre detrás.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Bienvenidas a una nueva historia. Espero este primer capitulo sea de su agrado, por favor no duden dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones.**_

_**Un beso, Kat!**_


	2. GALLETAS

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**2\. GALLETAS**

Draco llegó a M-Corp puntual como cada día. Su nueva asistente había demostrado desde el primer día ser más competente de lo que había sido la anterior en los dos años que trabajó para él. Seis meses habían pasado desde aquel primer día y hoy podría afirmar que contratar a la chica había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Hermione era organizada, puntual, pulcra y discreta. Y a veces parecía que le leía la mente.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, sobre su escritorio se encontraba su llameante taza de café caliente, no pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta que la chica hacía un café delicioso, y junto a este, se encontraba un pequeño plato de porcelana negra cubierto con una servilleta. Draco sonrió al saborear las galletas de anís con manzana que él sabía, estaban debajo de la servilleta.

No negaba que tuvo sus dudas respecto a la chica cuando se presentó el primer día con su traje marrón desgastado que parecía ser dos tallas más grande que la chica y su cabello arreglado como si de una señora de cincuenta años se tratase. Afortunadamente, Theo la había llevado de compras como se lo pidió y el resultado fue al día siguiente un vestido formal negro que abrazaba las curvas de la chica como si se tratara de una segunda piel. Recordó cómo tragó en seco cuando la vio con el vestido negro, tacones a juego y su cabello castaño perfectamente arreglado a corde a su edad.

Al verla así, no tardó en darse cuenta que la chica le representaría enormes problemas cuando el personal masculino de la empresa la conociera. Sin tomar en cuenta el drama que Astoria le daría cuando la conociera, cosa que, afortunadamente, aún no había pasado. Draco tomó una galleta y la mordió antes de darse cuenta que la puerta del archivo conjunto a su oficina se encontraba abierta y la luz encendida. Levantó una ceja al escuchar movimiento y sin hacer ruido se recargó en su escritorio mientras bebía tranquilamente su café.

Hermione salió del archivero y brincó al ver a Draco tirando algunos papeles que llevaba en las manos. Inmediatamente se agachó a recogerlos notando como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas. Draco dejó su taza en el escritorio y se agachó a ayudarle.

-Lo siento, Granger, no fue mi intención asustarte.

-No se preocupe, debí de estar más alerta. No lo escuché entrar. Gracias -contestó cuando el rubio le entregó el último folder con documentos.

-Por nada -respondió levantándose y caminando de regreso a su escritorio-. El dia de hoy tendremos una junta con los inversionistas de Bulgaria a las cinco de la tarde, necesito que te quedes y que por favor consigas un par de botellas de rakia -Hermione asintió en silencio memorizando el pedido del rubio. Draco la miró de arriba a abajo-. Probablemente necesites cambiar de atuendo. Si requieres ir a tu casa puedes hacerlo antes de tu descanso.

Hermione asintió un poco ofendida. Cuando el rubio comenzó a teclear en su computadora, que ella había encendido para él como todas las mañanas, salió de la oficina en silencio roja como un tomate del coraje. ¿Qué había de malo con su ropa? Bufó dejando los papeles en su escritorio, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a trabajar.

Cerca del mediodía se levantó de su lugar y entró al pequeño baño que había en su oficina y que era de uso exclusivo para ella, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había detrás de la puerta tratando de encontrar algún fallo en su vestimenta. No lo encontró. Vestía un pantalón formal entallado de color negro, una blusa blanca de manga larga con un lazo negro anudado en el cuello y tacones negros.

Se veía elegante, discreta, formal y, lo más importante, su ropa concordaba con la de las demás asistentes de la empresa; las cuales parecían supermodelos en busca de marido. Hermione retocó su moño impecable y después de refrescarse salió del baño. Theo la esperaba sentado frente a su escritorio mordiendo una galleta de anís con manzana, Hermione le sonrió al verlo.

-Buenos días Hermione.

-Buenos días Theo.

-Por tu semblante intuyo que Draco ya te sacó de tus casillas -dijo el castaño tomando otra galleta del frasco sobre su escritorio.

-Puede ser -contestó ella sentándose en su silla-. Si sigues comiendo tantas galletas te pondrás obeso.

-No es mi culpa que hagas unas galletas tan deliciosas y que además mantengas ese maldito frasco lleno -Hermione le sonrió de nuevo al castaño antes de volver a fruncir el ceño-. ¿Ahora cuál fue el pecado?

-Quiere que me quede para la junta con los búlgaros.

-No veo cual sea el problema, eres su asistente.

-No entiendo cual sea el problema con mi atuendo, me pidió que lo cambiara.

-Oh, eso -dijo el castaño restándole importancia y tomando otra galleta-. No es por Draco, por primera vez, es cosa de los búlgaros.

-¿Disculpa? -preguntó una confusa Hermione. Theo sonrió antes de contestar.

-O sea, probablemente sea culpa de Draco, pero, la razón por la que te pidió cambio de atuendo se llama Igor Karkarov y es el presidente de Industrias Krum, nuestros socios en Bulgaria. El hombre es un tanto anticuado y no tolera ver a las mujeres en pantalón por más formal que sea -Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar la explicación de su amigo-. También tengo que advertirte, es probable que intente invitarte a salir.

-Supongo que no es la primera vez que lo hace.

-Ha invitado a salir a todas las asistentes pasadas de Draco, y probablemente a las de Lucius también.

Hermione comenzó a morder el bolígrafo que traía en la mano. El padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, había sido CEO de M-Corp hasta que decidió jubilarse y dejarle el puesto a su hijo cuando este cumplió los treinta años. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla lo menos femenina del mundo ocasionando que Theo la mirara de forma burlona.

-Vaya, que femenina.

-Oh, cállate -el teléfono privado que conectaba la oficina de Draco con la de Hermione comenzó a sonar. Hermione se enderezó y contestó-. ¿Sí?

-Hermione, ya puedes retirarte. Te necesito aquí a las cuatro para preparar la junta. Y por favor, ¿podrías traerme más galletas antes de que te retires?

-Enseguida señor -respondió ella aguantando la risa que Theo le provocaba haciendo una mímica de Draco-. Basta -le pidió después de colgar.

-Cuando Draco y yo estemos gordos y perdamos todo nuestro encanto cantarás victoria, ¿verdad? ¿Ese es tu plan?

-Oh sí -respondió ella tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta-. Mi plan malévolo es que ustedes dos dejen de ser guapos.

-¿Piensas que somos guapos?

-Bye Theo.

Dijo ella saliendo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Hermione no pudo evitar entrar en el elevador con una sonrisa. Theo se había convertido en un muy buen amigo desde que se quedó a cenar con ella y su familia después aquel penoso incidente con Ron. El castaño era de la misma edad que Draco, se conocía desde niños e incluso habían estudiado juntos en Hogwarts, pero, a diferencia del rubio, Theo era soltero.

En la cena, aquél día, Theo había sido tan encantador y tierno con Rose al punto que su hija le había pedido que la abrazara, el castaño accedió y después de un rato Rose se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Hermione nunca había visto a su hija tan cómoda cerca de un hombre que no fuera Harry, por lo que ese fue el comienzo de su amistad,

Todos los días Theo y Hermione almorzaban juntos en el pequeño jardín que estaba encima de la oficina de Draco y que Theo le había mostrado dos semanas después de su primer día. Fue la primera vez que el castaño probó sus galletas caseras de anís con manzana y quedó totalmente enamorado de ellas. Le había dado pena aceptar que en sus tiempos libres hacía esas galletas, las favoritas de su hija, y en un principio le dijo que las compraba. Después le confesó la verdad cuando le preguntó el nombre del establecimiento para comprarle unas a su madre. A partir de ese día, el ojiazul le había hecho prometerle que siempre tendría galletas a la hora del almuerzo.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo al recordar la cara de su amigo y salió del elevador directo hacia la calle. Tomó un taxi para llegar más pronto y así poder pasar un poco de tiempo con Rose antes de volver a la oficina, había decidido pronto en la mañana que si tenía que ir a su casa a cambiarse por capricho de Draco al menos pasaría un poco de tiempo extra con su hija.

Su madre se sorprendió al verla llegar, pero, después de explicarle porque estaba en casa tan pronto, le sirvió un poco de patata asada con roast beef en lo que ella le terminaba de dar de comer a Rose. El rostro de su hija se iluminó al verla tan pronto en casa y Hermione sintió un apachurro en su corazón al saber que se tendría que ir de nuevo. Sin embargo, se controló y decidió disfrutar del momento junto a su hija.

Cuando terminaron de comer Hermione llevó a Rose a su habitación, desde que regresó a Londres vivía con sus padres en su antigua habitación, había insistido en conseguir un lugar para ella y Rose pero su padre le había pedido que se quedaran con ellos. Aparentemente el incidente con Ron había preocupado a su padre y el tenerlas en su casa era su forma de cuidarlas.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de usar para quedar bien con el horrible búlgaro, Rosie? -le preguntó a su hija quien jugaba animadamente con su jirafa de peluche.

-No de -contestó la niña sin poner atención. Hermione sonrió buscando un vestido que fuera sobrio pero a la vez elegante.

-¿Te gusta este? -le mostró un vestido color rosa pálido de manga tres cuartos, cuello cuadrado y largo hasta la pantorrilla. La niña lo vio y sacó la lengua después de un momento.

-Feo.

-¿No te gusta? -la niña negó con su cabecita y siguió jugando con su peluche, Hermione puso de nuevo el vestido rosa en el armario-. Bien, no. ¿Qué tal este otro? -le mostró uno color azul. La niña miró por un momento el vestido antes de negar con su cabecita de nuevo-. ¿Tampoco? Bien, público exigente.

-Jidafa -dijo Rose señalando su peluche. Hermione le sonrió.

-No puedo ir vestida de jirafa, amor, mami va a trabajar.

-Mami, omir -respondió la niña bostezando y extendiendo sus manitas. Hermione dejó el tercer vestido en el armario para acercarse a su hija y acunarla en sus brazos,

Cuando sintió la respiración lenta de Rose, con cuidado la dejó en la cama profundamente dormida. La pequeña pelirroja se veía tiernamente adorable abrazando su jirafa, por lo que Hermione tomó su móvil y tomó una foto preguntándose cómo era que Ron no quería ser parte del crecimiento de su hija.

Theo miró a Draco mientras almorzaban en el jardín privado del rubio en M-Corp. Su amigo comía despreocupado el rib eye con ensalada de zucchini asada que el cocinero privado de Draco les había preparado. El castaño a veces no entendía cómo su amigo podía ser un tiburón en los negocios pero un asno si en cuestión de mujeres se trataba.

Draco continuó comiendo despreocupado hasta que Theo sacó una galleta del frasco que había en el centro de la mesa. El rubio lo miró con una ceja levantada, curioso.

-Si sigues comiendo galletas te vas a poner gordo.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-¿Disculpa?

-_Hermione, ¿podrías traerme más galletas antes de que te retires por favor?_ -le imitó el castaño. Draco miró con curiosidad burlesca a su amigo.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¿Celoso yo? Pff.

-No entiendo a donde va esta conversación. Sí, me gustan las galletas que prepara Hermione, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-Podrías ser más amable con ella.

-Soy amable con ella.

-Sí, ajá -dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento, Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada-. Solo inténtalo, ¿quieres?

-¿Soy yo o algo está pasando entre mi asistente y mi gerente de finanzas, Theo? -El castaño miró incrédulo a su amigo.

-Estás delirando.

-Bien, porque sabes lo que opino de los romances en la oficina -respondió severo el rubio continuando con su comida. Theo sacó un cigarro y lo encendió rodando los ojos-. También sabes lo que opino de tu asqueroso hábito de fumar.

-Afortunadamente sobre eso no tienes jurisdicción.

Hermione entró el elevador privado nerviosa. Al final había escogido un vestido color lila de tela ligera que llegaba justo debajo de sus rodillas; la falda era un poco amplia y creaba ondas al final, de la cintura hasta el cuello simulaba una camisa y en el cuello tenía un lazo anudado en un moño; las mangas llegaban a medio bicep y eran un poco abultadas en los hombros pero justas al final. Lo había combinado con unos zapatos de tacón cerrados color hueso y su cabello en un moño bajo.

Entró a la oficina de Draco extrañada de que su jefe no se encontrara, por lo regular regresaba del almuerzo cerca de las tres de la tarde, pero eran tres treinta y el rubio no estaba en su lugar. Dejo unas cuantas galletas en el pequeño plato de porcelana negra y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse escuchó ruidos que provenían del archivo. Asustada, abrió la puerta lentamente y casi se fue para atrás de la impresión.

Una mujer de unos treinta años y cabello negro la miraba con cara de superioridad, sentada sobre un archivero de tres plazas con lo que parecía ser su blusa desabrochada y las piernas abiertas. En medio de sus piernas se encontraba un semidesnudo Draco embistiendola salvajemente. Hermione salió con rapidez de la oficina colorada como un tomate y acalorada. Se metió con nerviosismo al baño e intentó calmarse.

-¿Hermione? -escuchó a Theo llamarla después de un rato. Se miró en el espejo una última vez antes de salir.

-¿Sí? -preguntó saliendo del baño. El castaño la miró de arriba a abajo y le sonrió.

-¿Estás lista? Draco nos requiere en su oficina -dijo el castaño alegre. Hermione se sintió acalorada de tan solo pensar en ver a su jefe después de lo que había presenciado hace unos minutos.

-Sí -dijo tratando de usar todo el autocontrol de lo que era capaz. Theo le ofreció su brazo y, después de tomar su libreta de apuntes y un lápiz, entraron en la oficina del rubio.

Draco estaba sentado tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio, frente a él, en la silla de cuero negra que normalmente Theo usaba, estaba sentada la mujer de cabello negro que había visto en el archivero. Al verla, Hermione se sonrojó ocasionando que la mujer le sonriera con preponderancia antes de levantarse y saludar a Theo besándolo en ambas mejillas.

-Hola Pansy -saludó alegremente el castaño a la mujer-. Veo que las vacaciones te sentaron bien.

-De maravilla, sin embargo, me urgía regresar a Londres. Italia puede ser muy abrumador esta época del año.

-Bienvenida de vuelta. ¿Cómo está Gregory? -preguntó el castaño tomando asiento en la silla contigua a la de Pansy. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-Como siempre, supongo. Se quedó en Milán resolviendo unos asuntos familiares.

-Bien -interrumpió el rubio llamando la atención del castaño, Hermione procuró no verle la cara-. Pansy, ella es mi nueva asistente, Hermione Granger -la castaña le tendió una mano pero la mujer simplemente la miró.

-Un placer -respondió volteando de nuevo con Draco ignorando el saludo de Hermione-. Los dejo, tengo que ir a ver cómo está el pequeño Gary -se levantó y miró burlonamente una última vez a Hermione-, ya saben como es mi suegra. Nos vemos.

Draco miró la cara roja de Hermione y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Normalmente cuando Pansy lo visitaba echaba el pestillo a la puerta de su oficina para no tener ningún tipo de interrupciones, pero ese día lo había olvidado y cuando escuchó sus pisadas alejarse corriendo del archivo supo que los había visto.

La última vez que vio a Pansy fue justo el día que Hermione se presentó en su traje de sastre café dos tallas más grande porque esa misma tarde la pelinegra viajaba a Italia con su esposo y su hijo de seis años, Gary. Habían follado como conejos en su oficina aprovechando que Theo había llevado a Hermione a comprar su nuevo guardarropa.

Ahora la chica era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, y no podía culparla. Aun seguía un poco confuso del porque se sentía culpable, no era la primera vez que alguna de sus asistentes entraba cuando estaba con Pansy, pero si era la primera vez que se sentía apenado y con una terrible necesidad de disculparse. Miró a Hermione de nuevo pero la chica seguía parada detrás de Theo, usándolo como escudo.

-Granger -la llamó.

-¿Sí señor Malfoy? -respondió con la mirada clavada en su libreta.

-Toma asiento por favor -incomoda, la castaña tomó asiento en la silla desocupada-. Bien. ¿Compraste las botellas de rakia que te solicité?

-Si, señor.

-Bien. Los búlgaros llegarán dentro de poco, por favor Hermione, necesito que anotes los puntos más importantes de la junta y me entregues una minuta al final.

-Entendido.

-Theo, por favor, necesito que lleves los reportes contables del año pasado y el antepasado.

-Vale -respondió el castaño levantándose de la silla. Hermione puso cara de espanto al ver levantar a Theo, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Draco-. Los veo en un momento.

Hermione comenzó a garabatear nerviosamente sobre su libreta sintiendo como el color regresaba de nuevo a sus mejillas. Draco se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la credenza donde mantenía unas botellas de whisky y otros licores. Se sirvió un whisky en las rocas y le dio unos cuantos tragos antes de girarse hacia ella y suspirar. Notó como los hombros de la chica estaban tensos, así que sirvió otro whisky y caminó hacia ella. Se lo ofreció y, finalmente, la chica lo volteó a ver confundida.

-Por favor, tómalo -le pidió el rubio. Hermione tomó el vaso con mano temblorosa e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-. Creo que te debo una disculpa.

-Yo… Debí tocar primero.

-Fue poco profesional de mi parte. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad estoy muy apenado.

-No se preocupe, señor.

-Llámame Draco por favor.

-No sería apropiado.

-Por favor, Granger.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Theo entró acompañado de dos hombres altos, uno era mucho mayor que el otro. Ambos hombres se acercaron a Draco y lo saludaron en otro idioma. Theo miró con una ceja levantada el vaso de whisky que Hermione tenía en la mano. La chica lo dejó sobre el escritorio y se levantó de la silla. Theo se acercó a ella y con una mano sobre su espalda, la condujo a la pequeña sala de juntas privada del rubio.

-Igor, Viktor. Que gusto verlos -dijo Draco entrando en la sala. Los hombres miraron a Hermione y el más joven le sonrió-. Ella es mi asistente, la señorita Hermione Granger.

-Señorrita Grranger, Viktor Krum -se presentó el hombre más joven extendiendo una mano a Hermione. La chica le respondió el saludo.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igor Karkarov -se presentó el hombre mayor desnudando a Hermione con la mirada, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Theo le indicó que se sentara a un lado de él alejada de Karkarov, cosa que la chica agradeció.

-Bien -dijo Draco tomando asiento, seguido de los búlgaros y Theo-. Me sorprende tu visita, Viktor, Igor no mencionó que vendrías.

-El tampoco estaba al tanto de eso.

-Cómo saben -comenzó a hablar Igor-, lamentablemente el señor Mihail Krum falleció hace unos meses; antes del terrible suceso Viktor se estuvo preparando para tomar su puesto como presidente de Industrias Krum pero no pudimos concretar el nombramiento. Lo hicimos hace unos días y estamos visitando a todos nuestros socios y empresas hermanas para hacer el nombramiento oficial.

-Felicidades Viktor -dijo Draco-, si me lo permites, celebraremos con una copa. Granger por favor, ¿podrías traernos unas copas de whisky?

-Enseguida.

Cuando Hermione se levantó de su silla para ir por la botella y los vasos, Viktor Krum la miró con una sonrisa coqueta e Igor Karkarov con una mirada que la hizo sentir incómoda. La castaña salió rápidamente de la sala y se bebió por completo la copa de whisky que Draco le había dado previamente. Desde la primer mirada incómoda del mayor de los búlgaros, Hermione supo que la junta sería larga e incómoda.

Tomó la pequeña charola de plata de la puerta izquierda de la credenza, cuatro vasos y la botella de whisky favorita de Draco. Después tomó la pequeña hielera de plata y la llenó con hielo del pequeño frigobar que había detrás de su escritorio. Antes de entrar de nuevo a la sala de juntas tomó un pequeño respiro y se armó de valor.

Cuando entró en la sala de juntas, los cuatro hombres charlaban sobre los negocios que tenían en conjunto. Theo le mostraba a Viktor los libros de contabilidad y se los explicaba mientras que Draco platicaba en búlgaro con Igor. Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación los cuatro hombres la voltearon a ver; Theo la miró con alegría y le sonrió, Viktor le sonrió de nuevo coquetamente, Igor la volvió a desnudar con la mirada y Draco… Hermione no pudo descifrar la mirada que le dio el rubio.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están chicas y chicos de Fanfiction? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que encontré abandonada en mi computadora. Estoy un poco emocionada por esta historia y me tiene muy contenta la aceptación que ha tenido. **_

_**Si les gusta, no duden en dejarme un review con sus opiniones sobre la historia. **_

_**Un beso, Kat!**_


	3. ENCUENTRO

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**3\. ENCUENTRO**

.

.

La junta terminó cerca de las diez de la noche. Hermione sentía que sus pies estaban a punto de reventar de lo cansada que estaba, Theo y Draco habían bajado a despedir a los búlgaros, por la hora que era de seguro no regresarian por lo que se quitó los zapatos, soltó su cabello, desató el lazo del vestido y desabrochó los primeros cuatro botones del vestido. Entró a la sala de juntas y comenzó a recoger.

Draco entró en su oficina y le extrañó ver la luz de la sala de juntas encendida. Imaginó que Hermione se había retirado detrás de ellos considerando que se tardó un poco en deshacerse de los búlgaros, sin embargo allí estaba, recogiendo papeles distraídamente. Así que se permitió observar.

Cuando la castaña hacia cosas distraída relajaba la cara y se veía más joven de lo que era. Draco notó que algunos botones de su vestido estaban desabrochados lo que le daban un aspecto relajado, el cual hacía juego con su cabello rizado suelto. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al recargarse en la puerta. Al hacerlo Hermione volteó a mirarlo asustada.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

-Pensé que ya se había ido, es tarde.

-Lo mismo digo, son casi las once de la noche, Granger.

-¿Lo es? -la castaña revisó su reloj de pulsera-. Cierto. Debería de irme ya -comenzó a levantar los papeles para dejarlos en su escritorio, Draco la alcanzó y tomó los papeles de sus manos-. No se preocupe.

-Te llevo a casa, es muy tarde -se ofreció Draco acompañandola a su escritorio y notando que estaba descalza.

-No se preocupe, pediré un taxi.

-Insisto, Granger, por favor. Después de todo es mi culpa que estés en la oficina a esta hora. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Esta bien.

El rubio miró a Hermione ponerse sus zapatos de nuevo con una mueca de descontento por lo que asumió que después de estar todo el día en zapatillas altas sus pies le debían de doler. Llegaron al estacionamiento y Hermione miró con alivio el auto del rubio, aliviada de saber que no caminaría mucho. El rubio, caballeroso, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la castaña se subió. Los primeros minutos del viaje fueron en silencio hasta que Draco miró sus piernas y sonrió.

-Si quieres puedes quitarte los zapatos.

-Estoy bien -respondió la chica incómoda. El rubio soltó una risa grave que Hermione encontró demasiado sensual no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de la espalda y trasero desnudo de Draco y se sonrojó.

-Te ves adorable sonrojada -soltó el rubio ocasionando que se sonrojara aún más-. Perdón de nuevo por mantenerte hasta tarde en la oficina.

-No se preocupe. Mañana es sábado, así que no me importa.

-¿No tienes planes para hoy? Las demás chicas de tu edad estarían camino a algún club o bar.

-Bueno, las demás chicas de mi edad no tienen una hija de dos años a quien cuidar.

-Cierto -recordó el rubio. En los seis meses que tenía la castaña trabajando para él nunca había faltado un día, ni pedido algún tipo de permiso relacionado con su maternidad por lo que a veces el rubio olvidaba que la chica era madre-. A veces olvido que eres madre. ¿A tu esposo no le molesta que trabajes hasta tarde?

-Soy divorciada, señor Malfoy.

-Cierto -respondió el rubio apenado. Hermione se puso el cabello detrás del oído gesto que le pareció a Draco de lo más adorable-. Y ya no estamos en horas laborales, así que llámame Draco, el señor Malfoy es mi padre.

-Lo siento, la costumbre.

-Sobre lo que pasó en mi oficina en la tarde -Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar otra vez la imagen del trasero del rubio-, de verdad lo lamento mucho. Olvidé poner el pestillo a la puerta y…

-No se preocupe, yo… Yo debí tocar antes de entrar. Asumí que no se encontraba en la oficina porque suele comer fuera.

-Lo siento también por eso -respondió el rubio con los ojos sobre el camino. Hermione miró al rubio de reojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-En la siguiente esquina me puedo bajar, mi casa queda cerca de allí -Draco miró la esquina oscura que la castaña señaló y negó con la cabeza, de ninguna manera la dejaría bajar en ese lugar.

-Absolutamente no -respondió el rubio sobresaltando a la chica-. ¿Izquierda o derecha?

-¿Disculpe?

-No te voy a dejar en esta esquina oscura y sola -indicó el rubio-, solo un patán haría eso. Así que por favor, ¿izquierda o derecha?

-Derecha -respondió Hermione sintiéndose confundida.

No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que Ron la llevó a su casa. Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando salieron del pub en el centro de Londres, Harry y Ginny tomaron camino hacia la casa de Harry en Islington y ella y Ron hacia Stockwell, donde ella vivía. La mayor parte del camino Ron se quejó de lo lejos que estaba su casa y de lo mucho que le cobraría un taxi llevarlo a la suya hasta Tottenham.

-Es la casa al final de la calle -señaló Hermione una bonita casa de dos pisos. Draco se estacionó afuera y miró la silenciosa casa.

-¿Vives sola?

-No, vivo con mis padres. Mi madre me ayuda con mi hija cuando salgo tarde del trabajo.

-No siempre saldremos tarde.

-No hay problema por eso. Muchas gracias señor Malfoy -dijo la chica abriendo la puerta. Draco, sin pensarlo, puso su mano en la pierna de la chica para detenerla. Cuando la chica lo miró confundida, el rubio quitó la mano como si quemara.

-Lo siento. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

Hermione bajó del lujoso auto y entró a su casa agitada, miró por la ventana para darse cuenta de que Draco apenas encendía el auto y se iba. El lugar donde el rubio había puesto su mano parecía quemarle y el gesto de esperar a que entrara a su casa sana y salva la había conmovido. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que era la medianoche.

Se quitó los zapatos y subió silenciosamente las escaleras en medio de la oscuridad. Entró a su habitación y se dirigió a su cama donde su hija descansaba, Rosie dormía tranquilamente con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello rojo esparcido por su pequeña almohada. Dejó sus zapatos con cuidado en el armario y, cansada, se desvistió pero cuando su reflejo desnudo captó su atención.

Miró con atención cada parte de su cuerpo delgado; antes de tener a Rosie sus pechos eran pequeños pero generosos y bien formados, con el embarazo habían crecido y después de la lactancia habían mantenido el mismo tamaño pero sus pezones habían oscurecido un poco; su vientre había regresado al mismo tamaño que tenía antes de embarazarse después de unos meses sin embargo, algunas estrías quedaron marcadas sobre su vientre y caderas, estrías que no habían estado allí antes pero que a ella no le molestaban.

Después sus ojos se dirigieron a la marca invisible que había dejado la mano de Draco cuando la tocó en su automóvil y la imagen de la espalda desnuda del rubio inundó su mente. Hermione sonrió al recordar la calidez del toque del rubio e imaginó cómo sería pasar una noche con él, sentir su toque, el sabor de sus besos, la calidez de su cuerpo.

Rosie suspiró y sacó a Hermione de su imaginación haciendo que la realidad le cayera a Hermione encima. Draco era un hombre casado y, por más amantes que tuviera, jamás se fijaría en una simple secretaria como ella que además era una madre soltera y vivía en casa de sus padres porque no podía pagar un lugar para ella y su hija.

Deprimida, se puso su pijama más viejo y se acostó a dormir limpiándose las lágrimas traicioneras que corrían por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Draco conducía en silencio por las calles de Londres furioso consigo mismo. Desde el primer instante en que Hermione se presentó en su oficina vestida con el vestido que de seguro Theo le había escogido, sintió un nudo en la garganta y supo que la castaña le traería problemas. La chica tenía una belleza clásica y exquisita que con la ropa que Theo la había llevado a comprar resaltaba.

Desde el día uno luchó contra sus instintos de llevarla a la cama debido a la eficiencia que la chica demostró. A pesar de que los estudios de Hermione estaban inconclusos, la castaña era muy inteligente y Draco se dio cuenta de eso en la primer junta que tuvieron. Y entonces un día, llegó a la oficina y se encontró con un pequeño plato de porcelana con galletas sobre su escritorio a un lado de su taza de café.

Draco apretó el volante con fuerza al recordar como, instintivamente, puso su mano sobre el muslo de la chica antes de que bajara del auto. La chica era demasiado buena secretaria como para perderla por un desliz por más hermosa que fuera.

Y además estaba el tema que la castaña lo había encontrado teniendo relaciones en el archivo con Pansy.

¿Se podría ser más imbécil?

.

.

.

Rosie corrió hacia el playground donde jugaban los demás niños dejando atrás a su madre. Hermione miró el cabello rizado y pelirrojo de su hija saltar y sonrió. Rosie había insistido en que la llevara al parque a jugar y, Hermione culpable después de llegar tan tarde el día anterior, lo hizo con gusto.

En Estados Unidos Rose había vivido prácticamente encerrada, ocasionalmente Ginny o Harry la llevaban a algún parque cercano a jugar pero casi siempre se la pasaba en la camioneta o en el departamento que a veces habitaban ya que Ron se empeñaba en mantenerla a ella siempre ocupada por lo que a veces no le quedaba mucho tiempo para atender a Rosie.

-Mida mamá -le gritó Rosie desde el juego infantil con una enorme sonrisa, Hermione le aplaudió con una enorme sonrisa y la niña siguió jugando.

Después de un rato Hermione llamó a Rosie y, después de la insistencia de la niña, fueron a una cafetería por un pastel. Hermione miraba la carita feliz de su hija mientras la niña comía su rebanada de pastel y le platicaba sobre los niños que había conocido en el preescolar. Hermione la miraba embelesada.

-¿Hermione? -la castaña salió de su mente y volteó. Theo la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola Theo.

-¿Cómo estás? Perdona que ayer no me despidiera, tuve que llevarme a Igor antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

-Está bien, terminamos muy tarde. Amor, ¿recuerdas a Theo?

-Si, amigo Theo, ¿quiedes jugar? -preguntó Rosie con la boquita llena de chocolate tendiendole una de sus Barbies. Hermione miró a Theo y el castaño sonrió y después se puso al nivel de su hija.

-Hola Rosie, claro que sí -respondió el castaño tomando la muñeca de Rosie.

-Rosie… -reprendió Hermione pero Theo le sonrió.

-Está bien, Hermione. Estoy jugando con mi amiga Rosie.

-¿Quiedes patel? Es chocolate -preguntó la niña acercando su cuchara con pastel a Theo. El castaño sonrió.

-No Rosie, muchas gracias, ese pastel es tuyo.

-Pedo edes amigo, toma poquito -respondió la niña acercandole la cucharita a la boca. Theo sonrió y aceptó el pastel.

-Gracias Rosie. Esta muy rico.

-Es mi patel favodito. ¿Quiedes ir a fieta de pumpeaños?

-Rosie, no creo que Theo pueda ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, amor, Theo es un hombre muy ocupado -dijo Hermione apenada, Theo miró a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Estaré encantado de ir, haré un espacio en mi agenda para ti, Rosie.

-Gacias Theo -dijo la niña sonriendo.

Hermione miraba a Theo embelesada. El castaño se había sentado en la silla contigua a Rosie y platicaban alegremente sobre dinosaurios y princesas. La chica jamás se esperó que el castaño fuera tan agradable con los niños, en especial con su hija.

Theo reconocía mucho de Hermione en la pequeña niña pelirroja. La niña ceñía el entrecejo cuando se concentraba en decir una palabra correctamente al igual que lo hacía Hermione cuando se concentraba haciendo algún reporte. El cabello de la niña era rizado al igual de que el de ella solo que era rojo en lugar de castaño como el de su mamá. Pero la sonrisa de la pequeña pelirroja era idéntica a la de su mamá.

Convivir con Rosie le dejaba un sabor agridulce a Theo. La niña tenía la misma edad que tenía su hijo Zach cuando falleció. El castaño disipó los malos recuerdos y le sonrió a la pelirroja, quién le contaba de los amiguitos que había hecho en el preescolar.

-Theo, lo siento mucho, ya te entretuvimos mucho. De seguro tienes cosas que hacer -dijo Hermione apenada, Theo le sonrió.

-En realidad no, estaba un poco aburrido en mi casa y decidí salir a dar una vuelta.

-¿Vives por aquí? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-En Chelsea.

-¿Dode es Chesi, mami?

-Chelsea está cruzando el Támesis, amor -respondió la castaña limpiandole la mejilla a la niña.

-¿Poemos ir? ¿Tienes juguetes en tu casa, Theo? -preguntó la niña mirando a Theo, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-No, nena, no. Theo, lo siento -el castaño sonrió.

-Claro Rosie, cuando quieras. Pero lamento decirte que no tengo juguetes.

-Eta bien, puelo llevar los míos, ¿veda mami?

Theo le sonrió a Rosie y la niña lo abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos, el castaño le respondió el abrazo gustoso. Hermione sintió como se le encogió el corazón al ver la escena. Le sorprendía un poco que Rosie recordara tan bien a Theo, aunque con el encanto del castaño sería raro que no lo hiciera. Theo se levantó y le sonrió de nuevo a Hermione.

-Ustedes son bienvenidas en mi casa cuando quieran, Hermione.

-Gracias -agradeció sinceramente la castaña al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Y cuántos años vas a cumplir, Rosie?

-Cuato, mi fieta es de disfaces, ¿de qué idas disfazado, Theo?

-Rosie, los disfraces son solo para los niños, amor.

-Pedo es jalogin, todos se disfazan en jalogin mami.

-Entonces está decidido, Rosie, tu mamá y yo nos disfrazamos también -dijo Theo con una sonrisa. Rosie aplaudió alegre y Hermione no pudo negarse.

-Está bien, Rose -accedió finalmente Hermione ocasionando que Rosie se bajara de su lugar y corriera a abrazarla.

Rosie estaba emocionada por su fiesta de cumpleaños, era la primera que Hermione le organizaba. Debido a su vida nómada la niña no hizo amiguitos en Estados Unidos y Ron tampoco permitió nunca que le hiciera una, tampoco dejó que ella o Ginny la llevaran a pedir dulces en su cumpleaños, que casualmente era en Halloween.

Theo pasó la tarde con ellas, y Hermione no sabía quién había estado más encantado de su tarde juntos si la niña o el castaño. Resultó que Theo vivía en Chelsea desde su infancia y conocía el lugar a la perfección, las llevó a varios lugares y al final fueron a un parque de trampolines. Hermione al principio se preocupó, pero sus miedos se disiparon inmediatamente cuando vio como Theo se desprendió de su porte aristocrático y serio para quitarse los zapatos y ponerse a brincar con Rosie por el lugar.

Al final Rosie quedó tan exhausta que se quedó dormida en cuanto Theo arrancó el auto. Hermione estaba tan curiosa ante la actitud de su amigo, el serio hombre de negocios se había convertido en una persona completamente distinta al estar con Rosie, incluso se atrevía a decir que al estar con su hija el permanente velo sombrío que cubría los ojos del castaño había desaparecido y se preguntaba por qué.

Hermione decidió que no le preguntaría nada a su amigo, ya que de seguro era una cuestión demasiado personal y ella no quería ser entrometida. Si Theo quisiera contarle lo haría cuando estuviera listo.

.

.

.

Draco despertó como cada mañana a las cinco en punto. El delgado cuerpo de Astoria estaba acostado a su lado de espaldas hacia él. Draco se levantó ignorando a su esposa y se dirigió al pequeño gimnasio que había instalado en una de las habitaciones de su casa en Hampstead. Al pasar por el estudio notó los vasos sucios y las botellas de Vodka sobre una de las mesitas, así como el cenicero sucio. Draco no pudo evitar suspirar frustrado.

Se ejercitó en silencio por poco más de una hora, el ejercicio le ayudaba a distraerse por unos momentos de los problemas con su esposa que parecían ser infinitos. Detuvo la caminadora y se estaba limpiando el sudor de su rostro cuando el familiar aroma a alcohol le llegó por detrás. Cerró los ojos frustrado antes de girar para encontrarse con una Astoria visiblemente alcoholizada.

-Parece que huyes de mí -dijo la rubia delgada arrastrando las palabras. Draco la miró molesto.

-Apestas a alcohol -respondió el rubio caminando de regreso a su habitación, Astoria lo siguió-, por supuesto que huyo de ti.

-De seguro estarás feliz de que la zorra de tu amante haya regresado de Italia.

-Astoria, por favor.

-¿Ya no te gusto más, Draco?

-No hagas esto.

-¿Qué no haga qué? -preguntó ella poniéndose delante de él, Draco se presionó el puente de la nariz conteniendo su furia.

-Astoria…

-¡Eres mi esposo! Tu deber es conmigo, no con las zorras de tus amantes. ¡Conmigo! -chilló la rubia. Draco, furioso, se giró hacia ella.

-Pues eso debiste de pensar tú antes de enredarte con cuanto imbecil se te puso enfrente.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas mezcladas con furia y, sin que Draco se lo esperara, Astoria comenzó a golpearle el pecho con sus delgados puños con fuerza. El rubio tomó las muñecas de su esposa con un poco de fuerza deteniendo el ataque.

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

-Detente -forcejeó con la rubia.

-¡Me lastimas!

-¡Detente! -gritó finalmente el rubio perdiendo la paciencia. Astoria se quedó inmóvil- ¡Estoy harto de ti y de tus reclamos!

-Entonces déjame y vete con esa zorra.

-Si fuera por mi, creeme que estarías fuera de mi vida desde hace mucho -siseó el rubio furioso. Soltó las muñecas de Astoria y se giró hacia el baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Astoria, en una mezcla de furia y dolor, comenzó a arrojar objetos a la puerta del baño. Después, salió de la habitación y se encerró en el estudio a beber. Cuando Draco salió de la ducha, miró el desorden en la habitación con hastío. Había sido una mala desición pasar el fin de semana en su casa en Hampstead en lugar de hacerlo en su loft en Kensington, la mansión de Hampstead era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que toparse a Astoria por un par de días pero esa era una tarea titánica teniendo en cuenta a su esposa.

Cinco años atrás Draco descubrió que Astoria le era infiel no solo con su instructor de tenis, también con el chofer, algunos pilotos y amigos. Theodore fue precisamente quien, accidentalmente, descubrió las vastas actividades sexuales de su esposa después de que ella, ebria, no lo reconociera en un vuelo a París y coqueteara descaradamente con él.

En primer instancia se puso furioso; a pesar de su aventura actual con Pansy, Draco jamás le fue infiel a Astoria en los cuatro años previos de matrimonio que tenían, pero, no podía negar que al enterarse el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue el de la venganza. Pansy era la última de una larga lista de amantes que habían pasado por la cama de Draco en los últimos cinco años y, a diferencia de otras, era con la que más tiempo había durado.

Sin embargo, Draco no le dijo inmediatamente a Astoria que la había descubierto. Espero varios años y, hace dieciocho meses, "accidentalmente" la rubia "encontró" a Draco con su secretaria en el mismo archivo donde estaba con Pansy. Decir que se puso como loca es poco, después de despotricar contra su secretaria, contra Draco, Theo y cualquier persona que se le puso enfrente, salió hecha un basilisco. El desorden que encontró en su habitación esa mañana fue poco comparado con el que encontró ese día al regresar a casa.

Astoria había arrasado con casi todo. Después de que Draco la enfrentó con las pruebas de su infidelidad, la rubia comenzó a beber desmedidamente mañana, tarde y noche. Draco pensó que era una etapa, sin embargo, no lo fue. Y desde entonces había tenido discusiones similares a las de esa mañana todos los días con Astoria.

Harto de esa situación, prácticamente se mudó a su loft. Sin embargo, para callar los rumores y los berrinches de Astoria, pasaba uno que otro fin de semana en su casa de Hampstead.

Draco entró de mal humor a su oficina vacía arrojando su portafolio a su escritorio. Se dirigió a su jardín privado furioso de no encontrar su taza de café y su plato con galletas. Antes de descargar su furia con la primer persona que se cruzara en su camino decidió bajar un poco su temperamento teniendo un tiempo a solas en su jardín. Al entrar en el jardín encontró a Theo riendo de lo lindo con SU secretaria.

-¡Oh, vaya! -dijo el rubio más enojado de lo que pretendía sobre saltando al par de castaños-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Draco.

-Señor Malfoy, muy buenos días -saludó Hermione alegre. Draco la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué diablos tienen de buenos? ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

-Yo…

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco? -interrumpió el castaño molesto ante el tono grosero del rubio con Hermione.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué quieres que me pase si cuando llego mi secretaria está de novia con mi V.P. de finanzas en mi jardín privado en lugar de estar haciendo su trabajo?

-Yo no… -comenzó a decir Hermione pero Theo la tomó del brazo interrumpiendola.

-¿No te parece que es muy temprano para que estés de tan mal humor? -respondió el castaño evidentemente molesto, Draco miró su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que eran las ocho y veinte de la mañana, faltaban cuarenta minutos para que la jornada laboral de Hermione y todos en la empresa comenzara.

-Lo siento -respondió el rubio apenado dándose cuenta de que había descargado su furia con su amigo y su secretaria.

-Yo iré a mi lugar -dijo Hermione cabizbaja caminando a la puerta. Cuando pasó a un lado del rubio, este la detuvo tomándola del brazo firmemente.

-No, espera. Yo te debo una disculpa.

-No se preocupe, ¿quiere que le traiga su café aquí?

-Por favor.

-Enseguida.

Draco soltó a Hermione y la chica desapareció en el umbral. Draco miró a su amigo, quien estaba evidentemente molesto mirándolo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-No tengo que preguntar para saber que discutiste con Astoria esta mañana, sin embargo, esa no es excusa para hablarle de esa forma a Hermione, Draco.

-Ya le dije que lo siento.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y crees que con un escueto lo siento le quitarás el mal rato que le hiciste pasar?

-¿Cual es tu problema, Theo?

-¿Mi problema? Creo que el que tiene un problema aquí eres tú, amigo -dijo Draco sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa del jardín-. ¿Estás seguro que no hay nada entre tú y Hermione?

Theo escudriño a su amigo en silencio por un momento sopesando las respuestas que podría o no darle. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquél sábado que Theo, Hermione y Rose pasaron juntos y desde entonces había visto con otros ojos a la castaña desde entonces. No era solo su lado maternal el que le atraía de Hermione, también le atraía su forma de ser sencilla y alegre, sin mencionar la inteligencia que la castaña poseía y su vitalidad.

-Por el momento -respondió finalmente el castaño ocasionando que su amigo lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿Eso qué demonios quiere decir?

-¿Interrumpo? -preguntó tímidamente Hermione entrando en el jardín con una charola de plata en las manos.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron sin mucha prisa desde la mañana del lunes que Draco la invitó a sentarse con él y Theo en el jardín y la interrogó sobre su estancia en la empresa. No podía negar que al principio se sintió un poco intimidada, sin embargo, Draco podía ser de lo más encantador cuando se lo proponía y Hermione no tardó en sentirse muy cómoda platicando con ellos.

Miró el reloj un poco nerviosa. Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la mañana y Draco aún no había llegado, justo hoy que necesitaba solicitarle un permiso porque era el cumpleaños de Rosie su jefe decidía no llegar. Sin poder evitarlo, se limpió las manos nerviosa en la falda larga asimétrica que traía puesta y después tomó una galleta del plato de porcelana sobre el escritorio de Draco.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Hermione tenía la boca llena de galleta, Draco entró en la oficina. Hermione estaba recargada sobre el escritorio y al verlo entrar se atragantó con su galleta, el rubio la miró curioso y se acercó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda al ver que la chica estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

-Despacio, mastica.

-Gra-cias… -tosió la chica apenada.

-De nada.

-Lo estaba esperando -dijo con voz ronca la castaña. Draco levantó una ceja curioso sentándose en su silla de cuero.

-Dime.

-Necesito pedirle permiso para salir antes hoy -Draco, sorprendido, la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Es el cumpleaños de mi hija y le organicé una pequeña fiesta con sus compañeritos del preescolar.

-Entiendo -respondió el rubio escudriñando con la mirada a la chica. Hermione comenzó a sentir como las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios-. ¿Cuántos años cumple la festejada?

-Cuatro.

-Rose, ¿verdad? -preguntó el rubio sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Sí, ¿cómo…?

-Está bien, puedes tomarte el día libre si así lo deseas -respondió el rubio sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-No es necesario…

-Insisto. Puedo arreglármelas un día sin secretaria.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa-. De verdad muchas gracias.

Draco asintió tomando un sorbo de su café caliente viendo como Hermione salía alegre de su oficina. No solía ser permisivo con sus secretarias, pero reconocía que en días pasados se había muy mal con ella y esa era su forma de compensarla. La alegría en el rostro de la castaña le dio una extraña satisfacción que el rubio tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir.

Y sin saber realmente que lo motivaba, tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

* * *

_**¡Hola mis amores! Les traigo un nuevo capi, espero lo disfruten. Y en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo responderé todos sus reviews.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Un beso, Kat!**_


	4. REGALO

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**4\. REGALO**

.

.

Theo entró en la oficina de Draco poco antes de la una de la tarde. El rubio desvió la mirada de su ordenador hacia la de su amigo con curiosidad, Theo se sentó en la silla de cuero frente al escritorio de su amigo con elegancia. Draco miró en silencio por unos instantes a Theo antes de hablar.

-¿Y bien?

-Me tomaré la tarde libre.

-Déjame adivinar, estás invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de Granger -dijo con un dejo de burla, Theo lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Y tú lo sabes porque…?

-Es obvio, Granger me pidió la tarde libre por el cumpleaños de su hija y ahora tú te tomas la tarde libre. Eso quiere decir que o tienes un extraño compromiso el día de hoy o estarás con tu nueva novia.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez quiera ir al cementerio a visitar a Zach?

-Lo pensaría si no supiera que fuiste antes de venir a la oficina -respondió el rubio sin sorprender a su amigo.

-Pues sí, Rosie me invitó a su fiesta.

-¿Rosie? Espera, ¿conoces a la hija de Granger?

-Sí -respondió desinteresado el castaño levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta-. Happy Halloween, Draco.

.

.

.

Hermione estaba terminando de acomodar unos ojos de gelatina en una charola cuando el timbre sonó. Se limpió las manos en su mandil extrañada al ver la hora ya que aún no era hora de que los compañeritos de Rosie llegarán. Por la ventana de la puerta pudo ver la familiar silueta de Theo y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta.

-¡Theo! Hola -se hizo a un lado y el castaño entró dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Llegas temprano.

-Hola Hermione, lo sé. Pero pensé que necesitarías una mano en lo que te arreglabas para la fiesta.

-¿Arreglarme? Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacerme un disfraz.

-Lo sé, por eso te traje uno -respondió el castaño con una sonrisa entregandole una bolsa negra de compra.

-¡Theo! No tenías por qué.

-Le prometimos a Rosie que vendríamos disfrazados.

-Sí, pero tú tampoco tienes disfraz -dijo la castaña entrando en la salita.

Antes de darle tiempo de responder a Theo, un torbellino pelirrojo vestido de dinosaurio entró corriendo a la sala y se lanzó a los brazos del castaño gritando "Theo, Theo" con alegría.

-¡Rosie!

-¡Etas aquí!

-Por supuesto, Rosie. Te prometí que vendría.

-¿Y tu disfas? Yo soy un tidanosaudo des, ¡raaaawr!

-Wow, que temible. Aquí está el mío -respondió el castaño señalando una segunda bolsa de papel negra. Hermione miró sorprendida a su amigo.

-¿De que es? -preguntó Rosie vivaracha.

-De Homero Addams, el de tu madre es de Morticia Addams.

-¿Como los locos Adams de la pedicula?

-Así es -respondió Theo con una sonrisa que Rosie, alegre, le respondió acompañada de unos diminutos aplausos. Hermione miró asombrada al castaño mientras la pequeña pelirroja se alejaba corriendo con su disfraz de tiranosaurio.

-¿Disfraces combinados? -preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja. Theo se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Uhmmm, sí. Espero no te moleste.

-En absoluto -respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa que el castaño le correspondió.

.

.

.

Un montón de niños corrían alegremente por el pequeño jardín de la casa comandados por pequeño tiranosaurio pelirrojo cuando Ginny llegó. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al tocar la puerta. Cuando un apuesto hombre de brillantes ojos azules, lustroso cabello castaño y espesa barba castaña con destellos pelirrojos y rubios y esmoquin le abrió la puerta su sonrisa desapareció mientras lo miraba confundida.

-¿Sí? -preguntó el hombre con su sensual voz varonil. Ginny levantó una ceja.

-¿Y quién eres tú? -preguntó Ginny divertida. Theo estaba a punto de contraatacar con otra pregunta cuando Hermione se asomó detrás de él en su disfraz de Morticia.

-¡Ginny, viniste! -saludó Hermione feliz saliendo de la casa para abrazar a Ginny.

-Por supuesto que vine, no me perdería el cumpleaños de mi sobrina por nada del mundo.

En ese momento Theo pudo notar las similitudes entre Rosie y la chica llamada Ginny; ambas tenían el cabello naranja brillante, pecas sobre la nariz y mejillas y su nariz era un tanto similar. Como si la chica hubiese leído su mente, se alejó de Hermione para estudiarlo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y tu amigo? -preguntó. Hermione se sonrojó antes de responder.

-Ginny, él es Theodore Nott, un amigo del trabajo. Theo, ella es Ginny Weasley, tía de Rosie.

-Y su cuñada.

-Ex cuñada -le corrigió Theo. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-Patrañas, siempre será mi cuñada.

-Encantadora -dijo Theo antes de extenderle la mano a modo de saludo. Ginny se la estrechó con un poco de fuerza-. Encantado de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió Ginny y sin más, ambas mujeres entraron en la casa platicando alegremente. Theo las miró alejarse mientras él le ayudaba a la doctora Granger con una charola de bocadillos.

Ginny miraba curiosa al castaño. Hacía cuarenta minutos que había llegado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrina y Ginny no le quitó la vista de encima desde el momento que el hombre le abrió la puerta. Lo primero que notó fue que el disfraz de Hermione y de Nott combinaban, eran de Homero y Morticia Addams; después se percató de la cercanía entre su amiga y el guapo hombre y la complicidad que compartían.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le llamó la atención, y le sorprendió, fue la relación entre Nott y Rosie. Parecían padre e hija. Rosie corría alegremente hacia el castaño y lo llenaba de besos cada que se lo topaba, el castaño siempre correspondía cada una de las muestras de afecto que su sobrina le daba e incluso en ocasiones él era quien las comenzaba. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir molestia, el Theo se comportaba exactamente como el idiota de su hermano debería de comportarse.

Ginny sabía perfectamente porque Hermione se había separado de su hermano y no se lo reprochaba. El comportamiento de Ron hacía su amiga había sido deplorable desde el momento en que se enteraron que Rosie venía en camino. No negaba que fue un shock para todos enterarse del embarazo de Hermione, eran muy jóvenes, tenían todo un futuro por delante, la carrera de él estaba despegando y ella aún estaba en la universidad. Tenían la receta perfecta del fracaso.

Y cuando comenzaron la gira por Estados Unidos todo empeoró. Ginny no iba a negar que al principio todos se alocaron, ella y Harry solían encerrarse en su habitación de hotel por horas haciendo el amor como conejos, pero su hermano hacía lo mismo con alguna fan. Al principio, bajo el éxtasis del momento y, debía de reconocerlo, ciertas substancias, no le importaba. Pero cuando Hermione les envió la primer fotografía de una rechoncha recién nacida Rosie comprendió que estaban haciendo las cosas mal.

Intentó hacer recapacitar a Ron pero su hermano era más cabeza dura de lo que había pensado. Al igual que Harry creyó que su hermano recapacitaría cuando Hermione y Rosie estuvieran con ellas pero se equivocaron. Ron comenzó a ser incluso más agresivo y odioso con Hermione. Era como si considerara que le había arruinado la vida embarazándose y obligandolo a casarse con ella cuando en realidad quienes lo persuadieron de casarse fueron sus padres.

De repente el timbre sonó, sacándola de sus tortuosos pensamientos, y al ver que Theo jugaba con Rosie y Hermione preparaba unas cosas en la cocina decidió ir a abrir la puerta ella misma.

-¿Si?

-Buenas tardes señorita -dijo un hombre de mediana edad vestido con uniforme de repartidor-, tengo una entrega para la señorita Rose Granger -finalizó el hombre sosteniendo un enorme globo plateado con un peluche de un unicornio en su interior atado a una pequeña bolsa negra de una reconocida joyería. Ginny, anonadada, miraba al hombre-. ¿Es esta la casa correcta?

-Sí -respondió la pelirroja finalmente.

-Bien, podría firmar aquí -el hombre le tendió una tablet y una pluma digital, Ginny firmó de recibido y el hombre le entregó el globo con la bolsa-. Que tenga una excelente tarde.

Ginny llevó el costoso regalo a la cocina donde Hermione estaba bebiendo una copa de vino blanco. La castaña al verla entrar la miró con curiosidad al ver el regalo que tenía en las manos. Ginny se lo entregó curiosa.

-Entrega para _Rose Granger_ -imitó la chica al repartidor haciendo énfasis en el nombre incorrecto.

-¿Granger? -preguntó Hermione tomando los artículos y abriendo la bolsita. Sacó una caja cuadrada de terciopelo negro y un sobre con una tarjeta. Sacó la tarjeta y casi tira la cajita de terciopelo al leerla.

"_Querida Rose: _

_El mundo es más bonito desde que existes tú. Desde la distancia, recibe mis mejores deseos para que tengas un bello día lleno de alegrías y sorpresas. Nunca dejes de sonreír. _

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_D.M."_

-¿De quién es? -preguntó Ginny curiosa. Hermione, aun en shock, abrió la cajita de terciopelo con manos temblorosas-. ¡Oh por dios! -exclamó la pelirroja al ver el contenido.

Una hermosa y fina cadena de oro blanco con un dije en forma de "R" del mismo material con lo que parecían ser diamantes posaba sobre el cojín de terciopelo verde. Tanto Hermione como Ginny miraba el costoso regalo con los ojos como platos. En ese momento exacto Rosie entró a la cocina y exaltó a ambas mujeres, Hermione alcanzó a reaccionar y cerró la cajita, ocultandola de la vista de su hija y de sus padres que entraron justo detrás de ella.

-¡Woooow! ¿De quién es ese peduche, mami?

-Tuyo -respondió aún anonadada. Ginny desató el globo de la bolsa y se lo entregó a la niña.

-¡Wow! Gacias mami -con inocencia la niña abrazó el globo con cuidado-. ¿Puedo sacar uniconio mami?

-Claro -dijo Ginny tomando el globo-. ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?

-¡Siiiiii! -Ginny puso el globo sobre la cabeza de Rosie y pinchó el globo con un palillo que encontró en la mesa. El globo tronó estruendosamente liberando el peluche y el confeti que tenía adentro. Rosie alegre, tomó el unicornio y lo abrazó- Edes mi nuevo amigo. ¡Mida Theo mi nuevo amigo! -gritó la niña corriendo hacía el jardín.

-¿Y ese peluche? -preguntó el Dr. Granger con una sonrisa. Ginny y Hermione compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

-Lo envía mi jefe.

-Oh, muy bonito de su parte -dijo la Dra. Granger con una sonrisa-. ¿Vendrá?

-No lo creo -respondió rápidamente la castaña tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible. Sus padres sonrieron y tomaron una bandeja con gelatinas cada uno antes de salir de nuevo al jardín dejando al par de amigas solas de nuevo.

-A tu habitación, ahora -dijo Ginny tomando la bolsa de la exclusiva joyería que había escondido detrás de ella.

Con el corazón desbocado y como si de dos colegialas se tratasen, Ginny y Hermione corrieron escaleras arriba. Una vez dentro de la habitación de la castaña, pusieron el pestillo y se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Tienes un tipo de relación secreta con tu jefe de la que no estoy enterada?

-¡No! -respondió Hermione escandalizada. Ginny la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Entonces por qué le envió un collar de diamantes a tu hija en su cumpleaños?

-No lo sé, estoy tan confundida como tú.

-De seguro es un asqueroso anciano que espera acostarse contigo mediante regalos caros -dijo Ginny con una mueca de asco, Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Draco es todo menos anciano y asqueroso -confesó Hermione con rubor.

-¿Quién rayos es tu jefe? Y no me mientas, Hermione Granger. Hasta hace unos minutos pensé que tú y el estirado de Nott tenían algo.

-Tampoco, Theo es solo mi amigo.

-Un amigo demasiado sexy -dijo Ginny con picardía, Hermione se ruborizó.

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué? Es sexy, ¿como es en la cama? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-¡Ginevra Weasley!

-No me digas que no te has acostado con él.

-Solo somos amigos.

-Que decepción -dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca, Hermione no pudo evitar ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Theo es el mejor amigo de Draco, se conocen desde niños.

-¿Tu jefe tiene la edad de ese bombón de ojos azules? -preguntó Ginny asombrada. Hermione asintió.

-Si. Pero son completamente diferentes. Theo es muy dulce y tierno pero Draco… -Hermione se interrumpió para recordar la imagen de la espalda y el trasero desnudo del rubio- ...Draco es serio, firme, muy masculino...

-Oh, tienes un crush.

-Tal vez, pero solo es eso. Draco es un hombre casado -dijo Hermione intentando esconder la decepción en su voz.

-Qué lástima -dijo la pelirroja sacando su celular-. ¿Como dices que se llama?

-Draco Malfoy… Espera, no lo estarás googleando, ¿verdad?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, treinta y ocho años, casado desde hace nueve, ¡wow! -exclamó Ginny con los ojos como platos- Está entre los diez hombres más ricos del Reino Unido, no tiene hijos. Vaya, su esposa es demasiado hermosa.

-¿Podrías dejar de stalkear a mi jefe?

-Si, espera… Practica waterpolo, ¡oh dios mio! Mira esos abdominales -Ginny le acercó el teléfono a Hermione que mostraba una foto de Draco en bañador en lo que parecía ser una alberca de waterpolo.

-Su trasero es mejor en persona -soltó Hermione inconscientemente. Ginny la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger!

.

.

.

Rosie dormía plácidamente abrazada del unicornio de peluche. Hermione la miraba desde el pequeño silloncito que tenía en su habitación junto a la ventana. La noche había caído hace horas y con Rosie dormida tenía tiempo para pensar que haría. Al día siguiente le regresaría el collar a Draco, junto con Ginny buscó el precio del collar y casi se va para atrás cuando descubrió que costaba dos mil libras.

No le mencionó a Theo lo del collar para que no pusiera sobre aviso a Draco, aunque realmente dudaba que lo hiciera. Al platicar con Ginny se dio cuenta que tal vez Theo se sentía atraído hacia ella y, aunque el hombre era muy atractivo, ella no estaba en condiciones de comenzar una nueva relación. Aún no concretaba su divorcio con Ron y estaba completamente segura de que el pelirrojo se pondría como una fiera si se enteraba que ella estaba saliendo con alguien.

La foto de Draco en bañador se le vino a la mente de nuevo. Se sentía como una adolescente cada que pensaba en su jefe pero no lo podía evitar. Draco le atraía demasiado, y ella sabía que estaba mal pero cada que el rubio decía su apellido, la forma como lo decía, la estremecía. Su aroma masculino, impregnado en cada rincón de su oficina, era como un elixir para ella. Y desde que lo había visto teniendo relaciones en el archivo con su amante, se había preguntado cómo sería pasar una noche con el rubio.

Pero como bien lo había dicho Ginny, era solo un crush. Draco jamás se fijaría en una simple secretaria como ella. Cerca de las dos de la mañana, se levantó del silloncito, dejó la carísima cajita de terciopelo en su bolso y se acostó en su cama a un lado de su hija convencida de que dormir sería una tarea titánica.

Despertó a las cinco de la mañana en punto agotada por el escaso descanso. Había dormido un par de horas a lo mucho pero aún así se levantó y entró al baño a preparar su ducha. Salió después de diez minutos envuelta en una toalla y regresó a su habitación para cambiarse en silencio tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Rosie.

Por impulso y por sentirse hermosa de nuevo, decidió que ese día se vestiría como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Tomó la única pieza de lencería de su guardarropa, un body de encaje negro, y se lo puso, ignoró el serio vestido negro que había escogido la noche anterior, tomó una blusa lisa de manga larga de terciopelo y una falda corte "A" de tela escocesa gris que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Normalmente con faldas tan cortas usaba medias opacas pero ese día las ignoró, tomó unas botas altas de gamuza con tacón medio y se las calzó. Finalmente arregló su cabello de forma que sus rizos bien formados cayeran sueltos por su espalda y después de aplicarse un poco de maquillaje, salió de su casa conforme con su atuendo.

Llegó a M-Corp cerca de las ocho y veinte de la mañana. Dejó su bolso en el perchero y puso un poco de música para alegrar su mañana. Cuando la cafetera pitó anunciando que el café estaba listo, se sirvió una taza, bebió un sorbo y bailando al son de la melodía entró en la oficina de Draco. Hermione movía sus caderas alegre mientras tomaba el plato de porcelana del escritorio del rubio cuando se giró para encontrarse a Draco mirándola curiosamente con una ceja levantada desde el sillón de cuero que había en su oficina.

-Señor Malfoy, buenos días. No sabía que ya había llegado.

-Más bien nunca me fui -respondió con la voz ronca. Hermione lo observó bien y notó que la corbata del rubio estaba sobre la mesita frente al sillón, su camisa estaba desabrochada y arremangada, sus zapatos estaban a un lado del sillón y los pies desnudos del hombre estaban cruzados sobre la mesita, el saco negro que Draco jamás se quitaba estaba arrugado a un costado del rubio. Una botella media vacía se posaba sobre la mesita junto a un vaso con restos de whisky. Era notorio que pasó la noche allí y que apenas había dormido-. Buenos días, Granger. ¿Cómo estuvo el festejo?

-Excelente, muchas gracias.

-¿Le agradó el presente a tu hija? -preguntó el rubio sin moverse. Hermione se puso nerviosa, incluso desarreglado el rubio se veía demasiado guapo.

-Si, sobre eso. Le quería agradecer pero no puedo aceptar un regalo así.

-Está bien, porque no es para ti. Es para tu hija.

-Aún así, no podemos aceptarlo.

-Granger…

-No sería correcto -Draco se enderezó en su asiento y, bajando los pies de la mesita, sirvió whisky en el vaso.

-¿Theo puede ir a la fiesta pero yo no le puedo hacer un simple regalo? -cuando Draco arrastró la última palabra Hermione se percató de que el rubio estaba ebrio.

-No es eso señor, de verdad se lo agradezco, pero es demasiado. Sería inapropiado.

-¿Por qué?

-La gente…

-La gente puede decir una mierda. Si viviéramos a la zozobra de lo que la gente opina no viviríamos en realidad.

-Pero…

-No quiero escuchar nada más sobre ese tema -finalizó el rubio poniéndose de pie pero perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas en el sofá y derramando el whisky sobre sí mismo-. ¡Mierda!

Hermione dejó el platito de porcelana en el escritorio y rápidamente corrió hacia el sofá para auxiliar al rubio pero antes de que llegara Draco se levantó tambaleándose volviendo a caer. La castaña se acercó a Draco y cuando le ofreció su mano el rubio la jaló tirándola encima de él. Hermione, en shock, intentó levantarse solo consiguiendo presionar aún más su cuerpo contra el del rubio ocasionando que se sonrojara.

-Te ves adorable sonrojada -dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

-Gra-gracias -respondió la castaña levantándose torpemente y alisando su falda.

-Bien, comencemos el día.

-Señor, no puede trabajar así. No se encuentra en condiciones.

-¿Disculpa? -dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y consiguiéndolo finalmente por unos segundos antes de que Hermione lo apoyara en ella para que no volviera a caer.

-Esta ebrio, señor.

-Deja de decirme señor o te despido.

-Draco, estás ebrio.

-Puede ser.

-Le llamaré a Theo para que lo lleve a su casa.

-No. Hazlo tú.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Hermione confundida. Draco tocó la nariz de Hermione con un dedo.

-Que me lleves tú a mi casa.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Granger. O me llevas tú o me tendrás que aguantar ebrio todo el día. Tú decides.

Hermione se rascó la cabeza torpemente presa de los nervios con la mano libre. Y, viendo la camisa manchada de licor tomó una decisión. Pensó en agacharse para tomar los zapatos del rubio pero el peso de Draco le estaba ganando y estaba completamente segura que del piso no lograría levantarlo sin la ayuda de alguien. Miró su reloj, les quedaban cinco minutos antes de que el personal comenzará a llegar.

-Está bien, vamos.

Después de tomar torpemente su bolso del perchero con un descalzo Draco apoyado sobre ella, Hermione logró introducir al enorme hombre en el elevador. El guardia de seguridad encargado del estacionamiento los miró con sorpresa cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, después de una breve explicación por parte de Hermione, el hombre le ayudó a colocar al rubio en el asiento del copiloto del Mercedes plateado y le entregó las llaves a Hermione.

-Draco, necesito que me des la dirección de tu casa de Hampstead -pidió Hermione encendiendo el motor.

-No, no. No vamos a Hampstead. Odio ese maldito lugar. Llévame a Kensington.

-Está bien -respondió Hermione nerviosa, saliendo del estacionamiento de M-Corp.

Condujo en silencio por media hora hasta que llegaron a la dirección que el rubio le había dado. Entró en el estacionamiento subterráneo y se estacionó en el lugar que le correspondía al rubio. El guardia de seguridad del complejo de departamentos le ayudó a llevar a Draco hasta el Penthouse y después de dejarlo en el sillón de cuero el hombre desapareció.

Draco al sentirse en un ambiente confiable, y tomando a Hermione desprevenida, se quitó la camisa y el pantalón llenos de licor quedando solo en ropa interior. Hermione tragó en seco al ver el bien formado cuerpo del rubio y se giró avergonzada. Draco comenzó a reír gravemente.

-Deberias de sonrojarte más seguido.

-Trataría de no hacerlo, pero estás semidesnudo.

-Mi ropa apestaba a whisky.

-Creo que mejor me voy.

-¡No! -dijo abruptamente Draco sorprendiendo a Hermione-. Espera, ¿podrías ayudarme? El piso aún se mueve y necesito llegar a mi habitación.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de caminar hacia el rubio. Cuando tocó la piel del rubio se percató que estaba demasiado fría, probablemente por haber paseado descalzo y con la ropa mojada. Caminaron hasta la habitación del rubio, Hermione trataba de no sonrojarse ante el toque de Draco quien parecía muy divertido. Cuando llegaron a la habitación lo sentó en la cama y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse Draco la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo encima de él.

-Demonios, eres demasiado hermosa -dijo Draco sorprendiéndola. Y antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, Draco posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

* * *

_**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo **_**_capítulo. Quiero saber sus opiniones. _**

**_Gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a los que han dejado review. Les prometo les responderé!_**

**_Un beso, Kat!_**


	5. HOGSMEADE

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**5\. HOGSMEADE**

.

.

Draco despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Confundido, miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, y se sorprendió de ver que eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Se levantó de la cama lentamente tratando de ignorar el dolor y caminó hacia el baño por un par de analgésicos, fue entonces que recordó que diablos había pasado.

El día anterior cerca de las seis de la tarde, Astoria, alcoholizada, se había presentado en las oficinas de M-Corp hecha un basilisco. Draco intentó calmarla, pero después de una muy desagradable discusión, Astoria se fue dejando una pila de papeles en su escritorio. Eran los papeles del divorcio, redactados por los abogados de su esposa que, por supuesto, la beneficiaban por completo. Furioso, Draco comenzó a beber después de llamarle a su abogado para que solucionara todo.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a Pansy o a alguna de sus amantes pasadas, pero descartó esa idea después del quinto whisky y el recuerdo de la enorme sonrisa que le regaló la castaña. No supo por qué comenzó a pensar en su secretaria, tal vez era que aun se sentía culpable por aquel desagradable episodio en el jardín. O tal vez, el creciente interés de Igor en su secretaria disparó sus pensamientos. Sumido en su mente, el tiempo pasó y cerca de las siete de la mañana el sueño finalmente lo venció.

Una melodía lo despertó, gruñendo se enderezó en el sillón y justo cuando estaba por servirse otro whisky Hermione entró en su oficina y la sangre de Draco se fue directo a cierta parte sur de su anatomía al verla mover las caderas en esa endemoniada minifalda. Cuando Hermione se tendió sobre el escritorio para tomar el plato de porcelana, Draco pudo ver el borde de su trasero cubierto por la fina tela de encaje negro. Tragó en seco.

Probablemente el alcohol en sus venas fue el que habló cuando le dijo lo adorable que le parecía sonrojada, y agradeció que la chica no hubiese sentido su dura erección cuando al intentar alejarse de él, presionó aún más su suave y caliente cuerpo con el de él. No supo por qué le pidió que lo llevara a su casa, tampoco estaba muy seguro por qué pensó que era buena idea quitarse la ropa y quedar en ropa interior frente a ella cuando estaba helando afuera y la calefacción aún no estaba encendida. La sangre volvió inmediatamente a su zona sur cuando recordó el sabor de los labios de Hermione.

Abrió la regadera y a pesar de que estaba haciendo frío se metió bajo la ducha de agua helada para apaciguar un poco su excitación. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió del baño sintiéndose un poco mejor aunque el dolor de cabeza no cesaba. Caminó hacia la cocina en lugar de ir hacia su habitación a cambiarse y cuando llegó le llamó la atención ver a cierta castaña sentada de espaldas.

Draco se acercó despacio y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, dando un salto, la castaña se giró para tenerlo de frente.

-Draco, me asustaste.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupada. Me quede para asegurarme de que despertaras bien.

-Estoy bien, gracias -Draco caminó a la nevera y fue cuando Hermione notó que el rubio solo vestía una toalla. Se ruborizó al instante.

-Creo que debería de irme -dijo la chica nerviosa. Draco se giró y quedó frente a ella notando el nerviosismo y la respiración agitada de la chica. Ahora notaba que la castaña tenía una especie de atracción hacia él y se sintió culpable.

-Gracias por traerme -dijo finalmente tomando una resolución. No quería complicar su relación con la chica ni con su mejor amigo, así que mintió-. Tengo problemas recordando, ¿dije o hice algo fuera de lugar mientras estaba intoxicado?

-¿Tú no recuerdas que pasó?

-Solo recuerdo amenazar con ser un dolor en el culo si no me traías, después de eso no recuerdo nada más -mintió de nuevo. Hermione lo miró con un poco de desilusión, Draco se sintió como un imbécil pero sabía que era lo mejor, la chica era demasiado buena como para que la tratara como una amante más. Además tenía responsabilidades y de todas sus secretarías, probablemente ella era la que más necesitaba el trabajo.

-Oh.

-¿Entonces hice algo más?

-¡No! Solo…

-¿Sí?

-Nada. Me voy a la oficina, ¿necesitas algo? -preguntó evidentemente decepcionada. Draco la miró por un instante.

-No. Si quieres puedes tomar la tarde libre, ya hiciste demasiado por mi.

-Gracias, pero no será necesario. Ayer me diste el dia libre y quiero ponerme al corriente con el trabajo.

-Granger…

-Nos vemos el lunes, señor Malfoy -respondió ella saliendo de la habitación.

Draco la miró retirarse y por un momento estuvo a punto de detenerla y explicarle las cosas, pero al final dejó que la chica se retirara. Era lo mejor para ambos, se convenció entrando a su habitación para cambiarse.

.

.

.

Hermione se sentó en su silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y creer que Draco se sentía atraído a ella y que por eso la había besado? Probablemente había sido una producto del alcohol. ¡Qué estúpida se sentía! Y luego verlo tan solo con su boxer ajustado, que obviamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, sus abdominales marcados, sus pectorales, esos brazos… Comenzó a hiperventilar. ¡Controlate Hermione Granger!

Bufó molesta consigo misma antes de enderesarse y prender el ordenador. Después de quince minutos de estar frente al ordenador sin hacer absolutamente nada, se levantó frustrada y entró a la oficina principal decidida a distraer su mente de los abdominales del rubio. Comenzó ordenando el desorden de whisky que Draco había dejado, cuando vio los zapatos italianos y el saco arrugado del rubio sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haberlo llevado por medio Londres descalzo y sin abrigo. Tomó las prendas y las dejó en un pequeño armario que el rubio tenía dentro del archivo, cuando se volvió a la mesa notó la corbata de seda negra que Draco habia usado el día anterior y sin saber bien porqué lo hacía, la puso alrededor de su cuello.

Regresó al escritorio del rubio y comenzó a arreglar los papeles pero un folder color azul rey con el membrete de un despacho de abogados le llamó la atención. El despacho no era de ninguno de los abogados de la empresa, ni siquiera era de los abogados privados del rubio. Extrañada, y un tanto curiosa debía de admitir, abrió el folder.

Casi se va para atrás cuando se dio cuenta que era una solicitud de divorcio, más específicamente la solicitud de divorcio de Astoria Malfoy a Draco Malfoy. Sorprendida, Hermione comenzó a leer las peticiones de la esposa del rubio; su boca comenzó a formar lentamente una "O" conforme iba leyendo lo que ella consideraba exigencias más que peticiones. La mujer quería la mansión de Hampstead, el mercedes coupe de Draco, la casa en Mónaco y la de Gales, además del Rolls Royce que ella usaba; también solicitaba que Draco pagará un chofer, cocinera, mayordomo, mucamas, jardinero, mantenimiento de todas las propiedades, clases de tenis, yoga, y que además le diera mensualmente veinticinco mil libras esterlinas.

Lo que Hermione ganaba en un año era prácticamente la misma cantidad que la mujer pedía por un mes. Cerró el folder rápidamente y lo dejó tal y como lo había encontrado, tomó la porcelana sucia y salió de la oficina aún aturdida por las exigencias que la señora Malfoy pedía. Las comparó con las míseras dos mil libras mensuales que ella le solicitaba a Ron para los gastos de Rosie y se burló. ¿Draco accedería a las demandas de su esposa?

De repente el teléfono sonó sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Al menos ya había olvidado los abdominales del rubio, pensó.

-Presidencia, buenas tardes, habla Hermione Granger -respondió amablemente.

-_Granger_ -escuchó la grave voz de Draco del otro lado-,_ lamento molestarte pero necesito que me hagas un favor._

-Claro, ¿qué necesita? -dijo ella tomando su bloc de notas y un lápiz.

-_En mi escritorio hay un folder azul con documentos, necesito que lo traigas a mi casa._

-¿A… su casa? -preguntó nerviosa. Escuchó lo que parecía un beso por el auricular y, sin saber por qué, frunció el ceño.

-_Sí, a mi casa. ¿Hay algún problema?_

-No, por supuesto que no.

-_Bien _-Hermione escuchó la voz de una mujer y sin evitarlo frunció el entrecejo-_, te espero en una hora_ -finalizó el rubio y colgó.

Hermione colgó el teléfono con enojo sin darse cuenta que Theo la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. La reacción de la castaña ante la llamada telefónica le parecía curiosa y, sin que la chica se diera cuenta, observó como estrelló con poca delicadeza su frente contra el escritorio.

-Maldito cualquiera -exclamó enojada.

-Espero que no estés hablando de mí -dijo Theo divertido sobresaltandola.

-¡Theo! Me asustaste.

-Lo siento. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, sólo tengo que llevarle unos papeles al señor Malfoy a su casa -Theo levantó la ceja al escuchar mencionar a su amigo y notar la corbata en el cuello de la chica.

-Vamos, te llevo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de negar su ayuda pero entonces recordó la voz femenina del otro lado del auricular y una ola de coraje la invadió. ¿Primero le decia que era hermosa, la besaba a ella y después le llamaba a alguna de sus mil amantes? Maldito bastardo. Entró en la oficina del rubio, tomó los papeles y salió para encontrarse con Theo, quien la miraba con curiosidad con su bolso y abrigo en las manos.

-Vamos -le dijo poniendo su mano en su espalda y abriendo la puerta.

Como casi eran las seis de la tarde, el tráfico los retrasó un poco. Llegaron después de las siete de la tarde al Penthouse del rubio. Theo saludó al guardia de seguridad con familiaridad y entró al elevador seguido de ella. Habían hablado poco en el auto y Hermione, quien seguía sin comprender del todo su enojo hacia el rubio, miraba al suelo aferrándose al folder con papeles en su pecho.

El elevador se detuvo y abrió las puertas. Theo extendió la mano para que Hermione saliera primero, quien lo hizo, y después de caminar en silencio unos cuantos pasos, llegaron a la puerta del rubio. Hermione tocó la puerta con un poco de brusquedad y después de unos momentos una despampanante rubia en bata de seda abrió la puerta.

-Hola Theo, como siempre un placer verte -dijo seductoramente sonriéndole al castaño. Hermione miró la acción incrédula.

-Gwen -respondió el castaño a modo de saludo-. ¿Está Draco?

-Sí, claro, adelante -se movió la mujer dándoles la espalda. Hermione pudo notar que la mujer no vestía nada más que la bata de seda-. Draco -llamó-, Theo está aquí.

-¿Theo? -se escuchó la voz del rubio desde la habitación. Hermione, aún más enojada si era posible, miró con el ceño fruncido la puerta de la habitación por donde Draco salió-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Traje a Hermione -respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo sentándose en el sillón de cuero de la sala. Draco, vestido para el alivio de Hermione, la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Aquí están los papeles que me pidió, señor Malfoy -dijo entregadole el folder con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Draco la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Gracias. Creí haberte dicho que te despediría si no dejabas de decirme señor, Granger.

-Lo siento, Malfoy -respondió ella molesta.

-¿Se unirán a nosotros, querido? -preguntó la mujer llamada Gwen con la misma voz seductora de antes.

-¿Unirnos a qué, específicamente? -preguntó Theo con una ceja levantada.

-Estábamos a punto de ir a Hogsmeade -respondió Draco viendo como Gwen se perdía en su habitación-. ¿Quieren ir con nosotros?

-No me preguntes a mí -dijo Theo encongiendose de hombros. Draco se giró a Hermione expectante.

Hermione conocía Hogsmeade de nombre. Sabía que ese era una especie de bar para la gente rica de Londres y en donde no te dejaban entrar si tu cuenta bancaria no tenía muchas cifras o ibas acompañado de alguien que las tuviera. Hermione miró a Theo buscando apoyo, pero el castaño parecía más interesado en la vista desde el Pent-House de Draco que en ella. El rubio la miraba con una ceja levantada esperando una respuesta.

-Gracias por la invitación pero tengo que ir a casa con Rosie -respondió finalmente.

-Ya la escuchaste, Draco. Que se diviertan -dijo Theo levantándose con una sonrisa del sillón. Justo en ese momento Gwen salió vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de seda de la habitación del rubio. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, ya no los molestamos. Que pasen bonita noche -dijo Hermione con más brusquedad que de la que pretendía, Draco la miró sorprendido pero sin decir nada.

.

.

.

Hermione sintió la mirada de Theo clavada en su nuca cuando iban caminando hacia el auto del castaño pero no dijo nada evitando cualquier tipo de conversación. No entendía porqué estaba tan enojada con Draco, por dios, ¡era solo su jefe!. La había besado, sí, pero también el hombre había estado cayéndose de borracho. ¡Y además era casado! ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Sin darse cuenta, bufó al subirse al auto de Theo y se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Theo curioso. Hermione lo miró espantada al darse cuenta de su actitud.

-Sí, claro -contestó-. ¿Por qué debería de estar mal?

-Se me ocurren unos cuantos motivos.

-Dije que estoy bien -sentenció Hermione mirando por la ventana.

Theo condujo en silencio hasta la casa de Hermione. Cuando llegaron, la castaña se despidió escuetamente de él y entró rápidamente a su casa. Theo suspiró antes de encender el vehículo de vuelta y conducir hasta su propio hogar en completo silencio. Definitivamente algo había pasado entre Hermione y Draco en la mañana y la presencia de Gwen en casa de su amigo solamente empeoró las cosas entre ellos. Theo, molesto, cambió el rumbo hacia Hogsmeade.

Hermione miró por el cristal de la puerta como Theo se alejó en su vehículo y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. El castaño no tenía la culpa de su enamoramiento adolescente y mucho menos de sus celos de quinceañera, ¿por qué demonios se había desquitado con él? Golpeó su cabeza contra el cristal.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

-Mami dijo una mala palabla -Hermione se giró inmediatamente y vio a su pequeña hija sonriendo.

-Mami lo siente. Por favor no lo repitas. ¿Dónde está la abuela?

-Eta en el jadin con la abuela Molly.

Hermione suspiró antes de levantar a su hija por los brazos y abrazarla. Había tenido mucho drama en un día y no estaba preparada para lidiar con su ex-suegra. Rosie la besó torpemente en la mejilla y la abrazó por el cuello haciéndola sentir mejor. Hermione sonrió y salió al jardín trasero donde su madre y su ex-suegra platicaban alegremente en la pequeña salita. Ambas mujeres la voltearon a ver cuando salió por la puerta.

-¡Hermione! Que gusto verte, hija, ¿cómo has estado? -dijo Molly Weasley alegre levantandose para abrazarla.

-Muy bien señora Weasley, gracias por venir.

-Perdona que no asistiera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosie, Arthur y yo acabamos de regresar de Rumania.

-¿Cómo está Charlie?

-Muy bien, muy bien, gracias. Se acaba de comprometer, ¿puedes creerlo? Mi Charlie está listo para dar el gran paso.

-Que alegría -dijo Hermione incomoda. Molly se sentó de nuevo y ella puso en el suelo a Rosie quien corrió de nuevo al jardín con sus juguetes.

-Tu madre me estaba diciendo que encontraste un buen trabajo aquí en Londres.

-Así es, estoy muy contenta por eso.

-Su jefe es maravilloso, ¿verdad hija? -dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Hermione sintió de nuevo una punzada de celos al imaginar lo que probablemente estaría haciendo Draco con la estirada de Gwen.

-Oh sí, bueno, es normal.

-Ayer le dio el día libre para que lo pasara con Rosie -continuó su madre alegre.

-Lo hizo solo por que se lo pedí mamá -se convenció. Molly la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y quién es ese jefe tuyo?

-Draco Malfoy -respondió su madre alegre. Molly se atragantó con su té.

-¿Malfoy? ¿El millonario?

-Sí -respondió Hermione comenzando a sentirse incómoda-. Si me disculpan, iré a refrescarme un poco.

Y antes de que su madre o Molly dijeran algo más, entró a la casa y subió a su habitación. Exhausta, se tiró en la cama con su ropa intacta esperando que el día terminara lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Theo entró a Hogsmeade y se sentó en la barra. El bartender, Dean Thomas, le sirvió un whisky en las rocas y se lo entregó sin decir nada. De pronto, la inconfundible risa de Gwen sonó y el castaño pudo ver donde estaban su amigo y su cita sentados. Draco había visto a Theo desde el momento en que entró en Hogsmeade pero no hizo nada por llamar su atención, sabía reconocer cuando su amigo estaba enojado con él y en esos momento el castaño estaba furioso. Pero, de repente, Gwen soltó una carcajada y Theo los ubicó.

No había vuelta atrás, Draco tomó su trago y caminó hacía su amigo en la barra. Theo lo miró con una ceja levantada antes de beberse por completo el contenido de su vaso y pedir otro. Draco lo imitó, y solo después de que Dean le diera a cada uno su bebida, Theo habló.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Draco?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sabes bien de qué estoy hablando.

-Tal vez, pero sinceramente no quiero discutirlo en estos momentos.

-Lo tendrás que hacer en algún momento.

-¿El lunes cuando esté sobrio te parece bien?

-No.

-Theo…

-De todas tus asistentes, tenías que joder a la única chica que vale la pena.

-Theo…

-¿Y además le llamaste a Gwen?

-Theo…

-No Draco, nada de Theo. ¿De verdad quieres volver al desastre que era tu oficina antes de que Hermione entrara a trabajar?

-Por supuesto que no, pero…

-¡¿Entonces en qué estabas pensando?!

-¡No lo hacía, ¿ok?! Estaba demasiado borracho como para pensar.

-¿Qué diablos pasó en tu Pent-House?

-Nada -mintió-, no pasó nada. ¿De verdad crees que sería tan idiota como para meterme con una buena asistente?

-Pues más te vale, Draco, porque ella no es como tus otras asistentes.

-Lo sé. ¿Ok? Lo sé. También se que tu sientes algo por ella, así que es intocable para mi.

-Yo no siento…

-Oh, por favor Theo. Me he metido con todas mis asistentes en los últimos cinco años y jamás me habías dicho nada a pesar de que nunca lo aprobaste, ¿que cambió ahora? Obviamente te atrae Hermione, a mi también me parece hermosa -confesó inconscientemente-, pero aunque creas que soy un jefe terrible sé que no la ha pasado bien en su divorcio, que su ex esposo es un imbécil y que su hija depende de ella, ¿por qué diablos crees que le pago tanto? Ninguna de mis asistentes había tenido ese sueldo.

Theo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Bebió su Whisky y, sin decir nada más, dejo un par de billetes en la barra y se alejó. Draco miró a su amigo retirarse, sabía que era muy difícil para Theo hablar de sus sentimientos. Había crecido en un hogar solitario, sus padres se habían casado por compromiso, Theodore Sr. había sido un hombre frío y distante, Lucretia Nott tenía el mismo instinto maternal de una piedra y había sido obvio que tuvo a Theo para asegurar su matrimonio con Theodore Sr.; por lo que su amigo careció del amor de una madre y la compañía de un padre.

Draco recordó lo suaves y cálidos que eran los labios de Hermione y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amigo. La castaña ya tenía seis meses trabajando para él y el hecho de que Theo aún no la invitara a salir le sorprendía un poco. Gwen se acercó a él y pasó descaradamente su mano por el muslo del rubio, Draco levantó una ceja y con una sonrisa tomó la mano de la rubia. Gwen pegó por completo su cuerpo al de él y lo besó fogosamente, le susurró al oído lo que planeaba hacerle en la cama y con una sonrisa completamente descarada lo jaló hacía la salida.

.

.

.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, ella pudo sentir la erección del rubio chocar contra su vientre y eso la excitó todavía más. Enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio y lo acercó a ella para besar sus labios. Draco la besó con pasión mientras la conducía a la gran cama, cayó de espaldas con él sobre ella, Draco tomó su pierna y la puso alrededor de su cadera, ella lo aprisionó y lo jaló hacia su centro.

Cuando su erección chocó de nuevo con su centro no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, Draco tomó la parte superior de su vestido, lo desabrocho y lo bajó dejando sus pechos descubiertos; bajó sus besos por su cuello, después pasó por su clavícula para después descender a uno de sus pezones. Tomó el bulto entre sus dientes y con su lengua comenzó a lamer. Ella soltó un sonoro gemido cuando Draco succionó su pezón izquierdo y pellizcó el derecho.

Conforme los besos de Draco fueron bajando lo hizo su vestido. Sus braguitas de encaje blanco comenzaron a quemarle cuando los besos del rubio comenzaron a llegar a su centro y, sin quitarlas, comenzó a besarla. Ella gimió de nuevo y Draco sintió su erección pulsar, necesitaba estar dentro de ella pero era muy pronto aún. Tomó las braguitas y las bajó rápidamente, admiró por un segundo su belleza para después besar lentamente su centro.

Gimió cuando sintió la lengua del rubio subir y bajar lentamente para después tomar su clítoris entre sus labios y lamer. Primero lentamente, luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Hermione se mordió el labio para suprimir un gran gemido pero cuando Draco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus lengüetazos sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Draco sintió lo que estaba pasando y con un dedo la penetró lentamente, instintivamente Hermione levantó las caderas acercándose un poco más a su boca incitandolo a continuar.

Draco la penetró con un segundo dedo y aumentó las embestidas al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de su lengua contra su clítoris, cuando Hermione comenzó a sentir el orgasmo apoderarse de ella levantó la cadera para que Draco tuviera un mejor acceso a ella un insoportable bip, bip, bip comenzó a sonar. De repente Draco desapareció de entre sus piernas y Hermione abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

¡MALDITO DESPERTADOR!

* * *

_**¡Hola mis amores! Se que me van a matar con este final jajajaja pero quería sacar la frustración de mi sueño interrumpido por el endemoniado despertador de la mañana. No me odien tanto por favor.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan sus reviews, los amo, espero no decepcionarlas por la lentitud de la trama, prometo que contestaré sus reviews! También muchas gracias a todas las chicas que le dan follow y agregan la historia a sus favoritos, ¡las amo!**_

_**Besos, Kat!**_


	6. ORQUÍDEA

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**6\. ORQUÍDEA**

.

.

Los días pasaron sin mucha novedad después de aquel primero de noviembre. Draco no volvió a beber en presencia de Hermione, tampoco volvió a ver ni a Gwen ni a Pansy. Poco a poco los días de Hermione volvieron a su tediosa monotonía, o eso quería creer ella. No había vuelto a soñar con el rubio aunque ganas no le faltaban, el recuerdo de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos seguía tan intacto como si se hubieran besado ayer.

También había conservado la corbata de Draco. Y cada que la veía fantaseaba con ponérsela en la mañana después de una noche intensa de sexo. Colorada, se acomodó en su silla tratando de apaciguar la humedad de su centro. Era dieciséis de diciembre y estaba helando afuera, sin embargo ella se sentía arder. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró Anne, la jefa de recursos humanos, seguida de una tímida chica rubia y delgada de aproximadamente su edad. Hermione las miró con curiosidad mientras se acercaban a ella.

-Buenos días, Hermione.

-Buenos días, Anne, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Ella es Luna Lovegood -dijo señalando a la chica rubia detrás de ella-, a partir de hoy estará trabajando en el área de recepción junto con Penny.

-Hola Luna, soy Hermione Granger -le tendió la mano y la rubia se la estrechó tímidamente-, bienvenida.

-Gracias.

-Hermione, ¿el señor Malfoy está disponible? -preguntó Anne mirando la puerta del rubio.

-El señor Malfoy se encuentra con el señor Nott.

-¿Crees que puedas anunciarnos?

-Claro, un momento -Hermione tomó el auricular del teléfono directo y llamó a la oficina del rubio, después de dos timbres escuchó la voz de Draco.

_-¿Sí?_

-Malfoy, está aquí Anne, quiere saber si le puede robar unos minutos de su tiempo.

_-Uhmmm_ -escuchó al hombre murmurar, no pudo evitar imaginar cosas sucias. ¡Controlate Granger! Pensó-. _Está bien, hazla pasar. ¿Puedes traerme más café?_ -escuchó murmullos-_ ...cuando estés gordo no vengas a reclamarme_ -dijo el rubio obviamente hablando con Theo, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír-_. También galletas para el gordo de mi VP de finanzas, por favor._

-Enseguida -colgó y miró a Anne-. Pueden pasar.

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron por el umbral y Hermione aprovechó para servirse un poco de café antes de de servir dos tazas más; una de café sin azúcar ni crema, como le gustaba a Draco, y otra con dos cucharadas de azúcar y tres de crema, como le gustaba a Theo. Tomó otro plato de porcelana y sirvió unas cuantas galletas antes de poner todo en una charola y llevarlo a la oficina del rubio.

Abrió la puerta con el pie, y las dos cabezas rubias y dos castañas se voltearon a verla por un instante. Luna, la nueva chica, parecía un poco tímida, pero Anne era otro tema. Anne rondaba los cuarenta, como la mayoría de las mujeres que trabajaban en M-Corp era delgada y muy hermosa, su cabello era de un castaño unos tonos más oscuro que el de ella, también era rizado pero, a diferencia de sus rizos rebeldes, el de Anne siempre estaba pulcramente peinado. Solía usar faldas corte lápiz y tacones altos. También tenía un busto generoso el cual le gustaba mostrar con sus blusas escotadas.

Y, como el ochenta por ciento del personal femenino de la empresa, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para coquetear con Draco o Theo, no hacía distinciones. En ese momento se encontraba sentada en el borde del escritorio del rubio reclinada hacia él dándole una vista completa de su escote; pero para la sorpresa de Hermione, el rubio parecía más interesado en la tímida rubia que estaba frente a él, cosa que alegró a Hermione.

-¿Lovegood dices? -le preguntó a la chica mirándola de arriba a abajo como lo hizo con ella en su primer día.

-Así es señor -respondió Luna un poco asustada. Theo se levantó y le tendió la mano en señal de saludo.

-Bienvenida, señorita Lovegood -le dijo amablemente. Hermione se acercó a Theo y le indicó cuál era su taza, el hombre la agarró y antes de que pasara otra cosa, tomó el platito con las galletas-. Gracias Hermione, ¿gustas una galleta? -le dijo a Luna, la chica lo miró asustada.

-No, muchas gracias -respondió ella en el mismo momento que Hermione ponía la taza de Draco sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias, Granger -dijo para después girarse hacia Anne-. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-Por supuesto, Hermione, ¿puedes terminar de darle el tour a la señorita Lovegood por las instalaciones?

-Sí, claro.

Y sin más, Hermione salió, seguida de Luna y, para su pesar, Theo, quien se llevó el plató de galletas con él. Se despidió de ambas chicas y se perdió en el ascensor. Hermione miró de nuevo a Luna y le sonrió amablemente, sabía lo que era ser la chica nueva en M-Corp y Luna parecía ser una chica agradable aunque parecía estar aterrada. Así que decidió aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Luna? ¿Te puedo llamar Luna?

-Sí, por favor. Tengo veintidós. ¿Y tú?

-Veinticuatro. ¿Qué te trae por M-Corp? -le preguntó mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

-Mi papá está teniendo problemas para pagar la colegiatura de mis hermanos pequeños y de mi universidad al mismo tiempo, así que decidí pausar este semestre para trabajar y ayudarle con los gastos.

-Eso es muy noble, Luna.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Zoología -respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

-Wow, eso debe de ser muy interesante.

-Lo es, espero algún día ser una de las mejores Zoologas del mundo.

-Estoy segura de que así será, Luna.

Y, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, ese dieciséis de diciembre hizo una nueva amiga en Luna Lovegood.

.

.

.

Draco miró a Anne con una ceja levantada. La mayoría de las veces ni se molestaba en poner atención a lo que la entrometida mujer le decía, pero ese día no podía ignorarla así sin más porque no había nadie más en la oficina. La mujer no dejaba de hablar, nunca. Y eso le crispaba los nervios a Draco. Si no fuera por que la condenada mujer era muy buena en su trabajo, la habría despedido desde el momento que tomó el mando de M-Corp. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mirarla a la cara.

-...y entonces se me ocurrió que este año podría ayudarle a Narcissa con los preparativos del aniversario de la empresa -dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-A estas alturas mi madre ya tiene todo arreglado, pero le informaré de tu ofrecimiento en la primera oportunidad que tenga -dijo hastiado. Anne lo miró con coquetería-. Y es la señora Malfoy, Anne -la reprendió borrando la sonrisa de su boca.

-Sí, claro. Lo siento.

-¿Hay algún otro tema que tengas que consultar conmigo?

-Sí. Necesito la evaluación semestral de Hermione -dijo con una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio pero que decidió ignorar.

-Ok, te la haré llegar en cuanto pueda.

-Vale, gracias. Uhmmm, ¿Draco? -preguntó la mujer, al ver la mirada de enfado del rubio desistió-. No, olvidalo.

Y sin más, salió de la oficina del rubio apresurada. Draco se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las masajeó, intentando de evitar el inminente dolor de cabeza que Anne siempre le provocaba. En ese momento escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación y con hastío dijo un brusco "adelante", cuando Hermione entró en su oficina Draco se relajó. La chica caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó nerviosa frente a él.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa. Ví salir a Anne y supuse que estabas solo. ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó genuinamente preocupada. Draco se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y se masajeó las sienes.

-Sí, solo creo que está a punto de darme migraña -respondió el rubio tapándose los ojos.

-Creo que deberías de recostarte un momento, te traeré un poco de té de jengibre -dijo Hermione levantándose y caminando hacia el gran ventanal; activó el botón que hacía que las enormes persianas se cerrarán dejando la oficina a oscuras a excepción de la luz que entraba por la puerta de cristal esmerilado que daba a su escritorio. Draco estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió una punzada que indicaba que la migraña era más inminente que la noche; caminó hacia el sofá de cuero y se recostó mirando como Hermione salía de la oficina.

La chica regresó unos minutos después con una humeante taza de té, una pequeña botella de cristal, un cuenco con agua y una toalla. Draco bebió un sorbo de té antes de mirar a su secretaria.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es aceite esencial de Lavanda, es un remedio que mi madre usaba en mi cuando me daban migrañas en mi embarazo, ¿puedo? -le preguntó nerviosa. Draco la miró confuso antes de asentir con la cabeza-. Recuestate -el rubio obedeció.

Draco observó a Hermione poner unas gotas en el agua de lo que le dijo era el aceite de lavanda, sumergió la toalla, la exprimió y después la puso sobre su frente. Hermione comenzó a masajear la frente y sienes del rubio sobre la toalla tal y como su madre le había enseñado. Al principio notó la incomodidad del rubio, pero poco a poco vio como los hombros del hombre se relajaron y cerró los ojos. Con cuidado Hermione tomó el pañuelo negro que llevaba anudado al cuello y lo puso sobre los ojos de Draco para proporcionarle más oscuridad. Después de unos minutos de masajear sus sienes, Hermione notó que la respiración del rubio comenzó a ser más lenta indicando que se había quedado dormido.

Hermione le quitó de la cabeza la toalla húmeda pero dejó su pañuelo sobre los ojos del rubio; dudó antes de quitarle los zapatos, pero decidió que descansaría mejor sin ellos por lo que con todo el cuidado del mundo se los quitó y los puso a un lado de la mesita. Sin hacer ruido salió de la oficina no sin antes mutar los teléfonos de Draco. Cuando llegó a su escritorio no pudo evitar sonreír mientras bajaba el volumen de sus teléfonos y apagaba las luces que daban directamente a la oficina del rubio.

Draco despertó un par de horas más tarde libre de migraña. Se quitó el pañuelo de seda de los ojos y se incorporó lentamente. Miró su Rolex y sorprendió al ver que eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, con un poco de pereza se estiró y notó que sus zapatos habían desaparecido de sus pies. Se los puso de nuevo y salió de su oficina con la poca esperanza de que la castaña estuviera en su lugar para agradecerle pero el escritorio de la chica estaba pulcramente vacío. «Por supuesto que ya se fue, estúpido, son las nueve de la noche», pensó.

Molesto, regresó a su oficina para apagar el ordenador y tomar sus llaves. Un pequeño plato con una taza invertida le llamó la atención, quitó la taza y un muffin apareció sobre el plato. Cuando tomó el pastelito notó un sobre tamaño media carta debajo del plato. Curioso, lo agarró, tenía escrito «Draco Malfoy» con una bonita letra cursiva que no reconoció. Con más curiosidad, mordió el muffin y abrió el sobre.

Adentro había una bonita postal navideña que mostraba a una sonriente Hermione abrazando a una pequeña niña pelirroja y llena de pecas delante de un enorme árbol de navidad y las letras «Felices Fiestas». Draco giró la postal y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un mensaje escrito.

_«Querido Draco;_

_¡Felices Fiestas! _

_Que tu corazón y hogar se llenen de todas las alegrías que trae consigo esta temporada._

_Te deseamos unas fiestas llenas de amor y alegría rodeado de tus seres queridos._

_Gracias por ser parte de nuestras vidas._

_Con amor, Hermione Granger y Rose Weasley.»_

Con una sonrisa, Draco dejó la postal recargada frente a la pantalla de su ordenador y, después de darse cuenta que Hermione lo había apagado y ordenado su escritorio, salió de su oficina con una sonrisa comiendo el delicioso muffin.

.

.

.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Rosie abrir sus regalos de navidad. La niña siempre había sido feliz con lo que ella le daba y al verla abrazar con emoción el dinosaurio de peluche no pudo evitar limpiarse discretamente una lágrima de felicidad. El timbre sonó y Hermione se levantó a abrir con alegría. Había invitado a Theo a celebrar Navidad con ellos cuando se enteró de que el castaño estaría solo en su departamento en Chelsea. La sonrisa se le borró cuando abrió la puerta y develó a Ron del otro lado con una gran caja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Hermione después de no tener noticias de él por seis meses. Ron la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Vaya, que emoción de verme -dijo sarcásticamente-. Vine a ver a mi hija y a traerle sus regalos de navidad.

Y sin que Hermione pudiera negarse, Ron entró en su casa empujándola a un lado. Sintiendo el estrés comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos antes de tomar la cajetilla de cigarros de su bolso y salir al jardín frontal. Sabía que fumar era un hábito asqueroso, por no mencionar dañino, que había comenzado cuando estudiaba la preparatoria y quiso ser cool con los amigos de sus amigos, pero Ron conseguía estresarla al punto de necesitar una buena dosis de nicotina para poder tolerar su presencia.

Después de encender el cigarrillo se dio cuenta de lo helado que estaba haciendo afuera y que ella se había salido sin abrigo; pero de pensar en regresar a la casa con su ex decidió que podía aguantar un poco el frío aunque después atrapara una neumonía o algo. Cuando estaba por la mitad de su cigarrillo un conocido Audi A5 plata se aparcó frente a su casa. Theo bajó con unas bolsas pequeñas en las manos y miró a Hermione con la ceja levantada cuando la vio fumar ya que nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Lo sé, es asqueroso, pero lo necesito. Créeme -le dijo ella cuando el castaño abrió la pequeña reja de la entrada y caminaba hacia ella, cuando el castaño estuvo frente a ella apagó su cigarrillo y lo abrazó después de tirar la colilla en el bote de la basura-. Feliz Navidad, Theo.

-Feliz navidad, Hermione -le respondió el castaño abrazándola un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-Gracias por venir.

-No tienes nada que agradecer -Theo notó que la chica no traía abrigo y abrió el suyo cubriendola con el. Hermione metió las manos en el abrigo del castaño y lo abrazó atraída por el calor del cuerpo de Theo. Tratando de que el castaño no se diera cuenta, aspiró su aroma.

-Lamento mucho lo que pueda pasar adentro -dijo tímidamente hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Theo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ron llegó de sorpresa.

-Oh -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Ahora entendía el «Lo necesito» que le había dicho cuando la vio fumar.

Resignada, Hermione salió del calientito abrazo de Theo y caminó hacia la casa seguida por el castaño. Cuando Theo cerró la puerta detrás de él se quitó el abrigo y Hermione lo tomó con una sonrisa apagada para ponerlo en el armario debajo de la escalera. Entraron en el living donde Ron le mostraba a Rosie la enorme casa de muñecas que le había traído. La niña miraba encantada su regalo y cuando vio a su madre entrar acompañada del castaño corrió para abrazar al recién llegado.

-Theeooooooooo -gritó Rosie al mismo tiempo que brincaba para que el castaño la levantara. Theo levantó a Rosie en el aire y la niña rodeó su cuello con sus manitas dándole un tierno abrazo-. Feliz navidad, Theo, ¿que te tajo Santa?

-¡Rosie! -dijo Hermione tratando de reprenderla a pesar de que sabía que a Theo le encantaba que Rosie le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas.

-Me temo que soy un poco viejo para que Santa me traiga regalos, Rosie.

-Ni que lo digas -dijo Ron maliciosamente mirando con el ceño fruncido al castaño.

-Bueno, no etes tiste, mami dijo que nosotas te tenemos un degalo -Theo dejó en el suelo a la niña y saludó a los padres de Hermione con un apretón de manos.

-Doctores Granger, feliz navidad.

-Igualmente, cariño -respondió la madre de Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar en privado? -dijo Ron para sorpresa de todos. Intuyendo a dónde se dirijiría la conversación con el pelirrojo, la castaña asintió con una mueca hastiada antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Theo entró en el living y se sentó en el sofá al mismo tiempo que Ron salía hecho un basilisco hacia la cocina. Rosie captó su atención cuando le dio una bolsa navideña de regalo y el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír y poner sus bolsas en el piso.

-¡Abela! -exclamó la niña con una enorme sonrisa. El castaño obedeció y abrió la bolsa sacando una corbata color granate- ¿Te guta?

-Me encanta Rosie, gracias -respondió el castaño genuinamente agradecido-. Yo también te traje un regalo -dijo el castaño pero justo en ese momento, la voz furiosa de Hermione sonó desde la cocina.

_-¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia! _

_-¡No tiene ni seis meses que nos separamos y ya traes a tu novio en turno a tu casa con MI hija!_ -Rosie al escuchar gritar a su padre, instintivamente se acercó a Theo y hundió la carita en su pecho. Theo la acunó en sus brazos al sentir el malestar de la niña.

_-¡Si no tienes nada bueno que hacer aquí es mejor que te vayas!_

_-¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer, también es mi hija!_

_-¡Entonces paga la manutención!_

_-¡Solo quieres mi dinero, maldita interesada!_

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe sordo y los padres de Hermione, tanto o más molestos que él, se levantaron del sillón y fueron a la cocina, Theo los siguió con la niña en brazos que no dejaba de hundir su carita en el hueco de su cuello aterrada. Hermione tenía la mano sobre su enrojecida mejilla, Ron la miraba con furia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que los padres de Hermione y Theo lo miraban enojados fijó su mirada en el castaño y la cercanía con su hija.

-¡ROSE WEASLEY! -la niña se estremeció en los brazos del castaño al escuchar su nombre- ¡Alejate de ese hombre de inmediato!

-¡Tú no puedes decirle qué hacer! -contraatacó Hermione furiosa. Ron se giró molesto hacia Hermione pero en ese entonces el padre de Hermione lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-Creo que es momento de que te vayas de mi casa, no eres bienvenido aquí -dijo con la voz gélida. Ron lo miró furioso pero claudicó al sentirse rebasado.

-Bien -se giró a Hermione-. Te advierto que esto no se quedará así, te quitaré a Rosie y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

Y sin decir nada, salió de la cocina empujando a Theo en el camino. Cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, Rosie se permitió sollozar.

-Tranquila -le dijo Theo acariciando suavemente la espalda de la niña-, ya se fue.

Rosie tardó poco más de media hora en volver a su estado risueño de ser aunque Theo podía ver que su mirada se veía un poco apagada. Después de que Ron se hubiera marchado, Hermione intentó continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, sin embargo los ánimos estaban tan tensos que se podían cortar con un cuchillo de ser posible. Los padres de Hermione, aun molestos, intentaron igualmente continuar con la velada, sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro adultos podían fingir tan bien.

Rosie se alegró un poco cuando abrió el regalo que Theo le había llevado, un libro ilustrado sobre dinosaurios y un prendedor de plata con forma de Tiranosaurio. Incluso cuando Theo le entregó a Hermione una bolsa de una reconocida librería la niña se alegró, pero pronto el estrés de la visita de su padre pudo con ella y cuando se escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente de la calle comenzó a llorar desconsolada dando por terminada la velada.

Jean tomó a Rosie y la llevó a la habitación de Hermione seguida de su marido para darle privacidad a su hija y a Theo. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Hermione sabía que su madre adoraba al castaño tanto como lo hacía su hija. Su padre, por otro lado, simplemente quería descansar un poco del drama que parecía seguir a su única hija.

-Theo, lamento mucho lo que pasó con Ron.

-No eres tú quién tiene que disculparse.

-Lo sé, pero yo lo traje a tu vida, así que lo siento.

-Si te soy sincero, no entiendo qué fue lo que le viste -dijo Theo levantándose del sofá-. Pero también sé que no es de mi incumbencia, así que me retiro para que descanses -y caminó a la puerta.

-¡Espera! -el castaño se giró sorpresivamente tomando a Hermione desprevenida lo que hizo que chocara contra él. Theo la tomó con cuidado de la cintura para evitar que cayera-. Gracias -Theo, sin soltarla, la miró expectante-. No te di tu regalo.

-Rosie me lo dió, gracias por la corbata.

-Ese era de parte de mis padres -confesó sonrojada-. Este es el mío -dijo entregandole una pequeña caja de color negro.

Theo la soltó, muy a su pesar, y agarro la cajita. La abrió en silencio y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el bonito reloj de bolsillo dorado. Lo sacó de la caja y cuando lo abrió, leyó la inscripción con una sonrisa: «_Nunca dejes de sonreír. H.G_.».

-Es hermoso, gracias.

-¿De verdad te gusta? Se que la inscripción es un poco boba pero…

Hermione se vio interrumpida por los labios de Theo chocando con los suyos. Al principio se quedó helada ante el beso de Theo, pero pronto se dejó llevar. El beso era dulce y tierno a diferencia del que le había dado Draco que había sido salvaje y sensual. Confundida por pensar en su jefe, Hermione se separó lentamente del castaño y lo miró. Los ojos azules de Theo brillaban de una forma que ella nunca había visto.

-Yo… -balbuceó torpemente. El castaño se alejó un poco de ella.

-Lo siento, no debí -dijo el castaño saliendo de la casa dejando el abrigo.

-¡Theo, espera! -gritó ella corriendo detrás del él, pero el castaño ya estaba arrancando su auto cuando ella llegó a medio jardín-. Theo…

.

.

.

Hermione entró a su oficina con las mejillas rojas producto de la horrible nevada que estaba cayendo afuera. Era veintisiete de diciembre y después de dos días libres estaba de regreso en la oficina. Cuando llegó a su escritorio se sorprendió al ver una pequeña cajita plateada sobre su escritorio encima de un sobre. Extrañada, tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Era una nota con un mensaje escrito con la pulcra letra estilizada de Draco:

_«Granger,_

_Espero que pasaras una linda navidad con tu familia, gracias por la tarjeta navideña. Estaré en París hasta el diez de enero, espero no ser molestado bajo ningún motivo, ¿está claro? También es mi deber informarte que el día once se celebrará en Malfoy Manor el aniversario de la empresa, mi madre tiene todo preparado pero te ruego te comuniques con ella por si requiere algo más en mi ausencia. También necesitaré compres un vestido de gala porque tienes que estar en la celebración._

_Pd: Espero te guste tu regalo, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo._

_D.M.»_

Hermione dejó la extraña tarjeta navideña/instrucciones laborales en su escritorio y tomó la cajita. La observó por unos momentos antes de decidirse abrirla. Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar soltar un «Oh» sorprendida.

Un hermoso dije de oro rosa con forma de orquídea con, lo que Hermione apostaba que era, un diamante en el centro posaba sobre la superficie de terciopelo de la cajita. Ruborizada, dejó la cajita en su escritorio y miró la inscripción de la costosa joyería como si quemara. Antes de que comenzara a hiperventilar, el teléfono de su escritorio sonó asustandola en el proceso.

-Presidencia, buenos días, le atiende Hermione Granger -dijo aliviada por distraerse.

_-Buenos días Granger _-dijo la voz de Draco por el otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy -dijo nerviosa dándose cuenta de su error-. Lo siento, Malfoy.

_-¿Todo bien?_

-Sí -dijo ella insegura, entonces imaginó que de seguro Draco estaba rodando los ojos del otro lado de la línea-. Bueno en realidad no.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

-Su regalo, no puedo…

_-Si dices que no puedes aceptarlo, Granger, te juro que te tiro por las escaleras cuando regrese._

-Es…

_-¿Demasiado? Mujer, por dios, es solo un collar. Si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo._

-No, es muy hermoso.

_-¿Entonces?_

-No es apropiado.

_-Granger, te lo digo sinceramente, no estoy tratando de llevarte a la cama o algo así. Es solo un agradecimiento por poner en orden mi oficina _-«y mi vida» se reprimió de decir.

-Lo… Lo sé, pero… -Hermione se mordió el labio para no decir nada más-. Gracias -soltó finalmente.

_-De nada Granger. Ahora_ -dijo Draco en el tono serio que usaba para los negocios y Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente por ser tan estúpida y creer que Draco le llamaba simplemente porque le gustaba hablar con ella, después de todo era su jefe-_, necesito que reserves un vuelo a París, primera clase, para Pansy Parkinson_ -a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar el nombre de la amante de Draco-_. A primera hora de mañana, por favor._

-Claro, ¿algo más?

_-No, es todo_.

-Vale -respondió sin querer con desdén. Inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente esperando que el rubio no lo hubiera notado.

_-Gracias, Granger _-dijo antes de colgar.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la frente y se recargó frustrada en su asiento. ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando? ¿Qué el maldito collar fuera una declaración de amor? Bufó antes de cerrar la cajita con más fuerza de la necesaria y la echó a su bolso sin ningún cuidado. Malditos millonarios.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron monótonamente sin mucha novedad. Hermione descubrió por Padma, la secretaria de Theo, que el castaño se había ido a La Toscana el veintiséis de diciembre sin despedirse de ella. No podía decir que no se sentía dolida, después del desastroso beso que habían compartido en su casa la tarde de Navidad Hermione podía decir que lo entendía, pero, ¿irse sin despedirse? «_¡Bien Granger! Al paso que vas te quedarás sola como una ostra y morirás vieja y rodeada de gatos_», pensó.

Y además estaba el tema del aniversario de M-Corp. Como Draco se lo había ordenado llamó a su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, para presentarse y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con los preparativos. La mujer, muy amable tenía que decir, aceptó su ayuda por lo que Hermione se había visto envuelta en los preparativos de lo que a ella le parecía una celebración demasiado ostentosa. Pero aún así, la oficina de Hermione debió de ser trasladada a Malfoy Manor cuando se dio cuenta que no podía ayudar desde M-Corp; además son Draco de viaje, tenía muy pocas cosas que hacer allá.

Hermione pronto descubrió que Narcissa había comenzado con los preparativos desde antes que ella entrara a trabajar, de la misma forma las invitaciones habían sido enviadas desde hacía meses por lo que ella había sido la encargada de los arreglos finales. Cuando Cissy, como había insistido la señora Malfoy que la llamara, le entregó la lista de invitados, un nombre llamó su atención. Se acercó a la rubia y hermosa mujer que estaba sentada frente al escritorio de roble de la enorme biblioteca mirando con ojo crítico una maqueta del salón principal con la distribución de las mesas, había varios banderines con nombres colocados alrededor de algunas mesas y otros se encontraban amontonados a un costado.

-Cissy, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, querida -respondió la mujer sin dejar de mirar la maqueta como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Quién es Amelia Nott? -Narcissa dejó de ver su maqueta y miró a Hermione.

-Es la ex esposa de Theodore, ¿por? -Hermione no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa-. Draco me comentó que estabas saliendo con Theodore, ¿no te dijo nada sobre Amelia?

-No -dijo sin pensar, después se dio cuenta de cómo debió de sonar su respuesta y decidió que era mejor especificar-, o sea, no estamos saliendo. Solo somos amigos.

-Oh vaya. No entiendo entonces por qué Draco dijo que salían -respondió la mujer volviendo a mirar su maqueta.

-No quisiera ser cotilla, pero, ¿por qué se separaron?

-Bueno, después del fallecimiento del pequeño Zachary su matrimonio falló, pero yo no soy quien para contarte esto. Si quieres saber los verdaderos motivos deberías de hablar con Theodore.

-Sí, claro. Lo siento.

-La curiosidad no es ningún pecado, querida -finalizó la mujer con una sonrisa-. Ahora dime, ¿ya tienes tu vestido?

Hermione hizo una mueca al recordar que tenía que comprar un condenado vestido. Narcissa sonrió para después fingir estar escandalizada.

-¿Cómo que aún no has comprado tu vestido, Hermione Granger? ¡Mañana es la fiesta!

-Yo… lo olvidé. Con los preparativos y todo eso -se excusó. La hermosa mujer negó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, afortunadamente hay alguien que te conoce bien.

Y sin decir nada más, Narcissa Malfoy se levantó y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione muy confundida. La mujer regresó después de unos momentos con un porta vestidos en las manos de un reconocido diseñador. Se lo extendió y Hermione lo agarró con manos temblorosas. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado intentando que el zipper no se atascara con lo que de seguro era la costosisima tela del hermoso vestido plateado, corte A de chiffon con un discreto escote en el pecho que terminaba en un bonito cinto con un adorno de piedras en la cintura y mangas que cubrían sólo los hombros. Hermione miró a Narcissa sorprendida.

-Theodore lo envió para acá cuando se enteró que estarías ayudándome, llegó ayer por la mañana.

-Gra.. gracias -dijo apenada guardando el vestido de nuevo.

-Debes de ser una amiga muy especial para que Theodore se tome la molestia de compraste un vestido -dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa sentándose de nuevo frente al escritorio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Theo no suele ser así?

-Oh no, recuerdo que una de las principales quejas de Amelia era que Theodore era demasiado distante con ella, ni hablar que le hiciera regalos.

-Oh -dijo Hermione recordando el bonito collar que el castaño le regaló el día que se conocieron cuando la llevó a comprar ropa para la oficina.

-Creo que Amelia estará encantada de sentarse junto a Astoria, siempre se llevaron bien -dijo la mujer llamando la atención de Hermione e insertando el banderín con el nombre «Amelia Nott» junto al que decía «Astoria Malfoy».

No pudo evitar un pequeño y lastimero gemido, que Narcissa no pasó desapercibido, al ver que a un lado del banderín de Astoria estaba el de «Draco Malfoy», luego el de «Theodore Nott» y junto a este, para su desgracia, estaba el de «Hermione Granger». La fiesta de aniversario prometía, oh vaya que si. Maldijo internamente, ¿por qué cojones le tenía que pasar eso?

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el Cap? ¿Apoco Theo no es un amor aunque después haya salido corriendo de la vergüenza? Jejeje, para las que se preguntan si realmente es un Dramione, si, sí lo es, solo siento que Hermione y Draco deben de arreglar toda su mierda primero, pero obvio no va a ser fácil.**

**Y díganme, ¿se esperaban a Amelia? Ahora quiero que me digan que piensan del viaje de Theo a La Toscana y del de Draco a París... oh y no nos olvidemos de Pansy...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, me dejan reviews y agregan esta historia a sus favoritos. Mil gracias!**

**Un beso, Kat!**

Pd: Oh espero que nadie haya leído el cap en cuanto lo publiqué porque me confundí con la emoción y casi les hago un enoooooooorme spoiler! JAjajaja besos


	7. ANIVERSARIO

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**7\. ANIVERSARIO**

Hermione entró nerviosa al enorme salón de Malfoy Manor llena de nervios. En el salón de belleza habían decidido por hacerle un recogido elegante y maquillarla discretamente, sin embargo, se sentía fuera de lugar rodeada de todas esas personas de la alta alcurnia, como les había llamado Ginny. Nerviosa, tomó la pequeña joya con forma de orquídea con una mano intentando tranquilizarse.

-Que hermoso vestido, exquisito diría yo. Mis felicitaciones a la persona que lo escogió -escuchó decir a Theo detrás de ella. Hermione se volteó y no pudo evitar admirar lo guapo que se veía el castaño con su traje de gala.

-Oh vaya, ya somos amigos de nuevo -no pudo evitar decir enojada. Aún no le perdonaba que se fuera a Italia dos semanas sin despedirse de ella.

-Hermione…

-No, nada de Hermione, me debes una explicación, Nott -dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, el castaño estaba a punto de responder cuando Draco entró detrás de él.

-Granger, deja de fruncir el ceño. La gente va a decir que eres una amargada -dijo el rubio poniéndose a un costado de ella-. Y no digas que lo sientes -terminó el rubio cuando vio que la chica estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

-Entendido, jefe -respondió ella suavizando un poco su rostro.

-Bien, ahora, espero que hayas memorizado quien es toda esta gente porque no recuerdo el nombre de la mitad de ellos -dijo Draco serio mientras tomaba una copa de champagne de un mesero que iba pasando.

-Si, claro.

-Excelente.

.

.

.

Hermione se sentó en la pequeña banquita al final del largo pasillo. Tenía aproximadamente dos horas siguiendo a Draco recordándole quienes eran las personas que lo saludaban y honestamente los zapatos la estaban matando. Bebió un poco de la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano y estaba a punto de perder la elegancia para masajear un poco sus adoloridos pies cuando una mujer en sus treintas, delgada, de piel blanca como la leche, cabello negro, ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto ataviado en un hermoso vestido corte sirena se paró frente a ella.

-¿Si? -preguntó Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio. La hermosa mujer la miró por unos momentos antes de hablar.

-Tú eres Hermione Granger, ¿cierto? -le dijo con una voz suave y lenta.

-Sí, ¿con quién tengo el honor? -preguntó poniéndose de pie, para su enorme pesar, extendiendo la mano. La mujer vio su mano como si Hermione estuviera sosteniendo una serpiente o algo parecido.

-Amelia Nott -respondió sin estrechar su mano. Hermione comenzó a sentir calor, usó la mano rechazada para acomodarse el cabello.

-Mucho gusto -respondió con toda la cortesía de la que era capaz.

-Mentiría al decir que igualmente -contestó Amelia después de un momento. Hermione la miró con incredulidad.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿te he hecho algo? -la mujer la miró de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en su colgante con forma de orquídea y luego en su rostro.

-Cartier, ¿no es así? Que raro, la joyería favorita de Theo es Tiffany -dijo Amelia con una ceja levantada en forma altanera. Hermione estaba a punto de responderle que podía irse al demonio cuando una hermosa mujer rubia que parecía una súper modelo, vestida con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa.

-¡Amelia! Pero qué gusto verte, ¿cuándo regresaste de Italia? -las dos mujeres se abrazaron y se dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

-Ayer, Theo necesitaba revisar unos pendientes en la oficina -contestó maliciosamente Amelia mirando a Hermione de reojo. La castaña no pudo evitar mirar con sorpresa a la pelinegra.

-Oh sí, Draco también regresó ayer pero estuvimos en casa todo el día -y con esa frase, Hermione cayó en cuenta de la identidad de la rubia.

La famosa Astoria Malfoy. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarla atentamente. La rubia era muy atractiva, no solo parecía súper modelo, sino que también se movía con la elegancia propia de una chica que ha sido criada en las más altas esferas de la sociedad londinense. Sin embargo, los ojos verdes de la mujer estaban cargados de amargura y malicia. Hermione se preguntó que habrá atraído a Draco de la mujer como para decidir casarse con ella si terminaría engañandola con otras mujeres, especialmente si esas otras mujeres no eran tan atractivas como la rubia. Pansy Parkinson era una mujer atractiva pero no tanto como lo era Astoria.

-Draco como siempre tan lindo, Astoria -la mención del nombre del rubio trajo a Hermione a la realidad-. Ojalá Theo fuera así de hogareño, pero no puedo mentir, pasamos unas vacaciones hermosas en La Toscana -Hermione incómoda, y un poco asqueada no podía mentir, se dio la vuelta para irse pero entonces Amelia la tomó por el brazo haciéndola volver-. Astoria, ¿conoces a Hermione Granger?

-No tengo el placer -respondió la rubia mirándola con molestia-. He escuchado mucho de ti -dijo con desagrado-. Draco no suele hablar de sus asistentes, que por lo regular son unas ineptas, pero en navidad le habló maravillas a Cissy de tí.

-¿Oh si? Vaya, que amable -respondió sarcásticamente Hermione.

-¿Ya viste que hermoso colgante, Astoria? -Dijo Amelia con maldad, la aludida lo vió y sonrió.

-Cartier, si no me equivoco.

-¿No es allí donde Draco le compra joyería a sus amantes? -le preguntó maliciosamente a Astoria. Hermione esperó que la mujer se avergonzara pero en lugar de eso la miró con desdén de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, ama darle esas baratijas a las zorras con las que se enreda -respondió dolida pero como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hablar de las amantes de su marido-. Como las pobres no pueden aspirar a más. Al menos pueden vender las porquerías que Draco les regala cuando no tienen que comer.

-Si me disculpan -dijo Hermione educadamente tratando de alejarse, pero ambas mujeres le cortaron el paso.

-No te sientas la gran cosa por que el jefe puso sus ojos en ti -dijo Amelia malvadamente-, recuerda que no eres la primera y tampoco serás la última. Theo y Draco cambian a las mujeres como se cambian de traje.

-No tengo idea de que me hablan. Si me disculpan -dijo Hermione abriéndose paso entre ambas mujeres sin importarle ya ser educada.

¿Quién diablos se creían ese par? ¿Qué podían humillarla así sin más? Había tenido suficiente humillación a lado de Ron, si lo recordaba perfectamente. Nunca podría olvidar lo humillada y avergonzada que se sintió todas las veces que el pelirrojo coqueteó descaradamente frente a ella no solo con sus fans, si no con reporteras, actrices, modelos y demás mujeres que encontraba atractivas.

Los descarados engaños del pelirrojo más la constante violencia psicológica habían mermado tanto en la confianza y autoestima de Hermione que incluso con el hermoso vestido plateado que estaba usando la chica se sentía el patito feo de la sala. Por supuesto que un hombre como Draco o Theo, millonario, guapo, que podía tener a la supermodelo que quisiera a sus pies jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella, que además era madre soltera.

Hermione entró al baño sintiendo un enorme nudo en el estómago. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sus ojos se posaron en el colgante rosa con asco. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Había decidido que usaría el regalo de Malfoy en el aniversario como un gesto de paz hacia su jefe en lugar del bonito colgante que Theo le había regalado cuando se conocieron, y que sí era de Tiffany & CO. quiso añadir, pero no. Hermione, en su grandísima sabiduría, había decidido que la orquídea de oro rosa era la mejor opción.

Furiosa, se lo quitó, pero después se arrepintió y se lo volvió a poner. Joyería para putas o no, no dejaba de valer dos mil quinientas libras esterlinas. Trató de tranquilizarse, la fiesta apenas comenzaba y ella no podía andar de amargada por todas partes, se lo debía a Narcissa y todo el trabajo que había puesto en organizar la fiesta. Y porqué no admitirlo, también se lo debía a su orgullo.

Decidió que evitaría a ambas mujeres lo más que pudiera, se lamentó no poder evitar a Draco, pero a Theo sí que podía hacerlo. Estaba harta de los hombres infieles y sus malditas mentiras, así que se dijo que el collar y el vestido sería lo último que aceptaría del par de amigos. Deseaba poder pagarles por las cosas, incluido el pendiente que le había regalado Draco a Rosie por su cumpleaños, pero desgraciadamente ella no tenía las millones de libras en su cuenta bancaria como ellos.

Salió del baño más tranquila y decidida a disfrutar de la noche. Tomó una copa de champagne cuando un camarero pasó a su lado y bebió casi la mitad de un trago. Después, un poco acalorada, salió por una de las puertas que daban hacia el jardín; agradeció que Malfoy Manor tuviera calefactores de exteriores porque eran principios de enero y afuera nevaba. De repente, un hombre alto y corpulento, vestido con un traje de gala, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? -dijo en un perfecto inglés con acento marcado. Hermione asintió tratando de recordar al hombre- Viktor Krum -se presentó para el alivio de ella recordando el nombre en la lista de invitados.

-Oh, de Bulgaría, ¿Krum Enterprises? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa. El búlgaro asintió.

-El mismo.

-Espero esté disfrutando de la velada, señor Krum.

-Oh por favor, llámame Viktor. No estamos en la oficina para seguir con formalismos. ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione?

-Sí, por supuesto, Viktor -añadió ella con una sonrisa aliviada de tener una distracción.

Hermione se sorprendió al saber que Viktor no solo era un exitoso empresario, también era inteligente. Hablaba Búlgaro, Inglés, Francés, Alemán, Italiano y Español; se sorprendió anonadada escuchando las anécdotas del hombre en sus distintos viajes por el mundo antes de hacerse cargo de Krum Enterprises. Hermione no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó a lado del búlgaro hasta que fue hora de la cena, por lo que enroscó su brazo en el que le ofrecía el hombre y juntos caminaron de regreso al salón principal.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Hermione sintió las miradas de Theo y Draco posarse en ella y su acompañante, pero decidió ignorarlas lo más posible hasta que Viktor la llevó a su mesa y, después de darle un beso en el dorso de la mano, se alejó hacia su lugar. Amelia y Astoria no dejaban de verla como si pudieran maldecirla con los ojos, Theo se levantó y le acercó la silla cuando se sentó sin dejar de verla pero ella ignoró el castaño lo más que pudo. De repente, en el escenario donde estaba Draco, apareció Narcissa y un hombre mayor de cabello igual de rubio que el de Draco y Hermione supuso que era su padre, Lucius.

-Buenas noches a todos -dijo Draco por el micrófono llamando la atención de todos y causando un silencio sepulcral-. Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, en nombre de la familia Malfoy les agradezco por estar aquí, por su lealtad y su confianza a lo largo de estos cincuenta años. Hace cincuenta años, mi abuelo Abraxas fundó M-Corp en una pequeña oficina al sur de Londres, su sueño siempre fue crear una multinacional que llegara a los primeros lugares en el Reino Unido, hoy, gracias a muchos de ustedes, puedo decir que el sueño de mi abuelo se cumplió, y no solo eso, mutó. Gracias a ustedes hoy, M-Corp es una de las empresas más importantes a nivel mundial. Gracias, esto es para ustedes -finalizó el rubio levantando su copa, todos los asistentes lo imitaron-. Salud.

Hermione bebió de su copa acalorada. Ver a Draco siento tan seguro de sí mismo, imponente, sensual y, debía de admitirlo, mandón, la había acalorado. Intentó distraerse y sin querer, volteo a ver a Theo que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a medias, seguía muy molesta con él, y se giró para ver a Draco que en ese momento caminaba a la mesa. Justo cuando llegó, antes de que se sentara, Astoria brincó a sus brazos.

-¡Felicidades mi amor! -chilló llamando la atención de todos-. Estoy muy orgullosa de tí -y sin que nadie, ni el propio Draco, se lo esperara, lo besó apasionadamente.

Hermione no supo porqué le sorprendió que Draco le correspondiera el beso a su esposa, sin embargo, lo hizo. Aunque después la fulminó con la mirada antes de sentarse en su silla. Astoria la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de sentarse al lado de su marido.

Draco vio como Hermione, incomoda, miraba su plato con ese maldito sonrojo que lo volvía loco. Molesto, alejó su mano de la de Astoria cuando esta quiso entrelazar sus manos. Desde que llegó a la fiesta peleó contra el impulso estúpido de acercarse a Hermione y besarla que le había dado desde que vio la orquídea de oro rosa colgar de su exquisito cuello. Trató de no dejarla sola pero cuando Igor Karkarov lo detuvo para hablar, la castaña desapareció de su lado para después aparecer, antes de su discurso, del brazo con nada más ni nada menos que Viktor Krum.

Y entonces la estúpida de Astoria no había perdido oportunidad de exhibirse frente a todos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la frialdad entre Hermione y Theo, ¿no se suponía que ese par tenía algo? Draco bufó hastiado cuando el camarero trajo su cena y descubrió que de repente ya no tenía hambre.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió en una lenta agonía, Hermione comía en silencio tiesa por la incomodidad. Theo trató de darle un suave apretón en la mano para tranquilizarla pero la chica alejó la mano molesta hiriendo el orgullo del castaño, quien no volvió a tratar de tocar a la chica. Hermione se sintió mal por un instante, incluso pensó en disculparse, pero entonces escuchó a Amelia preguntarle a Theo sobre algo que les sucedió en Italia y el enojo volvió.

Aunque realmente no sabía por qué estaba enojada. No comprendía aún que era lo que más le molestaba, ¿era el hecho de que Theo tuviera una ex esposa de la que jamás le había hablado o el beso que Astoria le había dado a Draco, su esposo? Sin poderlo evitar hizo un mohín y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. Notó la mirada del rubio sobre ella ante su nada femenino acto, pero lo ignoró.

Y cuando Astoria le sonrió triunfante y besó fugazmente al rubio Hermione decidió que había tenido suficiente de todos ellos.

Con una sonrisa triste se disculpó con Narcissa y se levantó de la mesa en cuanto la cena había terminado, dispuesta a salir por aire fresco. No notó la mirada preocupada de Draco seguirla por el salón hasta que desapareció por una de las puertas, o el ademán de Theo por seguirla que fue interrumpido por Igor Karkarov. Tampoco notó al robusto hombre de cabello y ojos negros que la siguió.

Viktor la observó en silencio por unos momentos desde las sombras. Hermione intentaba calmar las terribles ganas de llorar que tenía, incluso se limpió con violencia las descaradas y traicioneras lágrimas que osaban escapar de sus ojos. Una chica tenía derecho a soñar, ¿no? Viktor se acercó a ella en silencio y cuando estuvo a dos pasos de la chica puso su mano en su hombro. Hermione se pasó las palmas de las manos por sus mejillas antes de fingir una enorme sonrisa y girar.

-¡Oh Viktor! -dijo sorprendida ocultando su decepción-. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No pude evitar notar tu incomodidad en la cena, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-No, gracias Viktor, eres muy amable -dijo ella con una sonrisa débil. El búlgaro se puso a un lado de ella y miró hacia el jardín.

-Sé que no nos conocemos Hermione, pero puedo notar que eres una mujer muy valiosa en el ámbito laboral y no dudo que en el personal también -la castaña lo miró con sorpresa-. Por favor no lo tomes a mal, estoy siendo sincero.

-No entiendo…

-Respeto demasiado a Malfoy como para robarle a su asistente en la fiesta del aniversario de su compañía pero, por favor, si algún día Malfoy comete la estupidez de dejarte ir -el búlgaro le tendió una tarjeta que Hermione tomó con la mano temblorosa-, no dudes en llamarme. En Krum Enterprises tendremos un lugar para ti.

-Gra… gracias -balbuceó tímidamente Hermione. Viktor le sonrió.

-Ahora, ¿te gustaría regresar conmigo al salón y bailar conmigo? -le preguntó tendiendole el brazo, Hermione lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Estoy segura que a Malfoy le dará una embolia al verme bailar contigo -dijo ella caminando de regreso al salón del brazo del búlgaro.

-¿Sólo a Malfoy? Creo que Nott me golpeará si intento propasarme contigo -Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Theo? No lo creo, dudo mucho que a Theo le importe quién se propasa conmigo y quién no.

-¡Oh vamos mujer! Me cortaría las bolas en el segundo que note algún tipo de incomodidad en tu rostro.

Y Viktor no mentía, en cuanto entraron de nuevo al salón la mirada azul de Theo se clavó en ellos, pero también lo hizo la mirada gris de Draco y Hermione no supo porque sintió satisfacción al ver el ceño fruncido del rubio. Hermione y Viktor tenían unos minutos bailando alegremente cuando los conocidos acordes de guitarra comenzaron a sonar y ella no pudo evitar soltar una mueca de desagrado. _«I Won't give Up»_ de Jason Mraz comenzó y por la lentitud de la canción Viktor la acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Odio esa canción.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Es la canción que bailé en mi boda -respondió ella con desagrado. Viktor no pudo evitar levantar una ceja de la sorpresa-. Ya no estoy casada -dijo ella rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal. Ya me veía dando explicaciones a un marido furioso.

-¡Ja! Como si le hubiera importado.

-Es una hermosa canción.

-Lástima que me la han arruinado -dijo ella con un mohín.

Justo en ese momento Hermione sintió una mano en su espalda baja y giró para ver quien era. Casi chocó con Draco al hacerlo. Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír divertido mientras el rubio los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Krum, ¿te importaría si te robo a tu pareja de baile por un momento?

-En absoluto -respondió el búlgaro tendiendole la mano de Hermione a Malfoy. La chica estuvo a punto de negarse pero Draco fue más rápido que ella y tomó su mano.

-Gracias.

Y para la sorpresa de Hermione, Draco posó su otra mano detrás de su espalda y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música._ «I Won't give Up»_ terminó y _«Gravity»_ de John Mayer comenzó ocasionando que Hermione empezara a sentir calor en todo el cuerpo, pero sobretodo en el lugar de su espalda donde Draco tenía su mano.

-Espero que Krum no estuviera tratando de convencerte de dejarme para irte con él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que comparta sus secretos? -preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

-Mis secretos son los que menos me preocupan.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te preocupa que Viktor trate de robarme?

-¡Draco, mi amor! -la voz de Astoria que Hermione ya comenzaba a sentir chillona llegó por detrás de ellos, cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza antes de voltear-. Te estaba buscando por todas partes, mi madre… -la rubia miró a Hermione y sonrió con burla.

-Astoria…

Y sin más, la rubia empujó a Hermione y besó a Draco apasionadamente.

.

.

.

Hermione entró a la primer habitación que encontró y se apoyó contra la puerta después de otras dos horas de fiesta. El sonido de la música que provenía de afuera se escuchaba ahogado y Hermione respiró aliviada al ver que la habitación estaba vacía, sin pensarselo dos veces, se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó en el piso. La imagen de Draco besando a Astoria estaba aún presente en su mente y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, el beso que un muy alcoholizado Draco le dio aquella mañana meses atrás seguía grabado con fuego sobre sus labios.

La habitación estaba iluminada levemente por una lejana ventana, Hermione comenzó a curiosear por lo que parecía ser un dormitorio. La enorme habitación tenía una enorme cama de diseño minimalista frente a la ventana, en la pared a un costado de la ventana había una credenza y un espejo sobre ella, del otro lado de la ventana, había un pequeño escritorio, frente a ella un par de sillones con una mesita ratona en medio.

Hermione se preguntó de quién sería, de pronto se preguntó cómo sería el dormitorio de Draco. Curiosa, se acercó a la cama y se sentó; el colchón era tan suave que no pudo evitar acostarse de espaldas y gemir al sentir la suavidad. Desde que había regresado a Londres no recordaba una noche donde la cama había sido solo para ella por lo que, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, se estiró entera.

De repente, de lo que Hermione había pensado que era una ventana, se abrió una puerta de cristal y Draco entró en la habitación sobresaltándola. El rubio miró con curiosidad como la castaña se levantó de su cama y lo veía apenada. Draco podría jurar que las mejillas de Hermione estaban rojas. Con una sonrisa, se acercó a la chica que parecía petrificada.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir -dijo nerviosamente Hermione mirando hacia lo que era la puerta de un balcón como esperando algo.

-No estás interrumpiendo nada -respondió -él captando que era lo que esperaba ella que entrara.

-¿Estás solo aquí?

-Por supuesto, esta es mi habitación.

-¡Oh! -exclamó la chica asustada. Draco sonrió antes de tocar la mejilla de la chica que, como supuso, estaba hirviendo-. Lo lamento, yo pensé… cómo es tu habitación, qué tal vez...

-Me alegra que tú estés aquí -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miró confundida.

-¿Yo?

-¿Te sirvo algo? -preguntó Draco caminando hacia la credenza y sirviendo lo que parecía Whisky. Hermione negó nerviosa.

-No quiero importunarte, mejor me voy.

-Por favor no, quédate -casi suplicó. Hermione lo miró confundida y no supo porqué pero se sentó automáticamente de nuevo en la cama-. Desde que era niño siempre odié este tipo de celebraciones -confesó sentándose a un lado de ella.

-¿Por qué? Las llevas tan bien, yo jamás podría hablar frente a tantas personas con tanta naturalidad.

-Son demasiado frívolas, odio eso. Cuando era niño solía esconderme en el jardín.

-No te imagino de niño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eres tan… -Draco la miró con una ceja levantada y Hermione le sonrió- ...estirado, pero en la buena manera.

-Oh, ¿hay una mala manera?

-Me refería a que eres tan propio, serio, incluso agresivo.

-Eso no significa que de niño fuera igual.

-¿Cómo eras entonces?

-Un niño como cualquier otro, un poco malcriado debo de confesar, pero un niño. ¿Ves el espejo que está allí? -señaló un enorme espejo que estaba a un lado de la puerta de lo que parecía ser el closet. Hermione asintió- No fue el primero en la habitación, estoy seguro de haberlo roto unas tres veces.

-¿Cómo lo rompiste?

-Jugando -respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros-. Imagino que Rose es como tu de pequeña.

-Al contrario, yo fui una niña muy aburrida. Solía estar metida en la biblioteca todo el tiempo, si no fuera por Harry que fue lo demasiado educado para preocuparse por mi cuando unas niñas me dejaron encerrada en el baño cuando tenía once, no tendría amigos. Rosie es demasiado vivaracha e inquieta, en ese aspecto es idéntica a su padre.

-Sigo sin entender qué fue lo que le viste. Son tan…. -Draco recordó lo que investigó del pelirrojo ex esposo de su secretaria- ...diferentes.

-Cuando recién conocí a Ron me sacaba de quicio debo confesarlo, era el molesto amigo de Harry y siempre tan imprudente. Pero cuando fuimos creciendo, no sé, comencé a verlo con otros ojos.

-Vaya historia de amor -ironizó Draco. Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón al rubio quién sonrió.

-Supongo que tu historia de amor con tu esposa es mejor -Draco bufó.

-En absoluto.

-¿Entonces por qué decidiste casarte con ella?

-Negocios. Cuando cumplí veinticinco años mi padre amenazó con desheredarme y jamás darme el puesto de Presidente en M-Corp si para cuando tuviera treinta no estaba casado porque cuando él tenía mi edad ya se encontraba comprometido con mi madre. Astoria es la hermana menor de una ex compañera de Hogwarts que, convenientemente, cumplía con los estándares que mi padre exigía.

-Entonces no la amas.

-El hecho de que nuestro matrimonio fuera una decisión de negocios no quiere decir que no sintiera nada por ella. Lamentablemente para ella no fue así. Astoria solo me vio como un medio para llegar a un fin.

-No entiendo -dijo Hermione un poco confundida recordando el horrible episodio en el pasillo cuando Astoria se mostró verdaderamente dolida al pensar que ella era amante de Draco.

Draco se levantó para servirse más Whisky, después caminó hacia el balcón y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Hermione lo alcanzó en el balcón y se quedó estupefacta al ver la vista de la propiedad Malfoy. El balcón daba al jardín trasero, donde una hermosa cascada daba a una enorme piscina. Varios árboles frutales rodeaban la piscina así como muchísimas flores. Hermione visualizó un vivero a lo lejos.

-Que hermoso.

-Gracias, ahora imaginate lo que fue para una joven de veintitrés años que uno de los hombres más ricos del Reino Unido le propusiera matrimonio.

-¿Ella solo quería tu dinero?

-Y una posición social -dijo amargamente el rubio. Hermione observó como los ojos del rubio se oscurecían.

-Supongo que fue horrible enterarse de eso.

-No tan horrible como saber la cantidad de amantes que tiene -respondió el rubio entrando en la habitación. Hermione le dio un vistazo al hermoso jardín antes de entrar en el dormitorio.

Si bien no justificaba los amoríos del rubio, al menos ahora los comprendía un poco. Probablemente lo que ella sintió al enterarse que Ron la engañaba con las fans de la banda no fue lo mismo que el rubio sintió cuando se enteró de lo de su esposa. Confundida, Hermione miró por todo el dormitorio sin encontrar a Draco. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que probablemente fue demasiado curiosa con él y el rubio simplemente se había ido.

Poco a poco comenzó a notar pequeñas similitudes entre el dormitorio y su oficina en M-Corp. Los colores eran similares, así como el estilo de los muebles. Hermione pensó que no haría tanto daño si curioseaba un poco más antes de retirarse cuando de una puerta, que ella no había visto a un lado de la cama, salió Draco con la cara mojada y el cabello, siempre pulcramente peinado, desordenado. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo relajado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó el rubio. Hermione se sentó en el costado de la cama cerca del rubio.

-Nada -Draco tomó una toalla de un pequeño armario y se la pasó por el rostro. Hermione notó que su saco, corbata y chaleco habían desaparecido así como el cinturón y que la blanca camisa tenía unos cuantos botones desabrochados-. Veo que no piensas bajar de nuevo.

-No, la gente ya se encuentra lo suficientemente borracha como para no notar mi ausencia, o la tuya.

-Si planeas descansar debería irme entonces.

-Por favor quédate. Tu compañía es agradable -pidió el rubio acercándose a ella. Hermione lo miró sorprendida por la confesión. Draco tocó por segunda ocasión la mejilla de Hermione-. Vaya, no te has sonrojado.

-¿Disculpa?

-Siempre que te digo algo lindo te sonrojas -respondió el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y Draco acunó su cara-. Ahora ya estás toda roja.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente un poco avergonzada pero se arrepintió casi de inmediato porque quedó frente a Draco. El aroma masculino del rubio la inundó y, sin realmente pensarlo, Hermione aspiró su aroma disfrutándolo. Draco no perdió pista de la acción y sonrió. La castaña se dio cuenta de su error rápidamente y abrió los ojos escandalizada.

-Sé que mañana no podré culpar al alcohol por esto de nuevo -dijo antes de tomarla suavemente de las mejillas y estampando sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y Draco soltó sus mejillas para posar sus manos en su cintura y traerla hacia él. Draco profundizó el beso y suavemente la empujó hacia la cama quedando ella acostada de espaldas y él sobre ella sin dejar de besarse ni un momento. Dejando que el alcohol en sus venas actuara por ella, Hermione rodeó la cintura del rubio con una de sus piernas; Draco, agradecido por la mayor cercanía y por no ser rechazado, se empujó hacia ella.

Hermione sintió la dura erección del rubio contra su centro y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, que provocó que la erección de Draco palpitara un poco más. Draco bajó una mano desde su cintura hasta su muslo sin dejar de tocarla y llevó su pierna por sobre su cadera; después la tomó del trasero y la subió al centro de la cama. El movimiento hizo que sus cuerpos se pegaran todavía más y ella curvó su cuerpo hacía él.

Draco encajó sus manos en el trasero de Hermione, incrédulo de que finalmente la tenía entre sus brazos. Nunca lo confesaría en voz alta pero desde aquél día que la chica entró en su oficina con el entallado vestido negro su segundo día de trabajo fantaseo con hacerla suya de todas las formas que conocía. Porque Hermione Granger lo excitaba de una forma que nunca creyó sería posible. Recordó la vista de su trasero asomándose por debajo de la condenada minifalda un mes y medio atrás y estuvo a punto de correrse como adolescente inexperto.

Hermione lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad cuando paseó sus manos por su espalda y se detuvo en su trasero. Desvergonzadamente la chica atrajo su cuerpo hacia el de ella y se restregó contra su erección provocando que soltara un gemido. Draco dejó sus labios para besarla en el mentón y después ir bajando por el cuello, cuando llegó a su clavícula y sintió el tibio metal contra sus labios sonrió. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Hermione lo empujó hacia atrás y desenredó sus piernas de su cintura. Draco la miró confundida.

-Lo siento -mustió ella bajando se su cama con una expresión dolida quitándose el colgante con manos temblorosas-, pero yo no soy una más de tus amantes -dijo arrojando la joya al pecho y saliendo de su habitación con rapidez.

Draco, confundido, se quedó como estúpido en su cama mirando la puerta cerrada con el colgante en la mano. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿De qué diablos hablaba Hermione con eso de _«una más de sus amantes»_?

.

.

.

Hermione ignoró a Viktor cuando se acercó a ella y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de Malfoy Manor descalza con sus zapatos en una mano, su abrigo en la otra y las lágrimas a punto de salir hacia donde había dejado estacionado el coche de sus padres que le habían prestado para ir a Wilshire, donde estaba Malfoy Manor. Encendió el coche con las manos temblorosas y manejó por media hora de regreso a Londres antes de detenerse en medio del bosque. Sacó su móvil de su bolso y marcó el número de Ginny.

Ginny contesto el movil de mal humor, odiaba ser despertada, pero cuando escuchó la voz triste y quebrada de su amiga el sueño se disipó. Salió de la habitación de Harry en silencio y le indicó que la esperaría. Hermione llegó dos horas después, casi a las cuatro de la mañana, echa un mar de lágrimas y helada. Después de que Ginny la cubrió con una pequeña manta y preparó dos tazas de té, se quedaron en la cocina sentadas una a un lado de la otra.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó finalmente la pelirroja dándole un suave apretón de manos a su amiga. Hermione suspiró antes de responder.

-Oh Ginny, la cagué. De verdad que lo hice.

-¿Por qué? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Qué hacías en Wiltshire?

-Yo estaba en Malfoy Manor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos hacías allí? -Hermione sollozó de nuevo y Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida- ¡No me digas que estabas con tu jefe!

-¡Shh! Ginny, baja la voz, despertarás a Harry y a Sirius.

-Que va, esos dos duermen como piedras -dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos antes de volver a ver a su amiga-. ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy en su Mansión?

Hermione le contó desde el principio, lo que pasó el primero de noviembre cuando llevó a Draco a su Penthouse en Kensington y la besó, luego le contó de Gwen. Después lo distante que el rubio se portó con ella hasta Navidad. Cuando le contó el incidente de Navidad con Ron, Ginny no pudo evitar pedirle perdón y mirarla avergonzada. Pero cuando le contó lo que pasó el veintisiete de diciembre cuando encontró el regalo de Draco y se enteró que ambos hombres se fueron de viaje, uno con su amante y el otro con su ex esposa, Ginny bufó furiosa.

Hermione dejó a su amiga despotricar contra Draco y Theo antes de contarle lo que había sucedido ese día. Ginny comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado conforme Hermione le contaba el encuentro con Amelia y Astoria diciendo furiosa las mil formas en las que les arrancaría el cabello a ambas mujeres. Hermione suspiró un poco, pero luego gimió atormentada.

-Pero eso no es todo.

-Por dios, ¿hay más?

-Dos horas después de la cena, mientras huía de Theo y de las doble A, entré en una habitación. Al principio pensé que estaba vacía pero…

-¡No! -exclamó Ginny intuyendo la identidad del otro ocupante de la habitación.

-Sí, resultó que era la habitación de Malfoy y entró del balcón.

-Te acostaste con él, ¿verdad? ¡Oh por dios Hermione!

-No, no me acosté con él, y baja la voz -la reprendió. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué diablos pasó?

-No me acosté con Malfoy, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Ginny sorprendida. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca-. Lo siento. ¿Como que casi te acuestas con Draco Malfoy, TU jefe?

-No lo sé, estaba borracha -mintió-, solo pasó.

-Espera, ¿por que no lo hiciste? Era más que evidente que él quería hacerlo.

-Es que fui una tonta. Debí de saberlo cuando Astoria me dijo que Draco le regalaba joyas Cartier a sus amantes.

-Sigo sin entender.

-De verdad Ginny, Draco es tan… dulce, considerado. Simplemente pasó, estábamos hablando y de repente me besó. Luego estábamos en la cama y, por dios Ginny, él estaba tan… -Hermione se quedo callada cuando su amiga la miró con una ceja levantada y cara de picardía- ...dispuesto.

-La tenía más dura que una piedra, dilo.

-Pues sí. Eso -Ginny rió por lo bajito al ver como se sonrojaba su amiga-. Pero entonces besó el collar y caí en cuenta de que para Draco yo no era más que otra de sus conquistas. Una zorra Cartier más.

-Creo que exageraste un poco las cosas -dijo Ginny al final. Hermione la miró confundida.

-¿Por qué crees que exagere las cosas?

-Bueno, él te dijo que no te regaló el colgante para llevarte a la cama, así que creo que las doble A -dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Amelia y Astoria- simplemente relacionaron el colgante y el historial de Draco.

-Pero…

-No, espera, no he terminado -la interrumpió-. Theo no tiene defensa, ¿que clase de hijo de puta es como para besarte y después irse a La Toscana con su ex? Al menos Draco es sincero. Y recuerda que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

-Pero no deja de estar casado.

-Bueno, eso te lo concedo. ¿Qué harás entonces?

-No sé, el lunes será todo tan incómodo. Creo que lo mejor será que…

-Ni siquiera pienses en renunciar, Hermione Jean Granger -le dijo severa la pelirroja. Hermione la miró con los ojos como platos.

-Pero…

-Hermione, vamos, no seas tonta. Mira, punto número uno: te paga bien, vamos amiga, más que bien, no vas a encontrar otro trabajo donde ganes como en M-Corp tomando en cuenta que el desobligado de mi hermano no te pasa la manutención -Hermione odiaba admitir que su amiga tenía razón-. Punto número dos: puedes decir que estabas borracha y que no recuerdas lo que pasó, ¿no hizo él lo mismo?

Hermione miró a su amiga y recordó que Draco había dicho _«sé que mañana no podré culpar al alcohol por esto de nuevo»_ antes de besarla. Entonces cayó en cuenta que le había mentido aquel día cuando le dijo que no recordaba nada. Hermione frunció el ceño y se limpió los restos de sus lágrimas de la cara. Bien. Ginny tenía razón, dos podían jugar al juego de amnesia por alcohol.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¿Qué les pareció este capi? ¡Por fin tuvimos Dramione! Aunque terminó de una forma desastrosa y espero no me maldigan (tanto) por eso, jajaja. Para las que están esperando el Theomione déjenme decirles que está por terminarse y espero no me odien jejejeje.**_

_**Amo todos sus reviews, por favor no dejen de enviarlos. Gracias!**_

_**Besos, Kat!**_

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT! Si no quieren spoiler dejen de leer!**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó finalmente Draco con una ceja levantada. _

_-No tiene la tapa -dijo la niña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Draco miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada que pareciera una tapa para el vaso de dinosaurio._

_-Bueno, Rosie, hoy tomarás como niña grande por que no tengo idea de que me estás hablando, ¿ok?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


	8. CIELO

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo relacionado al mundo de HP pertenece a JK Rowling, la trama es solamente mía._

* * *

**8\. CIELO**

.

.

El lunes Hermione llegó temprano a M-Corp. Cuando entró en la oficina de Draco para dejar las galletas y el café miró con el ceño fruncido al pequeño platito y decidió solo dejar el café. Si quería galletas que se consiguiera las suyas propias. Después se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a trabajar.

Draco llegó diez minutos después y cuando la vio se quedó parado un momento en la puerta de su oficina decidiendo si debía hablar con ella o no. Al final entro en silencio y se sentó en su silla. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar una galleta se dio cuenta que solo estaba su café sobre el escritorio, pensó unos momentos en si pedirle a Hermione una explicación pero después desechó esa idea imaginando el bochornoso momento que tendría que pasar con ella.

Cerca de las once de la mañana Theo entró por la puerta y se sentó frente al escritorio de Hermione. Después de unos minutos de silencio, finalmente Hermione claudicó y dirigió su mirada del ordenador al castaño. Theo la miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando una explicación.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo señor Nott? -preguntó Hermione con toda la seriedad que pudo. El aludido la miró con una ceja levantada conteniendo la risa antes de hablar.

-¿Desde cuando me llamas señor Nott?

-Así debí de hacerlo todo este tiempo -respondió ella tratando de no mostrarse dolida. Theo la volvió a mirar en silencio por unos minutos-. ¿Que pasa? ¿Hay algo en mi rostro?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué te quedas viéndome como si lo tuviera?

-Estoy tratando de entenderte, Hermione.

-¿Entenderme? ¿Por qué deberías de entenderme? Por favor explícame, no vaya a ser que tu esposa me lo tenga que explicar de nuevo -dijo en forma de reproche. Theo levantó la mirada curioso.

-Oh, ya veo. Esto es por Amelia entonces.

-No voy a negar que me hubiera gustado saber de su existencia antes de la fiesta, así me pudiste ahorrar unos cuantos momentos bochornosos.

-No pensé que Narcissa la invitaría y mucho menos que ella vendría. Vive en La Toscana desde hace años, no le gusta el clima de Londres especialmente en invierno.

-Además te fuiste a La Toscana sin decirme -continuó ella ignorando la escueta explicación del castaño, Hermione se cruzó de manos molesta. Theo bajó la vista avergonzado por unos momentos.

-Si, eso… No quería molestarte después del incidente en tu casa.

-¿Incidente? -pregunto ella un poco dolida-. Bueno, pensé que éramos amigos -al decir la última palabra Theo no pudo evitar mostrarse dolido- y podíamos hablar de esas cosas.

-Se perfectamente cuando no soy correspondido, Hermione -cortó el castaño-. Quería evitarme una vergüenza más. Aunque no lo creas, no encuentro placentero el humillarme.

-Theo yo no… -el imponente hombre se levantó interrumpiendola y se arregló unas arrugas invisibles de su traje.

-Señorita Granger, ¿puede avisarle al señor Malfoy qué estoy aquí? -dijo con una frialdad que Hermione jamás había escuchado de él.

-Cla… claro -balbuceó ella con el corazón partido. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

.

.

.

Hermione entró en el pequeño pero acogedor bar, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a alguien conocido pero no vio a nadie. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba quince minutos antes de la hora acordada. Bufó y se sentó en una mesa vacía. El mesero, un chico de aproximadamente su edad, se acercó a su mesa y después de entregarle el menú de alimentos y bebidas se alejó. El chico regresó después de unos minutos.

-Hola, ¿qué te puedo servir esta noche? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Uhmmm, quisiera una pale ale por favor.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de comer o esperas a tu acompañante para ordenar?

-Espero. Gracias.

-Enseguida -le respondió el chico alejándose.

Para la suerte de Hermione, no tuvo que esperar mucho sola en el bar, Luna apareció a los pocos minutos de que el mesero dejara su cerveza en la mesa acompañada para su gran sorpresa de Theo. Hermione saludó a la chica con alegría y un poco de confusión; pero Theo al verla, simplemente movió la cabeza en forma de saludo. Luna, como la alegre y soñadora chica que era, comenzó a platicar con Hermione sobre temas banales hasta que fueron llegando los otros amigos de la rubia dejando en cierto punto a Theo y Hermione solos.

Después de unos momentos incómodos de silencio, Hermione fue a la barra, pidió otra cerveza para ella y un whisky para Theo. Cuando regresó a la mesa y le entregó el whisky al castaño, Theo la miró con sorpresa.

-Gracias, Granger -fue todo lo que dijo. Hermione frunció el ceño y le dio un trago a su cerveza para agarrar valor.

-Por favor Theo, ¿podemos ser amigos de nuevo? -preguntó ella. Theo la miró por unos segundos sin decir nada. Hermione continuó-. Ha pasado un mes, Theo...

-Hermione, para. Por más entretenido que sea verte así, no soy lo suficientemente cruel como para hacerlo -Hermione lo miró confundida a punto de responderle cuando la puerta del bar se abrió.

Una inconfundible y larga cabellera pelirroja entró al lugar llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el lugar. Hermione casi se queda sin aliento al reconocer al hombre de casi dos metros de altura y ojos azules que caminaba hacia la barra. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? El pendiente de colmillo, el look de chico malo y la increíble dulzura de ese hombre.

De repente el hombre giró mientras bebía su cerveza y posó sus ojos en Hermione. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza mientras lo veía acercarse.

-¡Hermione! Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola Bill -saludó la castaña con una sonrisa tímida. Theo miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada-. Bill, este es Theodore Nott, Theo, Bill Weasley -los presentó, ambos hombres se dieron la mano-. ¿No estabas en Egipto?

-Regresé para navidad. Que por cierto, me sorprendió no verte en casa con Rosie -dijo tomando de la mano a Hermione, quien sonrió sonrojada. Theo se levantó y caminó hacia donde Luna estaba con sus amigos-. ¿Todo bien con tu amigo?

-Sí, él solo… es raro. Pero me da mucho gusto que estés aquí.

-A mi también, y, si te soy honesto, estoy pensando en quedarme un tiempo en Londres.

-Eso sería genial. Me alegraría que Rosie tuviera un hombre Weasley cerca, a un Weasley cerca en realidad.

-¿Está todo bien con Ron, Hermione? -preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado. La castaña lo miró confundida.

-¿Nadie te contó que Ron y yo nos separamos?

-No, ¿desde hace cuanto?

-Poco menos de un año, oficialmente desde que regresé a Londres. ¿Nadie te lo dijo?

-No, mamá me contó que tú y Ron tenían problemas, pero nada grave. En navidad, cuando pregunté por ustedes, me dijeron que por ser la primer navidad que pasaban en Londres desde que regresaron de Estados Unidos estarían con tus padres. Debo de admitir que me pareció raro no verte en año nuevo pero tampoco estaba Ron, así que no pregunté.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Ella y Harry están en Japón de vacaciones desde navidad.

Hermione miró a Bill anonadada. No sabía cómo sentirse, ¿sorprendida? No realmente. ¿Traicionada? Por Ginny, mas que nada. Bill tomó su mano y le sonrió a tristemente. Nadie mejor que él sabía que tan lejos podía llegar su familia con los secretos y las mentiras.

El día que Hermione entró por la puerta de su casa en Tottenham con su cabello castaño enmarañado y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor estaba grabado en su memoria. Hermione tenía catorce y él veintitrés. Bill estaba acostumbrado a que las amiguitas de su hermana menor babearan por él desde que Ginny había entrado a la adolescencia, pero, cuando comenzó a toparse a menudo con Hermione en las pijamadas nocturnas en su casa, comenzó a darse cuenta que la chica no era como las demás amigas de su hermana.

Cuando Hermione cumplió diecisiete, Bill acababa de regresar del año sabático que se tomó para viajar por Europa y África. Ginny le había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para animarla de su primer ruptura, de muchas, con Ron. Cerca de la medianoche mientras llovía a cántaros, Ron llegó a la fiesta acompañado de unas chicas que había conocido en un bar y, después de discutir con ella, Hermione había salido huyendo del lugar. Bill había ido detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny y Harry habían desaparecido de la fiesta y que Ron no se molestaría en hacerlo.

La encontró parada enfrente de los jardines del Castillo de Buckingham con el maquillaje corrido y empapada. Después de tranquilizarla y darle su chamarra, Hermione y Bill entraron en una cafetería 24 horas y estuvieron platicando hasta el amanecer. Las pláticas nocturnas siguieron por varias semanas, Bill solía esperarla en el viejo Ford Anglia de su padre a dos calles de casa de los Granger después de las diez de la noche.

Al principio solían pasear por la ciudad, pero con el paso de los días Bill comenzó a verla con otros ojos. La forma en que fruncía el ceño y los labios cuando tenían algún desacuerdo le parecía el gesto más adorable del planeta, o como se iluminaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba. Su sonrisa, su risa, sus rizos rebeldes…

-Lo siento, Gigi -Bill apretó un poco su mano cuando vio el dolor en los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Gigi? -preguntó Theo llamando la atención de Hermione.

-Herms -dijo Luna con su vocecita cantora-, algunos chicos están por irse y los demás iremos a casa de Theo por unos tragos, ¿quieres ir? -Hermione miró a Luna y después a Theo, quien la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Que dices, Gigi? -le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Bill miró al castaño con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué dices Bill? ¿Tienes ganas de ir por un trago a Chelsea?

Dos horas y varios tragos después, Hermione, Bill, Luna y Theo eran los únicos que quedaban en el loft del castaño. Hermione podía sentir el alcohol correr por sus venas y adormecer un poco sus sentidos, Luna tenía las mejillas coloradas como las orejas de Bill y Theo... Theo estaba impecable como siempre. Hermione estaba a punto de irse cuando el timbre sonó y el castaño se levantó a abrir.

Cuando una cabellera platinada entró por la puerta Hermione se quedó helada. Cuando una conocida cabellera negra entró detrás de él no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Draco y Pansy saludaron a Theo, Pansy, como siempre, entró en la habitación como si fuera la reina del lugar pero cuando el rubio entró y miró a Bill frunció el ceño al verlo tomado de la mano de Hermione.

-Granger, no esperaba verte aquí.

-Malfoy, es el cumpleaños de Luna, ¿por qué no estaría aquí?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lovegood -dijo Draco ignorando la pregunta de Hermione.

-Gracias señor Malfoy.

-Granger -la llamó de repente Draco-, felicidades a ti también.

-¿Por qué?

-Por regresar con tu marido.

-¡¿Qué?! No, él no…

-No soy su esposo.

-Señor Malfoy -llamó la atención de todos Luna especialmente la del aludido-, Bill estaba contándonos cómo se conocieron él y Herms.

-Oh, lo siento. Por el increíble parecido con Rosie supuse que era Ronald.

-Ron es mi hermano menor -respondió Bill retadoramente. Draco no se inmutó.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, yo…

-¡Bill! Estoy cansada, ¿me llevas a casa? -los interrumpió Hermione. Bill se puso de pie frente a Draco y Hermione se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrojo era mucho más alto que el rubio.

-Por supuesto, Gigi -respondió Bill tendiendole la mano a Hermione. Draco miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada curioso por como la llamaba Bill tal como lo hizo Theo.

Hermione miró a Bill mientras caminaban hacia Kings Road y suspiró. Si bien Ron fue su primer novio, Bill Weasley fue su primer amor. Cuando Hermione lo conoció a los catorce años cayó rendida a sus pies como todas las amigas de Ginny. El look de chico rebelde con el cabello largo, pendiente de colmillo y chamarra de cuero robaba miradas, pero la dulce y gentil personalidad de Bill enamoraba a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino.

-Deja de mirarme así.

-Así como.

-Así, con tu mirada tierna e inocente.

-Yo no tengo una mirada tierna ni inocente.

-¡Oh vamos Gigi! Sabes que me matas con esa mirada.

-Han pasado casi siete años, Bill, estoy seguro de que has tenido muchas novias en ese tiempo.

-No realmente. Una que otra chica, nada serio -Hermione se detuvo y detuvo a Bill del brazo.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

-Bill, yo…

-Hermione, esta bien. No fue tu culpa que yo tuviera que irme a Egipto. Seguiste con tu vida, yo con la mía. Además, si no me hubiera ido no tendrías a Rosie.

-Si no te hubieras ido tal vez Rosie te diría papá en lugar de tío -Bill la miró en silencio por unos momentos antes de seguir caminando con la mandíbula apretada-. Bill, lo siento, espera… -lo jaló por el brazo hasta que quedó frente a frente.

-¿Crees que ese pensamiento no me ha pasado por la cabeza, Hermione? ¿Qué querías que hiciera, huh? ¿Que me presentara el día de tu boda y dijera "yo me opongo"? ¿Que me quedara en las sombras viendo como el imbécil de mi hermano te trataba como basura? ¿Por qué crees que me fui en primer lugar, Hermione?

-¿Entonces es mi culpa que te alejaras de tu familia? -preguntó ella molesta, Bill se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero no podía quedarme aquí viendo como te sometías, como te humillabas. ¿Crees que las aventuras de Ron eran un secreto?

-Bill…

-Me alejé de mi familia cuando vi que no les interesaba ayudarte a salir del infierno que mi hermano representaba para ti y para Rosie -Bill puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y le limpió con el pulgar las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas-. El día que le dijiste acepto a Ron, una parte de mi murió, Gigi. Sé que lo nuestro fue secreto, que tal vez estaba mal, pero yo me hubiera matado antes de hacerte todo el daño que Ron te hizo.

-Lo siento, Bill.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? No fue tu culpa que mi hermano se cayera tantas veces de la cuna.

-Por no esperarte. Por creer que me abandonaste. Molly me dijo…

-Así que fue ella -dijo Bill más para sus adentros que a ella. Atrajo a Hermione hacia su pecho y la abrazó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No importa. Hermione, aún no es tarde.

-¿Para qué?

-Para estar juntos. En Egipto tengo una vida, gano bien, puedes volver a la universidad y encargarte de Rosie -Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bill, no es tu responsabilidad, lo nuestro…

-Se acabó -finalizó Bill con evidente dolor en sus ojos azules.

-No Bill, no es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-No es tu responsabilidad, Rosie es de Ron, Ron debería…

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de esperar que Ron haga algo que tú y yo sabemos que no va a pasar? Despierta Hermione.

-Quédate en Londres, déjame organizar las cosas con tu hermano, con mi vida…

-Hermione…

Y sin que Bill se lo esperara, Hermione estampó sus labios con los del pelirrojo. Seis años habían pasado desde la última vez que había besado esos labios, seis años desde la última vez que había tocado su piel, sentido su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Bill la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él, le hizo sentir todo el anhelo que tenía años sintiendo. Hermione enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, quien la terminó elevando en el aire tomándola por la cintura. Hermione estaba a punto de enredar sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo cuando escucharon un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

Bill bajó a Hermione y ella, avergonzada, volteó solo para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

La primavera entró dejando atrás los fríos días de marzo y pronto Hermione comenzó a sentir como la temperatura comenzaba a subir en las calles con la entrada de abril. Se recogió el cabello en un moño alto cuando comenzó a sentir la temperatura subir y miró la silla vacía frente a su escritorio.

Extrañaba a Theo, no podía mentir, tenían sin dirigirse la palabra desde el cumpleaños de Luna más que para asuntos del trabajo y ella más de una vez había estado a punto de secuestrar a Theo en algún archivo para obligarlo a hablarle. Pero claro, como era una cobarde orgullosa, no lo había hecho. La relación con Draco tampoco era la misma desde que la había visto besando a Bill, si bien entre ellos parecía que nada había cambiado, Hermione notaba como el rubio parecía incómodo siempre que estaban solos en su oficina.

Tampoco las cosas con Bill habían salido bien. Dos días después del cumpleaños de Luna, Bill había recibido una llamada urgente de Egipto y había tenido que regresar no sin antes proponerle de nuevo a Hermione que fuera con él. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Así que le dijo que no y Bill, por segunda ocasión, regresó a Egipto con el corazón roto.

La confesión de Bill la había tomado por sorpresa. Cuando Bill recibió la carta de Gringotts invitándolo a hacer una pasantía en Egipto ella no dudó en incentivarlo a que la tomara, si bien habían pasado lo últimos seis meses viéndose a escondidas ella no sería un impedimento para que Bill no cumpliera sus sueños y Hermione sabía perfectamente que la pasantía en Gringotts no se la otorgarían dos veces por más preparado que Bill estuviera, además el mismo Bill le había contado la primer noche que pasaron juntos que esperaba con toda su alma que se la concedieran, era su sueño, ¿cómo podría ella arruinarselo?

Además de que en el tiempo en que se vieron a escondidas Ron jamás dejó de pedirle perdón, la primera de muchas veces. La señora Weasley solía interceder por su hijo mejor y a veces, como si intuyera que su atención se había transladado de un hermano Weasley a otro, solía hablarle de las muchas conquistas que su hijo mayor tenía. Así que cuando Bill se fue a Egipto mantuvieron contacto por correspondencia por un tiempo, hasta que Hermione dejó de responderle las cartas cuando la señora Weasley le mostró unas fotos de Bill y una hermosa rubia bailando sonrientes que la mujer había tomado cuando fue a Egipto a visitar a su hijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione, en un acto lleno de celos y rencor, regresara con Ron. Después descubrió que estaba embarazada de Rosie y lo demás era historia. No podía mentir al decir que no le dolió que Bill no asistiera a su boda, aunque muy en el fondo entendía las probables razones del pelirrojo para no asistir, eso no había dejado de dolerle.

Sin embargo, no todo era malo. Hermione había comenzado a comer con Luna y habían forjado una muy bonita amistad. También había rentado un pequeño piso de dos habitaciones cerca de casa de sus padres donde vivía solo con Rose, la niña al principio se había negado a irse de casa de sus abuelos pero después la emoción por tener una habitación propia le ganó y aceptó mudarse. Incluso Ron había comenzado a pagar la manutención.

¿Qué podía salir mal? Por fin, después de años de depender de Ron y de vivir bajo el yugo de la familia Weasley, Hermione había comenzado a vivir su vida, salir adelante por ella misma sin depender de nadie. Tal vez su vida amorosa no era la mejor pero, ¿qué importaba? Tendría mucho tiempo después para pensar en eso.

Suspiró lentamente mientras se estiraba un poco, había regresado del almuerzo hace veinte minutos y había comenzado a sentirse aletargada. Se levantó de su silla y cuando estaba por entrar en el sanitario su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo miro extrañada, su madre jamás le llamaba al celular. Contestó un poco preocupada.

-Hola mamá, ¿está todo bien?

-Hermione -escuchó la voz preocupada de su padre del otro lado de la línea-, tienes que venir a casa inmediatamente, tu madre ha tenido un infarto.

Hermione entró con las manos temblorosas en la oficina de Draco sin tocar. El rubio la miró con una ceja levantada esperando una explicación pero al ver su rostro pálido se preocupó. No era propio de ella entrar en su oficina sin llamar primero. Hermione se paró frente a su escritorio y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Se preocupó aún más, definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

-¿Estas bien Granger?

-Yo... No… Bueno yo si, mi mamá… -sin poder aguantar más el peso de su propio cuerpo se sentó en la silla de cuero.

-¿Esta todo bien con tu madre? -Hermione gimió lastimosamente.

-No, ella… -y sin soportarlo más comenzó a llorar- ¿Hay problema si me retiro? -preguntó con la voz entrecortada tratando de controlarse.

-No hay ningún problema -respondió Draco levantándose de su lugar y tomando las llaves de su auto-, pero no creo que sea buena idea que salgas así.

-Estoy bien -mintió Hermione. Draco la ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Es una orden, Granger -dijo con voz seria. Hermione obedeció saliendo de la oficina seguida del rubio.

Cuando Draco estacionó el auto frente a casa de los doctores Granger, Hermione salió disparada hacia el interior. Había una ambulancia, una patrulla y, para su pesar, los forenses. Draco bajó del auto y caminó hacia la casa. Cuando entró Hermione abrazaba a un hombre mayor de cabello castaño y lloraba desconsoladamente, el hombre, quien Draco supuso era el padre de Hermione, lo miró con agradecimiento.

Draco pensó que debería irse, era un intruso en esa situación, pero algo, no supo qué, lo mantenía pegado al suelo. De pronto la pequeña niña pelirroja de la tarjeta navideña apareció por las escaleras, miró a su madre y suspiró, luego se acercó a Draco y jalo su pantalón sin su pequeña manita.

-Tengo sed -dijo con tristeza, Draco la miró con la ceja levantada. No era muy bueno con los niños-. No acanzo los vasos, ¿me puedes ayuda? -el hombre miró a la niña con el ceño fruncido antes de asentir.

Rose caminó hacia la cocina seguida por el rubio. La niña señaló una puerta de la cocina y Draco la abrió, adentro había vasos de cristal y unos cuantos vasos infantiles. Draco tomó uno verde con el dibujo de un dinosaurio y lo llenó con agua para después entregárselo a la niña. Rosie lo miró confundida sin tomar el vaso.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó finalmente Draco con una ceja levantada.

-No tiene la tapa -dijo la niña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Draco miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada que pareciera una tapa para el vaso de dinosaurio.

-Bueno, Rosie, hoy tomarás como niña grande por que no tengo idea de que me estás hablando, ¿ok? -Rosie miró a Draco unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y tomar el vaso con ambas manitas.

-Eta bien, pero si me mojo le dile a mi mami que no quisiste poner la tapa -dijo la niña dando un pequeño sorbo al vaso. Draco miró a la niña con una ceja levantada. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo Hermione entró en la cocina y se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Malfoy?

-La niña quería agua -respondió metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón para ocultar su incomodidad, Hermione vio a Rosie mirar a Draco con su ceño fruncido.

-Mi nomble es Lose -le dijo a Draco haciendo un mohín.

-Lo siento, Rose -respondió Draco, ¿apenado? Hermione se acercó a la niña y la abrazó.

-Gracias Draco -dijo Hermione finalmente. Draco asintió y después la miró con seriedad.

-No es nada. ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó intuyendo la respuesta, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente y Draco casi se dio un puñetazo por ser tan poco delicado.

-Rosie -Hermione puso a la niña en el suelo-, ¿puedes ir con tu abuelo? Necesito hablar de cosas de adultos con el señor Malfoy -la niña asintió y le entregó su vaso a verde a su madre.

-Eta bien, gacias por el agua señor Mafoy -dijo la niña antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Hermione soltara un sollozo. Draco la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó en silencio. Hermione hundió su cara en su pecho y comenzó a llorar, se aferró a la camisa de Draco como si la vida dependiera de ese pedazo de tela costosa. Draco paseaba sus manos por su espalda tratando de brindarle un poco de confort a la chica. Después de unos minutos, Hermione se separó de él apenada por mojar su camisa con sus lágrimas, sorbió un poco su nariz lo más femenina que pudo y después miró a Draco. El rubio sacó un pañuelo se seda de su saco y se lo tendió.

-Lo siento -dijo ella finalmente secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo-. Mi madre tuvo un infarto, fue fulminante. Mi padre la encontró tirada cuando llegó de recoger a Rosie del Nursery, no lo logró.

-Lo siento mucho Hermione, de verdad. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias -dijo ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos castaños llenos de tristeza.

Sin saber realmente por qué lo hizo, Draco se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la cocina y de la casa.

.

.

.

Draco entró en la funeraria en silencio seguido de Theo. Ambos hombres habían decidido asistir juntos en señal de apoyo a Hermione. Cuando se acercaron a Nicholas Granger para darle sus condolencias, la pequeña Rosie vestida con un pequeño vestido negro corrió hacia Theo extendiendo sus manitas para que la levantara. Draco no pudo evitar mirar con sorpresa la familiaridad con la que su amigo trataba a la hija de Hermione.

-¡Theo! ¿Por qué ya no vienes a casa? -preguntó la niña haciendo un puchero.

-He tenido mucho trabajo, Rosie -respondió el castaño.

-Rosie -la reprendió el señor Granger. La niña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Theo ignorando a su abuelo.

-Te estañé -dijo la niña finalmente. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse como un extraño ante la familiaridad de su amigo.

-Sentimos mucho su pérdida, doctor Granger -dijo el rubio finalmente extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre quién se la estrechó.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Hermione apreciará mucho su presencia.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer -dijo Theo estrechando la mano del hombre con la niña aún en brazos.

El funeral pasó rápidamente, Hermione apenas y recordaba quienes estaban allí. Solo recordaba haber visto a Rosie profundamente dormida en los brazos de Theo en algún momento, a Draco imponer com su presencia en la sala de estar del lugar y a Bill retraido en un rincón rodeado de la familia Weasley. A pesar de las diferencias con el castaño, Hermione le agradecia profundamente que estuviera allí acompañándola. También a Draco, aunque creía que él estaba allí más por compromiso, aún así se los agradecia profundamente.

.

.

.

Ginny miró a su sobrina dormir profundamente en los brazos de Theodore Nott y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja pero no dijo nada, simplemente le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó a un lado de él. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería que le ayudara con Rosie cuando el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, quien estaba mil veces mejor en persona que en fotos, se paró delante de ella y la miró con una ceja levantada para luego sentarse del otro lado de Theo.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó el castaño evidentemente a Draco.

-Si, era Astoria.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Saber por qué no firmé el divorcio esta mañana -Ginny sin poder evitar ser cotilla, fingió que jugaba con su móvil para escuchar la conversación de ambos hombres.

-¿Y por qué no lo firmaste, si me permites preguntar?

-Porque no le daré la casa de Mónaco por más berrinches que haga.

-No sabía que le tenías aprecio a esa propiedad.

-No lo hago, pero preferiría mil veces verla arder antes que dársela.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo firmarás el divorcio?

-Cuando sus demandas sean razonables y no quiera exprimir la mitad de mi fortuna.

-Es tu culpa por casarte con la primera niña bonita que te encontraste -dijo Theo con burla. Draco bufó.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Al menos Amelia y yo si estábamos enamorados -dijo Theo picando a su amigo. Ginny no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Y me puedes recordar por qué fue que te divorciaste de ella? Oh sí, porque abortó a su segundo hijo sin decirte nada después de la muerte de Zach.

-De verdad que a veces me pregunto por qué es que somos amigos -dijo Theo evidentemente furioso.

-Lo siento Theo -se disculpó genuinamente Draco. El castaño apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada. Draco estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la vocecita de Rosie llamó la atención de los tres adultos.

-¿Quién es Zach, Theo?

-Era mi hijo -respondió el castaño con dulzura.

-¿Y donde eta? ¿Podemos jugad?

-No Rosie, Zach no puede venir.

-¿Porque? -preguntó la niña, en ese momento Ginny decidió que tenía que intervenir aunque los hombres notarán que los había escuchado.

-¡Rosie! Eso no se pregunta, discúlpate con Theo.

-Esta bien Ginny -dijo Theo para la sorpresa de Draco-. Zach no puede venir porque está en el cielo junto con tu abuela Jean, Rosie.

-Espero que mi _buela_ le haga tortitas a Zach en el cielo como me las hacía a mi, ¿en el cielo pueden comer tortitas, Theo?

-Estoy seguro que sí.

Ginny miró la escena conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Por qué diablos su estúpido hermano no podía ser así de tierno con su hija como lo era Theo? Entonces agradeció al cielo que al menos Rosie tuviera una figura paterna como lo era Theo en su vida. Después de unos minutos en los que los tres adultos y la niña se quedaron en silencio, Hermione apareció y se sentó a un lado de Ginny. Rosie vio a su mamá y sonrió bajando del regazo de Theo y subiendo al de su madre.

Rosie le contó con una sonrisa que su abuela Jean le haría tortitas en el cielo a Zach, el hijo de Theo, y que esperaba que le gustaran tanto como le gustaban a ella. La castaña miró a Theo con sorpresa, el castaño le sonrió tristemente para después levantarse y salir a tomar aire al jardín. Draco lo siguió en silencio dejando al par de amigas solas. Ginny decidió que no era el momento ni el lugar para contarle a su amiga lo que había escuchado por lo que simplemente la abrazó.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el funeral de Jean Granger. Hermione aún se sentía triste por la muerte de su madre pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por su padre, quien parecía no estar tan bien como se empeñaba en decirle. Le había propuesto regresar a casa para hacerle compañía, pero Nicholas Granger, como el gran necio que era, se había negado diciendo que podía perfectamente hacerse cargo de él mismo porque era un hombre adulto y no un niño de tres años. Hermione le dejó pasar pero aun así cenaba todas las noches con él.

Como su madre cuidaba a Rosie después de que salía del Nursery, Hermione había tenido que contratar una niñera que se hiciera cargo de ella en lo que ella salía del trabajo y llegaba a casa. La niñera era una mujer de unos sesenta años que había sido niñera toda su vida, era muy linda con Rosie y su hija parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Gretta. Por supuesto que Molly Weasley se había ofrecido para cuidar a Rosie, pero entonces Hermione habría tenido que cambiar a Rosie de escuela y estaban a medio año escolar.

Adempas de que quería estar presente en las interacciones de Rosie con los Weasley lo más que pudiera. Bill había regresado a Egipto después del funeral y no había vuelto a tener contacto con él desde entonces. No lo culpaba, ella tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener una relación, aunque fuera de amistad, con el pelirrojo.

Ginny le contó lo que había escuchado en el funeral días después y Hermione se sorprendió al saber que Theo había tenido un hijo y que este había muerto. También le sorprendió saber que el motivo de su divorcio con Amela había sido algo tan delicado. Sin embargo, el castaño no había dado su brazo a torcer cuando ella le llevó unas cuantas galletas de anís con manzana. Theo le había dado un simple gracias sin siquiera apartar sus ojos de la pantalla del ordenador.

Draco, por otro lado, había salido de viaje a Estados Unidos y estaría allá por dos semanas más, cosa que aliviaba a Hermione porque a veces sentía que la tensión entre ella y su jefe era demasiada. Había pensado que después de aquel beso que habían compartido en la fiesta de aniversario de M-Corp, casi seis meses atrás, su enamoramiento por el rubio terminaría. Pero que equivocada había estado. Bufó al recordar el muy descriptivo sueño húmedo que había tenido esa noche y cerró las piernas con fuerza. Hacía mucho que no se acostaba con alguien y ya estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en su vida.

Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse para estirar un poco las piernas, y sacarse esos pensamientos sucios de la mente, cuando el teléfono sonó. Lo miró extrañada, faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la tarde y nadie solía llamar a esa hora.

-Presidencia buenas tardes, le atiende Hermione Granger.

-_Granger _-escuchó la voz de Draco del otro lado de la línea. Hermione miró extrañada la pantalla de su ordenador donde decía la hora que debería de ser en Nueva York, donde estaba el rubio.

-¿Todo bien, Malfoy?

_-Sí, ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?_

-Porque son casi las once de la noche en Nueva York -le informó ella a sabiendas de que el rubio sabía que hora era dónde estaba.

_-Sí, lo sé. Voy saliendo de la oficina y no pude llamarte antes._

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

_-Necesito que vengas a Nueva York_ -soltó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Hermione se atragantó con el té que se le ocurrió tomar mientras Draco hablaba-. _¿Granger? ¿Estás bien?_

-Sí -respondió con la voz ronca, tosió un poco antes de contestar-. Lo siento. ¿A Nueva York?

_-Sí, estoy por cerrar el trato para abrir la sede de M-Corp en América pero ha surgido un contratiempo. _

-¿Qué contratiempo?

_-El vendedor se ha retractado, por favor necesito que vengas, sé que no está en tu contrato viajar pero de verdad te necesito aquí._

-Está bien, ¿por cuánto tiempo estaré alla? Necesito arreglar quien podrá hacerse cargo de Rosie en ese tiempo.

_-Uhmmm, respecto a eso_ -dijo Draco dudando, Hermione no pudo evitar levantar una ceja aunque Draco no la pudiera ver-_. Creo que lo mejor será que tu hija te acompañe._

-¿Por qué?

_-Porque estaremos aquí un año _-Hermione soltó el auricular accidentalmente. Luego lo levantó rápidamente.

-¿Un… un año?

_-Sí, también tendremos que arrancar las oficinas aquí y quiero hacerlo personalmente._

-Está bien -respondió insegura. ¿Un año en Nueva York? Hermione gimió.

_-Perfecto, te enviaré la dirección del apartamento donde te quedarás a tu correo. También necesito que pases por mi Penthouse en Kensington y me traigas unas cosas. Te enviaré todo por correo._

-Ok -dijo Hermione aun en shock. Escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea y frunció el ceño.

_-Me tengo que ir, Granger. Hazme saber la fecha de tu llegada. Buenas noches _-y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más, colgó.

Hermione se recargó en el respaldo de su silla con el ceño aún fruncido. ¿Que había esperado? ¿Que Draco no tuviera una amante en cada maldito continente? Bufó antes de enderezarse y apagar su ordenador.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, Hermione y Rosie estaban en el aeropuerto acompañadas de su padre y Luna despidiéndose entre lágrimas. O bueno al menos ella y Luna, porque su pequeña hija era aún muy pequeña para comprender las despedidas.

-Promete que llamarás todos los días -le dijo su padre conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

-Avísanos cuando aterrices, y cuando llegues a donde te quedarás -dijo Luna enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Te prometo que lo haré.

-Rosie, cuida mucho a tu mamá -le dijo la rubia a su hija. La niña asintió y le dio un abrazo a Luna.

-Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos -dijo Hermione con el corazón hecho un nudo.

Hermione abrazó a su padre y después a su amiga, antes de tomar la pequeña manita de su hija y caminar hacia la zona de seguridad. Rosie miraba hacia su abuelo agitando la manita mientras ella intentaba contener las lágrimas. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero también emocionada; jamás pensó que regresaría alguna vez a Estados Unidos, los recuerdos que tenía de su estancia en ese país no eran muy buenos pero estaba segura que en ese viaje todo sería diferente. Ella lo haría diferente.

Y también cierto rubio de ojos grises, ¿por qué no lo admitía?

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y la verdad no tengo una muy buena excusa así que solo les diré feliz navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes y todas las festividades pasadas.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Se esperaban la aparición de Bill? Si les soy honesta, siempre imaginé el tremendisimo crush que Hermione pudo tener con el mayor de los Weasley (porque de yo ser Hermione lo hubiera tenido) y me dije "why the hell not?"; así que, ¿opiniones? **

**Por favor, no dejen de dejarme sus reviews con sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, todos son recibidos y leídos. **

**Besos, Kat!**


	9. SORPRESA

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo relacionado al mundo de HP pertenecen a JK Rowling, solamente la trama es mía._

* * *

**9\. SORPRESA**

.

.

.

Draco miró con el ceño fruncido su reloj, saliendo de la reunión que había tenido esperaba irse directo a su hotel para llamar a la oficina y ver si estaba todo en orden, _«O saber si cierta castaña te extraña»_ se dijo mentalmente, pero Imogen Stretton había tenido otros planes en mente y lo había arrastrado a Broadway. Draco odiaba a la rubia mujer que no paraba coquetearle pero que para su desgracia era la dueña de las oficinas que iba a comprar en Nueva York para M-Corp. Ya tenía todo listo, solo le faltaba que la maldita mujer firmara los documento que ahora se negaba a hacer.

Y eso le había retrasado todo, Draco había planeado estar solo dos semanas en Nueva York pero ahora tenía cerca de un mes. Y calculaba que tardaría más tiempo si no lograba hacer que la espantosa mujer firmara el acuerdo de compra-venta.

-Imogen -la llamó Draco interrumpiendo su verborrea sobre sus opiniones de la obra que acababan de ver.

-¿Sí, querido? -dijo la horrible mujer sonriendo coquetamente.

-Tengo que llamar a Londres, por favor adelantate al restaurante yo te alcanzaré en un momento.

-¿Seguro? Puedo esperar contigo -la mujer enredó su delgado brazo en el de Draco y se pegó todavía más a él.

-Seguro -respondió alejándose de la mujer. Imogen entró en el restaurante moviendo el trasero en lo que Draco catalogó como perturbador y después sacó su móvil.

_-Presidencia buenas tardes, le atiende Hermione Granger_ -escuchó la suave voz de Hermione y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Granger -dijo tratando se sonar serio.

_-¿Todo bien, Malfoy?_

-Sí, ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?

_-Porque son casi las once de la noche en Nueva York _-Draco miró su reloj de nuevo y se reprendió mentalmente.

-Sí, lo sé. Voy saliendo de la oficina y no pude llamarte antes -mintió.

_-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

-Necesito que vengas a Nueva York -dijo esperando no tener una horrible discusión con la castaña. Escuchó a Hermione hacer un sonido seco y comenzar a toser-. ¿Granger? ¿Estás bien?

_-Sí _-respondió con la chica voz ronca, cosa que le pareció a Draco de lo más sensual-._ Lo siento. ¿A Nueva York?_

-Sí, estoy por cerrar el trato para abrir la sede de M-Corp en América pero ha surgido un contratiempo.

_-¿Qué contratiempo?_ -Draco podía imaginar el ceño fruncido de la castaña y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-El vendedor se ha retractado, por favor necesito que vengas, sé que no está en tu contrato viajar pero de verdad te necesito aquí -esperó unos segundos antes de que Hermione contestara.

_-Está bien, ¿por cuánto tiempo estaré alla? Necesito arreglar quien podrá hacerse cargo de Rosie en ese tiempo._

-Uhmmm, respecto a eso -dijo dándose cuenta de repente que Hermione no podía dejar a su hija sola por tanto tiempo. Se maldijo internamente-. Creo que lo mejor será que tu hija te acompañe.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Porque estaremos aquí un año -escuchó un golpe, probablemente el auricular chocando contra el cristal del escritorio. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

_-¿Un… un año?_

-Sí, también tendremos que arrancar las oficinas aquí y quiero hacerlo personalmente -cosa que era cierta. Hermione guardó silencio.

_-Está bien -_dijo finalmente. Draco no se había dado cuenta que había apretado la mandibula con fuerza mientras esperaba que Hermione respondiera. Se relajó.

-Perfecto, te enviaré la dirección del apartamento donde te quedarás a tu correo. También necesito que pases por mi Penthouse en Kensington y me traigas unas cosas. Te enviaré todo por correo.

_-Ok_.

Y justo en ese preciso momento escuchó un _«Draco, querido, ¿no vas a venir a cenar?» _detrás de él y se maldijo internamente. Necesitaba a Hermione en Nueva York antes de que terminara asesinando a la maldita mujer. Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Me tengo que ir, Granger. Hazme saber la fecha de tu llegada. Buenas noches -colgó antes de que Imogen Stretton llegará a su lado y enroscara de nuevo su flacucho brazo con el de él.

.

.

.

Dos semanas. Tenía esperando a Hermione dos semanas. Theo le había dicho que se había enterado por Luna que Hermione estaba vuelta loca arreglando todo lo necesario para trasladarse a Nueva York. Tenía que dejar su piso, despedir a la niñera, dar de baja a Rosie del Nursery y buscarle escuela en Nueva York. Supuso que también tenía que arreglar asuntos con su ex esposo o con el otro tipo Weasley pero no quiso pensar en eso. El sonido de la notificación del sistema de seguridad de su Penthouse le llamó la atención y abrió las cámaras en su portátil.

Lo primero que vio fue a Hermione entrar con Rosie a su casa. La niña se sentó en un sillón mientras su madre entraba a su habitación. Draco cambió de cámara y observó a Hermione arreglando la maleta que le había pedido, podía ser millonario pero se rehusaba a comprar más ropa solo por que su viaje se había extendido. Notó como los hombros de la chica se tensaron cuando abrió el cajón de su ropa interior y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Después Hermione se giró y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó su Kindle.

Cuando vio a Hermione agacharse y tomar algo del piso recordó que era lo que guardaba en ese cajón y no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente. ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar? Después vio como Hermione guardaba el colgante en el cajón y lo cerraba rápidamente como si quemara para después salir de su habitación, tomar a su hija e irse de su casa.

Draco aún tenía presente en su mente el sexual beso que se habían dado en su habitación en Malfoy Manor. Si Hermione no se hubiera ido corriendo de su lado esa noche, la habría follado como si no existiera un mañana. Draco cerró el ordenador frustrado al recordar las palabras de la chica cuando le arrojó el colgante al pecho._ «Yo no soy una más de tus amantes»_, ¿qué diablos había querido decir con eso? Por supuesto que él no la consideraba como una amante.

Se había enojado por el colgante, eso era obvio, pero ¿por qué? No era como que él acostumbrara regalar joyas a sus amantes, nunca lo hacía de hecho, ¿entonces por qué ella había tenido la impresión de que así era? Y cuando esperó para arreglar las cosas con ella descubrió que la chica lo trataba con una frialdad e indiferencia impropios de ella. Lo dejó pasar, aunque nunca imaginó lo tensos que se pondrían cada que estaban solos en la oficina. Luego la encontró besando al pelirrojo Weasley y su relación se volvió aún más tensa.

Recordó con amargura las primeras semanas después de la muerte de la doctora Granger. Solía encontrar a Hermione con los ojos rojos cuando llegaba a la oficina por las mañanas, cosa que le partía el corazón, pero por más que había intentado darle tiempo libre o tratar de consolarla, lo cual se le daba muy mal, la chica lo había frenado en seco y lo había mandado al demonio. Draco no se imaginaba por lo que la chica estaba pasando, pero por más hombre insensible que el mundo creyera que era, sabía que la pérdida de la chica no sería algo que superara de la noche a la mañana.

Obviamente todo se había complicado cuando viajó a Nueva York. Aunque podía admitir que su relación había mejorado un poco con la distancia.

Draco volvió al presente de golpe cuando escuchó el timbre de su recién comprado loft en el Upper East Side y frunció el ceño, ¿quién demonios tocaba? Se levantó y se puso una sudadera sobre su pecho desnudo antes de ir a abrir. Pansy lo miraba con la ceja levantada de forma coqueta cuando abrió la puerta.

-Oh, eres tú -dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina. La mujer lo siguió.

-Vaya, para querer frialdad mejor me quedaba en Londres.

Draco la miró críticamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua, no veía a la mujer desde que quedaron en París a finales de diciembre. Observó el abultado vientre de la mujer y bebió todo el contenido de su vaso antes de hablar.

-No sabía que podías viajar con tan avanzado estado de gestación.

-Estoy embarazada, no inválida.

Draco rodó los ojos y le sonrió antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Pansy se sentó en uno de los bancos y miró a Draco tranquilamente de arriba a abajo. Al rubio le urgía una buena afeitada, aunque la mujer admitía que el cabrón se veía bastante atractivo con la barba larga, también se había dejado crecer un poco el ondulado cabello rubio, lo que le daba un aspecto demasiado desaliñado que contrastaba mucho con el pulcro hombre de negocios que todo Londres conocía.

-Tienes una cara -dijo ella finalmente con burla. Draco levantó la ceja retadoramente-. Es obvio que no has tenido sexo en un buen tiempo.

-Tú decidiste terminar lo nuestro, no yo.

-Sí, pero yo no decidí que no tuvieras sexo, eso lo hiciste tú.

-Estoy tratando de reformarme -dijo el rubio sinceramente. La morena lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Y a qué debemos este cambio?

-Alguien me hizo ver de una forma no muy grata que mi comportamiento estaba fuera de control -respondió sinceramente recordando lo dolido que se sintió cuando Hermione lo rechazó y le devolvió el colgante con forma de orquídea.

La mañana siguiente después de la fiesta en Malfoy Manor Draco había decidido que no volvería a involucrarse con ninguna mujer hasta que no firmara su divorcio con Astoria. El hecho de que su aún esposa alargara el proceso no había sido considerado por el rubio, y si se era sincero, sería capaz de arrancarle la ropa a Pansy y follarla allí mismo si su amiga no estuviera de veintiocho semanas de gestación. Después recordó el rostro dolido de Hermione y cualquier rastro de excitación se borró de él.

-¿Y ese alguien de casualidad no se llama Hermione Granger? -Draco miró sorprendido a su amiga pero no contestó-. Oh vamos, ¿de verdad crees que no me dí cuenta la forma en cómo salió de tu habitación en Malfoy Manor? Solo alguien que conoce esa casa tan bien como yo sabría dónde está.

-¿Y qué hacías tú cerca de mi habitación, si se puede saber?

-¿No es obvio? Quería arrepentirme que terminar lo nuestro cuando la ví salir con el peinado desarreglado, el maquillaje corrido y los zapatos en la mano, supuse que algo había pasado entre ustedes así que lo dejé pasar.

-Pues sí pasó algo, pero no lo que tu crees.

-Obviamente no tuvieron sexo, de haberlo tenido ella no se habría ido llorando -dijo ella con ironía, Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que lo conociera tan bien.

-De todas formas hubiera sido un error.

-Y por eso es que la trajiste a Nueva York -finalizó ella. Pansy sabía que Hermione venía a NY porque ella le había ayudado a buscar un piso para la chica y su hija.

-Es un asunto de trabajo.

-Ya. En ese caso, supongo que Theo también vendrá -dijo la mujer sabiendo que no era verdad. Cuando Draco recargó los codos en la encimera y se cubrió la cara con las manos sonrió satisfecha-. Oh, Draco, eres tan adorable.

-Patético querrás decir.

-También, pero me gusta cuando tú solito llegas a esas conclusiones.

-¿Hay algo más que se te ofrezca además de venir a reirte de mi, querida Pansy?

-Sí, de hecho sí -Draco la miró expectante notando el placer que su amiga sentía por hacerlo esperar-. Hace dos días me encontré con Amelia en Surrey y me contó algo de lo más esclarecedor.

El mundo se le fue al suelo cuando escuchó lo que la ex esposa de su amigo le había contado a Pansy. No pudo evitar hacer un puño y furioso estrellarlo contra el mármol de la encimera. ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Amelia y Astoria le habían hecho creer a Hermione que le había regalado el colgante porque de esa forma la marcaba como su amante ante todo Inglaterra. Draco bufó furioso. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo al creer que la nula interacción que él había creído que hubo entre Astoria y Hermione había sido producto de la buena suerte?

-¿Lo sabe Theo?

-No, consideré prudente contártelo a ti primero.

-Bien -dijo Draco apenas y conteniendo su furia.

Tanto Astoria como Amelia pagarían caro su intromisión, se dijo. No sabía aún cómo se las cobraría, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

.

.

.

Draco miró la enorme pantalla que marcaba el estatus de los vuelos con nerviosismo, el vuelo 703 de British Airways marcaba «A tiempo» sin embargo a él le parecía que ya se estaba tardando en aterrizar considerando que hacía cinco minutos debió de haberlo hecho. Draco se apoyó sobre un pilar y observó a las personas que esperaban, al igual que él, frente a la puerta de llegadas internacionales.

De repente, mucha gente comenzó a salir por las puertas y Draco se acercó un poco al gentío. A los pocos minutos Hermione apareció empujando un carrito con maletas con una mano y abrazando a su pequeña hija, quien dormía con su cabecita sobre el hombro de su madre, con la otra. Draco se acercó a ella y le sonrió, Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

-Permíteme ayudarte -le dijo tomando el carrito.

-Gracias.

-Te ayudaría con ella pero no sé cómo hacerlo, mi fuerte no son los niños.

-Está bien -dijo ella mirando a Draco aun sorprendida de verlo allí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -preguntó él tocándose el mentón cubierto de barba.

-Nunca te había visto con barba -confesó ella. Draco sonrió.

-No suelo dejarla, pero estando aquí pensé por qué no.

Y era cierto. En parte. Cuando escuchó a Imogen decir que odiaba a los hombres con barba dejó de rasurarse con la esperanza de que la mujer de casi sesenta años dejara de insinuarsele. Draco sintió de repente la mano de Hermione sobre su mejilla, acariciando rápidamente su barba rubia, provocando que soltara una sonrisa. En eso, una mujer mayor que iba pasando los miró y les sonrió.

-Me gusta. Te queda bien -finalizó Hermione atrayendo la atención del rubio a ella.

Draco puso el equipaje de Hermione en el maletero de la camioneta que había rentado y le abrió la puerta del copiloto pero Hermione lo miró por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Si no te molesta, preferiría viajar atrás con Rosie -dijo tímidamente. Entonces Draco recordó que no era seguro viajar en el asiento del copiloto con un niño en brazos.

-Claro -dijo cerrando la puerta y abriendo la de atrás.

Hermione se subió al auto con un poco de trabajo y acomodó a su hija a un lado de ella, abrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Rosie y luego el de ella al mismo tiempo que Draco cerraba la puerta y se subía a la camioneta. Cuando el rubio arrancó, ella no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Draco miraba a madre e hija dormir en el asiento trasero por el retrovisor y no pudo evitar ver las pequeñas similitudes entre ambas. La forma de la nariz, las cejas e incluso el mentón y la boca eran como los de Hermione pero el brillante cabello rojo de la niña era del mismo color de los Weasley. Aunque las pecas que cubrían la nariz y mejillas de la niña así como los ojos azules le recordaban a cierto pelirrojo que aunque sabía que no era el padre, eran muy similares.

Draco frunció el ceño al recordar a cierto pelirrojo y no se dio cuenta que unos penetrantes ojos azules lo observaban desde el asiento trasero hasta que volvió a mirar a madre e hija y se topó con la pequeña Rosie observandolo.

-Hola Rosie -dijo él después de que la niña lo mirara con el ceño fruncido por unos minutos.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¿Estás emocionada por vivir en Nueva York? -preguntó Draco amablemente.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó tratando de sacarle a la niña algo más que un monosílabo.

-Poque no.

-Uhmmm… ¿de verdad no estás emocionada por conocer la casa que escogí para ustedes?

-No -respondió la niña cruzando los bracitos en un tierno gesto molesto. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, era como una mini versión de Hermione solo que pelirroja y con muchas pecas.

-¿Sabes quién soy, Rosie?

-Si, edes el señod Malfoy.

-Así es, pero tú puedes decirme Draco -dijo con una sonrisa, la niña intentó decir su nombre y al final hizo un puchero.

-No me gusta tu nombe -dijo finalmente. Draco la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Poque no puelo decilo bien.

-Pensé que era porque no te agradaba.

-Edes amigo de Theo, si edes amigo de Theo es poque edes bueno. Además me diste agua en mi vaso favodito aunque no le pusiste la tapa pada que no me mojada.

-Lo siento, no sabía dónde estaban las tapas. Pero si mal no recuerdo no te mojaste.

-No, podque dijiste que eda niña gande.

-Bueno, niña grande, llegamos.

-¿A donde?

-A tu nueva casa.

Rosie miró por la ventana cuando entraron a un gran edificio y no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro. Draco no perdió detalle de las reacciones de la niña en lo que estacionaba la camioneta. Después bajó y abrió la puerta de Hermione. Con suavidad la sacudió y lentamente la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al principio lo miró confundida pero después se ubicó y se sonrojó.

-Lo siento -dijo enderezandose. Rosie peleaba en ese momento por desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad.

-No tienes porque disculparte, el vuelo es cansado -le dijo con una sonrisa. Después para el asombro de Hermione, entró en el vehículo quedando muy cerca de ella y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Rosie-. Listo, eres libre.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Hermione después de que Draco se alejó y pudo salir del auto.

-En Upper East Side.

-¿Tu casa? -preguntó ella. Draco sonrió abriendo el maletero y sacando el equipaje de la castaña. Eran dos maletas grandes, una pequeña y una mochilita infantil de carrito.

-Si y no -respondió cerrando la puerta del maletero. Hermione lo miró confundida.

-No entiendo.

-Yo vivo aquí, pero tú también lo vas a hacer -dijo con una sonrisa. La cara de Hermione pasó de la confusión a la preocupación en segundos y Draco se obligó a aclararse antes de provocarle una embolia por más adorable que fuera ver su cara-. Me refiero que tú piso y mi piso están en el mismo edificio.

-Oh…

-¿Sedemos vecinos? -preguntó Rosie llamando la atención de los adultos tomando su mochila de cochecito con dibujos de dinosaurios.

-Así es Rosie.

-Genial, así podas venir a ver Fozen conmigo, ¿puede venir el señor Da…-el aludido miró conteniendo la risa- ...Da… -Rosie frunció el ceño al intentar decir bien el nombre y Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Hermione le golpeó en el hombro- ...Malfoy a ver Fozen, mami? -dijo la niña finalmente sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado entre los adultos.

-Oh, mi amor, no creo que a Draco le guste Frozen.

-¿Qué es Frozen? -preguntó él caminando hacia el ascensor jalando las maletas grandes seguido de Hermione y Rosie con las maletas pequeñas.

-Frozen es una película animada de princesas.

-Oh… -respondió el rubio presionando el piso número nueve del ascensor-. Sí, no soy fan de las películas de princesas.

-Está bien, podemos ved Judasic Padk, a papá tampoco le gustan las pedicudas de pincesas -dijo la niña desanimada. Draco se sintió mal por su sinceridad.

-¿Sabes qué Rosie? Estaré encantado de ver contigo Frozen cuando quieras -dijo mirando a Rosie quien le devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

El ascensor abrió las puertas en ese momento y Draco le extendió su mano indicandole a Hermione y Rose que fueran primero, ambas salieron al pasillo y comenzaron a caminar después de que Draco les dijera que caminaran hasta el final. Hermione sabía por lo que había leído en internet que el Upper East Side era uno de los barrios más lujosos de Manhattan así que estaba segura que un apartamento allí valía más de lo que valía la casa de sus padres y todas sus pertenencias juntas.

No era que ellos fueran pobres, en realidad sus padres ganaban muy bien con la clínica dental que tenían y le habían dado a Hermione una hermosa infancia sin privaciones. Cada año, desde que tenía memoria hasta el año previo a embarazarse, sus padres la habían llevado de vacaciones, incluso cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad le regalaron un viaje todo pagado a ella y a Ginny a París.

Draco se detuvo en la puerta número diecinueve y metió una llave con delicadeza, la giró abriendo la puerta. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar asombrada el enorme y lujoso departamento que se mostraba ante ella. Decorado en un estilo exquisito con colores blancos y negros, el enorme apartamento de tres habitaciones daba hacia Central Park. Tenía una cocina amplia, sala, comedor, una habitación principal con vestidor, y dos más pequeñas, todas con baño propio, además de un balcón, un jardín pequeño y un laundry room.

Rosie se acercó a la sala y se puso de cuclillas para tocar la alfombra, luego volteó a ver a su madre pero Hermione miraba con asombro la cocina que conectaba al laundry room que no se dio cuenta. Al ver que su madre no le había hecho caso miró a Draco, quien intuyó que la chica estaba a punto de decirle que era demasiado por lo que se acercó a Rosie y le tendió una mano.

-¿Lista para ver tu habitación? -la niña asintió y puso su pequeña manita sobre la del hombre.

Caminaron hacia el pasillo de la izquierda donde se encontraban las habitaciones seguidos por Hermione. Entraron en una amplia habitación color verde aqua que tenía una cama individual con dos mesitas de noche a cada lado frente a una enorme ventana, una credenza de color gris estaba del lado izquierdo de la cama a un lado de una puerta, del lado derecho había un armario.

-¿Aquí voy a domir, mami? Es muy bonito y gande.

-Una habitación grande para una niña grande -dijo Draco interrumpiendo a Hermione que sabía estaba a punto de decir algo. Rosie se paró frente a la cama, se quitó sus tenis y trepó. Se acostó con delicadeza y bostezo-. Vamos Hermione, dejemos dormir a Rosie.

Si no hubiese sido por que ella también estaba agotada del vuelo de siete horas le habría dicho a Draco que no le dijera lo que debía hacer, pero un bostezo salió de su boca al ver como su hija se quedaba dormida rápidamente. Salieron de la habitación de Rosie y Draco caminó hacia la puerta que se veía al final del pasillo.

Cuando entró, estuvo a punto de soltar un «Wow» como si de una adolescente se tratara al ver la enorme habitación que Draco le mostraba. Una enorme cama estaba al centro de la habitación, al frente tenía un televisor enorme con una credenza debajo, a su izquierda había una puerta abierta y Hermione podía ver perfectamente el enorme closet y el baño. A la derecha pudo ver una puerta de cristal que daba a un pequeño jardín privado y a un lado de la puerta dos sillas y una mesa ratona.

Era demasiado lujoso, demasiado él. Se giró hacia Draco, quien la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-Por favor no digas que es demasiado y que no puedes vivir aquí -le dijo antes de que ella siquiera lo pensara.

-Pero es que es demasiado lujoso y no podemos vivir aquí.

-Afortunadamente es el alojamiento que te puso la empresa y no puedes hacer nada al respecto -finalizó Draco triunfante. Hermione odiaba cuando el rubio tenía la razón.

-Bien, es tú dinero a fin de cuentas -dijo ella derrotada sentándose en la cama. Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escucharla decir eso.

-Te dejaré descansar -dijo finalmente sabiéndose un intruso. Cuando estaba por darse la vuelta Hermione le llamó.

-Malfoy -el aludido se giró y la miró con una ceja levantada-, gracias.

-No es nada, Granger -dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Draco salió hecho un basilisco del apartamento hacia el ascensor, presionó el botón que decía «PH» cuando las puertas se abrieron y él entró. Cuando estaba con Hermione era otro, se desconocía. No dudó en cruzarse de brazos y bufar enojado cuando las puertas se abrieron y salió del ascensor. Necesitaba un buen polvo, se estaba volviendo un blandengue por una chica que además pensaba que él era una puta basura infiel.

¡Genial!

.

.

.

-Mami, tengo hambe -dijo Rosie tratando de abrir los ojos de Hermione con sus deditos. La mujer abrió los ojos y dio un bostezo antes de tomar a su hija por la cintura y acostarla a su lado.

-Durmamos otro rato, Rosie.

-Pedo tengo hambe -y como si el pequeño cuerpecito de su hija quisiera enfatizar, escuchó gruñir el estómago de Rosie.

-Vale, está bien -Hermione se levantó y miró el ocaso por la ventana para después mirar su reloj de pulsera-. Debe de haber un supermercado cerca o algo. Vamos.

Rosie se levantó de la cama como torbellino, seguida por su madre. Hermione se miró en el espejo de su habitación, su cabello estaba enmarañado por lo que simplemente se hizo un moño alto un poco desordenado. Fue a buscar su equipaje a la sala y cuando regresó a su habitación Rosie se encontraba sentada en su enorme cama con una de sus muñecas en el regazo. Abrió su equipaje y sacó sus artículos de higiene personal, tomó una toallita húmeda y se la pasó por el rostro para limpiarlo, se puso un poco de desodorante y después limpió la cara de su hija.

Cuando tomó su bolso se dio cuenta que con el cansancio por el vuelo y la sorpresa por ver a Draco esperarla en el aeropuerto no cambió libras esterlinas por dólares americanos en el aeropuerto. Frunció el ceño y maldijo internamente a Draco antes de tomar su móvil y buscar un supermercado en internet. El más cercano estaba demasiado lejos para ir caminando, además de que estaba apunto de anochecer como para salir con una niña de cuatro años. Dejarla sola en el departamento no era opción a menos que…

Cinco minutos después Hermione y Rosie estaban frente a la puerta del Penthouse de Draco tocando el timbre.

Draco estaba sentado frente al ordenador en su estudio cuando escuchó el timbre sonar, extrañado, se levantó y se puso una sudadera antes de abrir la puerta. Unos ojos castaños y otros azules lo miraban. Draco le sonrió a Hermione antes de abrir por completo la puerta invitandolas a entrar. Rosie entró primero observando el lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que Hermione solo lo miraba con una ceja levantada observando las ropas deportivas que vestía.

-Disculpa que te molestemos a esta hora -dijo Hermione tratando de no distraerse con la vista del pecho desnudo del rubio que se asomaba por la sudadera abierta.

-¿Necesitan algo?

-Tengo hambe -dijo Rosie como si fuera evidente llamando la atención de ambos adultos.

-Oh…

-¿Podrías prestarme tu coche? El supermercado está cerca pero no puedo dejar sola a Rosie, solo serian unos minutos…

-O pueden cenar aquí -la interrumpió el rubio. Hermione lo miró sorprendida y, como si no fuera suficiente, el estómago de Rosie volvió a gruñir-. Eso me sonó a un sí.

Y sin esperar a que respondiera, Draco caminó hacia la cocina seguido de una hambrienta Rosie. Hermione los siguió con el ceño fruncido tratando de no ser malagradecida con el rubio. Draco abrió el refrigerador maldiciendose mentalmente por no pensar en llenar de provisiones el apartamento de Hermione cuando hizo los preparativos para que ella llegara. Sacó lo necesario para hacer sandwiches, tomó el pan de la alacena y ante los ojos un poco perplejos de Hermione, Draco comenzó a preparar la cena.

-Gacias señod Malfoy -dijo Rosie tomando el sándwich que el rubio le tendió en un platito.

-Solo Malfoy, Rosie, por favor -la niña volteó a ver a su mamá con las mejillas infladas por la comida. Hermione asintió mientras recibía otro sándwich.

-Gracias.

-Lamento no poderles ofrecer algo mejor, no anticipé esto.

-Gracias de todas formas.

-Mi placer.

.

.

.

Hermione entró en el penthouse de Draco haciendo malabares con el pastel, las bolsas de compra y Rosie. La niña seguía a su mamá, emocionada por decorar el jardín privado del PH de Draco mientras el rubio estaba en una conferencia virtual con la junta directiva de M-Corp encerrado en su despacho. Hermione calculaba que tenían todavía una hora más para poder preparar todo.

Tenían cinco días viviendo en Nueva York. Les había costado todo un fin de semana a madre e hija acostumbrarse al jet-lag, pero el lunes Rosie había amanecido como si el cambio de horario hubiese sido meses atrás y Hermione no pudo más que envidiar a su pequeña hija. Por la edad de Rosie, en Estados Unidos no podía ingresarla aún a algún sistema educativo por lo que la niña tendría que acompañar a Hermione al trabajo, que era en el penthouse de Draco, hasta que fuera primero de septiembre e ingresara al Pre-Kindergarten como los demás niños de su edad.

Al principio creyó que Draco se opondría pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio pareció tomarlo bien siempre y cuando Rosie no hiciera mucho ruido mientras trabajaban. Aunque bueno, solo tenían tres días allí, así que no dudaba que más adelante Draco decidiera que era suficiente. Hermione suspiró rezando por que eso no pasara pronto.

Puso el pastel en el refrigerador y, seguida de su hija, se dirigió al jardín con la bolsa de papel en las manos.

-¿Cuantos años cumpe Malfoy, mami?

-Treinta y nueve -contestó sacando el letrero de «Feliz Cumpleaños» y colocándolo sobre la mesa.

-Esos son muchos, ¿cuántos tienes tú?

-Veinticuatro -Rosie comenzó a contar con sus deditos mientras Hermione sacaba la bolsa de globos-. Toma -le entregó unos cuantos globos-, puedes comenzar a inflarlos.

La atención de Rosie pasó de sus deditos a los globos que su madre le entregaba y, como si de una niña grande se tratara, comenzó a inflarlos torpemente mientras Hermione sacaba el letrero y lo acomodaba sobre la pared a sus espaldas. Después ayudó a Rosie a inflar los globos y cuando terminaron de decorar trajeron el pastel y le insertaron las velas correspondientes a un tres y un nueve.

Justo cuando faltaban diez minutos para que la conferencia de Draco finalizara, el timbre sonó y Hermione corrió a abrir antes de que volviera a sonar y el rubio lo escuchara. Pansy Parkinson, con su abultado vientre de embarazada, la miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Theo se encontraba parado detrás de ella vistiendo su pulcro traje negro como siempre. Ambos castaños la miraron en silencio antes de que les dejara pasar.

Cuando Pansy recibió la llamada de Hermione invitandola a la celebración sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Draco dos días antes casi se cayó de su silla. Después de que los encontrara en la oficina de Draco hace casi un año, le sorprendía que la mujer la invitara e incluso estuvo a punto de declinar la oferta pero se contuvo sabiendo que la intención de la chica por llevar la paz con ella tenía que ver con el enamoramiento que tenía con su amigo. Cuando recibió la llamada de Theo dos horas después pidiéndole que lo acompañara a la misma celebración solo lo confirmó.

-Pasen, Rosie está en el jardín esperando.

-¿Y Draco?

-Sigue en conferencia pero no tarda en salir -comentó mirando su reloj de pulsera. Theo cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró a Pansy caminar con confianza hacia el jardín. Hermione suprimió la punzada de celos al saber que la castaña conocía el lugar tan bien como ella misma. Después Theo y ella la siguieron.

-Hola Rosie, mi nombre es Pansy -dijo la castaña llamando la atención de la pelirroja mirando con una sonrisa ladeada la sencilla decoración del lugar.

-Hola, ¿edes amiga de mi mami?

-De Draco.

-¿Vienes a la fiesta? ¡Theooooo! -gritó la niña corriendo a los brazos del castaño. Theo la levantó en el aire y recibió los dos besos que la niña le dio con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te has portado, Rosie?

-Bien, ¿tú tambien vinite a la fiesta de Malfoy?

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-¿Le tajiste un degalo? Mami y yo…

-¿Granger? -escucharon la voz de Draco desde adentro. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por un instante, luego Hermione salió del jardín y Theo puso a Rosie sobre una silla mientras Pansy encendía las velitas del pastel.

Draco salió del despacho un poco cabreado. Su tía Bellatrix siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas en las juntas directivas cuando sacaba a relucir su divorcio y lo mucho que Astoria quería obtener con la separación. Fue a su habitación por unos analgésicos y al escuchar el penthouse muy silencioso se extrañó. Por lo regular la vocecita cantora de Rosie siempre se escuchaba como ruido de fondo mientras bombardeaba a su madre con todo tipo de preguntas.

-¿Granger? -la llamó caminando hacia la sala. De repente la chica salió de quien sabe donde asustandolo.

-¿Sí? Lo siento.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Rosie, se debería de escuchar de fondo, ¿o está dormida?

-No -le dijo con una sonrisa que preocupó a Draco. La miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué traman? -Y sin que se lo esperara, Hermione se puso detrás de él y le tapó los ojos con las manos-. Hermione, ¿qué haces?

-¿Confias en mi?

-Depende.

-¿Depende? -preguntó ella incrédula.

-O sea sí, pero ¿qué estás tramando?

-Shhh, camina -le dijo casi en un susurro y Draco, sin saber realmente por qué, comenzó a caminar guiado por Hermione. Cuando las manos de Hermione se alejaron del rostro de Draco, el rubio casi se quedó estupefacto al ver a sus dos mejores amigos y a la pequeña pelirroja parados debajo de un letrero de «Feliz Cumpleaños» y frente a un pastel con dos velas encendidas.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -gritaron los cuatro al unísono provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en Draco.

-Gracias -Rosie bajó de la silla con un poco de trabajo y, sin que ninguno de los tres adultos se lo esperara, corrió y abrazó las piernas de Draco.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Malfoy!

-Gracias Rosie -respondió él poniéndose a la misma altura que la niña-. ¿Tú organizaste esto?

-Mami ayudó

-Pues muchas gracias, Rosie -la niña corrió a las piernas de su madre y Draco se levantó. Después pansy se le acercó y lo abrazó seguida de Theo-. Ustedes dos si que son una sorpresa.

-Agradecele a Hermione, ella nos llamó -dijo Pansy mirando con una sonrisa burlona a la castaña quien estaba de espaldas a ella.

-¿Fue idea tuya? -le preguntó sorprendido, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No podía permitir que pasaras tu cumpleaños solo como el año pasado -dijo ella inocentemente, Pansy se atragantó con su bebida.

-Gracias -respondió el rubio antes de que la embarazada dijera algo-. A ustedes también por estar aquí.

-¿Ya podemos comel pastel? -Exclamó la niña alegre llamando la atención de los tres adultos.

-Pero primero tenemos que cantarle a Draco 《Happy Birthday》-dijo Theo con una sonrisa maliciosa a sabiendas de que el rubio odiaba eso. Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a cantar y los adultos la siguieron.

-¡Haaapy bilday too youuuu! -finalizó Rosie aplaudiendo con sus rechonchas manos de niña- Ahola tienes que soplar las velas y pedil un deseo.

Draco se acercó al pastel sintiéndose un poco abrumado por el momento. La última vez que habían pedido un deseo de cumpleaños había sido en su cumpleaños número doce cuando deseó una mascota o que sus padres dejaran de discutir con el abuelo Abranxas y cuando nada de eso se cumplió decidió que los deseos de cumpleaños eran una basura. Pero de eso habían pasado 27, ¿qué daño podía causar?

Sopló la vela ante la mirada expectante de la niña para después sonreírle. Rosie aplaudió contenta y con un pequeño pedido tomó un poco de betún para después acercarlo a la boca del rubio y embarrarlo. Hermione miró la acción con los ojos abiertos estupefacta por el atrevimiento de la niña.

-¡Rosie! -la reprendió. La niña miró a su mamá con tristeza y bajo las manitas apenada.

-Lo siento -dijo con carita triste. Draco imitó a la niña tomó un poco de betún para después dejar un poco sobre la nariz de la niña ocasionando que la pequeña le regresara una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, Rosie. Gracias por el pastel.

La velada pasó con tranquilidad después de eso. Hermione había comprado lasagna en un restaurante italiano cercano y después de servirles a todos, los cuatro adultos y la pequeña Rosie cenaron. Theo, a petición de Rosie, contó varias anécdotas de su infancia a lado del rubio que en ocasiones eran interrumpidas por el rubio para aclarar su punto de vista. La niña escuchaba al par de adultos embelesada y por un momento Hermione y Pansy se sintieron desplazadas.

Pansy miraba a la niña con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar acariciar su vientre. Cuando Hermione fue a la cocina, la mujer decidió darle una mano para tener algo que hacer en lugar de morir de ternura al ver la faceta paternal de sus amigos.

-¿Necesitas una mano? -preguntó llamando la atención de la castaña.

-Uhmm, si. Puedes ayudarme con los cubiertos -dijo un poco seria. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con la mujer y, no podía mentir, se sentía un poco intimidada.

-Quién lo iba a decir, ¿huh? Que nos desplazaría una niña de cuatro años.

-Si te soy honesta, estoy un poco sorprendida. Sé que Theo tiene ese lado paternal que siempre saca cuando Rosie está cerca, pero, ¿Draco?

-Yo también estoy sorprendida -confesó Pansy acariciando su vientre con ternura. Hermione recordó cuando ella estaba embarazada de Rosie y no pudo evitar suspirar.

-¿De cuantas semanas estas? -preguntó suspirando y acercándose a la embarazada.

-Treinta y dos.

-¿Puedo? -le preguntó extendiendo la mano. Pansy asintió y Hermione posó su mano sobre el hinchado vientre de la mujer.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-¿Estar embarazada? La verdad no -confesó recordando el no muy buen embarazo que tuvo-. Pero más bien no extraño la situación en la que estaba y no el embarazo en sí.

-Theo me contó que fue un poco difícil, con tu exmarido y todo eso.

-No sabia que Theo hablaba de mi con otras personas -respondió Hermione un poco brusca soltando el vientre de la pelinegra. Pansy entendió como debió sonar lo que dijo y quiso aclarar.

-Theo y yo jamás hemos sido más que amigos, Hermione.

-Esta bien, no tienes porque aclararme nada. Theo y yo no somos nada, ni amigos a estas alturas -confesó sacando cuatro platos de la alacena y poniéndolos sobre la encimera-. De todas formas yo no podía ofrecerle nada bueno a Theo.

-Le rompiste el corazón, es verdad, pero no todo es tu culpa.

-Pude ser sincera con él.

-Y él también. Sé la forma en cómo te enteraste de Amelia y lo que te hizo en Malfoy Manor -Hermione la miró con sorpresa. Pansy sonrió y le apretó la mano con suavidad-. Amelia siempre fue una perra, y lo es más aún desde que firmaron el divorcio.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera reciente.

-Lo fue, asumo que Theo jamás te dijo por qué se fue a La Toscana en diciembre pasado -Hermione asintió-. ¡Oh mi querido Theo! Tan testarudo como siempre.

-No entiendo.

-Se suponía que Theo estaría en Italia solo dos días, lo necesario para firmar el divorcio ya que como se casaron en la propiedad de los Nott en La Toscana tenía que hacerlo allá. Pero Amelia tenía otros planes. Intentó convencer a Theo de que podían continuar con su matrimonio y tener más hijos; Theo, como el estúpido hombre orgulloso que es, decidió darle otra oportunidad cegado por la humillación que sintió con tu rechazo -Hermione, sorprendida, hizo una mueca al escuchar a Pansy.

-Él jamás dijo nada.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo. No es tu culpa que Theo sea tan Theo.

-Entonces Theo y Amelia firmaron el divorcio hace poco.

-Tres días antes del aniversario de M-Corp si no me equivoco. Cuando se le pasó la humillación y finalmente pudo pensar con la cabeza fría, Theo le hizo saber a Amelia que ya no la amaba y que no había motivos para seguir casados, así que firmaron dos años después de su separación. Honestamente no sé porqué tardaron tanto, aunque en el fondo creo que Theo siempre esperó regresar con ella, hasta que apareciste tú y tu hija.

-¿Nosotras?

-No lo tomes a mal. En realidad es un cumplido. Theo se dio cuenta que extrañaba tener una familia e hijos; siempre supo que por más que amara a Amelia, ella y él querían cosas diferentes. Ustedes le hicieron dar el paso para librarse de la odiosa de Amelia. Ahora solo falta que Draco de el mismo paso -dijo con amargura. Hermione entonces cayó en cuenta del estado de la pelinegra y del tipo de relación que tenía con el rubio. Inmediatamente sintió un nudo en el estómago al conectar los puntos.

-Ustedes deben de estar felices por la noticia -le dijo sin poder evitar esconder la decepción que sentía mientras sacaba un cuchillo y unas cucharas de un cajón.

-¿Quienes? -preguntó Pansy confundida.

-Draco y tú. Por su bebé.

-Oh, no -Pansy comenzó a reír-. Draco no es el padre de mi hijo. Aunque no lo creas, es de mi marido.

-Yo… lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Sé que me gané una reputación contigo después de aquel día en el archivero, en el momento no me importó pero después me di cuenta que ser amante de Draco no era tan divertido como ser su amiga. No me mal entiendas, el sexo era maravilloso, pero era solo eso.

Hermione, con las mejillas coloradas, miró a la mujer con vergüenza. La había juzgado mal todo ese tiempo. Además, los tres eran adultos, ¿quién era ella para juzgarla cuando ella misma estuvo a punto de acostarse con Draco en Malfoy Manor? Con una sonrisa, le tendió los cubiertos a la mujer y tomó los platos para salir de nuevo al jardín donde Rosie, Theo y Draco las esperaban.

-Al fin -dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Creíamos que se habían ido a comprar los platos o algo así.

-Solo compartíamos un momento de madre a madre -dijo Pansy con una sonrisa. Rosie la miró primero confundida y después observó con atención a Pansy y cayó en cuenta que la mujer estaba embarazada.

-Tienes un bebé en tu panza -dijo la niña sería.

-Así es Rosie.

-¿Y podemos jugad?

-Cuando tenga edad para jugar claro que sí -contestó Pansy entregándole un platito con pastel a la niña. Rosie tomó un poco con su cuchara y comenzó a comer.

-¿Te emociona conocer al bebé de Pansy, Rosie? -le preguntó Theo comiendo pastel a lado de la niña. Rosie asintió.

-Sí, nunca he visto un bebé de cecas. Mami me dijo que cuando fuera más gande podia tenel un hemanito, pero ya soy gande y mami aun no quiede compadme un hemanito -dijo la niña con su inocencia ocasionando que Hermione se atragantara y los otros tres adultos soltaran la risa.

-Rosie, amor, los hermanitos no se compran -dijo Hermione con dulzura. Rose miró a su mamá intentando comprender lo que le decia.

-¿Entonces como puedo tenel un hermanito, mami? -Hermione, sintiéndose acorralada, le pidió ayuda a Pansy y a Theo con la mirada. La pelinegra le sonrió.

-Rosie, ¿me acompañas al auto por el regalo que Theo y yo le trajimos a Draco? -la niña sonrió emocionada y, olvidando la pregunta que le había hecho a su madre, se levantó saltando. Hermione le agradeció en silencio mientras la mujer se alejaba con Rosie y Theo las seguía.

Cuando se quedaron solos, nerviosa, Hermione comenzó a recoger los platos sucios y los llevó a la cocina. Draco tomó el pastel con cuidado y la siguió. Era la primera vez que se quedaban solos en mucho tiempo. Hermione, dejó los platos en el fregador y cuando se dio la vuelta se topó de frente a Draco.

-Gracias -le dijo el rubio sinceramente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo mínimo que podía hacer tomando en cuenta que estamos en otro país.

-Aun así, gracias -le dijo sin moverse. En ese momento Hermione cayó en cuenta que ella aun no lo abrazaba y, sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, lo abrazó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

-Gracias, Hermione.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? **

**Tenía este capítulo por subir desde hace semanas pero por una cosa u otra no lo hacía, ahora, con la cuarentena obligada que nos han impuesto no veo porque no subirlo de una vez.**

**Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, los leo con amor y esperaré sus comentarios sobre el capi de hoy.**

**Stay safe! **

**Besos, Kat!**


	10. PROMESAS

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

**10\. PROMESAS**

.

.

.

Hermione entró en el elegante restaurante con prisa. El maitre la miró de arriba a abajo con un ojo crítico, la castaña vestía una falda negra entubada hasta media pantorrilla con una blusa color verde botella de manga larga, unos tacones de aguja negros y una gabardina del mismo color. Abrazaba unos documentos y cargaba un bolso negro con la misma mano.

-¿En qué puedo servirle? -le preguntó con una ceja levantada mirando el cabello húmedo de la chica.

-Tengo una reservación.

-¿A qué nombre? -preguntó el hombre con la misma actitud. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Draco Malfoy -al decir el nombre del rubio la actitud del hombre cambio. Le sonrió inmediatamente.

-¿Me permite su abrigo? -ella se lo entregó-. Por aquí.

El hombre condujo a Hermione a una habitación apartada al final del establecimiento, era un privado para unas quince personas, tal como lo había pedido. Ella era la primera en llegar porque tenía que arreglar el lugar para la junta. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Draco, el mismo tiempo que ella tenía viviendo en Nueva York con Rosie.

Después del momento que Pansy y Hermione compartieron en la cocina, ambas mujeres se habían comenzado a llevar bien. Pansy solía preguntarle a Hermione mil y un cosas sobre la maternidad y, después de un tiempo, se ofreció a cuidar a Rosie mientras ella trabajaba. Al principio Hermione dudó, pero Draco la convenció diciéndole que cuidar a la pelirroja sería bueno para Pansy, ya que de esa forma la mujer podría comprender lo que era ser madre. La relación con Theo también había cambiado. Antes de que el castaño volviera a Londres le había pedido perdón por su comportamiento, el castaño también se había disculpado y habían retomado su amistad.

Hermione puso en cada lugar una copia de los planos de las oficinas de M-Corp, también dejó los presupuestos y los contratos que firmarian cada una de las personas que asistirian a la junta. En los días anteriores a la junta Hermione se había encargado de entrevistar a todos los candidatos que trabajarían en M-Corp USA y, hoy los presentaría ante los directivos de M-Corp UK. Después de un rato y cuando todo estuvo listo, las primeras personas comenzaron a llegar y ella comenzó a sudar.

Los tres nuevos empleados, Blaise Zabini, Fleur Delacour, Romilda Vane y Cormac McLaggen, esperaban sentados a lado de Anne Jones. Después Pansy llegó acompañada de Theo y Narcissa, quienes saludaron a la castaña y tomaron sus asientos.

Severus Snape, Director comercial de M-Corp, entró platicando con Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, accionistas de la empresa. Bellatrix siempre intimidaba a Hermione y ese día no era la excepción, cuando la altiva mujer de cabello negro entró al lugar lo observó e hizo una mueca de desaprobación antes de tomar asiento. Nerviosa, Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera. Aún estaban a tiempo, se asomó a la entrada y justo en ese momento vio entrar a Draco acompañado de una mujer rubia y mayor quien se aferraba al brazo del ojigris como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Cuando llegaron a donde Hermione la mujer la miró de arriba a abajo, como solían hacerlo la mayoría de las personas adineradas que había conocido desde que se mudó a Nueva York, y después entró en la sala sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra jalando a Draco consigo. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Draco y a la mujer desconocida.

-Buenas tardes, gracias a todos por venir aquí -dijo Draco al ver a todos los presentes reunidos-. Les presento a Imogen Stretton, la nueva accionista de M-Corp USA.

-¿Accionista? -masculló Bellatrix visiblemente cabreada-. M-Corp es una empresa familiar, Draco, y se debe mantener como tal.

-En el pasado tal vez, tía -respondió el rubio retadoramente-, pero si queremos expandir nuestra empresa a otros continentes tenemos que modernizarnos.

-No lo culpes a él de todo, querida -dijo Imogen con una sonrisa acercándose más a Draco. Hermione podía sentir la incomodidad del rubio y no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente-, le hice una propuesta que no podía rechazar.

Después de que Draco e Imogen tomaran asiento, la junta comenzó, y después de ver los planos de las nuevas oficinas, las planeaciones y la presentación del equipo de trabajo de USA, todos los que no eran parte de la familia Malfoy-Lestrange se retiraron del lugar dejándola sola con ellos. Hermione comenzó a recoger los papeles de la empresa para ir por Rosie a casa de Pansy cuando la voz de Bellatrix llamó su atención.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? Esta reunión es solo familia -dijo venenosamente. Draco inmediatamente fulminó a su tía con la mirada.

-Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando, tía Bella, Hermione es mi asistente y por lo tanto a donde yo esté estará ella -le respondió el rubio furioso sorprendiendo a Hermione-. Así que por más difícil que te parezca, un poco de amabilidad de tu parte hacia ella estaría bien.

-¡Draco! -lo reprendió Lucius. Hermione se quedó helada en su lugar, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz del patriarca Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, Lucius -respondió la aterradora mujer-. La señorita Granger tendrá respeto cuando demuestre que es capáz de hacer su trabajo. Sabía que Draco se enredaba con cualquiera con vagina pero, ¿de eso a traerla a vivir con él a Nueva York?

-¡Bella! -masculló Narcissa.

-¿Qué pasa Cissy? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Al menos le pago un departamento y no la llevó directamente con él. Pero, ¿no deberías de esperar a firmar tu divorcio con Astoria? Si es que te vas a divorciar algún día, claro.

-¡Basta! -gritó Draco enfurecido sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-. Estoy harto de que te metas en mi vida, Bellatrix. Firmaré el divorcio cuando se me dé la puta gana y tú dejaras de meterte en mi vida -Draco tomó los papeles de las manos de Hermione con una mano y con la otra tomo su mano-. Cualquier asunto que se vea en esta junta mi madre o mi padrino me informarán. Hasta luego.

Y sin más, jaló a Hermione afuera del lugar y la llevó hasta su camioneta. La castaña lo miró en silencio mientras el rubio golpeaba el cofre furioso. Cuando la gente que iba pasando los comenzó a ver, Hermione se acercó al rubio y tomó sus manos deteniendolo. Draco la miró por un momento tratando de tranquilizarse antes de entrar en la camioneta seguido de Hermione. Una vez adentro, el atractivo hombre se quedó viendo el vacío por unos segundos antes de encender el motor y conducir hacia su edificio.

-Lamento lo que dijo Bellatrix -dijo después de unos momentos-. Es una perra sin emociones que le gusta ver el mundo arder.

-Esta bien. No tienes que...

-No, Hermione, no está bien -la interrumpió antes de detenerse en un alto y apretar el puente de su nariz-. Estoy harto, ¿sabes? De tener que lidiar con Bellatrix, con mis padres, de que crean que cualquier decisión que tomo nos llevará a la ruina, tengo diez años frente a la compañía, ¡diez años! De haberlos llevado a la ruina lo hubiese hecho hace años, no soy un completo inútil por más que quieran seguir creyéndolo. Por todos los demonios, tengo casi cuarenta años, ya no soy un adolescente idiota metiendo la limusina en la piscina.

-Draco… -intentó calmarlo Hermione pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-No Hermione, nada de _«Draco»_ -la imitó-. Estoy harto. Necesito un trago.

Entraron en el estacionamiento de su edificio y, después de que estacionó el auto, se bajó seguido de Hermione. Entraron al elevador y Draco presionó el botón de su piso. Hermione jamás lo había visto tan cabreado como lo veía en esos momentos. Alguna vez Theo le había comentado que la relación del rubio con su familia no era la mejor pero jamás pensó que ella sería la causa de alguna de sus discusiones.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Draco salió seguido de Hermione. Entraron en el penthouse del rubio y él se dirigió derechito a su despacho. Hermione, que se sentía exhausta, se quitó los zapatos antes de ir detrás de Draco para evitar que se bebiera la botella completa de whisky de un trago.

Entró en el despacho oscuro y tal como lo imaginó, encontró a Draco sentado en el sillón de cuero con la botella de whisky en las manos. Se acercó al rubio y se sentó a un lado de él quitándole la botella de las manos. Draco no se negó, simplemente se quedó mirándola mientras la castaña bebía directamente de la botella de la forma menos femenina que le conocía. El rubio no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione después de hacer una mueca al sentir como el whisky le quemaba la garganta.

-Jamás te había visto no ser una pulcra señorita.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -preguntó ella mirándolo con una ceja levantada-. Bueno, al menos ya no quieres romper todo a tu paso.

-Aún tengo ganas de destrozar todo -confesó dándole otro trago al whisky.

-Y yo aún tengo ganas de golpear a tu tía -dijo ella quitándole la botella y bebiendo. Draco sonrió y ella le regresó la sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Verdad o reto?

-Tal vez -contestó ella tomando otro trago-. Tu turno.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de decir? Jamás jugué esto.

-Tienes que decir algo que sea verdad o hacer un reto. Es simple.

-Uhmmmm -gruñó pensando-. No he tenido sexo en seis meses -escupió mirando la reacción de Hermione. La castaña, que estaba tomando de la botella en ese momento, se atragantó un poco. Draco le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si, uhmmmm -se aclaró la garganta y le dio otro trago al whisky-. Año y medio -confesó ella por lo bajito. Draco levantó una ceja impresionado quitándole la botella y bebiendo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-¿Te suena la palabra «divorcio»?

-Evidentemente, sin embargo, eso a mi no me lo impidió, ¿por qué a ti sí? Solías salir con Theo, ¿no pasó nada entre ustedes?

-Nop -respondió ella con las mejillas sonrosadas-. Solo nos besamos una vez, en navidad. Y después se fue a La Toscana con Amelia y me sacó de su vida. Fin a lo que fuera que había entre nosotros. Salud.

-Salud -ambos tomaron un trago-. Entonces tampoco pasó nada con Weasley.

-¿Cual de todos? -preguntó ella riendo al ver la cara de confusión del rubio.

-¿Pues cuantos son?

-Siete -Hermione soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Draco-. Pero no; no me acosté con Bill tampoco. Salud. Tu turno.

-Espera, entonces, si Amelia y Astoria no te hubieran llenado la cabeza con mentiras aquella noche tú…

-Sí, me habría acostado contigo -respondió desinhibida, evidentemente con alcohol en sus sistema-. Después me habría asustado y renunciado, o hecho alguna otra estupidez.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues veamos; eres mi jefe, yo aun no me divorcio, tú tampoco lo has hecho, mi ex esta loco y no olvidemos que soy madre soltera y no luzco como Pansy, Gwen o Astoria y que probablemente tú solo me botarías después de esa noche y eso me destruiría aún más. Es una receta para el desastre.

-Espera -la interrumpió el rubio acomodándose en el sillón de forma que quedaran frente a frente-, ¿qué diablos es eso de que no luces como Pansy, Gwen o Astoria? -Hermione lo miró confundida como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-¿Es en serio? -Draco asintió-. Pues solo miralas, incluso embarazada Pansy luce como una supermodelo, con sus largas y torneadas piernas en tacones aun cuando está por dar a luz. Me hubiera gustado lucir así de hermosa y sofisticada cuando estaba embarazada de Rose.

-No puedo creer que digas eso -le respondió Draco quitándole la botella de whisky a medio trago.

-¡Hey!

-Hablo enserio, Granger, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque es la verdad, Malfoy -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. No hay punto de comparación, ellas son hermosas con sus cuerpos perfectos y cabello bonito y yo solo soy una simple madre soltera, con estrías, cabello enmarañado y tetas caídas -finalizó quitándole la botella al rubio y bebiendo antes de sentarse de espalda al sillón.

-De verdad que tu ex marido te hizo mierda -dijo él finalmente llevándose las manos a la cara. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Perdona? -le preguntó quitandole las manos de la cara con brusquedad-. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Hermione, de verdad no puedo creer que digas eso. O sea si, Pansy es hermosa, Gwen es hermosa, pero tú también eres hermosa -la chica lo volteó a ver sorprendida.

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Claro que no -Hermione lo volteo a ver confundida y Draco se palmeó la frente-. ¡Rayos!

-Claro que si, la única razón por la cual me besaste es porque estabas borracho.

-La primera vez lo estaba, sí, pero en Malfoy Manor no -confesó. Hermione lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Que cuando te besé en Malfoy Manor no estaba borracho, ¿por qué crees que me dolió tanto cuando me arrojaste ese estúpido collar?

-Yo creí…

-Que te marqué como una más de mis amantes -finalizó el por ella cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza hacia atrás-. No puedo decir que me sorprende que creyeras eso, mi comportamiento los últimos años ha sido deplorable.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó molesto mirando a Hermione. La chica se levantó del sillón intentando alejarse pero Draco la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo-. Te hice una pregunta.

-Draco, por favor… -y sin más, el rubio la jaló hacia él haciendola perder el equilibrio. Hermione cayó torpemente sobre el regazo de Draco.

-Si tan solo pudieras verte como yo te veo por una noche -dijo Draco en voz baja.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

Sin decir nada más Draco atrajo a Hermione por la nuca y la besó apasionadamente. Ella se alejó del rubio y antes de que pudiera detenerla se levantó. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, negando con la cabeza. Draco se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia ella pero con cada paso que daba él, ella se alejaba.

-No. No puedes hacer esto. No puedes hacerme esto. Te acabo de decir porque no puede pasar.

-Hermione...

-¡No! ¡Basta! No puedo hacerlo. Tú solo quieres jugar conmigo como todos los demás -lo acusó picando uno de sus duros pectorales con el dedo índice. Draco tomó aire tratando de contener su molestia-. Tú solo vas a acostarte conmigo por algún tiempo y luego me dejarás botada cuando encuentres a alguien mejor que yo. Solo me romperás el corazón, ¿y para qué? ¿Para saciar tu ego? ¿Para demostrarle a todos que efectivamente te metes con cualquier chica? ¡No! ¡No dejaré que mi estúpido enamoramiento de colegiala me nuble la vista de nuevo! -dijo sin pensar arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al ver la cara del rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, me voy -trato de irse pero Draco cerró la puerta con su brazo en el momento que ella trató de abrirla inútilmente.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de juzgarme y suponer que haré algo para dañarte?

-Yo no te juzgo.

-Claro que lo haces, lo acabas de hacer.

-Bueno, tal vez. Pero no puedes culparme -se excusó enfrentándose furiosa al rubio. Los ojos grises del rubio brillaban por el enojo.

-Me has sentenciado sin siquiera cometer ningún delito.

-Yo no…

-Traté de mantener mi distancia por Theo, porque es mi amigo y él parecía sentir algo por ti -confesó finalmente dando un paso hacia ella haciéndola retroceder-. Y porque era lo correcto. Pero ya no lo negaré más.

-¿Negar que?

-Que me volviste loco desde el maldito primer momento en que te apareciste en mi oficina con aquel sensual y ajustado vestido negro -Hermione dio otro paso hacia atrás-. Que traté de negarlo acostándome con una y con otra por meses hasta que probé tus labios por primera vez -otro paso-. Que aquella noche en Malfoy Manor me persiguió por meses hasta que supe que había pasado -otro paso-. Que cuando te vi besar a la comadreja Weasley quise romperle la cara -dio otro paso acorralando a Hermione entre su cuerpo y el escritorio-. Y finalmente, que te pedí venir a Nueva York porque no podía soportar estar un maldito minuto más sin estar en el mismo continente que tú.

-Draco…

-Estoy harto, Hermione. Estoy harto de que la gente asuma siempre lo peor de mi. Estoy harto de que crean que soy un maldito cabrón sin sentimientos.

-Creería eso si no hubiera visto como tratas a Rose -le respondió ella desarmandolo por completo. Draco la miró en silencio unos momentos antes de sentir la mano de Hermione posarse en su mejilla-. Siento mucho haberte juzgado.

Y sin decirle nada más, jaló el rostro del rubio hacia el de ella y lo besó dulcemente. Draco la atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura y la levantó del piso para sentarla en el escritorio. Hermione le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y con las manos le deshizo el nudo de la corbata. Draco jaló la blusa de ella hacia arriba y se la sacó de la falda para después quitársela por encima de la cabeza, Hermione le desabotono la camisa y se la quitó con torpeza ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-No quiero jugar contigo -le dijo con voz ronca-. De verdad que no quiero hacerlo -Hermione lo besó en el cuello.

-Lo sé -le susurró en el oído antes de tomar el lóbulo de rubio entre sus dientes y atraer el desnudo pecho masculino hacia ella.

Cuando Draco la levantó por el trasero escucharon el sonido de la tela rasgarse y ambos vieron como la tela de la falda de Hermione se venció. El rubio terminó de romper la prenda para quitarsela y lanzarla a un rincón dejando a la castaña en ropa interior. Hermione se sintió cohibida ante la mirada penetrante del rubio y trató de cubrir su desnudez pero Draco la detuvo tomando sus manos con delicadeza y alejandolas de su cuerpo.

-No me importa lo que te hayan dicho antes, eres hermosa para mi -Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

Draco la besó en el cuello, luego bajo por su pecho y cuando llego a sus senos desabrochó su sujetador, con delicadeza se lo quitó dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Primero besó uno, luego el otro, luego atrapó uno de sus pezones con sus labios y succiono con delicadeza hasta que Hermione soltó un gemido. Después bajó por su vientre hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas.

Se las quitó con lentitud dejando un camino de besos desde sus caderas hasta la punta de sus pies. Luego Draco regresó hasta llegar a su entrepierna y cuando estuvo allí la miró a los ojos antes de besar los pliegues de su centro. Hermione pudo ver el fuego y la excitación en los ojos de Draco, apenas y recordaba lo que era sentirse deseada por lo que cuando Draco atrapó su clítoris con los labios y comenzó a lamerlo no pudo contener el gemido que salió de sus labios.

Curvó sus caderas acercando su cuerpo a la boca de Draco tratando de digerir que no era un sueño, que realmente estaba pasando. Y como si el rubio le leyera la mente, pellizcó uno de sus pezones ocasionando que la castaña gimiera aún más alto. Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de terminar, Draco se alejó de su vulva y se puso frente a ella.

-Por más que quiera continuar, me gustaría hacer esto en la habitación y no aquí -le dijo con la voz ronca. Hermione asintió y tomando la mano que Draco le ofrecía, lo siguió afuera del despacho. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, instintivamente Hermione trató de cubrirse con la mano libre pero Draco la detuvo con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y, dejando el pudor de lado, siguió al rubio hasta su habitación.

Draco la besó con pasión en cuanto cruzaron el umbral y se besaron hasta que Hermione chocó con la cama y cayó de espaldas. Cuando Draco se puso sobre ella, Hermione se alejó un poco de sus labios para mirarlo.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto el rubio preocupado. Hermione le sonrió y asintió.

-Si -y, como si de una travesura se tratara, la chica llevó sus manos al pantalón del rubio y desabrocho su cinturón-. Llevas mucha ropa encima -le dijo con picardía desabotonando el pantalón y tirando de él hacia abajo.

-Me vas a volver loco -le dijo el rubio antes de deshacerse de su pantalón y su bóxer para volver a besarla.

Hermione casi se queda sin aliento al ver el cuerpo desnudo del rubio pero se distrajo con los besos que le daba. Draco volvió a bajar dejando un camino de besos y continuó con lo que había dejado pendiente en el despacho. Lamió, besó y succiono hasta que Hermione llegó al clímax en su boca. Con una sonrisa triunfante vio los estragos que el orgasmo había dejado en ella y, sin darle tregua, la volvió a besar con ansias.

En un acto de sensualidad pura, Hermione jaló suavemente al rubio hacia arriba y cuando lo tuvo frente a su cara y lo empujó hacia la cama para después ponerse a horcajadas sobre él. Draco la miró con una ceja levantada sonriendo ladinamente antes de besarla de nuevo. Hermione sintió la dura erección del rubio debajo de su centro y, divertida, se frotó contra él. Draco soltó un sensual gruñido gutural antes de tomarla por el trasero y voltear sus posiciones.

Draco la besó de nuevo colocandose en la entrada de Hermione y entró lentamente en ella. Hermione no pudo evitar hundir sus uñas en la espalda del rubio tratando de contener el placer que sentía. Draco comenzó el vaivén con lentitud sin dejar de besarla pero Hermione no pudo seguir conteniendo sus gemidos y hundió su cara en el hombro del rubio. Draco aumentó lentamente la velocidad de sus embestidas y cuando Hermione se mordió los labios para contener sus gemidos, la tomó por el trasero y, sin salir de ella, la puso sobre él.

-No te contengas -le dijo mientras la tomaba por las caderas y la movía sobre su erección.

Hermione no pudo ni siquiera evitar el gemido que salió de sus labios al sentir toda la longitud del rubio dentro de ella y cuando el rubio comenzó de nuevo a moverla no pudo contenerse más. Los gemidos de Hermione eran música para los oídos de Draco y cuando vio a la castaña cerrar los ojos y tirar su cabeza para atrás aumentó aún más la velocidad. Cubrió uno de sus senos con su mano y con la otra apretó la carne de su cadera con fuerza cuando sintió como las paredes de Hermione comenzaban a contraerse alrededor de su erección.

Cuando sintió las últimas contracciones sobre su erección dejó que el orgasmo llegara a él. Hermione volteó a mirarlo de nuevo y, sin sacarlo de su interior, se recostó sobre su pecho. Draco acarició su cabello por unos minutos antes de quedarse dormido por completo.

.

.

.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana y al punzante dolor de cabeza. Le llevó unos momentos recordar en dónde estaba y cuando lo hizo se trató de levantar rápidamente pero el masculino brazo que la abrazaba se lo impidió. Hermione se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al rubio que dormía profundamente cubierto parcialmente con una sábana de 500 hilos.

Entonces el recuerdo que lo que había pasado la noche anterior golpeó su mente. Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy, el maldito Draco Malfoy que era su guapísimo y super caliente jefe. Se habían emborrachado, él la había besado y ella le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él, después hicieron el amor una y otra vez en toda la noche. Hermione se frotó la cara tratando de recobrar la cordura cuando recordó el destino que había sufrido su falda y cayendo en cuenta que no tenía ropa para regresar a casa.

Hermione se metió al baño y tomó la bata negra de baño del rubio para cubrirse, después fue a la sala y buscó su bolso. Checó su móvil y tenía más de diez llamadas perdidas de Pansy, sin contar los mensajes. Se volvió a frotar la cara antes de marcar el número de la pelinegra esperando que la mujer estuviera despierta a las siete de la mañana de un sábado.

-_¡Finalmente llamas! _-dijo la mujer al responder la llamada.

-Lo siento Pansy.

-_Te diría que estaba preocupada pero sabía con quién estabas. También te preguntaría como estuvo pero bueno..._

-¡Pansy!

-_¡Oh vamos Hermione! Somos adultos todos. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte._

-¿Cómo sabes que pasó algo? Quizá solo estuvimos platicando.

-_Si solo hubiesen estado platicando, hubieses contestado mis llamadas._

-¿Rosie está bien?

_-Por supuesto, la casa de la tía Pansy es sinónimo de bienestar y diversión._

-Perdona por no avisarte.

_-Tranquila, todo está bien, ¿ok? Además me encantó tener a Rosie toda la noche. Hicimos pijamada y toda la cosa._

-Gracias, Pansy, de verdad.

_-No tienes nada que agradecer. _

-Aun así, gracias. Te dejo, tengo que buscar algo con que regresar a casa.

-_¿Algo? ¿Que demonios le hizo a tu ropa?_

-Luego te cuento, ¡bye!

-_¡¿Cómo que luego?! ¡Hermione! _

Colgó antes de que dijera algo más comprometedor. Hermione se giró al escuchar a Draco moverse en la cocina y entró nerviosa. Draco sonrió al verla y se acercó a ella para besarla. Hermione se dejó llevar un poco confundida.

-Buenos días, Hermione -le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-¿Quieres té o café? -preguntó el hombre abriendo el refrigerador.

-Una aspirina.

-Están en el gabinete del baño.

Cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia el baño el móvil de Hermione comenzó a sonar. Extrañada, contestó la llamada del número desconocido.

-¿Hola?

-_Buenos días, ¿hablo con Hermione Weasley?_

-¿Quién es?

_-Le llamo del New York City Hospital, su esposo acaba de ser ingresado, necesitamos que venga lo más pronto posible._

-¿Qué pasó?

_-Señora, necesitamos que venga lo más pronto posible, el señor Weasley tuvo una sobredosis de narcóticos y necesitamos que esté aquí _-y sin más, la mujer colgó.

.

.

.

Hermione entró en el hospital vistiendo unos pantalones de chandal y una playera de Draco que evidentemente le quedaban grandes evitando a la prensa que estaba reunida afuera. Después de recibir la llamada del hospital, llamó a Pansy y luego tomó la ropa que el rubio le ofreció y pidió un taxi. Ron estaba en una habitación individual, conectado a muchas máquinas y luciendo más pálido que de costumbre. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, un doctor la detuvo.

-¿Señora Weasley? -Hermione asintió-. Soy el doctor James.

-¿Cómo está?

-Fuera de peligro. Lo trajeron a tiempo, unos minutos más y su esposo no hubiera sobrevivido.

-¿Saben que paso?

-Sí, será mejor que ella te explique -dijo el hombre conduciendola a la habitación contigua a la de Ron donde una bonita chica de no más de veinte años reposaba. Cuando entraron, la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y comenzó a llorar en silencio-. Ella fue la que llamó a emergencias antes de desmayarse. Las dejo solas.

-Hola -le dijo Hermione acercándose a la cama. La chica la miró y sollozó-, ¿estás bien?

-Lo siento, no sabía que era casado. El jamás lo dijo, yo jamás lo hubiera hecho de saber. De verdad lo siento -dijo la chica comenzando a llorar más fuerte. Hermione se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Tranquila, de verdad tranquila. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Chloe.

-Yo soy Hermione. ¿Sabe alquien que estás aquí?

-No, mis padres no saben que estoy aquí. Ellos creen que estaba en una pijamada. Me matarán si descubren que estoy en Nueva York.

-¿De donde eres?

-Atlantic City.

-¿Y puedo preguntar que haces en Brooklyn?

-Mis amigas y yo somos fans de The Gryffindors, mentimos sobre la pijamada para venir al concierto de anoche. No sé cómo terminamos tras bambalinas y después Ron me invitó a su hotel, nosotros… -Chloe comenzó a sollozar. Hermione miró la cara de la chica y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella.

-Tranquila. Esta bien, ¿ok? No es tu culpa. ¿Tú también consumiste? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. Yo no usé, sólo bebí cerveza pero los doctores no me dejan ir. De verdad lo siento mucho. Me asusté cuando Ron comenzó a ponerse azul y solo llame a emergencias. Es todo.

-Te creo. Gracias por salvar su vida.

-¿No estás enojada conmigo?

-¿Contigo? Claro que no, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?

-Me acosté con tu esposo. El te engañó conmigo.

-Y con muchas otras. Tranquila, estamos separados -Hermione caminó a la puerta-. Veré que puedo hacer para que te dejen ir, ¿ok?

-Gracias Hermione. Ron no te merece.

Hermione le sonrió con tristeza a la chica antes de salir de la habitación. Después de su plática con Chloe, Ginny y Harry llegaron unas horas después. Como siempre, se habían llenado el sistema de narcóticos antes de follar como conejos y dormir como si no hubiese un mañana. Se habían enterado de la sobredosis de Ron por los reporteros que se habían plantado afuera del hotel.

Ron seguía inconsciente. El doctor le había asegurado que el pelirrojo estaba fuera de peligro, sin embargo seguía inconsciente. Hermione se las había arreglado para mantener a la prensa afuera, llamarle a Molly y Arthur, y arreglar el alta de Chloe antes de que Ginny y Harry llegaran al hospital. Incluso había llamado a Draco y se había disculpado con él aunque aún no sabía bien porque lo había hecho.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, mientras trataba de ignorar las insistentes preguntas de Ginny sobre la procedencia de su ropa, Rosie apareció corriendo seguida de Draco. Hermione casi se cae de la silla al verlo entrar con su hija mientras que Ginny la veía boquiabierta.

-¡Mamii!

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Bien! Malfoy dice que papi esta enfemo y que pol eso estamos aquí.

-Así es amor, papi está enfermo.

-¿Que tiene?

-Papi comió algo que le hizo daño.

-¿Y va a estal bien?

-Si amor, papi se pondrá bien.

-¡Tía Ginny! -exclamó la niña alegre cuando vio a la aludida y corrió hacia ella. Ginny la tomó en brazos y comenzó a platicar con la niña. Hermione aprovechó para alejarse un poco de la mirada penetrante de sus amigos con Draco.

-Gracias por traerla, pensé que Pansy lo haría.

-No hay de que. Necesitaba ver que estabas bien.

-Estoy bien.

-Te traje ropa -le dijo tendiendole una pequeña maleta que Hermione no había visto que traía.

-Gracias -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pansy me dio las llaves de tu apartamento, espero no te moleste, se las devolveré a la brevedad.

-Gracias, por todo.

-Tu ex, ¿cómo está?

-Bien. Tuvo una sobredosis, probablemente de heroína. Está fuera de peligro pero aun no despierta. Lamento mucho que él arruinara esta mañana.

-Esta bien. Habrá más mañanas.

-Sí -respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba a punto de decirle lo mucho que esperaba por la siguiente mañana cuando Ginny la llamó.

-¡Hermione! Ron despertó -la castaña suspiró resignada antes de volver a mirar los ojos grises de Draco.

-Tengo que ir.

-Sí. Claro. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, creo que es lo más conveniente en estos momentos.

-Cierto. Gracias Draco.

-Por nada.

Hermione le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de girarse y caminar hacia la habitación. Draco miró por un momento como ella entraba y el pelirrojo la veía para después verlo a él. Se fue antes de arrancarle a golpes la sonrisa de suficiencia que le había dedicado la estúpida comadreja, convaleciente o no el hombre era un dolor en el trasero.

.

.

.

Ginny y Harry se fueron cerca de las seis de la tarde, la pelirroja se ofreció a llevarse a Rosie pero después de esa tarde, Hermione no le confiaría a su hija a Ginny por más que la quisiera hasta que ella y su novio se limpiarán por completo de drogas. Para su sorpresa, Ginny no protestó. Rosie se quedó dormida en una silla poco después dejando a Hermione en un muy incomodo silencio.

Hermione comenzó a hojear una revista de diseño de interiores por cuarta vez cuando Ron comenzó a reír al ver su ceño fruncido. Hermione le lanzó una mirada reprobadora antes de continuar viendo la página número veintiocho de un penthouse muy similar al de Draco.

-Gracias por venir.

-De nada.

-Lo digo de verdad.

-Lo sé.

-Gracias por traerla también.

-Yo no lo hice, lo hizo Draco.

-¿Es tu novio?

-Es mi jefe.

-¿Tu jefe? ¿Y qué hacía tu jefe con nuestra hija?

-¿Tienes algo que decir sobre cómo me encargo de nuestra hija, Ron? -le dijo molesta cerrando su revista de golpe. Ron levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-Tranquila. Solo era curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato -respondió ella volviendo a abrir la revista.

-Pensé que salías con el otro estirado, el de los ojos azules.

-Theo solo es mi amigo y no es un estirado.

-Lo siento, ¿ok? -dijo Ron llamando la atención de Hermione de nuevo-. Siento mucho todo lo que te hice en el pasado, fui un completo imbécil.

-Imbécil es poco.

-Estoy tratando de disculparme, Hermione.

-Disculpa si no parezco sorprendida. Después de todo este tiempo perdoname si me cuesta creerte.

-Fui un idiota, me dejé llevar por la fama y el dinero. Te culpe por cosas que no debí hacerlo y te traté mal, las traté mal. Rosie, ella… -Hermione la miró con una ceja levantada- ...ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Déjame enmendar las cosas, podemos ser una familia aún.

-Vaya, me ahora si me sorprendiste.

-Lo digo en serio Hermione. Estar al borde de la muerte me hizo replantear mi vida.

-Me parece muy bien que lo hagas, pero eso no significa que volveré contigo por eso. Yo ya seguí con mi vida.

-Por favor, Hermione, solo te pido otra oportunidad. Haré las cosas bien esta vez, lo prometo.

-Primero tendrás que demostrar que de verdad vas a cambiar, y no por mi Ron, por Rosie.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo están llevando la cuarentena en sus países?**

**Aquí les dejo otro super capi donde además: ¡tenemos lemmoooooooon! Jajajajaja**

**¿Qué les parece? El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad? ¿Cuantas de ustedes odiaron a la tía Bella? ¿Cuantas de ustedes quedaron con mil dudas? ¿Cuantas de ustedes están a punto de matarme por traer a Ronald de vuelta y arruinar la primer mañana de los tortolos?**

**Para las que quieren ver un poco de romance Hermione/Bill las invito a pasar por mi nueva historia _«El Baile de los Caballeros»_, mi primer policiaco (gracias maratón de Lucifer y Elite por darme la jodida idea).**

**No olviden dejarme su bonito review, que recuerden los leo todos.**

**Be safe!**

**Besos, Kat!**


	11. MENSAJES

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling._

* * *

**11\. MENSAJES**

El timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente despertandola. Cuando abrió los ojos bufó molesta al ver la hora, se puso un albornoz y fue a abrir antes de que el sonido despertara a Rosie. Un enorme ramo de rosas rojas apareció delante de un pobre repartidor rechoncho que luchaba por cargar las flores y su hoja de firma al mismo tiempo que timbraba.

-¿Señora Granger?

-Si.

-Es para usted, ¿dónde puedo dejarlo?

-En la encimera -dijo abriendo la puerta por completo y dejando pasar al hombre. Después de que dejó el enorme ramo en la encimera le tendió su hoja de entrega.

-¿Podría firmar donde dice su nombre?

-Claro, gracias.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Hermione miró las flores con desgana. Apostaría que eran unas cien rosas, si no era que más, todas acomodadas pulcramente. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la tarjeta. Tenía unas treinta y cinco en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Todas de la misma persona, todas entregadas junto a un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Habían pasado treinta y cinco días desde la sobredosis de Ron, al siguiente día lo habían dado de alta y el pelirrojo había regresado a Los Ángeles, había ingresado en rehabilitación y le había mandado un enorme ramo de rosas acompañado de una tarjeta cada día. También había comenzado a visitar a Rosie cada dos semanas y a cambiar su comportamiento. Hermione estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por el cambio de Ron, para ser honesta.

También su relación con Draco seguía viento en popa, aunque aún no sabía si podía llamarle relación ya que no era nada formal. Trabajaban en el día en el penthouse de Draco, a veces se distraían haciendo el amor buena parte de la mañana, después visitaban clientes o supervisaban la remodelación de las nuevas oficinas, a veces se pasaban por las oficinas provisionales de M-Corp USA y al final cenaban juntos casi todas las noches en casa de Hermione.

Miró el reloj y bufó al ver que eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Rosie no tardaba en despertar y cualquier esperanza por dormir más tarde se había ido desde que el timbre sonó. Decidió darse una ducha antes de que el torbellino pelirrojo de su hija despertara. Acababa de dar un paso hacia su habitación cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Corrió a abrir antes de que el sonido despertara a Rosie y se tuviera que despedir de su ducha relajante.

-Buenos días hermosa -dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Hermione le regreso la sonrisa antes de besarlo.

-Buenos días guapo. ¿Cómo amaneciste? -Draco entró al apartamento y rodó los ojos cuando vio las rosas sobre la encimera.

-Excelente, ¿y tú?

-Bien, estaba a punto de darme una ducha, ¿quieres unirte? -le preguntó coquetamente. Draco le sonrió sensualmente y la atrajo a él por la cintura.

-Tentador, muy tentador; pero no creo que tengamos una respuesta en el caso de que Rosie nos vea salir juntos de la ducha -Hermione no pudo evitar reír bajito al escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

-Muy bien, tienes razón. Espera aquí unos minutos, no tardo.

Cuando Hermione salió de su habitación recién bañada y arreglada encontró a Rosie desayunando alegremente en la cocina con Draco. La pelirroja le contaba al hombre que su mamá le había prometido llevarla al zoológico ese día y que estaba emocionada por ver a las jirafas y los elefantes. Draco la escuchaba atento, con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras comía. En momentos Rosie le preguntaba cosas sobre su niñez y el rubio siempre le respondía con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar al zoológico, Daco?

-Solo si me invitan.

-Mami, ¿puede id Daco con nosotas al zoológico? -preguntó Rosie cuando vio a su madre caminar a la estufa para servirse un poco de omelet.

-Claro que sí, cariño.

-¡Yeei!

-Ve a cambiarte -Hermione bajó a su hija de la silla y la niña corrió hacia su habitación dejando a ambos adultos solos. Draco se acercó a ella con una de sus sonrisas ladinas y la beso en los labios lentamente.

Cerca de las diez, cuando estaban por salir, el timbre sonó por tercera vez en la mañana. Hermione miró la puerta confundida antes de que fuera Draco quien se acercara a ella y la abriera. Ron, en todo su esplendor y con un enorme dinosaurio de peluche, miró al rubio con una ceja levantada. Draco estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Rosie, quien iba saliendo de su habitación, corrió a los brazos de su padre felizmente.

-¡Paaapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Hola pequeña!

-Mami y Daco me llevarán al zoológico, ¿quiedes id? ¿Mami, puede papi acompañadnos? -preguntó la niña con una sonrisa. Hermione miró al rubio, quien solo se encogió de hombros levemente.

-Cla-claro.

Dos horas y quince minutos después, los tres adultos y la pequeña niña caminaban por el zoológico. Rosie iba tomada de la mano de su padre mientras que Hermione y Draco caminaban detrás de ellos. Hermione estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que Ron se había portado como un adulto civilizado el último mes y medio ella aún guardaba sus reservas respecto al pelirrojo, pero hasta el momento no habían tenido ningún altercado.

Rosie tomó de la mano a su madre y la jaló hasta la jaula de las jirafas dejando a ambos hombres solos. Ron aprovechó y tomó una foto de ambas con su móvil cuando Hermione tomó en brazos a la niña y esta soltó una carcajada. Draco se recargó en una banca y le sonrió a Hermione cuando esta lo miró con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo no perdió de vista el acto y soltó una risa socarrona ocasionando que el rubio lo mirara con molestia.

-Espero que disfrutes cogerte a mi esposa mientras puedas, rubito.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿De verdad crees que no sé que te la estás cogiendo? Son tan obvios. Al menos tú lo conseguiste y no el estirado de tu amigo -Draco se tensó y lo miró con odio-. Solo recuerda que sigue siendo mi esposa y que tarde o temprano volveremos a ser una familia.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a conseguir? ¿Enviándole rosas todos los días? -se burló el rubio. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Recuerda que tengo conociéndola más tiempo que tú, podré haber sido un completo imbécil antes pero aun así logre enamorarla, ¿que te hace pensar que no podré hacerlo ahora?

-Intuición -respondió el rubio burlesco. Ron apretó la mandíbula.

-No olvides que tenemos una hija juntos, y Rosie siempre escogerá a su padre.

Draco estaba a punto de responderle cuando vio que Hermione y Rosie se acercaban a ellos, la niña corrió a los brazos de su padre cuando este se puso a su altura. Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a ellos molesto. Aunque Ron era un idiota, no dejaba de tener razón y aún no entendía porque le molestaba eso.

Él jamás se imaginó como padre, menos teniendo en cuenta el casi nulo instinto maternal de Astoria. Incluso cuando Theo le pidió que fuera el padrino de Zach estuvo a punto de negarse de no haber sido porque era precisamente Theo quien se lo había pedido. No negaba que se había encariñado con la pequeña, desde el primer momento que decidió no seguir negando la atracción que sentía por la castaña había estado consciente de que la mujer venía con su pequeña hija incluida. Hermione se acercó al rubio y lo detuvo. Draco cerró los ojos inhalando profundo antes de encararla.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si.

-Ron te dijo algo, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Draco…

-Tranquila. Necesito volver, surgió un pendiente de la oficina -mintió. Hermione lo miró incrédula.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-No, es domingo. Disfruta a tu hija.

-Draco…

-Esta todo bien, Hermione -cortó el rubio. Hermione lo miró resignada.

-Esta bien, entonces te veo en la cena.

-Claro -mintió Draco sonriéndole a la castaña antes de seguir su camino.

.

.

.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su apartamento para dejar pasar a Ron quien cargaba en sus brazos a una muy dormida Rosie. Miró el reloj y bufó al notar que pasaban de las siete de la noche. Ron dejó a su hija en su habitación y después se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de refresco. La castaña lo miró con ojo crítico mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Bufó y entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, exhausta y sintiéndose sucia después de todo un día de paseo bajo el sol en pleno verano. Miró su móvil con enojo, aún podía ver el mensaje que el rubio le había mandado cancelando su cena como si lo acabara de recibir.

Después de una ducha fresquita, salió de su habitación esperando tener una noche tranquila. Cuando vio a Ron sentado cómodamente en el sillón mirando la tv supo que su noche sería todo menos tranquila. Ron la miró con una enorme sonrisa y le indicó que se sentara a un lado de él. Hermione rodó los ojos antes de sentarse en el sillón a la izquierda.

-Pedí sushi para cenar.

-Oh, te quedas a cenar.

-¿Te molesta?

-Uhmmm, no.

-¿Y tu novio? Pensé que estaría esperándonos con la cena o algo así.

-Draco no es mi novio, es mi jefe. Y tiene trabajo que hacer.

-Oh, no es tu novio. Pensé que como se acostaban habían formalizado su relación o algo.

-Draco y yo no…

-Oh, Hermione, por favor. No creerás que me tragaré el cuento de que solo es tu jefe y pasa los domingos contigo solo porque eres buena secretaria.

-Ron, basta. Estamos separados, no puedes decirme con quién puedo o no relacionarme.

-Está bien, Hermione, no es un reproche.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Ron?

-Recuperar a mi familia -Hermione lo miró en silencio por unos momentos antes de soltar una risita, levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina.

-¿Tu familia? Nunca fuimos una familia, Ron -respondió sin voltear a verlo abriendo la alacena y sacando un vaso.

-Podemos comenzar a serlo entonces -dijo Ron en su oído tomándola por sorpresa. Hermione se giró y quedó de frente al pelirrojo.

Ron era un poco más bajo que Draco pero más corpulento. Hermione miró los profundos ojos azules del pelirrojo y supo que no mentía, de verdad no mentía. Trató de alejarse pero Ron la acorraló y se puso aún más cerca de ella, sus rostro estaban a centímetros de distancia. Tragó en seco antes de tratar de empujarlo sin conseguirlo.

-Ron, por favor…

-Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Acaso no te he demostrado ya que no soy el mismo?

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por Malfoy? No me digas que estás enamorada de él.

-Ron… por favor.

-Podemos volver a empezar, aquí, en LA, en Londres, tú escoge.

-No puedo, no podemos -contestó finalmente empujando a Ron con fuerza. El pelirrojo se alejó lentamente, derrotado.

-Si necesitas más tiempo, solo pídelo.

-No sé lo que necesito, Ron -le respondió exaltada-. Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero, pero eso no importa, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por Rosie, ¿ok?

-Hermione…

-¡No! Nada de Hermione, Ronald -le espetó molesta, después respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse-. Gracias por la cena pero creo que debes irte.

-Hermione…

-Y por favor, no vuelvas a aparecerte sin avisar -Ron estaba a punto de replicar pero mejor decidió irse.

Hermione ni cenó. Recibió el sushi que Ron había ordenado y lo metió directo al refrigerador. Trató de dormir pero al no conseguirlo salió al balcón de su habitación; la noche era calurosa y ella solo vestía un camisón de seda. Se sentó en la sillita de metal y encendió un cigarro.

Tenía tres meses viviendo en Nueva York, mes saliendo, o lo que fuera, con Draco y el mismo tiempo tenía recibiendo los ramos diarios de rosas por parte de Ron. Nunca había considerado ni siquiera regresar con Ron a pesar de su cambio de conducta y el hecho de que tuviera algo con Draco no tenía nada que ver. Ella siempre estuvo consciente de que se había casado con él porque había quedado embarazada y los padres de Ron los habían presionado. Desde el momento que aceptó supo que su vida había dejado de ser de ella.

Cuando tenía veinte años, estaba embarazada, no tenía dinero y la universidad interrumpida había hecho lo que consideró mejor para su hija aunque eso significaba tener que someterse a un abusivo y drogadicto Ron.

La noche que había decidido irse de LA aún la perseguía en las noches. Ron llegó cerca de la media noche, eufórico ebrio y drogado; con el escándalo que armó despertó a Rosie y probablemente a medio edificio incluidos Ginny y Harry. Discutieron, como solían hacerlo cada noche, pero esa vez algo había cambiado en los dos. Tal vez fue que Ron estaba más violento que de costumbre, o que Hermione se había hartado de la forma como la trataba el pelirrojo, o tal vez la carita de terror de Rosie había hecho click en ella; no lo sabía, lo único que si sabía fue que trató de defenderse por primera vez.

De no haber sido por Harry, Ron la había matado. En su euforia no distinguía nada, simplemente quería hacer daño y la única que estaba en el momento había sido ella. Harry los encontró en la habitación, Ron encima de una semi desnuda e inconsciente Hermione. Ella no recordaba nada de ese momento, Ron la había comenzado a estrangular y ella se defendió, lo araño, lo mordió, trató de empujarlo pero la fuerza del pelirrojo sobrepasaba la suya y había perdido la consciencia.

La relación de Harry y Hermione no fue la misma después de esa noche. Harry era el único que sabía lo que verdaderamente había pasado y aunque trató de convencerla de denunciar al pelirrojo, lo único que hizo ella fue irse. Tomó las cosas de su hija y las suyas y regresó a Londres con un boleto de avión pagado por Harry. Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Harry desde que dejó LA hasta aquella mañana que llegó al hospital después de la sobredosis del pelirrojo.

No estaba segura si Ron recordaba lo que había hecho aquella noche. No estaba segura si algún día ella lo perdonaría por todo el daño que le hizo. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que jamás regresaría con Ron, sin importar en qué tan mejor persona el pelirrojo se convirtiera, ella no volvería con él.

Hermione encendió otro cigarro y miró el reloj. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Tomó su móvil y, nerviosa, escribió un «¿Estás despierto?» y antes de enviarlo tamborileó sus dedos sobre la pantalla. La respuesta le llegó poco después.

«Sí».

.

.

.

Draco salió de la oficina de su abogado furioso. Astoria había ganado. La casa de Mónaco, la pensión exorbitante y su mercedes; todo era de ella. La jueza había fallado a su favor cuando una de sus muchas amantes se había presentado a declarar a su favor. ¿Darla, Dania, Dany? Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, lo único que recordaba era que la mujer había sido su asistente por un breve tiempo y que la había despedido por su indiscreción. Su abogado había ingresado una apelación pero las probabilidades de que la jueza fallara a su favor eran mínimas.

Condujo furioso hasta Kensington. Había prometido llamarle a Hermione cuando saliera del juzgado pero por su humor no lo creía conveniente. Entró hecho una furia y directo a la cava, tomó una botella de whisky y bebió directo un trago enorme. El dinero le importaba muy poco, si los motivos de su divorcio fueran otros con gusto le hubiese dado lo que la chica pedía, pero era su orgullo, más que nada, lo que se sentía herido.

Ya estaba un poco ebrio cuando su móvil sonó. Era Hermione. Ignoró la llamada unas cuantas veces hasta que consideró prudente contestarle antes de que enviara al MI6 o a Theo a buscarlo.

-Hola Hermione.

-_¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? Estaba comenzando a preocuparme._

-Lo siento.

-_Supongo que las cosas con tu abogado salieron mal._

-Ni que lo digas.

-_Lo siento mucho. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_

-Francamente desearía que estuvieras aquí.

-_Yo también desearía estar allí. _

-¿Cómo están las cosas allá?

-_Bien, la construcción está por terminar. Estarás aquí cuando inauguremos las oficinas. El personal se completó ayer y todo va viento en popa. Ah, y por cierto. No sé si ya te enteraste pero el bebé de Pansy nació ayer._

-Por favor comprale un obsequio de mi parte.

-_Ya lo hice. -_Draco no pudo evitar sonreír-. _¿Necesitas que haga algo más por ti?_

-Uhmmm -masculló gravemente el rubio-. Si te dijera lo que necesito que hagas… -Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

-_Laboralmente, Draco._

-Oh, no. Todo bien. ¿Tú necesitas algo de Londres?

-_Solo que regreses bien -_Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo haré.

-_Me tengo que ir Draco, Rosie está lista para su hora de dormir._

-Vale. Salúdame al pequeño pterodáctilo.

-_Ahora es una princesa._

-A su majestad entonces… Bye Hermione.

-_Bye Draco, te… -_Hermione se interrumpió. Draco se quedó sin aliento sabiendo lo que la castaña había estado a punto de decir- _...te cuidas -_y colgó.

.

.

.

«Te quiero» era lo que casi le dice a Draco. Hermione había estado a punto de decirle que lo quería como si de una colegiala enamorada se tratara. Se palmeó la frente sintiéndose estúpida; aún no le ponían nombre a lo que fuera que tuvieran, de hecho ni siquiera lo habían discutido porque ambos seguían casados y sabían que no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos.

Probablemente la única persona que sabía de su relación, o lo que fuera, era Pansy. La pelinegra cuidaba con gusto a Rosie algunas noches para darles momentos a solas. Su hija había hecho un lazo con Pansy que solo ellas dos entendían y amaba jugar a la pijamada con ella, ver películas de princesas y disfrazarse de una.

Hermione suspiró antes de ver a Rosie entrar a su habitación emocionada por conocer al bebé de Pansy. Le había prometido a su hija que irían a conocer al bebé al día siguiente y la niña casi no podía contener su emoción.

-Mami, ¿mañana idemos a conocel al bebé de Pansy?

-Si, mi amor.

-¿Y le llevademos sus degalos? -preguntó acomodándose en su camita. Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y le quitó un pequeño rizo de la frente.

-Sí, borreguito.

-Que mal que Daco no esté aquí pada conoced a bebé Ollie.

-Pronto volverá y lo podrás llevar a conocerlo.

-¿Clees que a Daco le guste bebé Ollie?

-Claro, amor, no veo por qué no.

-A papi yo no le gustaba de bebé.

-Pero Draco no es papi, amor.

-A veces me gustadia que papi fuera más como Daco, mami -confesó la niña suspirando con tristeza. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir como se le apachurraba el corazón.

-Pero papi ya se porta mejor -trató de consolar a su hija, Rosie simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes dazón mami. El nuevo papi es mucho mejod que el viejo papi.

-Así es amor. Ahora a dormir, borreguito.

-Eta bien mami -la niña se acomodó en su camita y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apagar la luz de la habitación y levantarse para salir-. Mami, ¿puedes dejad la puelta abieta?

-Claro que si, borreguito.

Hermione salió de la habitación de su hija con un nudo en el estómago. Las palabras inocentes de Rosie sobre Ron y Draco le habían calado hasta los huesos. ¿Qué hubiese sido de ella sin el amor y las enseñanzas de su padre? Otra cosa de seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué le quitaba ese privilegio a su hija?. O sea, sí. Ron no era el mejor padre del mundo, pero no dejaba de ser su padre.

¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? Regresar con Ron estaba fuera de discusión, compartir la custodia de Rosie también, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?. Las visitas parecían servir, Rosie ya no se escondía de Ron ni brincaba en su presencia, ¿pero qué más podían hacer?. Hermione salió a su balconcito y encendió un cigarro antes de sentarse en la silla de metal. Miró el celular y frunció el ceño. Necesitaba un consejo urgente.

.

.

.

Pansy estaba exhausta. ¿Por qué dar vida era un trabajo tan agotador?. Miró a su bebé recién nacido y sonrió. El pequeño Ollie dormía plácidamente en la enorme cama mientras su madre lo observaba ausente de los problemas a su alrededor. Pansy suspiró. Lo mejor que había salido de su matrimonio con Gregory era su hijo, al menos para ella.

Hermione fue quien estuvo con ella cuando entró en labor de parto, fue ella quien sostuvo su mano mientras ella pujaba como si el mundo se fuese a terminar, fue ella quien vio a su hijo por primera vez y lloró junto a ella al escuchar su primer llanto. No Gregory, Hermione. Y aunque le había dejado claro a la castaña que no le importaba que el idiota de su marido se hubiese negado a estar con ella en ese momento, la verdad era que le dolía, y mucho.

Y aunque quería culparlo, no podía. Cuando Gregory se enteró que tenía un amante había explotado, con lo cavernícola, orgulloso y machista que era le había herido el orgullo enterarse que su hermosa esposa tenía un amante. Al maldito jamás le importó las mil amantes que él tenía, sólo le importaba su estúpido ego. Así que cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada y que planeaba tener al bebé, Gregory simplemente se fue del apartamento a parrandear a algún lujoso burdel.

Ese era el motivo por el cual había terminado su relación con Draco y se había mudado a Nueva York. Quería comenzar las cosas de cero lejos de Gregory y de toda la familia Goyle. Sonrió cuando su bebé suspiró atrayendo su atención a sus rechonchas mejillas y su cabello azabache. El pequeño Ollie era la viva imagen de su padre.

El timbre sonó sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra. De seguro eran Hermione y Rosie. La pequeña pelirroja moría por conocer a Ollie y le habían avisado que irían a visitarla. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y fue a abrir. Rosie saltó a abrazarla y la llenó de besos.

-¡Pansy, Pansy!

-Hola pequeña zanahoria.

-¿Dónde esta bebé Ollie?

-¡Rosie! -la reprendió Hermione saludando a su amiga mientras la niña entraba dando brinquitos.

-Lo siento mamá.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Exhausta, ¿así será mi vida de hoy en adelante? -preguntó cerrando la puerta después de que Hermione y Rosie entraran.

-Casi. Para ustedes -le dijo entregándole tres bolsas de regalo-. Una es de parte de Draco.

-¿Dónde está, por cierto?

-En Londres -respondió Hermione no queriendo sonar angustiada. Pansy la miró con una ceja levantada antes de abrir la primer bolsa.

-¿Qué demonios hace en Londres cinco días antes de tu cumpleaños? -preguntó sacando un hermoso mameluco color verde.

-La firma de su divorcio.

-¿Por fin? -Hermione asintió. Pansy abrió otra bolsa sacando un pequeño peluche de dinosaurio-. Y porque siento que no estás del todo contenta.

-Lo estoy, es solo que… -la pelinegra miró con ojo crítico a la castaña antes de abrir la tercera y pequeña bolsa.

-¿Que…?

-Ni siquiera hemos definido lo que somos, creí que era porque ambos seguíamos casados pero ahora no sé.

-Tranquila -respondió la nueva mamá sacando un brazalete hermoso de oro blanco con esmeraldas incrustadas-. Con Draco las cosas suelen ser así, intensas. Si quisiera deshacerse de ti ya lo hubiera hecho, créeme -Hermione la miró con alivio.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Las siguientes horas fueron más tranquilas, Hermione cuidó del pequeño Ollie en lo que Pansy tomó una larga y merecida ducha caliente, después preparó la cena para las tres y vieron películas. Hermione le enseñó a la pelinegra como debía de bañar al bebé y poco después pidió un taxi para regresar a casa.

Draco no se volvió a comunicar con ella. Tomando el consejo de la pelinegra, se relajó después de acostar a Rosie. Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando el timbre sonó. Extrañada, se levantó y levantó el intercomunicador.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hermione? -escuchó decir a Ron- ¿Puedes abrirme? Está lloviendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acabo de llegar de Los Ángeles y no tengo donde quedarme, ¿puedes abrirme y te explico adentro? -Hermione hizo una mueca antes de suspirar y oprimir el botón que abría la puerta de entrada-. ¡Gracias!

Minutos después el timbre sonó de nuevo y Hermione abrió la puerta con una mueca. Ron entró empapando el piso con una maleta y una guitarra. Hermione lo miró con ojo crítico. Su cabello había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron, jamás iba a dejar de asombrarle el increíble parecido de los hermanos Weasley ya que, con el cabello largo, se parecía mucho a Bill cuando había tenido su edad. Hermione bufó ya que a esa edad ella se había enamorado del mayor de los Weasleys.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó más brusca de lo que pretendía. Ron se quitó la chamarra de cuero y la puso sobre su maleta.

-Los idiotas del hotel se confundieron con mi reservación y me dejaron sin habitación esta noche. ¿Crees que pueda quedarme aquí? -Hermione se mordió el labio indecisa. Si era una excusa, era una muy bien elaborada.

-Ron…

-Por favor, dormiré en el sillón -le dijo con un puchero de esos que solían convencerla de todo. Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Ron. Solo por esta noche.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Shh! Baja la voz, Rosie está dormida.

-¿Enserio? Esperaba verla aunque fuera unos minutos.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero primero quítate esa ropa mojada o atraparás un resfriado.

Hermione preparó un poco de té mientras Ron tomaba una ducha en el baño de invitados. Miró su móvil esperando tener noticias de Draco pero seguía igual de silencioso que antes. Bufó antes de arrojarlo al sillón molesta. No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba pero algo lo hacía. Sirvió las tazas y esperó a Ron en el sillón. El pelirrojo salió a los pocos minutos vistiendo solamente unos pantalones de chándal.

La chica lo miró con sorpresa, el físico del pelirrojo había cambiado considerablemente desde que se habían separado. Ron siempre había sido delgado pero ahora estaba más musculoso, como si hiciera ejercicio constantemente. Hermione volteó su mirada antes de que se diera cuenta y bebió de su taza de té. Ron se sentó frente a ella en silencio. Después de que ambos se terminaran su té, Ron la miró por unos momentos.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? -preguntó ella tocándose el rostro. Ron sonrió.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué te me quedas viendo?

-¿No puedo admirar lo hermosa que eres?

-No -respondió ella bruscamente. Ron levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ron, por favor, basta -pidió ella levantándose del sillón-. No puedes venir y portarte todo lindo después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Sé que la cagué, Hermione, ¿no puedes darme otra oportunidad?

-No.

-Hermione, por favor…

-Espero te vayas antes de que me despierte en la mañana -dijo caminando hacia su habitación. Ron la miró partir y golpeó su muslo con el puño molesto.

.

.

.

Hermione abrió los ojos cansada. No había podido pegar el ojo hasta entrada la madrugada y aun así no pudo dormir nada. Miró el reloj, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana. Bufó enojada antes de levantarse de la cama y buscar su móvil. No lo encontró. Hizo memoria de donde lo había dejado pero su cerebro, aún atontado por la falta de sueño, no le ayudó en nada. Se levantó y se duchó con agua fría, había sido una noche calurosa y se sentía pegajosa, además de que estaba segura que una ducha caliente la relajaría y ya no era hora de dormir.

Salió de su habitación esperando encontrar a Ron en la sala. No fue así. Ni el pelirrojo ni sus cosas estaban por ninguna parte, mejor así, pensó, no estaba de humor para discutir de nuevo con Ron. Puso la cafetera y comenzó a preparar el desayuno cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Hermione rápidamente ubicó el sonido a la mesita de centro de la sala, extrañada, fue rápidamente a contestar antes de que dejara de timbrar.

-¿Hola?

-_Por fin contestas. Tengo toda la noche llamándote _-dijo un evidentemente cabreado Draco desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, no recordaba dónde había dejado el móvil anoche.

_-Claro, estabas demasiado ocupada atendiendo al imbécil de tu exmarido, ¿o ya regresaron y omitiste decírmelo?_

-¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿De qué hablas?

_-Deja de verme la cara de idiota, Granger. _

-Yo no estoy viéndote la cara de idiota, Draco. No sé de qué me hablas.

_-¿Ah no? Pues revisa tus mensajes _-Hermione puso la llamada en altavoz y reviso rápidamente los mensajes. El alma se le escapó del cuerpo al ver la conversación con Draco-. _¿Y bien? ¿Hay alguna explicación al respecto?_

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana había un mensaje, más bien una foto, de Ron, sin playera, en su habitación, con Hermione dormida detrás de él en un ángulo que parecía que ella también estaba desnuda, con la frase _«Uno siempre regresa a donde amó la vida»_. Incrédula y furiosa, cerró la aplicación y regresó a la llamada con Draco.

-No es lo que parece…

-_¿Entonces qué es? Porque para mi está bastante claro._

-¡No! El solo…

-_No quiero tus excusas, Granger. M-Corp USA puede arreglárselas sin ti. Regresas a Londres._

-Draco, espera… -el rubio cortó la llamada sin más.

Hermione comenzó a sentir un dolor horrible en el pecho. Ron, como siempre, venía a arruinar su vida. Y como siempre, ella se lo había permitido. ¿Por qué demonios abrió la puerta? Furiosa, dejó caer las lágrimas por su rostro, ¿qué sentido tenía detenerlas? Lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

* * *

_***Se esconde detrás de la mesa* ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews y sus favoritos. Me han motivado a actualizar tan pronto.**_

_**Ahora, no me maten por favor. Este capítulo fue toda una ruleta rusa, ¿se esperaban la historia de Pansy? ¿La jugada de Ron? ¿La reacción de Draco? ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? Quiero leer sus teorías, por favor.**_

**_Cuídense_**_** mucho, les mando un beso enormeeee, Kat!**_


	12. CORAZÓN ROTO

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

**12\. CORAZÓN ROTO**

.

.

.

Draco miró el móvil como si quemara. De verdad que había pensado que Hermione era diferente. Había bajado la guardia, la había dejado entrar, ¿y cómo le correspondía? Acostándose con el idiota de su ex en el primer instante que él salía del país. Se sentía como un imbécil. Miró la botella de whisky y, furioso, la aventó a la primer pared que vio haciendo añicos la botella.

Era un idiota. Había cambiado por ella, había dejado su comportamiento de playboy por ella, incluso había hecho el esfuerzo por llevarse bien con su hija, que a decir verdad era lo que menos le importaba ya que Rosie se ganaba a las personas con una simple sonrisa, pero, ¿para qué? ¿Para que le pagara con la misma moneda con la que Astoria le había pagado?

Lo peor era que el engaño de Hermione le dolía mil veces más que lo que le había dolido el de Astoria. Aún no terminaba de comprender por qué, solo lo sabía. Y eso le cabreaba aún más. Reconocía que jamás formalizó nada con la castaña, quería primero ser un hombre libre antes de que formalizaran las cosas, creía que ella merecía eso y no ser una amante más de la lista. ¿Pero para qué? Ahora se sentía como un completo estúpido.

Theo entró en el despacho y lo miró con un ojo crítico antes de suspirar y verlo con decepción. El castaño se sentó en el sillón frente a él y se quedó mirándolo en silencio por un buen tiempo. Draco bufó en más de una ocasión tratando de hacer hablar a su amigo, pero no consiguió nada. Finalmente el rubio se levantó, tomó otra botella de whisky y volvió a sentarse frente a la mirada decepcionada del ojiazul.

-Deja de verme como idiota -le dijo molesto después de dar un gran trago. Theo se burló del rubio antes de contestar.

-Deja de verte como un idiota -respondió el castaño. Draco lo miró con enojo.

-Me siento como un idiota.

-Porque de seguro ya hiciste alguna idiotez -Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Se supone que debes de ponerte de mi parte.

-¿Por qué lo haría cuando estás siendo un idiota?

-Ella me engañó.

-¿Según quién? ¿Weasley? Creía que eras más listo que ese imbécil.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiendola?

-No le estas dando el beneficio de la duda -respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿De verdad crees que después de todo el tiempo que tiene separada del asno de Weasley regresará a sus brazos a la primera oportunidad?

-Tienen una historia juntos.

-Pasada.

-Pero historia. Además tienen una hija juntos.

-¿De verdad te estás escuchando o es el alcohol el que está hablando por ti? -Draco bufó-. No estás siendo justo con ella. Ni siquiera te molestaste en averiguar qué pasó.

-¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber pasado? -preguntó el rubio mostrándole la foto al castaño. Theo tomó el móvil y miró la foto por unos momentos.

-Yo veo a una Hermione dormida y a un imbécil aprovechándose de eso -dijo finalmente llamando la atención del rubio. Draco le arrebató el móvil y miró la foto con detenimiento.

-Tal vez…

-Parece que quieres que lo suyo no funcione -sentenció Theo provocando una mirada de furia por parte de su amigo.

-¿Y eso no te alegra? Así tendrás el camino libre.

-Creía que estaba claro que entre Hermione y yo no hubo ni habrá nunca nada -respondió el rubio visiblemente molesto. Draco suspiró antes de disculparse.

-Lo siento, ya no estoy pensando con claridad.

-Evidentemente.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer si no es mandar a la mierda todo?

-Puedes comenzar por dejar que Hermione se explique, después puedes regresar a Nueva York y pedirle perdón por ser un imbécil -Draco miró a su amigo con enojo-. Sé que las disculpas no son tu fuerte pero puedes intentarlo esta vez, no es tan dificil.

Draco miró a Theo antes de soltar una maldición. Odiaba cuando el castaño tenía la razón.

.

.

.

Cuando el teléfono sonó Hermione no lo escuchó. Rosie se había golpeado con una silla y tenía cinco minutos llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando finalmente la pequeña pelirroja se calmó, Hermione continuó viendo vuelos a Londres distraída con su pequeña hija dormida en sus brazos.

Había hablado con Pansy después de la llamada de Draco y aunque la pelinegra le había asegurado que el rubio decía muchas cosas sin sentido cuando estaba cabreado, Hermione no se sentía muy segura al respecto. Algo en la voz del rubio le decía que jamás había hablado más en serio. Además, nunca estaba de más tener un plan de emergencia.

Recostó a Rosie en su cama cuando la espalda comenzó a dolerle y cuando regresó al living escuchó el sonido de la campanita cuando le llegaba un mensaje. Distraída tomó el móvil y vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de Draco, así como un mensaje de Theo, que era el más reciente y por el cual había sonado el móvil. Abrió primero el mensaje de Theo.

«Hermione, Draco está a punto de tener una embolia del coraje, por favor comunicate con él a la brevedad antes de que se le salga un ojo o algo».

No pudo evitar soltar una risa al imaginarse la escena antes de abrir los mensajes de Draco.

«¿Por qué no respondes el maldito móvil Granger? Necesito hablar contigo urgente».

«Lo siento» decía el segundo mensaje.

Hermione no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara e incluso comenzó a sentir un revuelo en el estómago antes de leer el tercer mensaje.

«¡Contesta el maldito móvil Granger!» leyó con una sonrisa en los labios antes de marcar el número.

-¡Por fin llamas! -escuchó decir a Draco del otro lado de la línea después del primer timbrazo. Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al imaginarlo sentado mirando el móvil como poseso.

-Hola a ti también, Malfoy -dijo ella tratando de no sonar burlona. Supo que no lo había logrado después de escuchar el característico sonido que Draco hacía cuando estaba molesto-. ¿Querías que te llamara porque necesitas algo o solamente necesitabas escuchar mi linda voz? -lo picó burlona. Draco volvió a bufar molesto del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Lo disfrutas? -preguntó después de unos instantes en silencio.

-Un poco, la verdad.

-¿Es tu venganza por mi pequeño exabrupto?

-¿Llamas a eso pequeño? Me corriste.

-No, solo te dije que regresaras a Londres. La palabra "despedida" jamás fue pronunciada.

-Fue implícito.

-Claro que no.

-¿Esta es tu forma de pedir disculpas? -preguntó finalmente molesta. Draco se quedó en completo silencio antes de contestar.

-No.

Hermione sabía que para un hombre como Draco pedir disculpas era una tarea titánica. Siempre acostumbrado a recibirlas en lugar de darlas incluso cuando era él quién se había equivocado. Ron solía dar torpes e insípidas disculpas, las cuales carecían de valor tomando en cuenta que para el pelirrojo las disculpas eran moneda corriente.

-No pretendía…

-Lo sé -lo interrumpió ella casi con un susurro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones.

-Te necesito en Nueva York -dijo el rubio finalmente-. Solo prometeme una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, mantén a raya al imbécil de tu ex marido.

-Draco…

-Entiendo que es el padre de Rosie y que tiene tanto derecho como tú de estar con ella; lo único que pido es que le dejes las cosas claras. O dejamelas a mi si es el caso -finalizó sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Lo haré.

-Bien. Tengo que irme. Voy tarde a la comida familiar y bueno, sabes como se ponen las cosas en Malfoy Manor.

-Vale.

-Hasta luego, Hermione -dijo el rubio antes de colgar.

Hermione se quedó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador en silencio por unos momentos. Los vuelos a Londres parecían juzgarla desde la pantalla azul al quedar en stand by. Sabía que Draco tenía razón con pedirle lo que le pidió, sin embargo, no sabía como hacerle para dejarle en claro al pelirrojo que lo de ellos había terminado.

Tal vez tenía que ser más clara y ponerle límites. Pero tampoco estaba segura de como hacer eso. En el pasado jamás funcionó el ponerle límites. Recordó con amargura la primera vez que intentó ponerle algún tipo de límite al pelirrojo. Suspiró antes de cerrar el ordenador con más violencia de la necesaria.

Se suponía que su trabajo en M-Corp sería el primer paso a una nueva vida, lejos de Ron y de todo tipo de drama. Parecía que su segundo nombre era «problemas», porque era lo único recurrente en su vida. Se levantó molesta. Tenía veinticuatro años, ¿por qué putas no podía tener los problemas típicos de una chica de su edad?

.

.

.

Rosie caminaba alegre de la mano de su madre. La había llevado al Zoo y después a su heladería favorita, luego habían ido a casa de Pansy y ella había jugado un poco con Ollie, aunque Ollie aún era un bebé y no podían jugar a las muñecas aún porque él era muy pequeño. A veces Rosie deseaba que Ollie creciera más rápido para poder jugar con él a las muñecas y a los dinosaurios pero su mamá le había explicado que los bebés crecen despacio. Aun así ella estaba contenta. Estaba lista para tener un hermanito porque ya era una niña grande.

Cuando estaban a unas calles del enorme edificio donde vivían un hombre alto y de cabello negro que ella no conocía detuvo a su mamá. Ella lo saludó con alegría y lo invitó a tomar té, ellas tomaban té porque eran británicas, no como los americanos que tomaban café. A Rosie no le gustaba el café, sabía amargo, a ella le gustaba el té de jazmín con miel y un poco de leche. Lo que si le encantaban eran las donas americanas.

Rosie miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre mientras entraban en una cafetería. No dejaba de mirar su cabello rojo. Todos en américa miraban su cabello rojo. En el jardín de juegos un niño una vez jaló uno de sus rizos rojos y le dijo que eran feos, Rosie le respondió que no eran feos y se fue de la resbaladilla enojada hacia su madre. Su mamá le compró un helado ese día y le explicó que a veces las personas tachan de feo algo que es raro para ellos, como lo es su cabello rojo y su cara llena de pecas. ¿El señor le diría también que su cabello era feo?

Se sentaron en una mesa con sillones, Rosie se sentó a un lado se su madre y el hombre se sentó frente a ellas como lo solía hacer Draco o Theo. Rosie lo volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido cuando el hombre le sonrió. Se veía más feo sonriendo. Su mamá la dejó ordenar su taza de té de jazmín cuando la mesera se acercó, le explicó a la mujer que le gustaba con dos cucharadas de miel de abeja y un sorbito pequeño de leche de vaca. La mesera le sonrió antes de decirle que había anotado todo. Después su mamá también ordenó un té de jazmín mientras que el hombre ordenaba un capuchino. Ella no sabía que era un capuchino.

-Rosie, el es Viktor -le dijo su madre después de que la mesera se fue-, es un compañero del trabajo.

-Hola Victor.

-Hola Rosie, me gusta tu cabello -dijo el hombre. Rosie lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿De veda?

-Claro, es hermoso.

-Un niño en el jadin de juegos dijo que eda feo.

-Pues ese niño debe de estar ciego -respondió el búlgaro con una sonrisa. Rosie le regresó la sonrisa.

-Hablas estaño, ¿de donde edes?

-Soy de Sofia, está en Bulgaria.

-Mami, ¿donde esta Bulgadia? -le preguntó a la castaña curiosa. Hermione soltó una risita.

-Está al sur de Europa. Abajo de Rumania.

-Londres eta en Eudopa -le dijo la niña lo más seria que pudo. Viktor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Así es, Rosie. ¿Extrañas Londres?

-Si, en especial al abuedo y a Theo -dijo la niña. Viktor miró a Hermione con una ceja levantada.

-Theodore Nott y ella tienen una relación bastante curiosa, es como su hermano mayor -explicó Hermione. Viktor levantó las cejas sorprendido. Conocia al Nott y jamás imaginó que el hombre fuera amigo de una niña de cuatro años considerando lo agresivo que era para los negocios.

-Interesante -respondió el búlgaro. La mesera llegó en ese momento con sus bebidas y le entregó a Rosie un mantelito con figuras para colorear y unos crayones. La niña pasó a ignorar a los adultos para ponerse a colorear dinosaurios-. ¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta?

-Si.

-¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?

-No lo sé, Viktor.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes? Te ofrezco un mejor salario que Malfoy, estudiarías en la mejor universidad de Sofía, tendrías gente que te ayude a cuidar a tu hija.

-Suena tentador, Viktor, pero tengo responsabilidades en M-Corp. No puedo dejar a Draco cuando está por abrir las oficinas de aquí.

-¿Sabes que tu lealtad hace que quiera robarte aún más? -preguntó el búlgaro con una sonrisa. Hermione sintió las mejillas calientes-. Es la segunda vez que te hago la misma propuesta y yo jamás he preguntado dos veces.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Me halagas, pero M-Corp me necesita.

-¿M-Corp o Malfoy?

-¿Perdona? -preguntó Hermione confundida más brusca de lo que pretendía.

-No me malinterpretes, Hermione.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso.

-Es bien conocida la reputación de Malfoy. Me agradas y no me gustaría que tomaras una decisión de la que te arrepientas en un futuro.

-Sigo sin entender, Viktor -le dijo a pesar de que si lo hacía.

-Prefiero que lo escuches de mi a que lo escuches de otros.

-¿Escuchar qué?

-Todos saben que Malfoy… -se interrumpió y miró a Rosie, la niña seguía absorta en su mantel con dibujos- ...realiza ciertas actividades no laborales con sus asistentes. Por la forma en que te trajo a New York se comenzó a especular que tu eras su nueva… -Viktor pensó un momento antes de responder- ...adquisición. Honestamente a mi no me importa si lo eres, sin embargo, si escalas algún tipo de posición en M-Corp, todos pensarán que es por eso y no por tu talento. Y a mi no me gustaría que eso pasara. Tienes talento, Hermione, y con la educación adecuada serías un tiburón en los negocios.

Hermione miró en silencio a Viktor. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, el búlgaro tenía razón. Si se sabía lo suyo con Malfoy todo mundo pensaría que ella lo estaba utilizando, y si alguna vez subia de puesto pensarían que lo había hecho por acostarse con él y no por mérito propio. También tenía que pensar en Rosie. En esos momentos ella era un pequeña y no entendía muchas cosas, pero algún día crecería y la verdad no le gustaría que pensara que su madre había escalado posiciones acostándose con el jefe.

-Estos rumores…

-Son lo suficientemente fuertes para dañar tu reputación en el mundo de los negocios. También toma en cuenta que hiciste dos enemigas, las ex señoras Malfoy y Nott, las cuales suelen codearse con los más altos personajes empresariales. ¿De donde crees que llegaron estos rumores a mi?

-Ya veo -respondió con una mueca de disgusto. Viktor se bebió su capuchino casi de un trago.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-¿Puedo pensarlo? -respondió Hermione mirando a su pequeña hija.

-Por supuesto. Tienes mi teléfono, puedes llamarme cuando tomes una desición.

.

.

.

Draco descendió del avión rápidamente. Eran las seis de la mañana y se le hacía tarde para llegar a su penthouse. Cuando entró en la camioneta que lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa sonrió al ver el ramo de rosas rojas que había ordenado compraran. Era 19 de septiembre, hoy Hermione cumplia veinticinco años. A veces la diferencia de edad era imperceptible para él, Hermione era incluso hasta más madura y centrada que muchas de las mujeres que conocía y eso era lo que le llamaba la atención de ella.

No podría decir que estaba enamorado, admiraba a la castaña como nunca había hecho con una mujer que no fuera su madre. Su perseverancia, su fortaleza y su inteligencia eran cualidades que admiraba de la castaña y que jamás había visto en una mujer. Además de la belleza y sensualidad innata de Hermione. Parecía que esa mujer existía con el simple propósito de volverlo loco y de demostrarle que no todas las mujeres querían algo de él. Le había quedado bastante claro que Hermione podía ser autónoma y completamente independiente. Aprendió por la mala aquella mañana que la chica no toleraría que desconfiara de ella, que iba tan en serio con él como que la noche llega después del día.

Entró en el edificio cargando las flores, subió rápidamente a su penthouse a refrescarse un poco antes de bajar al apartamento de Hermione y sorprenderla. Tomó las flores, el bonito regalo que le había traído de Londres y entró en el ascensor con una sonrisa. Ansiaba verla, besarla y pedirle que formalizaran su relación. Esperaba un poco de bronca por estar ausente la última semana, pero se había visto envuelto en reuniones interminables con su tía Bella que para cuando terminaba era imposible llamarle por la diferencia de horarios.

Cuando entró en el apartamento de Hermione supo que algo iba mal. Se sentía vacío, como si no viviera nadie allí. No tuvo que adentrarse para saber qué pasaba, cuando se acercó a la encimera de la cocina vio el sobre con su nombre. Dejó las flores y tomó el sobre, lo abrió y sacó la carta que había adentro.

_«Querido Draco;_

_Espero algún día me perdones por hacer esto de esta forma tan cobarde, pero si de por si ya es dificil para mi hacerlo, verte a la cara me lo haría imposible. Tu ausencia me dio tiempo para darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Escuché rumores sobre ti, sobre mi, y la verdad no me gustaron para nada. Me pusieron en perspectiva sobre cual es mi lugar en M-Corp y hasta dónde podría llegar. No quiero que la gente me conozca como la chica que escaló posiciones en la empresa por acostarse con el jefe, tampoco quiero me que conozcan como una asistente más a la lista._

_Me di cuenta que a tu lado la vida era cómoda, pero que jamás lograría nada por mi misma sin tener la sombra de Draco Malfoy detrás de mí ensombreciendo cada logro que tuviera. Espero puedas comprender eso._

_También espero que puedas comprender que no puedo ser la amante de nadie. Ambos seguimos casados y lo que fuera que tuviéramos estaba mal en distintas formas que no me gusta ni siquiera pensar en eso. Cometí el error de enamorarme de mi jefe, y comprendí demasiado tarde que amarte tenía un precio demasiado alto. Quiero que me conozcan por mis propios logros y no por estar a la sombra del gran Draco Malfoy._

_Afortunadamente, tus sentimientos hacia mi eran solo carnales por lo que me voy con la consciencia de que no estoy rompiendo ningún corazón, solamente el mío. Espero puedas comprenderme y no guardes ningún rencor hacia mi cuando nos encontremos en el futuro. En tu correo deje cinco buenas opciones para ocupar mi lugar, las chicas se encuentran en New York y están dispuestas a cambiar su residencia a Londres si se lo solicitas._

_Gracias por creer en mí y por todo lo que hiciste por mi,_

_Hermione Granger.»_

Draco estrujó la carta en su puño. Con enojo tomó las flores y las arrojó hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones destruyendo el bonito arreglo floral. Salió del apartamento y subio furioso a su penthouse. Un imbécil. Había quedado como un completo imbécil. Ahogó la horrible sensación que la carta de Hermione había dejado en su estómago con la primer botella de alcohol que encontró.

Sentía un dolor que no conocía en el pecho, estaba furioso, quería destruir todo. No podía decir que no comprendía las razones de Hermione al dejarlo, porque lo hacía. Pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse devastado. ¿Por qué no lo había hablado con él?

¿Por qué había decidido simplemente irse y dejarlo de esa forma? Con... ¿con el corazón destrozado? ¿Era eso lo que sentía? Draco miró con furia la cajita que contenía el bonito guardapelo de plata y la arrojó con violencia al otro lado de la sala. ¿Acaso eso era lo que se sentía un corazón roto?

* * *

_**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo les va? Por favor no me odien, jejeje.**_

**_Perdón_**_** por tardar tanto en actualizar, les cuento brevemente: no he tenido animos ni imaginación de actualizar por una simple razón, me divorcié y la verdad todo lo que escribía era una verdadera mierda. Aunque el hecho de que yo ande con el corazón roto por la vida no tiene nada que ver con los sucesos ocurridos en este capítulo.**_

_**¿Se esperaban la aparición de Viktor? ¿Creían que las doble A se quedarían quietas y tranquilas con Draco y Hermione en New York?**_

_**Por favor cuéntenme que les pareció este cap. Si me quieren matar por review pueden hacerlo, solo no sen muy sádicas que ando sensible hehehe.**_

_**Un beso, Kat!**_

_**PD: Carina, si actualizaré, no dejaré inconclusa la historia, no me mates por review por tardar en actualizar :C**_


	13. ROSIE

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo referente al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

**13\. ROSIE**

.

.

.

Cinco años después.

Hermione entró, como todas las mañanas, en el lobby de Industrias Krum y saludó a Ekaterina, la bonita recepcionista, quien la felicitó por su cumpleaños antes de entrar en el ascensor hacia su oficina. Valentina, su secretaria que se encontraba en su lugar cuando llegó, la felicitó igualmente y después de saludarla y darle los pendientes para ese día le entregó una invitación para el cumpleaños número diez de su hija. Hermione le agradeció, y después de asegurarle que ella y Rosie estarían allí, entró en su oficina.

Cuando entró en las oficinas de M-Corp seis años atrás, Hermione nunca imaginó que su vida daría un cambio radical tan solo un año después de cruzar el umbral de ese lugar. Su amistad con Theo se había intensificado con el paso de los años, el castaño había lamentado que dejara M-Corp pero entendía sus razones para hacerlo, su amistad era tan buena que incluso el castaño había asistido a su graduación en la Universidad de Sofía St. Kliment Ohridski seis meses atrás.

Pansy también había estado allí. A pesar de sus diferencias respecto a su decisión de dejar M-Corp, la castaña y la morena continuaron con su amistad. A veces se veían en Londres, a veces en Sofía, incluso en una ocasión Pansy, Ollie, Rosie y ella se habían ido de vacaciones juntos a Italia. Rosie y Ollie eran muy cercanos a pesar de la distancia descomunal entre ellos.

También había hecho muy buena amistad con Viktor Krum. En el tiempo que fue su asistente, lo conoció mejor y supo que el hombre era mucho más listo de lo que parecía y la gente creía, cosa que él usaba a su favor. El hombre no le había mentido, los primeros meses después de incorporarse a Industrias Krum escuchó todo tipo de rumores respecto a ella y a Malfoy en las juntas con accionistas o con los empresarios que hacían negocios con InKrum, como ella le llamaba, o con el propio Viktor, que casi había flanqueado en su decisión de limpiar su nombre.

Se había topado con Amelia y Astoria en más de una ocasión. Y a pesar de que ambas mujeres seguían firmes en su misión de hundir la reputación de Hermione, con el paso de los años la habían dejado en paz. El punto clave fue cuando Draco fue captado de la mano de una despampanante modelo en un Yate en Grecia y el rubio había admitido que era su pareja. No iba a mentir, le había caído como balde de agua fría la noticia, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No era como que esperara que Draco esperaría por ella, le quedó bastante claro que su relación fue solamente carnal cuando recibió un simple «Ok» por parte del rubio el día que rompió con él.

Las cosas en su vida se habían arreglado de forma sorprendente poco después de irse a Sofía. Ron había firmado finalmente el divorcio en las vísperas de la primer navidad que ella y Rosie pasarían en Bulgaria. Después había entrado en la universidad, y si bien en un principio compaginar las clases, el trabajo y la crianza de Rosie había sido difícil, después de un tiempo se había acostumbrado. Viktor la dejaba proponer planes, estrategias y tomaba en cuenta su opinión al grado de que, un año antes de graduarse, la había nombrado directora de finanzas y administración de Industrias Krum. En ese momento le dio su propia oficina y conoció a Valentina, una bonita muchacha unos cuantos años menor que ella y que también había sido madre muy joven, aunque a diferencia de Hermione, la pareja de Valentina se había hecho cargo de ella y su hija hasta que falleció en un asalto cuando su hija tenía cinco años.

Rosie se había adaptado muy bien a Sofía. Había aprendido a hablar el idioma en el preescolar y ahora la niña no solo dominaba el inglés, si no que el búlgaro y el italiano también. Rosie también había comenzado a forjar una bonita relación con Ginny, quien había dejado las drogas junto a Harry aunque se habían separado poco después, y con Bill, que ahora vivía en Bucarest. Hermione y Bill habían limado asperezas al grado de que cuando Bill se casó con una bonita francesa, Hermione fue invitada y Rosie fue la niña de las flores en la boda.

Sin embargo, la vida romántica de Hermione había muerto aquél día que dejó New York. Había tenido algunas citas pero estas parecían siempre fracasar, sus prospectos solían ser aburridos, no querer compromisos con una madre soltera o sentirse intimidados por el puesto que tenía en InKrum. A veces se encontraba con algún hombre que parecía estar bien con el hecho de que era madre soltera o con su trabajo, pero esas citas también fallaban. Y ella sabía bien la razón por la cual lo hacían.

No eran él. No eran cierto rubio de ojos grises que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto aún más atractivo. ¿Algún día lo sacaría de su corazón?

El interfono sonó atrayéndola a la realidad de un brinco. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Se reprendió mentalmente antes de responder tranquilamente.

-Dime Valentina.

-Hermione, el señor Krum te solicita en su oficina.

-¿No te dijo para qué asunto?

-No, solo dijo que era urgente.

-Vale, gracias.

Colgó para después tomar un blog de notas, vieja costumbre, y salir de su oficina hacia la de Viktor. Ese día había decidido usar uno de sus vestidos favoritos, un elegante vestido negro corte tubo hasta abajo de la rodilla y mangas tres cuartos con un bonito y discreto escote en la espalda. Lo acompañó con unas zapatillas de tacon aguja color gris y un bonito y juvenil recogido en el cabello. Por una razón que no comprendió, ese día se puso el collar de orquídea que tantos años atrás Draco le había regalado y que un día, antes de que terminaran, el rubio le regresó. Cuando entró en la oficina de Viktor, el búlgaro le silbó coquetamente, para después abrazarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione.

-Gracias Vik.

-Debemos festejar en grande, no cumples treinta dos veces.

-Me encantaría, pero quedé de cenar con Rosie esta noche.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo. Por eso estuvo tan de acuerdo con que cenemos todos en otro lugar -dijo el búlgaro ocasionando que la castaña levantara una ceja.

-¿Qué hizo qué?

-No la regañes -dijo rápidamente el hombre con una sonrisa-. Porque te tenemos una sorpresa, bueno dos, y probablemente necesites la segunda sorpresa después de la primera.

-Me dan miedo tus sorpresas, ¿qué se traen entre manos?

-Todo por partes -le dijo indicandole que se sentara. Hermione se sentó reticente frente al escritorio del búlgaro-. La primer sorpresa es que tenemos reunión con M-Corp -dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente.

Hermione se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. No había estado en ninguna reunión con M-Corp desde que había renunciado gracias a que Viktor se había encargado de eso, ninguno quería tener algún tipo de malentendido cuando Draco se enterara de que trabajaba para Industrias Krum, por lo que se manejó un perfil muy bajo para Hermione. El hecho de que todas las reuniones con M-Corp solían ser en Londres o en New York les facilitaba mucho las cosas. Sin embargo, desde su nombramiento como directora de finanzas y administración, Hermione sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera alguna reunión con el rubio.

-Vale -respondió escuetamente-. ¿A qué hora?

-A las tres. No te pude avisar antes porque nadie mejor que tú sabe cómo hace Malfoy las cosas y acaba de confirmar la reunión.

-Típico -dijo ella soltando un bufido-. Espero que la segunda sorpresa sea mejor que esta.

-Claro que lo es, pero para esa tendrás que esperar a la cena.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella con una ceja levantada-. Eso es jugar sucio, Krum.

-No sería sorpresa si te lo dijera -respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale, te doy esa -Hermione se levantó cuando Viktor comenzó a sacudir las manos corriendola juguetonamente de la oficina.

-Bye, bye, ve a hacerme ganar millones ahora.

El resto de la mañana pasó asombrosamente rápido. Valentina le dejó los papeles necesarios para la junta con M-Corp antes de irse a comer y Hermione se la había pasado estudiando los como si fueran la respuesta a la paz mundial o algo, de los nervios no había comido y cuando faltaban quince minutos para las tres, se levantó, tomó los papeles y se dirigió a la sala de juntas. La asistente de Viktor había dejado todo preparado antes de salir a comer.

Hermione acomodó todo compulsivamente antes de que la gente comenzara a llegar.

El primero en entrar después del personal de InKrum fue Theo; el castaño la saludo con alegría sorprendiendo a más de uno de sus compañeros. La siguiente en entrar fue Bellatrix Lestrange. La altiva mujer miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo antes de soltar una risa burlona, la castaña no se sorprendió, en realidad esperaba un comentario sarcástico y mordaz por parte de la mujer desde el momento en que vio su nombre en la lista de asistentes.

Finalmente entró Draco acompañado de una bonita chica rubia de no más de veinticinco años. El rubio la ignoró olímpicamente y saludó a Viktor mientras que la chica le sonrió ampliamente al estrecharle la mano con alegría. Hermione fue consciente de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que la chica llamó su atención.

-Tú eres Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? -preguntó con una voz cantarina. Hermione asintió antes de responder.

-Sí.

-Yo soy Danielle. He escuchado mucho de ti en M-Corp -Hermione miró extrañada a la chica.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! Todos hablan de lo excepcional que eras en tu trabajo, sobretodo el señor Nott.

-Danielle -le llamó Draco ocasionando que ambas mujeres lo voltearan a ver. Hermione sintió inmediatamente las mejillas calientes al ver lo guapo que se veía el rubio. Draco levantó una ceja al observar el dije que la castaña usaba-, no vinimos tan lejos para hablar de las proezas laborales de la señora Granger.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy -se disculpó la chica e inmediatamente se sentó a un lado del rubio en la silla que la castaña alguna vez usó como su asistente. Hermione lo miró con una mueca.

-No tienes que ser tan duro, Malfoy -le replicó. Todos los asistentes enmudecieron al escuchar el tono que utilizó con Draco. El rubio levantó una ceja sorprendido y a la vez retadoramente. Viktor presintió inmediatamente la bronca que se avecinaba y decidió comenzar con la junta antes de que Draco y Hermione se sacaran los ojos.

-Gracias de nuevo por estar aquí, Malfoy, señora Lestrange, ¿les parece si comenzamos con la agenda del día de hoy?

.

.

.

Tres horas y media después Hermione estaba exhausta. No había esperado que la junta fuera pan comido, conociendo a Draco sabía que pondría mil y un peros a cualquier información que saliera de sus labios por el simple hecho de ser un dolor en el trasero. Draco lo hizo con ayuda de una encantada Bellatrix. Afortunadamente, Viktor y ella sabían perfectamente como tratar con asociados difíciles, ya que Draco y su tía no eran los primeros que pasaban por Industrias Krum.

Aun así la junta había sido un éxito. Draco sabía que su sociedad con Industrias Krum era tan beneficiosa para él que ni siquiera el desagrado que tenía por ella valía el perderla. Hermione se había encargado de eso desde el momento en que la nombraron directora.

Poco a poco el personal de InKrum se retiró dejando solamente a Viktor y a Hermione con los británicos. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza escabullirse del lugar para ya no tener que seguir viendo al rubio pero ya no era la chica cobarde e inmadura que había sido cinco años atrás, por lo que se quedó a pesar de que sentía el estómago hecho un nudo.

-Estoy muy impresionada, Granger -dijo Bellatrix sorprendiendo a todos. Hermione miró a la mujer un tanto confundida-. No me lo tomes a mal, siempre supe que eras brillante.

-Gracias, supongo -respondió la castaña sin saber cómo tomar las palabras de la mujer. Draco por su parte, estaba atónito por las palabras de su tía.

-Fue una buena jugada robarla de M-Corp, Viktor -prosiguió-. Estoy segura de que hoy más que nunca Draco se arrepiente tanto de haberla dejado ir -picó finalmente.

Y allí estaba. Hermione pudo notar todo el veneno en cada una de las palabras de la mujer. Draco miró a su tía con tanto odio que fue evidente. Sin embargo, Bellatrix ni se inmutó. Sonrió con suficiencia, se levantó y enroscó el delgado y huesudo brazo en el musculoso antebrazo de Viktor.

-Viktor, querido, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme las instalaciones?

-Por supuesto -respondió el búlgaro saliendo de la sala con Bellatrix no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de disculpa a Hermione.

-¡Vaya! Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba -dijo Theo rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado una vez que Bellatrix y Viktor estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para escucharlo. Draco fulminó a su amigo con la mirada-. Al menos esta vez no te insultó tanto, Hermione -finalizó sorprendiendo a la castaña con su desfachatez. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza-. Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

-Gracias -respondió ella un poco sofocada por el apretado abrazo.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó Danielle sorprendida y apenada. Miró confundida a Draco quien se limitó a observar en silencio.

-Uhm, sí.

-¡No lo sabía! No venía en el calendario de presentes. Debí de traer algo -dijo la chica finalmente acongojada. Hermione le sonrió con dulzura para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, esta todo bien.

-Puedo ir rápido a conseguir algo.

-No hace falta -dijo Hermione tomando de la mano a la chica haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Danielle miró a Draco avergonzada.

-Lo siento, señor Malfoy de verdad no decía nada en el calendario -le dijo la chica a su jefe completamente sonrojada. Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-Lo sé. Yo mismo quité la fecha del archivo -dijo con maldad sorprendiendo a Danielle. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse herida a pesar de que esperaba toda la hostilidad del mundo por parte del rubio.

-No comprendo…

-¿Qué harás hoy, Hermione? -preguntó rápidamente Theo tratando de cambiar de tema. Hermione le sonrió con gratitud.

-Cenaré con Rosie.

-¿Cómo está tu hija, Granger? -preguntó Draco ganándose una mirada de total desprecio por parte de Theo.

-Excelente, gracias por preguntar -respondió hostilmente Hermione. Draco sonrió de nuevo ladinamente.

-¿Y tu marido?

-Draco… -le advirtió Theo seriamente. El rubio miró a su amigo antes de regresar su atención a la castaña.

-Esta bien, Theo -dijo apretando de la mano a su amigo para calmarlo. Después volvió a mirar al rubio con una sonrisa socarrona-. No sé a qué marido te refieras, Malfoy. Ronald y yo firmamos el divorcio hace años y hasta donde yo sé no he vuelto a casarme. ¿O sabes algo que yo desconozca? -preguntó finalmente ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su amigo. Draco, ahora furioso, salió de la sala dejando a una muy confundida Danielle detrás de él.

-Ahora si le explotará un ojo -exclamó Theo con diversión. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Le llevó bastante tiempo.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír ante la mirada confundida de Danielle. De verdad Hermione extrañaba a su amigo. Había sido Pansy quién le contó lo mal que Draco lo pasó cuando lo dejó. El rubio volvió a los excesos y a acostarse con cuanta chica se le ponía enfrente los siguientes seis meses, después se había vuelto un completo adicto al trabajo preocupando a la morena en ocasiones.

Draco había regresado a Londres después de inaugurar las oficinas de M-Corp USA aproximadamente un año después de que Hermione lo dejó. Allí, se dedicó a su vida de playboy por un tiempo hasta que lo captaron en Grecia. Después de Grecia, Hermione le perdió la pista. Ni Theo ni Pansy solían hablar del rubio con ella, cosa que ella siempre les agradeció. Ambos sabían de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio y no querían hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Después de que se retiraron de InKrum, Hermione descubrió que la sorpresa que Rosie le tenía preparada era una cena, en su restaurante japonés favorito con Viktor y Theo. El castaño había llevado a Danielle a petición de Hermione para compensarla por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar el rubio después de la junta. La chica era muy agradable e inocente, y Hermione terminó enterándose que tenía aproximadamente dos años trabajando como la asistente de Draco y que era la hermana menor de Fleur Delacour, la directora de recursos humanos de M-Corp USA.

-...y entonces mamá le dijo al hombre que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y le estrelló el helado en la cabeza -contó Rosie alegremente.

-Se lo tenía merecido -replicó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-A esa velocidad Rosie se casará antes de que tú lo hagas, Hermione -dijo Theo burlonamente. La aludida lo miró enojada.

-Es lo mismo que yo le dijo pero no me hace caso -añadió Viktor con una sonrisa.

-Sigo aquí, ¿saben?

-Oh sí, lo sabemos.

-Pero eres muy hermosa, no entiendo porque sigues soltera -añadió Danielle.

-No tengo tiempo para citas. Además de que no es una prioridad. Y no es un tema que quiera hablar con mi hija presente.

-Pero yo quiero saber también, mamá.

Hermione rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Theo soltó una carcajada que después todos siguieron, incluida Rosie. Siguieron con conversaciones banales hasta que Rosie decidió que era buena idea interrogar a Danielle, la chica al principio se sintió cohibida pero pronto comenzó a relajarse cuando cayó bajo el encanto de Rosie.

-¿Y como es Draco como jefe? -preguntó la niña ocasionando que su madre se atragantara con el trago de sake que estaba tomando.

-Es bueno. O sea, es exigente y duro, pero también es muy comprensivo. ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí. Mamá trabajó para él cuando yo era bebé, incluso vivimos un tiempo en américa con él. Solía llevarnos al zoológico y a Central Park los domingos. Draco siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, yo quería que fuera mi otro papá pero un día él y mamá pelearon y nos mudamos a Bulgaria -finalizó la niña. Hermione, Theo y Viktor se quedaron atónitos ante la confesión de la pelirroja.

-¿Tu otro papá? -preguntó Danielle tratando de desviar el tema al notar la reacción de los tres adultos.

-Sí. Mi papá verdadero vive en américa también, pero lo veo muy poco. Él y Draco no se llevaban bien, a papá le gustaba mucho hacer enojar a Draco. A mi me gustaba mucho cuando salíamos con él, parecíamos una familia de verdad, cuando estábamos con Draco mamá siempre estaba muy contenta y se puso muy triste cuando nos mudamos aquí. Ella jamás lo dijo, pero yo sabía que extrañaba mucho a Draco. Yo tambien lo extraño.

Hermione se quedó helada en su lugar al escuchar a su hija. Ella siempre creyó que la había mantenido al margen de su relación con Draco y de sus sentimientos hacia él. Ahora caía en cuenta de que no lo había logrado. Tampoco sabía de los sentimientos de su hija hacia el rubio y se le apachurro aún más el corazón. Hermione sabía que a su hija le hacía falta una figura paterna y había intentado por todos los medios que tuviera una, ya fuera su padre, Theo o Bill.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Se excusó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para tratar de componerse. ¿Qué clase de madre era? Jamás había imaginado que su hija deseara con todas sus fuerzas tener un papá y una familia como la de sus amiguitos del colegio.

Draco escuchó como Hermione se excusó torpemente y salió disparada al baño pasando por su mesa sin notarlo. Estaba helado. Cuando decidió ir a cenar al mismo restaurante donde celebrarian el cumpleaños de Hermione no creyó que sería tan mala idea. La mesa de la castaña y sus invitados era un gabinete semiprivado que ofrecia tanto privacidad como comodidad, pidió la mesa de un lado cuando notó que podía pasar desapercibido sin ningún problema. Jamás contó con que la pequeña pelirroja haría una confesión que lo dejaría helado.

Los últimos cinco años se había dedicado a tratar de olvidar a Hermione. Incluso pensó que lo había logrado cuando al pensar en ella ya no sentía como se le oprimía el pecho. Después de un tiempo Draco había logrado admitir que él también había tenido parte de culpa en su fallida relación con la castaña. Había asumido que Hermione sabía que no la consideraba una asistente más en su lista de conquistas que jamás se preocupó por decirselo, tampoco le dijo nunca cuánto la admiraba ni la tranquilidad que sentía al estar junto a ella.

Asumió con amargura que sus errores habían sido lo que orillaron a la castaña a huir de él cuando confirmó los rumores que corrían por todo M-Corp respecto a ellos dos. Comprendió que la chica había tenido razón al dejar la empresa e incluso la perdonó por eso. Lo que jamás le perdonó fue que no se lo dijera a la cara y que huyera de él sin dejarle defenderse.

Cuando Hermione regresó del baño Draco siguió en las sombras. Siguieron la velada por un par de horas más hasta que se hizo tarde y poco a poco se fueron retirando. Draco aguardo en su mesa unos minutos más antes de retirarse a su hotel también. Estaba confundido. Si bien no lo volvieron a mencionar en el resto de la velada, él había notado que el ambiente cambió después de que Hermione regresó a la mesa.

Theo lo esperaba en el lobby del hotel cuando llegó, cosa que no lo sorprendió en absoluto. A veces parecía que su amigo leía la mente o tenía un sexto sentido para ciertas cosas. El rubio suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación seguido del castaño. Solo después de que estuvieron dentro de su habitación, Theo habló.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-No te hagas el occiso. Te vi en el restaurante -Draco apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada. Theo continuó-. ¿Te gustó lo que escuchaste? -preguntó el castaño con dureza. Draco podía notar que estaba furioso.

-No realmente.

-¿Y qué esperabas escuchar? ¿Qué Hermione rehizo su vida y ella y su hija se olvidaron de ti en dos semanas? ¿Qué tan masoquista puedes ser? Y estúpido.

La verdad no esperaba nada. Sabía bien que Hermione y Rosie no lo habían olvidado en dos semanas. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, y menos a Theo, había mandado un investigador privado a buscarla un año después de que Hermione lo dejó. El hombre le entregó informes semanales por dos meses y de esa forma descubrió que ella había entrado a la Universidad de Sofía, que finalmente el baboso de Krum había logrado convencerla para que trabajara para él en Bulgaria y que Rosie asistía a una de las mejores escuelas de Sofía y que tenía una niñera de tiempo completo.

Si Hermione le hubiera dicho que quería regresar a la universidad él le había pagado Harvard, Oxford o la maldita universidad que ella escogiera. Si le hubiera pedido una niñera también se la habría dado. Sin embargo, en ese momento se dio aún más cuenta de que Hermione necesitaba crecer por sí misma y no a su sombra como ella había dicho.

No le habían gustado sus métodos, eso estaba claro, pero entendía que había puesto a Hermione en una posición donde huír de él fue la solución que encontró. Como lo hizo antes con Weasley. Le dolió la comparación con el pelirrojo, pero Draco cometió el error garrafal de caer en el juego del pelirrojo y sabía que eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Entonces? -volvió a preguntar Theo atrayendo a la realidad a Draco-. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Honestamente no lo sé.

-De verdad que eres un imbécil. Vaya forma tienes de demostrarle que la amas.

-Yo no la amo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué diablos fue eso? Sé perfectamente que para que Danielle pudiera asistir tuvo que avisarte dónde estaría porque dudo mucho que Krum lo hiciera.

-Estas exagerando un poco…

-¡¿Exagerando?! Draco, por favor no insultes mi inteligencia.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga entonces Theo?! -explotó finalmente el rubio-. Fui porque quería verla, por un maldito demonio. Yo tampoco esperaba que Rosie dijera eso.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Tiene nueve años!

-¡Sé perfectamente cuántos años tiene! -contestó el rubio bajando sus defensas. Theo se quedó sorprendido mirándolo en silencio-. Sé cuál es su color favorito y cómo le gusta el té. Sé que el triceratops es su dinosaurio favorito y que desea casarse en Disney. Sé que le gusta que le lean antes de dormir porque eso la tranquiliza y que de grande quiere ser la presidenta de la luna. ¡Así que no me digas cuantos años tiene mi…! -se interrumpió en seco al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir. Theo lo observó con una ceja levantada.

-¿Tu qué? -preguntó el castaño con cautela. Draco lo miró iracundo.

-¡Largo! Déjame solo.

-Draco…

-¡HE DICHO QUE LARGO!

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**¡SORPRESA! Como agradecimiento por todos sus mensajes tan hermosos les dejo este cap. De verdad mil gracias, la he pasado fatal pero sus palabras tan hermosas me alegraron mucho.**_

_**Gracias como siempre a todas por leer y mantener esta historia viva. ¿Se esperaban la actitud de Draco y su posterior confesión? ¿La de Rosie? ¿Apoco Rosie no es un amor?**_

_**Les mando un beso enorme! No olviden dejarme sus comentarios en los reviews.**_

_**Besos, Kat!**_


	14. BESO

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo referente al mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling._

* * *

**14\. BESO**

.

.

.

Hermione se quedó helada al abrir la puerta. Ni en mil millones de años se imaginó que precisamente fuera Draco quien interrumpiera la tranquilidad de su casa un viernes por la noche. Trató de no parecer tan sorprendida, pero supo inmediatamente que no lo había conseguido al ver la cara burlesca del rubio ante su boca abierta. La cerró un poco avergonzada para después poner una mueca de disgusto. El rubio no pudo evitar reír ante la muy poco convincente cara de enojo de la chica lo que hizo que la castaña frunciera todavía más el ceño.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad. Hermione lo miró antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar.

Draco entró en la bonita casa de dos plantas y miró todo a su alrededor. La casa estaba elegantemente decorada en colores cálidos, en la sala resaltaba un bonito loveseat color rojo intenso, lo más llamativo de esa habitación sin duda. En las paredes colgaban unas cuantas fotos de Rosie, Hermione, el doctor Granger y, para su sorpresa, Theo junto a Rosie. No pudo evitar levantar una ceja sorprendido, su amigo tenía algunas cosas que explicar.

Hermione tosió falsamente detrás de él llamando su atención. Draco se giró en el momento exacto en que notó sobre un librero una foto de Rosie junto al otro Weasley, del cual no recordaba su nombre pero que sabía no era su padre, con un traje de novio. Notó que la chica vestía un albornoz, pantuflas y un desenfadado moño alto. Un look completamente opuesto al de la sensual mujer de negocios que había visto días atrás.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó ella finalmente con la misma seguridad que la caracterizaba. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Cómo estás Hermione?

-Uhmm, bien. ¿Y tú?

-¿Y Rosie? ¿Está dormida?

-Sí, me temo que ya es un poco tarde para que ella esté despierta -contestó confundida. Draco miró su reloj y de pronto recordó la pequeña bolsa que traía consigo.

-Feliz cumpleaños -le dijo entregándole la bolsa. Hermione lo miró sin tomar el regalo.

-¿A qué va todo esto?

-¿Perdón?

-No puedes venir a decirme feliz cumpleaños como si nada hubiera pasado después de cinco años.

-Tú fuiste quién se fue.

-¿Y no pudiste dedicarme una llamada en todos estos años? -preguntó ella dejando que la furia comenzara a apoderarse de ella. Sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero verlo presentarse tan tranquilamente a su puerta a las casi diez de la noche después de todo ese tiempo la había colmado.

-No creí que quisieras que lo hiciera.

-¿Y por qué el lugar de asumir cosas por mi no decidiste mejor preguntarme?

-Solo venía a disculparme por mi comportamiento en la junta -mintió el rubio dejando la bolsa en la mesita de centro para después caminar hacia la salida. No contó que Hermione, con todo su pequeño ser, se pondría frente a él impidiéndole el paso-. Hermione…

-¿A qué diablos viniste? -preguntó la castaña duramente. Draco se presionó el puente de la nariz.

-Evidentemente fue un error.

-Te agradecería que fueras malditamente honesto conmigo por una vez en tu maldita vida.

Draco la miró sorprendido. No se esperaba la agresividad de la chica. No le importaba. Quería saber a qué putas había ido el condenado rubio. Hermione no se movió, lo miró con los brazos cruzados en espera de una respuesta que Draco no tenía. O no quería darle. El rubio se sentó en el loveseat rojo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo y pesado suspiro.

¿A qué había ido? ¿A decirle que trató, inútilmente, de olvidarla con una interminable lista de mujeres? ¿A decirle que aunque habían pasado cinco años nunca la había dejado de extrañar? ¿A decirle que fue un imbécil por dejarla ir tan fácilmente? Draco había negado por mucho tiempo la forma en como la castaña cambió su vida. Y en ocasiones, entraba en una iracunda fase donde lo único que hacía era odiarla por haberle cambiado la vida.

Trató de olvidarla. Trató de poner su rostro en el cuerpo de muchas mujeres. Todo sin éxito. Y ahora se encontraba frente a la única mujer que había logrado enamorarlo. Porque ahora lo sabía. Se había enamorado de esa condenada castaña de ojos mieles y rizos rebeldes como un adolescente primerizo. Hizo todo por olvidarla, por sacarla de su corazón y de su mente, y no había podido.

El orgullo había sido lo que le impidió buscarla antes. Lo había hecho encerrarse en un caparazón de frialdad. Dejó de acostarse con sus asistentes, dejó de salir con cuanta mujer hermosa se cruzara en su camino y comenzó a enfocarse solamente en su trabajo como un autómata.

¿Acaso ella sentiría lo mismo? ¿O ya lo había olvidado? La miró una vez más. Notó todas y cada una de las pecas que cubrían el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas. Notó que la chica había bajado de peso, pero lucía igualmente hermosa como la recordaba entre sus brazos. Notó que su cabello tenía destellos dorados y que sus rizos, enmarañados y amarrados torpemente en un moño alto, seguían siendo el mismo desastre que antes. Sus labios no habían cambiado, eran del mismo color melocotón de antes.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó sorprendiéndolo de nuevo. Las mejillas de la castaña comenzaban a mostrar un sutil color rojo, señal de que la chica comenzaba a enfurecerse. Draco sonrió.

-No puedo -respondió finalmente. La respuesta tomó desprevenida a Hermione.

-¿No puedes? ¿De verdad no puedes decirme a qué diablos has venido?

-Hermione…

-Sé malditamente honesto conmigo por una vez en tú vida, Malfoy -dijo ella con agresividad. Draco la miró por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño molesto.

-¿Honestidad? ¿Quieres honestidad? ¿Y por qué no comienzas tú por decirme realmente por qué me dejaste en primer lugar? -contra atacó el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica, quién miró sonrojada el piso por unos momentos. para después darse la vuelta y salir de la sala. Draco la siguió hasta lo que parecía ser la cocina, donde Hermione tomó algo de una alacena y después salió al jardín trasero. Draco la siguió en silencio, la miró encender un cigarro y darle una gran calada antes de soltar todo el humo.

-Creí que había sido lo suficientemente clara en mi carta.

-Lo fuiste.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-Quiero que me lo digas en mi cara -respondió el rubio. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-No quería ser la puta de la oficina, la que escala posiciones por acostarse con el jefe.

-No lo eras…

-Oh, ¿no?, ¿y entonces por qué llegó ese rumor hasta Bulgaria?

-Estábamos bien en Nueva York…

-Hasta que Ron apareció y tú asumiste que te engañé con él en la primera oportunidad.

-Oh, eso…

-Sí, eso. ¿De verdad creíste que después de todo lo que pasé con Ronald echaría todo lo que había logrado por la borda por una noche con él?

-La verdad es que no. Lamentablemente caí en su juego.

-Como una mosca en la telaraña.

-No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso.

-Menos mal. Porque entonces esta sería una pésima disculpa.

-No me estoy disculpando…

-¿Oh no?, ¿y entonces por qué estás aquí? Es la última vez que te lo preguntaré.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Y sin que Draco se lo esperara, Hermione se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada. Se quedó helado frente a ella sin saber que hacer y con la mejilla ardiendo. La castaña lo veía con miedo, era evidente que su reacción también la sorprendió a ella. Draco se tocó lentamente la mejilla lastimada con las yemas de los dedos ante la mirada asustada de Hermione aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo lo sie… -y sin dejarla terminar, Draco se acercó a ella, la tomó por el cuello y estampó sus labios con los de él.

Cinco años había pasado añorando esos labios. Cinco años pasaron sin que los pudiera besar. Cinco años fueron suficientes para que finalmente aceptara que Hermione era la mujer que quería a su lado por el resto de su vida. Cinco años que ahora se resumían a un beso. Un dulce beso que parecía no conocer el tiempo, la distancia o el orgullo. Un beso que resumía tanto y a la vez nada.

Un beso.

Un solo maldito beso.

Un beso que resumía todo y a la vez nada. Un beso que había quedado pausado por cinco años y que hoy era dulce y a la vez agrio. Un beso con el que dos personas habían soñado por tanto tiempo y que se aferraban a él. ¿Quién imaginaría que un beso podía ser tan anhelado y que significaría tanto para ellos?

Hermione enterró sus dedos en el largo cabello rubio de Draco. Draco la atrajo más a él por la cintura. Ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a ese beso, porque tal vez sería el último, o el primero de muchos más, ¿quién sabía? Ellos no. Ellos simplemente se aferraban al sentimiento del momento como una polilla se aferra a la luz de la bombilla. Se unieron en cuerpo y alma con un solo beso, porque las palabras estaban de sobra, el mundo estaba de más cuando dos personas se aman.

Draco tomó a Hermione de las piernas y la levantó, ella rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas y se dejó llevar de regreso a la cocina, donde el rubio la depositó con el mayor cuidado del mundo sobre la barra que separaba el comedor de la cocina sin dejar de besarla. Hermione se deshizo de la camisa del rubio con una rapidez que de estar consciente la habría sorprendido. Tocó, chupó y besó cada pedazo de piel que quedó a su alcance. Draco desabrochó su albornoz y con una sonrisa descubrió que Hermione vestía solamente un pequeño short de seda y una camisa de tiras. Se deshizo de la prenda con facilidad y después besó el cuello desnudo de la castaña.

Ella lo atrajo a sus labios después de que Draco mordiera suavemente en el punto en el cuello que sabía perfectamente la volvía loca, Hermione gimió, Draco ahogó sus gemidos con un beso aún más sensual. Después le quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos que el rubio besó, chupó y succiono como sabía que le gustaba. Ella desapareció su cinturón y desabrochó su pantalón, él se deshizo de sus shorts y sus braguitas.

Se besaron en el momento exacto en que Draco entró en ella. Hermione gimió en su oído, Draco estrujó la piel de sus caderas al atraerla lo más que pudo hacia él. Ambos comenzaron un vaivén lento y sensual que comenzó a volverlos locos. Ella mordisqueó el lóbulo del rubio, él apretó uno de los sonrosados pezones entre sus dedos. Ambos gimieron ahogadamente cuando Draco aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Era palpable la añoranza entre ambos cuerpos. Así como era increíble que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sus cuerpos parecían no haber notado la falta del otro. Era como si ellos supieran una verdad desconocida por sus dueños, como si ellos estuvieran conscientes de que algún día se encontrarían de nuevo. Como si cinco años no hubieran pasado. Como si sus cuerpos hubiesen estado unidos ayer, y anteayer, y todos días previos.

Hermione hundió sus uñas en la pálida espalda del rubio cuando no pudo contener más el inminente orgasmo. Draco explotó dentro de ella en el momento en que sintió las contracciones envolver su erección. Ambos ahogaron sus gemidos en un violento beso que resumía toda su añoranza, todo su amor y todo lo que ambos habían suprimido por cinco años.

Cinco largos años.

Draco la miró con las pupilas completamente dilatadas, sus ojos habían pasado de la plata pura al grafito. Hermione lo besó en la nariz antes de hundir su rostro en el hueco del cuello del rubio y aspirar su aroma masculino. El rubio la abrazó con fuerza sin poder contener la traicionera lágrima que se escapó de uno de sus ojos. ¡Cómo la había extrañado!

-Te amo.

Fue todo lo que el rubio dijo rompiendo la burbuja en la que se habían metido. Hermione se tensó en sus brazos. Draco abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito de esta historia, pero no había más que decir. ¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Hermione? ¿Se esperaban que el rubio soquete se atreviera a aparecerse en casa de la castaña después de la casi confesión que le hizo a Theo?**_

_**No me odien por dejarlo allí. Ustedes saben tan bien como yo que no había nada más que decir. ¿O sí?**_

_**Gracias, como siempre, por sus hermosos reviews. Los amo y me hacen el día.**_

_**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, ¿qué les pareció este encuentro?**_

_**Besos, Kat!**_

_**PD: Soundtrack de este capítulo Kaleo-I Can't Go On Without You**_


	15. VACACIONES

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling._

* * *

**15\. VACACIONES**

.

.

.

La suave voz de Rosie los trajo de regreso a la realidad. Draco soltó a Hermione y se subió rápidamente los pantalones. La castaña por su parte, se vistió a toda velocidad antes de que Rosie volviera a llamarla. Ambos se quedaron petrificados y en silencio, las palabras del rubio aún resonaban en la cabeza de la castaña. De pronto, las mejillas de Draco se tornaron rojas cuando escucharon unos pasos en la planta alta.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó Rosie desde la planta alta. Hermione miró a Draco antes de caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te marches -dijo la chica antes de salir al pasillo y subir las escaleras.

Draco arregló un poco su ropa y salió hecho una furia del lugar. El momento lo había traicionado, se había sentido cómodo con la castaña de nuevo en sus brazos y había bajado la guardia. Le dijo que la amaba. Le putas dijo que la amaba.

La había cagado. Y tal vez más magistralmente que la vez anterior.

.

.

.

Hermione acomodó a Rosie de regreso en su cama y después de leerle un cuento, la niña se quedó dormida. Fue hasta que estuvo en la oscuridad de su habitación que dejó salir todo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin tregua alguna, ella las dejó ser.

Le había dicho que la amaba. Draco Malfoy, el playboy millonario, el tiburón en los negocios, el frío y calculador casanova le había dicho que la amaba y ella se había quedado pasmada. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Decirle que ella también lo amaba?

No iba a mentir. Le dolió que el rubio ni siquiera hiciera el intento por buscarla cinco años atrás. Sabía que fue ella quién se marchó pero, ¿qué le costaba demostrar que no quería que se fuera? En lugar de eso él grandísimo cabrón se dedicó a salir con modelos de piernas larguísimas y cuerpos perfectos.

Ahora estaba confundida. ¿Que se supone que debía de hacer? Cerró con fuerza sus muslos al recordar cómo se sentía tenerlo dentro de ella. ¡Maldito cabrón!

.

.

.

Los días pasaron lentamente regresandolos a la monotonía. Draco regresó a Londres dos días después del encuentro con Hermione en su casa, tenía compromisos con los Krum y los Karkarov a los cuales ella no asistiría, cosa que agradeció porque no sabía ya cómo comportarse frente a él.

Hermione se hundió en su trabajo. Había comenzado a ejercitarse cada que comenzaba a pensar en él rubio como un método de escape. No quería pensar en él ni en lo que pudo o no pasar entre ellos. Tal vez eso era lo mejor para ambos.

Siempre creyó que cuando dos personas estaban destinadas a estar juntas el universo se encargaba de juntarlas. Ahora no sabía qué creer. A sus casi treinta años ya sabía lo que era estar enamorada, también lo que era estar casada con la persona incorrecta y de cuántas formas uno podía sufrir por amor.

Volvió a suspirar. Draco Malfoy solo aparecía en su vida para complicarla. Lo había hecho cinco años atrás y ahora lo hacía de nuevo.

Y a pesar de eso, añoraba con todo su ser el toque del rubio. Sus besos, su piel y su masculino aroma. Extrañaba despertar a su lado y observar su respiración acompasada en las primeras horas del día antes de que el despertador comenzara a sonar, el brillo de las pestañas del rubio en las primeras horas de la mañana cuando el sol entraba por la ventana o la tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba a una muy dormida Rosie después de leerle un cuento.

Las primeras semanas después de regresar a Londres Rosie no dejó de preguntar por el rubio. Su hija y Draco habían desarrollado una hermosa relación que ella no comprendió del todo. Cuando Draco llegaba al apartamento después de un día de arduo trabajo la primera en recibirlo era Rosie, quién corría a sus brazos gritando _«Daco, Daco»_ justo en el momento en que el rubio se agachaba para tomarla en brazos y levantarla. _«¿Cómo te portaste hoy, pequeño dinosaurio?»_, solía preguntarle antes de llenarla de besos. Después se acercaba a ella en la cocina y la saludaba con un tierno beso.

Draco solía ser quien acostaba a Rosie, le leía un cuento hasta que la niña se quedaba profundamente dormida para después unirse a ella en la ducha. Los fines de semana era Draco quien levantaba a Rosie haciéndole cosquillas para después llevarla en pijama a la cocina donde Hermione los esperaba haciendo el desayuno. Esos meses que vivió en New York junto al rubio y Rosie quedaron grabados en su memoria y su corazón con fuego. Fueron una familia por un breve periodo de tiempo, una familia como la que su hija siempre debió de tener y eso ella jamás lo olvidaría.

.

.

.

Draco miró de mala gana su móvil; tenía diez minutos sonando persistentemente, mismos díez minutos que tenía siendo ignorado. Sabía quién llamaba y lo que menos le apetecía al rubio era hablar con esa persona. Tomó el maldito aparato y lo guardó en el fondo de un cajón de su escritorio. No tenía ganas de hablar con la chica que lo llamaba insistentemente, si no le quedó claro el motivo de su ruptura, por decirlo de alguna forma, no era su problema, era de ella.

Se levantó de su escritorio y subió a su jardín privado. La tarde era fresca, estaban a medio otoño y la lluvia había dejado de caer una media hora atrás. Respiró el aire frío y se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello tratando de despejar su mente.

Hacía un mes que regresó de Bulgaria. Los primeros días peleó con las ganas de pedirle a Theo el número telefónico de Hermione pero el orgullo pudo más y finalmente desistió de esa idea. Pero ni eso hizo que la sacara de su cabeza. Al poco tiempo terminó la relación informal que mantenía con una bonita modelo alemana que conoció en una cena meses atrás sin darle mayores explicaciones, la chica buscaba algo más serio y él estaba cansado de las bonitas cazafortunas que lo único que buscaban era un anillo de diamantes que él no estaba dispuesto a darles.

Por eso sus relaciones no prosperaban. Las chicas ponían todo su empeño en mantenerlo satisfecho esperando que con eso algún día Draco les entregara un anillo de compromiso a pesar de que el rubio siempre fue claro con ellas desde un principio dejando fuera la ecuación del matrimonio. Con una Astoria en su vida era suficiente.

Y no es que no quisiera casarse. Solo no quería casarse con ellas. Suspiró al recordar la mujer con la que sí se casaría.

Solo había dos problemas, ella vivía en otro maldito país y él era un estúpido. La había tenido de nuevo entre sus brazos, pudo tratar de solucionar las cosas entre ellos pero lo único que hizo fue arruinar aún más, si es que se podía, las cosas entre ellos. Las palabras de Rosie en el restaurante lo atormentaban todo el tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas, en sus dos mujeres. En los desayunos domingueros en pijama mirando una película o dibujos animados o en los paseos por Central Park. En las noches de sushi en su loft o en las noches de películas en el de Hermione.

Volvió a suspirar. ¿Cómo fue lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar escapar lo más hermoso que le había pasado en la vida? La arrogancia y el orgullo lo habían traicionado. Se dejó llevar por el enojo y se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que perdió. Amaba a Hermione, no supo cuándo, ni cómo, pero se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Lo que al principio fue una atracción un tanto extraña y un capricho, con el tiempo se convirtió en amor y admiración por la chica. Negó sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, y fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para darse cuenta de ellos demasiado tarde.

Daría todo su dinero por poder regresar en el tiempo y hacer las cosas diferente. Pero desgraciadamente, eso no se podía. Y ahora solo le quedaba vivir con el arrepentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro. Al menos ahora ella estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos. Aunque no fueran correspondidos. No importaba.

Miró las pequeñas rosas rosas que parecían burlarse de él y no pudo contener una sonrisa triste. Lo único que había hecho después de regresar a Londres había sido llenar su jardín privado con rosas como una forma de tortura y recordatorio de qué tan imbécil podía llegar a ser uno en la vida y como homenaje a la niña que le hizo reconsiderar la paternidad.

Jamás se miró a sí mismo como padre hasta que un día se vio jugando al salón de belleza con Rosie y descubrió que lo disfrutaba aún más de lo que disfrutaba trabajar y eso ya era decir mucho. Tal vez su fobia a reproducirse venía del miedo que tenía de ser como sus propios padres, fríos y ausentes. Disfrutó de saber que no sería así. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que a sus cuarenta y tres años sería padre. Ya había hecho la paz con eso.

Bajó un poco más calmado. El aire frío le despejó la cabeza a la perfección tal como esperaba. Se sentó en su escritorio de nuevo y comenzó a trabajar como si nada hubiese pasado. Pasaron horas y Draco apenas lo notó. Estaba tan ensimismado en su ordenador que cuando menos lo notó ya pasaba de la media noche. Se enderezó en su lugar y se estiró con pereza, la espalda comenzaba a dolerle un poco por la rígida posición en la que había estado sentado.

Después de beber un poco de agua se levantó y salió al pasillo desierto, caminó distraídamente hacia el ascensor silbando una canción infantil inconscientemente. Llegó a su camioneta y se subió sin mirar a su alrededor, encendió el automotor y arrancó aún silbando la canción que solía ser la favorita de Rosie. No supo si fue el cansancio lo que lo llevó a marcar el número de la castaña. Simplemente lo hizo y no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar la adormilada voz de Hermione respondiendo el móvil.

-_¿Hola? ¿Malfoy?_

-Hola Granger.

-¿Ya viste que hora es?

-Casi la una, ¿allá?

-Casi las tres. Más te vale que sea importante, Malfoy, o te juro que iré a Londres a cortarte las bolas.

-Tan linda como siempre, Granger. Extrañaba tus amenazas -dijo juguetonamente, Hermione bufó-. Te llamaba para preguntarte si tú y Rosie quieren pasar unos días en Grecia. Ya casi es el cumpleaños de Rosie y qué mejor que pasarlo de vacaciones.

-¿Unas vacaciones? ¿Contigo? ¿Y por qué querría Rosie ir a Grecia contigo? Apenas y te recuerda -mintió la chica. Draco bufó.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que estás mintiendo. Y las orejas se te ponen rojas cuando mientes.

-¡No es verdad!

-Vamos Granger, quiero limar asperezas. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan difícil?

-¡Oh! ¿Yo difícil?

-¿Qué dices, Granger? ¿Unos días en Grecia para comenzar de cero? -Hermione se quedó en silencio pensando. No estarían mal unas vacaciones en Grecia pero tampoco quería que su hija se encariñara de nuevo con el rubio. ¿Podrían alguna vez hacer las paces?- ¡Mierda! -gritó el rubio al sentir el golpe en su costado. Un coche que venía a exceso de velocidad por Queen's Gate y que se pasó la luz roja lo impactó de lleno en el costado.

-_¿Malfoy? ¿Está todo bien? _-preguntó la chica aterrorizada al escuchar el golpe- _¡MALFOY CONTESTA, ¿QUÉ PASÓ?! _-escuchó Draco gritar a Hermione del otro lado de la línea antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Hermione se quedó helada en su cama. Draco acababa de tener un accidente automovilístico y ella había escuchado todo. Se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando cuando el móvil se le cayó de las manos. La llamada ya había finalizado pero ella escuchaba todo una y otra vez en su cabeza. Trató de controlar sus nervios, eran casi las tres de la mañana en Sofía, casi la una en Londres, ¿que había estado haciendo Draco en la calle a esa hora?

Tomó su móvil del suelo aún con las manos temblorosas y marcó el número de Theo. El castaño respondió al quinto timbrazo de mal humor.

-_¿Esta todo bien, Hermione? _

-¡Theo! Oh Theo, dios -se quebró la castaña y comenzó a llorar-, debes de ayudarlo…

-_¿A quién? _-preguntó ya alarmado el castaño.

-Draco, él…

-_¿Ahora que hizo?_

-¡No! Él, está… ¡Oh dios Theo!

-_Tranquilizate Hermione, respira y dime qué ha pasado. ¿Está en Sofía?_

-¡No Theo! Necesitas encontrar a Draco, él...

_-¡¿Qué?!_

-Draco, él… tuvo un accidente, lo escuché todo. Estábamos hablando. ¡Debes de ayudarlo!

_-Tranquilízate, ¿sí? Llamaré a Lucius y lo encontraremos. Todo va a estar bien._

-Iré inmediatamente a Londres.

_-Espera, no te aceleres, ¿si? Dejame localizarlo y te digo que tan grave es. De seguro no fue nada grave pero por favor primero tranquilizate, por tu bien y el de Rosie, ¿ok?_

-¡Prometeme que me llamarás en cuanto sepas algo!

_-Lo prometo._

Hermione no pudo pegar el ojo el resto de la noche. Con los nervios de punta pasó el resto de la noche en la sala mirando el televisor en el canal de noticias internacionales. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana en Sofía el presentador del noticiero de la BBC Londres anunció que el magnate de negocios y multimillonario Draco Malfoy había tenido un aparatoso accidente en la intersección de Queen's Gate y Cromwell Road, la prensa aún no tenía información sobre el estado de salud de Draco o de los otros ocupantes. Señalaron que el alcohol había estado involucrado. Hermione se mordió los labios nerviosa, Draco no solía conducir alcoholizado y cuando ellos habían hablado estaba sobrio.

Su móvil posaba silencioso frente a ella en la mesita de centro. Hermione había tratado de parecer tranquila cuando Rosie despertó para ir al colegio y durante el camino al mismo, sin embargo, su hija era demasiado inteligente y había notado que algo le pasaba. Le prometió que no era nada y la dejó en el colegio tratando de calmarse, lo menos que quería era tener un accidente automovilístico por andar con los nervios de punta.

Llamó a su secretaria para informarle que no se sentía bien y que no iría a la oficina ese día, también llamó a Viktor para decirle lo que había pasado. El búlgaro comprendió e incluso le pidió que lo mantuviera informado. Miró su taza de té, ya helado, a un lado de su móvil y gimió por cuarta ocasión. Los nervios la habían hecho vomitar ya dos veces y no se sentía del todo bien. Ya no soportaba estar más tiempo esperando pero tampoco sentía correcto llamar a Theo para exigirle una respuesta. Pero ya no aguantaba más.

Corrió de nuevo al baño y vomitó, o al menos trató, por quinta ocasión. Ya no tenía nada en el estómago pero los nervios la tenían enferma. Se miró en el espejo, estaba pálida y ojerosa, se veía y sentía de la mierda. Justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido inconfundible de su móvil y corrió a la sala a responder.

-¿Theo?

_-¿Estás bién? _-preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Sí. ¿Ya sabes algo?

_-Necesito que te sientes, Hermione -_pidió el castaño. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle por lo que se sentó antes de que le fallaran.

-Estoy sentada. ¿Draco está bien?

_-Por el momento, pero está muy grave. El auto que lo chocó dio de lleno en el lado del conductor. Tiene varios huesos fracturados, un pulmón perforado y el cerebro inflamado. Le indujeron el coma. _

-Arreglaré quien cuide a Rosie y me voy para allá.

_-No te precipites, Hermione. Necesito que estés tranquila._

-No puedo estar tranquila, Theo. ¿Que pasa si muere? No me perdonaré jamás no estar a su lado.

_-Está bien, como tú decidas. Solo necesito que te tranquilices, nerviosa te pones en peligro y tu hija te necesita. ¿No crees que lo mejor es que la traigas contigo? Estoy seguro de que tu padre estará contento de cuidarla unos días y de esa forma no la dejas sola en otro país al cuidado de extraños._

-No quiero meterla en esto…

_-Claro. Es tu desición. ¿Pero crees que estarás tranquila sabiendo que ella está allá sola mientras no sabemos qué pasará con Draco?_

-Nada le pasará, saldrá de esto y volverá a ser un dolor en el trasero como siempre -dijo ella levantándose como un resorte. Inmediatamente se arrepintió. Las náuseas regresaron y corrió al baño-. Oh mierda…

-_¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Estás bien?_

-Si.. lo siento. Los nervios.

_-Por favor tranquilizate, ¿ok? Enviame los datos de su vuelo para ir por ustedes al aeropue_rto.

-Mantenme al tanto, por favor.

_-Así será._

-Gracias Theo.

_-Gracias a ti por avisarme, Hermione._

Colgaron el móvil y Hermione se mojó la cara de nuevo. Tenía que estar en Londres lo antes posible. Draco se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y nada le podía quitar de la cabeza que había sido su culpa. ¿Y si Draco hubiese podido esquivar el golpe pero no lo hizo por venir hablando con ella en el teléfono? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero Draco era fuerte y saldría de esta, ella lo sabía.

¿Pero y si no? ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que jamás volvería a estar junto al hombre que amaba? Porque, ¡diablos como lo amaba! Condenado rubio egocéntrico, mandón y sensual, tenía que salir de esta. Juraba por todo lo sagrado que cuando estuviera sano iría con él de vacaciones a donde él quisiera y llevaría a quién él quisiera. Pero tenía que mejorarse.

El mundo aún no tenía suficiente de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**Hola Chicas, ¿cómo están? Aquí les traigo otro cap chiquito. Y diganme, del uno al diez, ¿qué tanto me quieren matar en estos momentos? Jejeje.**_

_**Gracias, como siempre, por sus hermosos reviews. Me los leo todos y me hacen el día. Amo leerlos la verdad. **_

_**Con cada capi vamos descubriendo más el tipo de relación que tenían Draco, Rosie y Hermione en New York y partes de sus rutinas, ¿les hubiera gustado leer eso en algún capítulo? ¿Ustedes imaginaban que el rubio se portaría así con Rosie o como se imaginaban ustedes la relación Rosie-Draco? **_

_**Dejenme sus teorias, opiniones y regaños en los reviews.**_

_**Un beso! Kat**_


	16. CONFESIONES

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling._

* * *

**16\. CONFESIONES**

.

.

.

Theo miró la pantalla de Llegadas Internacionales, el vuelo en que Hermione y Rosie llegarían tenía un leve retraso. Suspiró y regresó a la cafetería donde estaba esperando desde hacía media hora. Estaba nervioso. Sabía que Hermione querría ir directamente al hospital a ver a Draco, no la culpaba, sin embargo, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy se habían negado a irse del lado de su amigo y Theo sabía que el patriarca de la familia Malfoy culpaba directamente a la castaña del accidente. Como si Hermione fuera la mente maestra detrás del par de adolescentes ebrios que habían impactado su vehículo contra el de Draco.

Anya Vasilieva tampoco se había despegado de la habitación del rubio. Anya había salido con Draco por poco más de un año y según tenía entendido, el rubio había finalizado su relación con la rusa unas pocas horas antes del accidente. La rusa creía que el accidente había sido causado por ella ya que había discutido con el rubio en la última llamada que tuvieron ya que Anya estaba segura de que Draco había estado con alguien en Bulgaria y le había reclamado.

Theo estaba inseguro de lo que pasaría en el hospital. Cuando Hermione entrara en la sala del hospital definitivamente habría drama. Lo único que esperaba era que Rosie siguiera quedando al margen de todo esto.

El móvil del castaño comenzó a sonar. Era Hermione. Ya habían aterrizado y estaban esperando su equipaje. Theo se bebió de un trago su café y se dirigió a la puerta de Llegadas Internacionales. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la inconfundible cabellera pelirroja de Rosie entre la multitud de gente. La niña sonrió en cuanto lo vio y corrió directamente a él dejando atrás su maleta y a su madre.

-¡Theo! ¡Theo! -gritó la niña corriendo. Theo se agachó en el momento exacto en que la pequeña pelirroja llegó hacia él y la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Hola Rosie, ¿qué tal tu vuelo? -preguntó el castaño poniéndose de pie con la niña aún en sus brazos.

-Horrible, un bebé no dejó de llorar en todo el vuelo. ¿A poco yo era así cuando bebé? Mamá dice que sí -dijo la niña haciendo un adorable puchero. Theo la puso en el piso con una sonrisa y cuando Hermione llegó hacia ellos la sonrisa se borró.

-Hola -le dijo ella antes de abrazarlo. Theo pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga y también cuánto había llorado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -respondió ella a secas-. ¿Sabes algo?

-Todo sigue igual. ¿Quieres ir a casa antes de pasar al hospital?

-Sí por favor -respondió Hermione suavemente. Rosie tomó la mano de su madre y la presionó suavemente.

-Draco estará bien, mami -dijo la niña sorprendiendo a ambos adultos quienes miraron atónitos a la niña-. Él es muy fuerte como Thor, y Thor no puede morir porque es un dios, Draco tampoco.

Hermione asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y acarició la cabeza de su hija en señal de agradecimiento. Rosie le regaló una de esas sonrisas infantiles que parecen curar el alma y, para la sorpresa de ambos adultos, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de seda del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo tendió a su madre. Hermione lo reconoció al instante, era uno de los pañuelos que Draco solía usar en los eventos de gala que tenían finamente bordadas las iniciales del rubio y que el rubio guardaba celosamente. Lo tomó con mano temblorosa.

-No llores mami -fue todo lo que la niña dijo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto, Rosie? -preguntó Hermione con suavidad al mismo tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que su hija. Rosie bajó un poco la mirada.

-Draco me lo regaló un día en el zoológico antes de que él y papá pelearan después de que ensucié con helado. Dijo que podía quedarmelo. ¿Estás enojada?

-En absoluto -le respondió abrazando a su hija y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas-. Gracias, amor.

Theo aún tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione en Stockwell. Desafortunadamente, el doctor Granger se encontraba de vacaciones en México y no podría ver a su hija ni a su nieta. Cuando estacionó el auto en la entrada Theo pudo ver a Luna Lovegood recargada en el cancel de la entrada leyendo distraídamente un libro. Había perdido el contacto con la chica un par de años atrás pero la recordaba muy bien.

-¡Luna! -gritó Rosie bajando del auto cuando este estaba completamente apagado.

-¡Hola Rosie-rex! -saludó la rubia a la niña al mismo tiempo que se agachó para abrazarla.

Media hora después, con Rosie instalada en la vieja habitación de Hermione y con Luna cuidando de ella, Theo y la castaña viajaban en silencio hacia el hospital. Theo notó que Hermione le había regresado el pequeño pañuelo a su hija con unas cuantas lágrimas contenidas. Estaba claro que no sabía que la niña tenía dicho artículo y el saber que Draco le había regalado uno de sus preciados pañuelos le había tocado fibras sensibles. Theo no podía negar que él también estaba sorprendido, ya que sabía que su amigo cuidaba esos pañuelos, los cuales le había regalado su abuela materna antes de fallecer, con tanto recelo que incluso él estaba sorprendido.

Hermione jugaba nerviosamente con el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular, el cual hasta ese momento Theo notó que la chica usaba. También se dio cuenta que usaba el pendiente de orquídea que el rubio le había regalado por navidad años atrás. El castaño no pudo evitar suspirar, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, él sabía que ambos seguían tan enamorados el uno del otro como lo habían estado cuando ella se fue a Bulgaria.

Cuando entraron en el estacionamiento del hospital, Hermione miró nerviosa a los reporteros que se encontraban afuera esperando cualquier noticia del rubio o de los ocupantes del otro vehículo. Theo bajó la velocidad del vehículo cuando los rodearon y apretó el volante furioso al sentir los flashazos. Hermione trató de ocultar su cara torpemente con sus manos y Theo agradeció en ese momento que la chica estuviera usando lentes de sol para cubrir sus ya hinchados ojos.

Cuando ingresaron en el área designada por la seguridad del hospital donde los reporteros no tenían permitido ingresar el castaño se relajó. Estacionó el auto y suspiró antes de ver a Hermione.

-Hay algo que debes de saber. No te lo dije antes porque no quería tomar el tema frente a Rosie, pero es importante que lo sepas.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó ella asustada. Theo le dio un leve apretón en la mano.

-Lucius Malfoy está arriba, y el hombre te considera la responsable del accidente de Draco -dijo sin rodeos. Hermione suspiró antes de asentir.

-No esperaría otra cosa de él.

-Bien. También Anya Vasilieva está arriba -Hermione lo volteó a ver ahora si sorprendida.

-¿La modelo?

-Ella y Draco fueron pareja por un tiempo -dijo Theo arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento cayendo en cuenta de que jamás había sabido el nombre de la novia modelo de Draco hasta ese momento. Suspiró antes de asentir de nuevo-. No te lo dije antes porque sabía que de todas formas vendrías. Además de que necesitamos que testifiques de que Draco no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol en el momento del accidente.

-Vale. Estoy lista.

-¿Segura?

-Sí -dijo con toda la seguridad de la que pudo ser capaz de mostrar.

Bajaron del automóvil y caminaron hacia el ascensor en silencio. Theo no dejaba de observar a la castaña en todo momento, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Se registraron en la recepción y después de eso, subieron de nuevo al ascensor.

Theo no hubiera podido predecir que pasaría cuando Hermione entrara por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación del rubio ni en un millón de años. Cuando el sonido de los zapatos de la castaña comenzaron a sonar en el piso de marmol tanto Lucius, como Narcissa y Anya voltearon a verlos. Lucius inmediatamente puso una mueca furiosa al ver a la castaña y, de no haber sido por Narcissa que tomó del brazo a su marido, dio un solo paso hacia ellos. Anya en realidad solo los miró confundida, ya que la rusa no sabía quién era Hermione.

Cuando Theo le indicó a Hermione cuál era la habitación miró al mismo tiempo a Narcissa, quien asintió levemente antes de acercarse a su marido y decirle algo al oído. Anya simplemente miró a todos confundida cuando la castaña ingresó en la habitación y esta se cerró detrás de ella.

Draco estaba irreconocible. Yacía inerte en la cama del hospital rodeado de máquinas y tubos. Tenía un vendaje enorme alrededor de la cabeza, los ojos hinchados y amoratados, varios vendajes pequeños por todo el rostro, tenía el brazo derecho enyesado desde la mano hasta el hombro, así como la rodilla derecha, que le sobresalía de entre las mantas que lo cubrían.

Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas más tiempo al ver el estado del hombre que amaba. Se acercó con cuidado y tocó con mucho cuidado la mejilla del rubio. Draco, el altivo y musculoso hombre de 1.80 metros de alto se veía tan frágil y vulnerable postrado en esa pequeña y fría cama. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, de no haber ido hablando con ella, ¿hubiera podido esquivar el auto? De no ser así, ¿qué hubiese pasado si ella no hubiera estado hablando con él? ¿Hubiera muerto en el lugar?

-No puedes morir -le dijo al rubio finalmente-. No puedes hacerlo, ¿está claro?. Rosie quiere ir a Grecia, tienes que llevar a Rosie a Grecia. No puedes dejarme, no otra vez… Te tienes que recuperar, por favor, Draco, tienes que hacerlo. No puedes morir…

-Hermione -dijo suavemente Theo desde la puerta, la castaña lo miró sobresaltada ya que no lo había escuchado entrar-, los detectives están aquí y desean hablar contigo.

-Está bien -respondió limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo y besando con cuidado la mejilla del rubio antes de salir de la habitación.

Dos hombres de entre unos cincuenta años que hablaban acaloradamente con Lucius Malfoy y un hombre mayor de cabello y barba blanca la miraron salir de la habitación. Los cuatro hombres la observaron acercarse a paso lento y cuando estuvo frente a ellos Hermione miró primero al patriarca Malfoy antes de mirar a los detectives.

-¿Hermione Granger? -preguntó uno. Ella asintió.

-Sí.

-Soy el detective Johnson y el es mi compañero el detective Thomas, de Scotland Yard. Necesitamos hablar con usted acerca del accidente del señor Malfoy.

-Claro, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? -respondió ella. Inmediatamente notó que Narcissa se acercaba a su marido y que Anya los observaba atentamente.

-La última llamada que hizo el señor Malfoy antes del percance fue a usted, ¿notó algo raro en la voz o el comportamiento de Draco?

-Si se refiere a que si Draco estaba borracho o algo, no, no lo estaba.

-¿Se lo dijo o usted cómo lo sabe?

-Atendí demasiadas llamadas de Draco alcoholizado en el tiempo que trabajé para él así que sé perfectamente reconocer cuando está ebrio.

-Entendido -dijo el hombre anotando en una pequeña libreta-. ¿Cúal es su relación con el señor Malfoy? Ya que tenemos entendido que usted reside en Bulgaria.

-Somos uhmm… amigos -respondió ella un poco insegura. Anya la observó en ese momento con más detenimiento.

-¿Amigos?

-En el pasado fuimos pareja -dijo finalmente. La rusa en ese momento sollozó llamando la atención de todos-, pero lo nuestro terminó hace cinco años.

-Ya veo. ¿Usted escuchó algo fuera de lo normal en el señor Malfoy antes de…?

-Yo escuché todo -dijo ella interrumpiendo al detective.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lucius llamando la atención de los detectives. Hermione lo miró.

-No sé si Theo ya se los dijo pero yo hablaba con Draco cuando pasó el accidente, no antes, durante. Me estaba pidiendo que… -se interrumpió y miró a Anya. Narcissa la tomó de la mano y se la apretó un poco.

-Por favor, necesitamos saberlo -le dijo la mujer. Hermione entendió la súplica de madre a madre que le dio la mujer con esa simple frase. La castaña suspiró tratando de que la voz no se le fuera a cortar.

-Draco me propuso pasar unos días en Grecia, él, Rosie y yo cuando escuché el golpe del otro vehículo contra el suyo. Fue demasiado rápido ya que la comunicación se cortó casi inmediatamente.

-¿Y qué hizo después?

-Llamé a Theo, en ese momento yo me encontraba en mi casa en Bulgaria y no podía llamar a emergencias en Londres así que me comuniqué con Theo ya que él estaba aquí y podía hacer más por Draco que yo.

-Su intervención salvó la vida del señor Malfoy, ¿sabía eso? -le dijo el detective tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Los otros chicos, ellos…

-Lamentablemente fallecieron. Gracias por su testimonio, necesitaremos que visite la comisaría para que ratifique su testimonio pero no será necesario que lo haga en estos momentos.

-Esta bien.

-Con permiso -dijeron los detectives antes de caminar hacia la salida.

En el momento exacto en que los detectives se perdieron de vista Narcissa Malfoy abrazó a Hermione. La castaña le respondió el abrazo a la mujer y por unos segundos, ambas mujeres se estrecharon con fuerza, Hermione no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de la mujer quién no dejaba de repetirle que todo estaría bien, que Draco estaría bien. Hermione se sentía mal, ella debería de estar consolando a la madre de Draco en lugar de que ella le consolara pero no lo podía evitar. Después de unos momentos, se compuso y se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Theo le tendió.

Justo en ese momento, Hermione sintió como el estrés quiso salir de su cuerpo y, sin que nadie se lo esperara, corrió al baño y vomitó en el primer retrete que encontró. Se sentía débil, había vomitado en su casa, en el avión y ahora en el hospital, oficialmente ya no quedaba nada de alimento en su cuerpo. Desde el accidente de Draco no había dejado de vomitar, el estrés estaba haciendo demasiados estragos en su cuerpo al grado de que no podía siquiera comer sin devolver todo al poco o mucho rato. Salió del cubículo y se limpió la cara, arregló un poco su ropa y su cabello y salió a enfrentar a la familia y novia del rubio.

-Señorita Granger -dijo Lucius llamando la atención de la castaña. Narcissa miró a su esposo-, ¿cree que podamos hablar en privado?.

-Lucius, por favor...

-Claro -respondió Hermione. Siguió al hombre a una habitación vacía y hasta ese momento notó que el único paciente en el ala en que se encontraba Draco era él-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Malfoy?

-Entiendo que Theodore le informara que necesitábamos de su testimonio, pero no la necesitamos aquí, podía acudir directamente a la comisaría.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿No fui claro? No la queremos aquí.

-Pues me importa muy poco lo que usted quiera, señor Malfoy. Draco me importa y estaré aquí le guste o no.

-¿No te fue suficiente dejarlo en coma? -la acusó el hombre elevando la voz. Hermione pudo notar que tanto Theo como Narcissa voltearon a verlos-. ¿O es que acaso vienes a terminar el trabajo?

-¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?!

-¿Crees que no sé lo que tramas? Conozco a las mujeres de tu tipo, solo buscan al hombre millonario para sacarle lo que pueden…

-Mire señor Malfoy, con todo respeto, usted no sabe ni una mierda de quién soy yo. Ni mi hija ni yo necesitamos el dinero de la familia Malfoy, así que por eso puede quedarse tranquilo. Yo vine aquí porque amo a su hijo y ni usted ni nadie me va a impedir que esté a su lado -dijo saliendo de la habitación furiosa.

¿Quién mierdas se creía? Siempre supo que ella no era del agrado del hombre y que siempre la consideró como una amante más de Draco, pero de eso a permitir que le hablara así, ¡no señor! Theo la siguió hacia la salida y cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento, le tendió un cigarrillo mientras él tomó otro. Encendió el de ella para luego encender el propio y fumaron en silencio por unos minutos. Cuando terminaron sus cigarrillos y tiraron las colillas en el despachador la abrazó y la chica hundió la cara en su pecho.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos acercándose y ambos amigos se giraron para ver a la matriarca Malfoy caminar elegantemente hacia ellos. Hermione se tensó, si bien conocía a Narcissa y sabía que le agradaba a la mujer, no se confiaba ya de nadie. La mujer se acercó a ella y le mostró las manos en señal de paz, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vengo en son de paz a disculparme por el comportamiento de mi marido.

-No es un secreto a voces que no le caigo bien a Lucius Malfoy.

-Si, pero no estuvo bien lo que te dijo. Le aterroriza perder a Draco y quiero creer que por eso actuó como lo hizo. A ambos nos aterroriza.

-Pero tú no me culpas.

-Porque no es tu culpa que esos muchachitos decidieran conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Pero si no hubiera estado hablando conmigo tal vez hubiera podido esquivar el auto -confesó Hermione finalmente. Tanto Theo como Narcissa la miraron con horror.

-Por favor, prométeme que jamás volverás a pensar en eso -le pidió la mujer tomándola de las manos.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, gracias a ti, a que llamaste a Theo pudimos localizar pronto a Draco y darle la ayuda que necesitaba, gracias a ti aun tenemos una esperanza de tenerlo con nosotros.

Hermione notó en los ojos azules de la mujer que lo que le decía era verdad. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas cuando la mujer la volvió a abrazar. Theo miró a ambas mujeres por unos momentos antes de entrar de nuevo al hospital. Cuando llegó al ala donde estaba Draco notó a una muy compungida Anya sentada dentro de la habitación de Draco simplemente mirándolo, el castaño sabía que la mujer necesitaba una explicación y si bien no era de él, él era el único que podía dársela en esos momentos.

Entró en la habitación en silencio, la hermosa mujer lo vio ingresar pero no dijo nada. Continuó mirando al rubio en silencio. Theo se acercó a Draco y notó que todo seguía igual, el pip pip pip de la máquina, los medicamentos cayendo en la intravenosa. Miró a Anya después y notó que la mujer miraba hacia el vacío. Sintió pena por ella, enterarse de la forma como se enteró del accidente, de la identidad de Hermione y de donde vivía no debió haber sido fácil para ella, menos escuchar de la voz de la propia Hermione que amaba al rubio y que no se iría de Londres debió de ser duro.

-Deja tu lástima para después, Nott.

-No he dicho nada.

-Pero lo pensaste. ¿Por qué no me advertiste?

-No supe como hacerlo, además de que no pensé que Hermione diría lo que dijo.

-Es ella, ¿verdad?. La mujer que le rompió el corazón a Draco y de la cual no habla.

-Sí.

-Preguntaría qué es lo que hace aquí pero es demasiado obvio, ¿no es así?

-De verdad lo siento, Anya.

-No eres tú quien debe pedir disculpas -dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y besando la frente lastimada del rubio-. Me gustaría que me mantuvieras al tanto de su mejoría.

-Lo haré.

-Gracias -respondió la chica saliendo de la habitación y caminando hacia la salida.

El rubio sintió aún más pena por la rusa. A diferencia de muchas otras mujeres en la vida de su amigo, parecía que Anya verdaderamente tenía sentimientos por el rubio y no solo esperaba una posición social o regalos lujosos. Anya le caía bien. Era una mujer muy inteligente además de hermosa, también era dulce y compasiva aunque muy celosa. Draco siempre tuvo problemas con esto último y esa había sido la razón de su separación. Eso y el hecho de que Draco ama a alguien más.

Theo sabía que Draco y Hermione habían estado juntos en Bulgaria. El mismo rubio se lo había confesado la noche después de su regreso a Londres. Le había dolido demasiado la forma en que Hermione lo había echado de su casa. Ella solamente le había dicho que el rubio se presentó en su casa y que habían discutido, Theo no quiso presionarla y dejó el tema por la paz.

Si se era honesto, le había sorprendido mucho la llamada de ella diciéndole sobre el accidente. Pensó que después de cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos no tendrían más contacto. No sabía qué pensar y, si se era honesto, le encantaría saber cual de sus dos amigos se había tragado el orgullo y había iniciado el contacto. Estaba consciente de que gracias a la llamada de la castaña le había sido más sencillo ubicar el accidente y llevar a Draco a recibir la ayuda que necesitaba.

Incluso Lucius estaba consciente de ellos y por mucho que detestara a su amiga, en el fondo Theo sabía que el patriarca de los Malfoy le estaba eternamente agradecido. Aunque jamás se lo diría ni lo admitiría en voz alta.

Narcissa entró en la habitación sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos. En completo silencio, miró a la mujer acercarse a su hijo, le acomodó unos mechones rebeldes de la frente y después besó la mejilla de su amigo. Después se acercó a él, y como hizo siempre que eran unos adolescentes, le pellizcó la mejilla con delicadeza, luego enredó su brazo en el suyo y reposó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Se pondrá bien, Cissy, ya lo verás -dijo con un hilo de voz que apenas y reconoció como suyo-. Aún le queda mucho por vivir.

-Draco es fuerte -respondió la mujer con delicadeza-, casi tanto como tú, mi querido Theo.

-Lo es más.

-Oh no -replicó ella con una sonrisa-, amo a mi hijo, pero sé que él jamás hubiera podido superar todo lo que tu has vivido sin romperse en algún punto de la vida.

-Me halagas.

-Solo digo la verdad. Eres un buen hombre, Theo, la hermosa Sophia estaría orgullosa de ti, del hombre en que te has convertido y del hermoso corazón que tienes.

-Soy así gracias a ti. A que fuiste mi segunda madre. De no ser por ti y Draco probablemente hubiese resultado mal -dijo sinceramente. La rubia mujer sonrió.

Narcissa estaba a punto de responder cuando los aparatos a los que estaba conectado Draco comenzaron a sonar, aterrorizada miró al castaño quien rápidamente salió de la habitación gritando por un médico. Draco estaba teniendo un ataque. Theo tuvo que arrastrarla fuera de la habitación cuando los doctores y enfermeras rodearon a su hijo.

El mundo se detuvo en esos instantes, cuando comenzó a ver cómo los doctores trataban de estabilizar a su hijo. No notó cuando Hermione llegó a su lado, ni como Theo la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo cuando perdió la consciencia. Tampoco supo en qué momento ella misma se desmayó. Lo único que retumbaba en su mente era el chirriante sonido que indicaba que su hijo no tenía pulso.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien dentro de lo que cabe. Perdón por la tardanza, el trabajo me trae vuelta loca y llego tan cansada que la verdad no me dan ganas de agarrar la compu ni nada.**

**¡Pero aquí esta! ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios en los reviews.**

**Besos, Kat!**


End file.
